


Fallen Angel.

by Devils_Favorite_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Original Female Character are Twins, F/M, Gabriel and original female character are best friends, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, Lucifer is loving to mate, LuciferXwinchestersister, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Favorite_Demon/pseuds/Devils_Favorite_Demon
Summary: [Book 1 of the ANGELS AMOUNG US series]Jean Winchester is the twin sister of Dean Winchester and the older sister of Sam Winchester.  After getting into an argument with her twin and their father, John, she leaves to begin hunting the supernatural on her own.Years later, Jean rejoins her brothers in an effort to stop the oncoming  Apocalypse and the Devil himself from rising.Concerned with what angels want with Dean and what demons have planned for Sam, the Winchesters fail to see that Lucifer has special plans for the female Winchester.After all the tragedies the Winchesters have faced so far, will they be able to stand against the oncoming threat of Lucifer together or will the family be broken beyond repair?





	1. The Beginning

It is nearing midnight when a small girl is startled awake by a noise coming from her baby brother's room next door. She tries to set up in bed but can't because of the tight hold her twin brother has on her. She pokes him in the side, "Let go, Dean." A tiny snore escapes the sleeping blonde boy's mouth but he doesn't release his grip. This time she smacks him, "I said let go, booger-breath."

The little boy, Dean, grunts in pain and releases her. She climbs out of bed, her strawberry-blonde hair a tangled mess, and starts to walk to the bedroom door. She suddenly stops and turns around, returning to the bed she just vacated. She picks up a stuffed angel doll that has short blonde hair, crimson wings, and a scowl on his face. "You're coming with me, Mr. Grumpy."

She turns back around and leaves her and Dean's room. She begins to make her way to her baby brother's room. When she enters the room the first thing she sees is a strange man standing over her little brother. "Who are you? What are you doing to Sammy?"

The man turns around and his yellow eyes lock onto her emerald green ones. "Well, hello princess. What are you doing up?"

As he takes a step towards her, she takes a step back clutching Mr. Grumpy tighter. "You're a bad man. What did you do to Sammy?"

The man with the yellow eyes smirks at her then crouches down so that he is at eye level with the four year old. "I made him special, just like you're special."

"Sammy!" A woman shouts and a moment later a beautiful blonde haired woman appears in the doorway of the nursery. Her eyes land on the man and she quickly pushes the little girl behind her. "Jean, go back to your room and stay there."

As the little girl turns to go, the yellow eyed man says, "Bye-bye princess. See you in about twenty-two years."

When she is halfway back to her room she hears her mother scream and runs back to the nursery. She freezes just over the threshold of the room. Nailed to the ceiling, above Sammy's crib, is her mother who is gasping in pain with blood staining her nightgown over her stomach.

"Mary!" A man shouts from downstairs and moments later a dark haired man bursts into the room. He sighs in relief when he sees that his youngest child is fine. He walks over to the crib and looks inside. He then looks over his shoulder at his seemingly paralyzed daughter; she is just standing still, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling. "Jeanie, what's wrong?"  A dripping sound turns the man's attention back to the Sam's crib; where he sees drops of a dark red liquid land on the sheet beside baby Sam's head.

The man reaches down to touch a drop of the thick liquid and another drop lands on the back of his hand. He looks up and immediately collapses to the ground from the shock of seeing his wife on the ceiling. "No! Mary!" Without warning, flames erupt from behind Mary and it quickly engulfs her body. The man can only watch, horror-struck, as the fire consumes his beloved wife and spreads to other parts of the nursery.

Baby Sam begins to wail in fright which snaps the man out of his stupor. He gets to his feet and picks up Sam from his crib. He turns towards the door and sees that his daughter is still frozen in terror. He ushers her out of the door ahead of him and she obeys.

As soon as they enter the hallway, the little blonde haired boy shouts "Daddy!" The man runs to his oldest child Dean, who is now fully awake, and hands him Sam.

"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can. Don't look back! Jean go with Dean. Now, you two, go!"  Dean and Jean take off running through the house and they don't stop until they're outside.

Dean tries to comfort his crying baby brother while Jean stands there looking up at the nursery window. All of a sudden, the man picks up the twins and runs farther away from the house. Just in time too; for a giant fireball explodes from the nursery, shattering the windows and sending glass and flaming debris raining down upon the spot where the children once stood.

Seven minutes later, the man is sitting on the hood of his 1967 Chevy Impala, holding Sam while Dean and Jean sit on either side of him, hugging him. They watch in silence as the firefighters battle against the raging flames that are trying to consume their once happy home.

Jean let's out a small sob and clutches the crimson-winged angel doll closer to her.

******22 Years Later******

The sun is just reaching it's highest position in the clear blue sky when a young woman with bright fiery-red hair exits an old dilapidated barn. Her shirt is soaked with blood and she's carrying a bloody machete.

She walks up to the trunk of a beautiful blue 1968 Ford Mustang and opens it. She pulls out a gallon of water and a dark towel then proceeds to clean the machete. Once the weapon is clean of blood, she turns back to the trunk and lifts the false bottom revealing various weapons and tools: guns, knives, stakes, crucifixes, cans of gasoline, bags of salt, and a ton of ammunition; regular rounds, salt rounds, and even silver rounds. The woman's emerald green eyes dart around the trunk until they land on what they were looking for. She sets the machete into it's rightful place then takes off her plaid over shirt and throws it into a plastic trash bag along with a few other articles of bloody clothing. She adjusts her black camisole before grabbing a can of gasoline and a book of matches then returns to the barn.

After a couple of minutes, smoke begins to drift from the barn and rise lazily into the air. The woman leaves the barn once more and returns to the trunk of the Mustang. As flames begin to hungrily devour the old barn, she removes the gallon of water and another towel. She wets the towel and cleans the blood from her face, neck, and arms. She tosses the towel into the dirty clothes bag and the now empty gas can and water jug into the trunk and then replaces the false bottom before closing the trunk.

By the time she's finished, the barn is engulfed by the flames. She climbs into the driver's side of the Mustang, checks the rearview mirror for anymore blood on her face, then starts the car and drives off down an old gravel road. Five minutes later, she reaches an old highway and turns left, heading west.

She pulls out her cellphone and dials 9-1-1. "I'd like to report a fire," she pauses, listening to the dispatcher's reply. "It's on I-90 about ten miles west of Ramone."  She then flips her phone close, ending the call, and continues to drive.

She turns on the radio and 'House of the Rising Sun' by The Animals blares through the speakers. She begins to sing along with the song. Her phone ringing interrupts the song and she reluctantly turns the radio off. She picks up her phone and checks the ID.

A huge smile graces her lips as she answers her phone, "Hiya, Sammy!"

A deep, male voice sighs and then says, "Don't call me Sammy, Jean."

Jean chuckles, "Sure thing, Sammy. So....How are you doing little bro?"

"It's been...rough, but I'm slowly coming to accept that maybe Jess' death," his voice breaks for a moment from grief before he continues, "isn't my fault."

Jean doesn't hesitate to answer, "Sam, you're not at fault for what happened to Jessica, okay? Even with your psychic visions, which you didn't know that's what those dreams were at the time, you're not to blame. You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

On the other end of the line, Sam scoffs, "You actually sound like Dean. He said basically the same thing."

Jean is silent for a few seconds then says, "Well, there ya go...if Dean and I actually agree on something, it must be true."

The last time she saw, or even spoke, to her twin brother was five years ago and she had gotten into a huge argument with Dean and their father, John. Jean had wanted to start hunting by herself and John, as well as Dean, had started yelling their heads off at her. Things had quickly escalated and ended with Jean walking away and John shouting, "Don't you ever call me or your brothers for help!"  She hasn't heard from Dean or John since.  However, Sam has kept in touch with her on a regular basis.

Sam's voice on the phone brings Jean out of her memories, "Jean...Jeanie, are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm still here Sammy. I'm just a bit tired. I just got done taking down a small nest of vampires."

Sam lets out a noise of surprise, "Vampires? Vampires are real?"

She shrugs even though Sam can't see it, "Yeah. Although they are on the edge of extinction."

"Huh. Anyway, Jean, I was actually calling because Dean and I need your help. We're in Lawrence and...there's something in our old house." Sam pauses but when silence is the only response he receives, he continues. "We don't know if it's the thing that killed mom or not, but we can really use your help."

Jean takes in a deep breath, letting the news sink in. She releases it as a heavy sigh before asking, "Does Dean know you've called me?"

At this Sam's voice takes on a guilty tone, "Uh, no."

"I'm sorry, but I can't really help Sam. I'm actually in Maine right now. I'm sure by the time I got to Kansas, you and Dean would have it all wrapped up with a nice, pretty bow."  She pauses, "Besides it's probably a poltergeist; they're attracted to places that, uh, have had negative things happen in them."  Sam remains silent and Jean sighs again before continuing, "I'm really sorry I can't be there Sammy, but I do have some advice. Go find a psychic by the name of Missouri Mosley; dad took me with him once to see her, and she's the real deal Sam."

"Uh, okay. I understand why you can't make it, Jeanie.  It was nice talking to you, sis."

"You too, little bro. Hey, don't let Dean get under your skin too much, okay? He needs at least one of us around to save his freckly ass."

Sam laughs, "Bye, Jeanie."

"Bye, Sammy." she says, in a sing-songy voice and then hangs up.

She turns the radio back on and starts to sing along with Thin Lizzy's 'The Boys Are Back in Town'.

After about two hours of driving, Jean pulls into a cheap motel. She gets out of her beloved Mustang and looks up at the motel's neon sign. "Oh, hell no."  She gets back into her car, starts it, and drives away; leaving the Redrum Motel behind.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean hunts down a possible werewolf and gets a surprise phone call from her brothers.

A few months pass and Jean is now sitting at a small table in a café in Montage, Alabama. She takes a sip of her coffee and clicks on yet another website on her laptop. A news article from Ohio pops up and she quickly reads through it.

'Mmm. Four people attacked by a supposed animal in the past two days. Could be a werewolf, maybe even two. Looks like I'm going Big Bad Wolf hunting in Mora, Ohio.'

She closes her laptop and focuses fully on the cheeseburger and coffee before her. She finishes both and places some money on the table. She gathers up her belongings and leaves the café.

She climbs into her Mustang and starts the car. 'Born to be Wild' by Stepphenwolf plays through the car's speakers and Jean subconsciously revs the engine. "All right!"

******

It's three in the morning of the next day, when Jean finally pulls into the parking lot of a cheap motel just outside of Mora. She pays for a room, takes the key, and takes what she needs from the trunk of her car. Once inside the room, she pulls her leather coat off and lets it drop to the floor. She then kicks off her combat boots and collapses on the bed. After having driven almost sixteen hours straight, she is exhausted and almost immediately falls asleep.

A loud ringing wakes Jean from her deep sleep and she reaches blindly for her phone on the bedside table. She picks it up, flips it open, and turns off the alarm that was set to go off at noon. She also notices that she has one new voicemail, but decides it can wait until later.

She yawns while rolling off the bed. A loud thud is heard followed closely by an "Ow!" Jean picks herself up off of the floor and makes her way to her leather coat. She picks it up and reaches inside the pocket. She pulls out a butterscotch hard candy before tossing the coat on the bed. She pops the piece of candy into her mouth before heading to the bathroom to shower.

After she gets out of the shower, she puts on her FBI getup which consists of: black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a black blazer. She then grabs her fake FBI credentials and leaves the motel room.

After talking to the victims' families, friends, and neighbors, Jean returns several hours later with a bag of groceries and a bottle of whiskey. She puts the food and the liquor away before changing out of her FBI outfit and into her regular hunting clothes.

It's just as she expected, the family members of each victim said the same thing: that the victim was practically a saint and didn't have any enemies. It wasn't until she spoke with the victims' friends and neighbors that she learned the truth. As it turns out, all of the victims had gotten into a heated argument with either a Mr. or Mrs. Winston. She also discovered that earlier today a Thomas Sinclair got into an argument with John Winston.

Now that she has an idea of who the potential werewolf and next victim are she can begin to make a plan. First, she plans on sticking very close to Thomas Sinclair and if she's right about John Winston being a werewolf he should go after Sinclair. Next she needs to find out if Jane Winston is a werewolf as well which means Jean is going to have to track her down.

Jean pulls a duffel bag out from underneath the motel bed and sits it on top of the mattress. She unzips it and pulls out an empty .45 clip along with an ammo box full of silver bullets. She sits on the bed and begins to load bullets into the clip. Once she's done with her task, she takes the .45 from the small of her back where she keeps it safely tucked into the waistband of her jeans at all times. She removes the clip filled with regular bullets and replaces it with the clip of silver bullets. She then pulls out a silver knife from the duffel bag and attaches the sheath to her belt.

She looks at the clock and notices it's now nine at night. She grabs her coat, pulls it on over her green and black flannel, and takes out a Dum-Dum lollipop. She places the candy in her mouth then leaves the motel room yet again. She climbs into her Mustang and drives to Thomas Sinclair's residence. She parks across the street from his house and settles in to wait. The moon is bright and full which helps illuminate the well manicured lawns.

It is almost one in the morning when Jean finally spots a dark shadow stalking toward Sinclair's house. The shadow breaks one of the downstairs windows and slinks inside the house. Jean opens her car door then proceeds across the street and to the shattered remains of the window. Suddenly, her phone vibrates in her pocket, but she ignores it and climbs carefully through the window. She's about halfway up the stairs when a man screams and a feral growl sounds out. Jean runs up the rest of the stairs and into the master bedroom. She flips on the bedroom lights as she shouts, "Hey!" The werewolf Winston looks up and snarls before Jean shoots him twice in the heart. Winston falls backwards off of Sinclair as he drops dead. Jean walks over to Sinclair to check on him. "Are you okay? He didn't bite you, did he?"

Sinclair is thoroughly frightened, "N...no. No. Just scratches....Hey!" He calls out to her in alarm as she's starting to leave, "Where are you going?"

She stops and turns back to the terrified man, "Yeah, when you call this in to the police, you might want to leave out the whole fangs, claws, and eyes thing. He, uh, broke into your house and you shot him in self-defense." She reaches over and wipes down the light switch, "Also, I was never here, okie dokie?"

Not waiting for his response, she leaves the bedroom and makes her way to the front door. She uses the long sleeves of her green and black flannel shirt to unlock the door and open it.

She quickly makes her way to her car and drives away. She makes her way across town to the Winston house and parks the car across the street. For a few minutes, Jean just sits and watches the dark house until movement in an upstairs window catches her attention. She climbs out of her car and runs up to the Winston's front door. She takes out her lock-picking kit and unlocks the door.

Jean draws her pistol and makes her way through the house then up the stairs being as silent as possible. She stalks to the master bedroom where she can hear faint growls and snarls. She kicks the bedroom door open and when Jane Winston turns, snarling and fangs bared, Jean shoots her twice in the heart.

With the female werewolf dead, Jean allows herself to relax a little. She walks over to the body of Jane Winston. "Well, you're dead as my love life. The only difference is my love life has a slight chance of reviving."

She turns to leave and that's when something pounces on her, knocking her off of her feet and sending her gun flying across the room. A little girl of about eight years of age climbs on top of Jean and, with extraordinary strength, pins her down to the floor. The little werewolf girl bares her fangs and Jean stats, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jean reaches down for the silver knife at her waist, but hesitates to draw it; after all this is an eight year old girl, werewolf or not.

'I can't...I just can't do it.'

As the little werewolf girl lowers her head to rip Jean's throat out, a sudden rush of anger flows into the older woman and her eyes glow orange. In one swift motion Jean draws the silver knife and plunges it into the werewolf girl's chest. As the knife pierces the girl's heart, she let's out a horrible howl of pain. The girl goes limp and Jean rolls the body off of herself and pulls her knife out of the body. Jean looks down at the poor girl's body with a distressed look on her face and speaks out loud, "Yeah. I'm going to be having nightmares about this for months." She quickly picks up her gun and leaves the house.

Jean drives back to her motel and once she enters the room, she removes her coat and throws it over one of the kitchen chairs. Then she immediately heads over to the refrigerator and pulls out the bottle of whiskey. She pours herself a generous portion of the liquor and drinks it in one go. She shudders as the alcohol makes it's way down her throat and to her stomach. She pours another tall glass of the booze before taking it and flopping down on the bed.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone to check it for the first time today. She dials her voicemail and listens as the machine tells her she has two unheard messages; both of which are from Sam. As she listens to the first message she can hear the fear and sorrow in her younger brother's voice. "Hey Jean. It's Sam. Listen...Dean and I were hunting a raw head here in Catseye, Iowa and something went wrong. Dean...he...he ended up accidentally electrocuting himself." Sam's voice breaks and he has to take a minute or two to gather himself. "The doctors said that it caused a massive heart attack and Dean's heart is severely damaged. That the...the only thing they can do is try to keep him comfortable. They...gave him a couple of weeks, maybe a month, Jean. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Dean."

Jean sits there in stunned silence for a couple of minutes, letting the second message play but not hearing it. She finally gulps down the whiskey in her hand. She stands up and pours herself more whiskey. She downs two more glasses full of the alcohol before stumbling back to the bed to replay the second message. "Hi, Jean. I'm calling to let you know that I'm taking Dean to see a faith healer in Nebraska. According to dad's friend, Joshua, he's the real deal. Uh, I hope you're okay. You've always called me back before. Well, call me back as soon as possible."

She starts to dial Sam's number but exhaustion and the alcohol have other plans for her and she passes out instead.

It is six o'clock in the evening before Jean wakes up again. She rushes to the bathroom to throw up.  Luckily, she didn't eat anything last night so it's mostly dry heaving. After she's done, she finds her phone and dials Sam's number.

After the second ring, Sam picks up, "Jean! I was beginning to worry."

"How's Dean, Sam?"

"He's fine now. We went to the doctor after Roy Le Grange healed him and she said there's no indication that there was anything ever wrong with Dean's heart."

Jean sits down on the bed and let's out a sigh of relief. "Sam, is Dean there with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, put me on speaker, would ya Sammy?"

"Um, okay...hold on." There's a loud thump and some shuffling noises before Sam says, "There. You're on speaker, sis."

Jean clears her throat, "Hey, Dean."

There is a heavy silence on the other end of the phone, which is broken by a tense "Hey," from Dean.

"Okay, my first question is: was there anybody nearby who died at the same time that Dean was healed?"

A tense silence falls over the other end of the line before Sam replies, "Yeah. A Marshall Hall died at 4:17 of heart failure."

Jean takes in a deep breath through her nose, "Dean...when you where being healed did you see something? Maybe an old man in a tailored black suit?"

"Yeah...Jean, do you know what we're dealing with?"

"Shit. Yes, you guys are dealing with a reaper under the control of a binding spell."

"What makes you think that? Have you gone up against a reaper before?" Sam asks.

"How do we stop it?" Dean questions.

" First, a reaper is the only creature I've ever heard of that has the power to take the life of one person and give it to another. The only reason a reaper will do so is because it has been trapped by black magic and forced to do so. Second, no. I haven't fought a reaper before, but after six years of reading through Bobby's books I know quite a bit about them. Third, some legends say one can kill a reaper using it's own scythe, but let's not try that anytime soon, shall we? So let's go with breaking the binding spell. Find out who's controlling the reaper and destroy the alter and the Coptic cross. Then get the hell out of the way cause that reaper is going to be pissed...not Incredible Hulk pissed but close."

Dean laughs and Sam let's out a small chuckle, "Thanks, Jean."

"No problem-o, little bro."

Dean's next question takes Jean by surprise, "So how have you been, Jeanie? Why didn't you call Sammy back sooner? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt...at least not physically. Let's just say; it's really hard to determine which of us is having the worst week. You: who got zapped by a Pikachu gun. Or me: who had to kill a pack of werewolves...including their freshly turned eight year old daughter."

She hears Sam take a sharp intake of breath and Dean sighs before replying, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jeanie."

"Needless to say that afterwards I came back to my motel room and went on a bender. Speaking of last night though...I need to get the hell out of Dodge. Call me if you guys need anything. And Dean? I'm really glad you're alive. And no more trying to play Ash Ketchum, okay?"

As she's flipping her phone shut, she hears Dean say "Hey, that could be our new family motto....Gotta kill 'em all."

Jean chuckles then swiftly gathers her scattered belongings before hightailing it out of the motel. She tosses her bags into the trunk of her Mustang then gets into the driver's seat. The engine purrs to life and Jean speeds away from Mora, Ohio


	3. Mr.  Grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean dreams about the day she met a mysterious man and received her angel doll, Mr. Grumpy.

A three year old Jean walks into the toy store holding her mother's hand. On her mother's other side is her father, whose left arm is wrapped around his wife's waist. Jean's twin brother, who is only older than her by 30 minutes, is holding onto their father's free right hand. Today is the twins' birthday and their parents promised to let them each pick out any one toy that they wanted.

Dean's face is lite up in joy, his green eyes glowing with excitement as he tugs on his father's hand trying to lead the man over to the toy guns. The man, John, let's out a laugh and allows himself to be pulled along. Jean and the mother, Mary, follow suit. Dean picks up a toy soldier and turns to show them in excitement, but a big bucket of plastic army men catches his eye and he ditches the action figure.

Jean's face is as excited as Dean's but she hesitates to leave her mother's side. Mary looks down at her daughter and smiles, "What's wrong? Don't you want a toy my Little Red?"

Jean nods her head then rushes over to join her twin brother. "Look, Jeanie! Isn't this cool!" Dean holds out the toy gun he's holding so that his sister can see it. She looks at the toy gun but quickly loses interest in it. She looks back at her parents to see John holding Mary close to him, one of his hands resting on Mary's belly. Mary and John both have huge smiles on their faces.

Something flashes to Jean's right and catches her attention. She begins to walk down the aisle where the flash seemed to have come from. She continues walking until she reaches a shelf full of angel dolls at the very end of the aisle. She looks around for her parents but they're no where in sight. Jean knows she's not supposed to wander out of her parents' sight and that she is going to be in big trouble later, but her curiosity draws her closer to the angel dolls.

She approaches the shelf of angels and carefully inspects them.  As she reaches out to pick one up, a man speaks from behind her "Do you like angels?"

Jean jumps in surprise and quickly turns around to see a man of average height and weight with brown hair and beard watching her curiously.  Normally, in this kind of situation, she would scream and start yelling for her father; but this man's eyes are so full of love and kindness that it assures her that he means her no harm.

Slowly, Jean nods her head and stats, "Mommy always says angels are watching over us."  The man smiles at Jean as she turns back to the angel dolls.  "They're very pretty."

The man's smile widens, "Thank you, I made them myself."  He pauses for a moment as if considering something and then asks,"I don't normally do this, but would you like one?"

Jean's face lights up with delight, "Really mister?!  I can have one?"

He nods, "Only if you promise to take care of him for me.  These are very special dolls;  the one you choose will protect and care for you.  And when you get older he'll become your en ugear...that's kind of like your own Prince Charming.  If you want to pick one out; I can tell you a little about each of them."

She examines the dolls for a moment then picks up a doll that has medium length brown hair and honey colored eyes.  In one of the doll's hands is a lollipop and in the other a chocolate bar.  He has three sets of bright golden wings.  "That is Gabriel.  He has quite the sweet tooth and loves to pull pranks on people."

Jean chuckles at that, but puts the Gabriel doll back on the self then picks up another doll.  This one has short black hair and is carrying a sword.  He also has three sets of wings, but the color of his wings are pure white.  "That is Michael.  He is the oldest and a very loyal soldier.  He will never fail to protect you or obey orders."

She frowns at the Michael doll, "He seems like a butthole."

The man chuckles, "I suppose that's true too."

Jean puts the Michael doll down on the shelf and picks up a third angel.  This one has short dark brown hair and is wearing a tan trench coat over a wrinkled suit.  A look of confusion is etched onto the doll's face and curiosity seems to shine in his bright blue eyes.  Unlike the other two dolls, he only has one set of wings.  They're a dark navy blue, almost black.  "His name is Castiel.  He doesn't understand a lot of human things, but he is fiercely loyal and his heart is in the right place."

She grins at the Castiel doll and gives it a big hug.  "He's cute...and cuddly.  I want..."  she is holding the Castiel doll close to her and is turning to face the man when something catches her attention from the corner of her eye.  In the farthest corner of the self is another doll, but it's too far back into the shadows for her to see it properly.  She frowns and looks down at the Castiel doll then hesitates but eventually puts the doll down.  She then tries to reach for the doll sitting in the farthest corner all by itself, but she can't quite reach it.  However, she doesn't quit trying and finally her tiny hand closes around the doll.  She pulls the doll out and stares at it transfixed.  This angel doll has short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a big scowl on his face.  He also has three sets of large crimson wings.  While she's looking the doll over, she can feel a funny tingling sensation running up her arms and then her body until it decides to settle somewhere near her chest.  "I want this one, mister."

Jean turns around with the doll now securely grasped in between her arms.  A look of utter surprise flashes across the man's face at the sight of the doll and he is momentarily left speechless.  "Uh, he's not supposed to be there.  He's a troublemaker and he has a very bad temper....He may end up actually hurting you instead of protecting you because he thinks it would be amusing.  He really doesn't like humans."

Jean just shakes her head, "Maybe he just needs a friend, everyone needs somebody who loves them unconditionally and somebody that they can love the same."

The man nods his head at her words, "He will be a handful...he's prideful and stubborn.  Things will be very difficult for you if you choose him.  The man watches Jean carefully as he warns her; he can sense the bond that seems to have already formed between the girl and the angel, and it makes him uneasy.  He's never seen a bond form so quickly before.

"I don't care, I want this one mister."  She envelops the angel doll in her little arms as though she is protecting him.  "I will call him Mr. Grumpy."

The man chuckles a little, "Okay, I can see that your heart is set.  Promise me one thing though," he holds up his little finger so that she can make a pinkie promise with him.  "Promise me...that you won't put him in a frilly pink dress...he would kill me."

A peal of laughter leaves the small girl's mouth at the image of Mr. Grumpy in a dress.  When her laughter finally subsides, she grabs his pinkie with her own.  "I promise mister."


	4. Drunken Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean joins Bobby Singer to hunt a shōjō and ends up drunk dialing her little brother. Little does she know that Sam and Dean have found their father....

The obnoxious ringing of her cell phone wakes Jean from the dream of a past memory. She reaches for her phone on the beside table and flips it open. She brings it up to her ear and mumbles "Hello?"

"Jean? It's Bobby."  Jean grunts as a reply, "I need your help. I've got a case with a possible shōjō...."

Jean sits straight up, wide awake now. She practically shouts, "Debs on being the one who gets to get drunk!"

On the other end of the line, Bobby lets out a noise of annoyance before responding. "Fine. Just get yer idjit ass to my place...pronto." Bobby hangs up and Jean chuckles.

She gets up off the bed and walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards, she gathers her things and leaves the motel room. She places her bags into the trunk of her Mustang then makes her way to the front office to check out.

After suffering though some extremely awkward flirting from the little old man who owns the dingy motel, Jean climbs inside her car and starts the engine. She starts to put the car into drive, but stops and clicks the radio off, temporarily tired of classic rock. She plugs in her iPod, the one modern modification in the classic car other than the engine. She pushes play on her P!nk playlist and sings along as Bad Influence blares through the speakers.

*******

Three hours later, she arrives at Singer's Auto Salvage in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She pulls into the driveway and parks behind one of the broken down pieces of junk that used to be an automobile. She kills the engine, grabs her iPod, then gets out of her car. She walks to the trunk, opens it with the special key she had made; which is the only way to open it; and grabs her duffel bag. She turns to her car one last time and checks to make sure she locked her baby.

Satisfied, Jean begins to walk up to Bobby's back door. A loud, happy bark makes her stop and look up. Standing on the hood of a beat up truck in front of her and wagging his stub of a tail, is Bobby's rottweiler, Rumsfeld. She smiles and scratches him behind the ears before continuing on. She opens the door and walks into the disaster of a kitchen. Normally if she walked into a house and it was as messy as this she would assume that a fight had occurred, but she knows that this is just how Bobby lives. "Hey, Bobby! I'm here! Are you ready to go?!"

The older hunter comes into the kitchen carrying a couple of duffel bags and wearing his usual attire: worn out jeans, a plaid button up shirt with a vest over it, and an old trucker's hat. "Yeah. Let's go." They leave the house together and climb into Bobby's 1972 Chevy pickup.

After eight hours of driving, Bobby and Jean finally arrive in the small town of Hopkins, Michigan at around eight p.m. Bobby pulls into a cheap, rundown motel called The Green Comet Inn. Jean scoffs and stats, "More like The Green Vomit Inn."

Bobby grunts in agreement and says, "Suck it up, Princess."

Jean scowls and calls out to him as he begins to walk towards the office to get them a room, "Don't call me Princess! You know I don't like that nickname!"

Bobby walks into the office and five minutes later, he walks back outside, pulls the truck keys from his pocket and tosses them to Jean. "Go to the liquor store we passed on the way here and get ya whatever ya want."

"Yippee!" Jean exclaims and jumps into the driver's side of the truck. She starts the truck and is beginning to back out of the parking space when she notices that Bobby is yelling something at her. She rolls the window down and shouts, "What?!"

Bobby shouts back, "Room 132, ya idjit!"

She grins and drives out of the motel parking lot. She makes her way back to the liquor store that she and Bobby passed on their way through the town to The Green Comet Inn. She pulls into the parking lot of Rick & Blu's Liquor store and gets out of the truck.

As she walks into the store, a bell above the door alerts the two men behind the counter of her presence. One of the men is in his mid-fifties with graying red hair; he stands at about six feet tall and has a prominent beer belly. The other man is younger, about twenty-three, and possibly the older man's son. This man's hair is dyed a deep blue and he is about five foot eight. "Hello, welcome to our store." The younger of the two says, "I'm Blu and that's my dad Rick."

Jean gives them a small smile but it quickly fades as Blu gives her a big smile back and flirtatiously winks at her. 'Oh God, no...' she thinks to herself. Unlike her twin brother, Jean has never seen the point in any kind of relationship with anybody of the opposite sex except for her father and brothers. And of course, Bobby...but he's more of a grumpy uncle figure. As a matter of fact, she's never had any kind of sexual experience. Although this Blu kid is kinda cute, Jean would never even consider doing anything with him due to the fact that she's a hunter and doesn't have time to waste on such silly things as sex and romance.

As Jean is walking around the store looking at their selection of alcohol, Blu is following her around talking a mile-a-minute and asking all sorts of annoying questions. Finally reaching the end of her tolerance level, she turns to Blu and straightens to stand at her true height of six foot three. A woman of her height towers above a lot of people and usually intimidates them. Most of the time, Jean stays hunched over except at times like this...when she wants to intimidate someone. She speaks to Blu as if scolding a child, "I'm not interested. My uncle and I are just passing through town and aren't planning on staying but for a day or two."

Blu seems to get the hint because he immediately drops his flirtatious attitude and returns behind the counter.

Jean returns to her browsing and soon picks up a bottle of Jack Daniel's for Bobby, knowing that it will be the only thing that saves her ass from being filled with buckshot later. Bobby has repeatedly told her that she turns into the world's biggest idjit when she's drunk. She also picks up a bottle of Tullamore Dew Irish Whiskey and walks up to Rick who is behind the cash register.

"Anything else I can get you?" Rick asks, trying to hide his amusement at her turning down his son.

Jean's eyes roam over the self behind the counter until they stop on a bottle of clear alcohol. "And a bottle of Everclear please."

Rick grabs the bottle and scans it along with the other bottles of liquor. Jean pays for the booze and grabs the sacks of alcohol before leaving the store. She opens the door of Bobby's truck and climbs in. She stows the bags in a safe place, so that they won't roll around and break, then starts the truck and precedes to drive back to the motel.

When she arrives back at the motel, she grabs the bags of alcohol and then goes to grab her bag from the back of the truck. That's when she realizes that Bobby's bags are still there beside her own; in her excitement she had driven away before Bobby could retrieve them. "Oops." She grabs Bobby's bags along with her own. When she reaches room 132 she pauses, holds Bobby's bags in one hand, puts on her best puppy dog eyes, then knocks on the door. The door is quickly wrenched open and Bobby is standing there, red-faced and on the verge of yelling at her. Jean holds Bobby's duffel bags out in front of her like a sacred sacrifice, looks at Bobby with her puppy dog eyes, and says "I'm sorry."

Bobby's face lightens and he rolls his eyes, anger vanishing almost instantly; he never can resist Jean's puppy dog eyes. "Get in here ya idjit."  Jean walks into the motel room and Bobby shuts the door behind her muttering, "I swear ya could make the Devil himself have a change of heart with those puppy eyes of yours." As Jean throws her duffel on her own bed, Bobby speaks again, "Daniel Elkins is dead."

Jean turns and looks at him, surprise and sorrow written all over her face. "What? How?"

"Vamps...but don't worry, your brothers are looking into it."

Jean pulls out the bottle of Everclear, opens it, and raises it. "To Daniel Elkins," and she takes a swing of the strong alcohol.

**************

In Manning, Colorado, Sam and Dean are indeed investigating the death of Daniel Elkins, who it turns out was a fellow hunter.

The Winchester brothers are currently sitting in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala with their father sitting in the backseat and reading the letter Elkins left for him in a post office box. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." John says, reading out loud. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asks, confused.

"He had it the whole time," John replies, while continuing to read the letter.

"Dad, what?" Sam asks.

John looks at Sam then at Dean and once again back to Sam. "When you searched the place, did you....Did you see a gun?" Dean looks over at Sam as John continues, "An antique. A Colt revolver. Did you see it?"

"Uh, there was....There was an old case, but it was empty."  Dean tells John.

A look of frustration briefly passes over John's face, "They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dean asks, still confused.

John is about to get out of the car when Sam's cell phone rings. Sam checks the ID then says, "It's Jean."  John settles back into the seat, worried that something bad might have happened to his only daughter. Sam flips his phone open and answers it with a "Hello."

"Ring, ring," Jean says.

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles fondly remembering the game he and Jean used to play in the backseat of this very Impala as kids. "Jean, no. I'm not doing this."

Dean mimes for Sam to put it on speaker and Sam does. This time all three men can hear Jean as she says, "Ring, ring." A huge smile breaks across Dean's face as fond memories flood his mind; and even John smiles at the recognition of the game that nearly drove him insane years ago.

Sam sighs but gives in and replies with, "Hello?"

"Ring, ring."

"Hellooo?"

"Ring, ring."

Dean leans towards the phone and he replies with, "You have a bad connection!" just like when they were kids. They all share a laugh.

When the laughter finally dies down, Sam says, "Jean, please tell me you didn't call me at one in the morning just for that."

"Nope. As a matter of fact...I don't remember why I called you." Jean says proudly while slurring her words.

The three men exchange looks but Dean is the one who speaks, "Is she drunk? Jeanie, are you drunk?"

"No," a loud thud and a groan can be heard over the phone. "Maybe," this is followed by a very loud crash. "Yes."

Dean chuckles, "Dude...she drunk dialed you."

John frowns and speaks up for the first time, "Little Red, what do you think you're doing getting so drunk?"

There's a long pause on Jean's end with someone grumbling in the background. "Hiya, daddy! I'm not that drunk."

"Count backwards from ten, little Red."

"Okay....One, two, three...."

John shakes his head while Dean lets out a loud laugh. "Jeanie is completely wasted."

A gruff voice can be heard in the background on Jean's side, "Jeanie! Get yer drunk ass in the truck!"

Sam asks, "Was that Bobby?"

"Yep. We just got done hunting a shōjō. You wanna talk to him?" Before anyone can answer her they can hear Jean stumbling along, "Hold on."

Dean turns to John, who's face is considerably more relaxed now that he knows why his daughter is drunk. "What's a shōjō?"

John replies, "Japanese alcohol spirit. You can only see one when you're drunk."

"Man, how come Jeanie gets all the fun hunts?" Dean pouts.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice speaks over the phone.

"Bobby?" Sam, Dean, and John asks.

"Sam? Dean? John?" Suddenly, Bobby let's out a disgruntled shout, "Give me back my hat ya idjit!"

Sam, Dean, and John can hear Jean in the background, "Lookit me! Ah'm Bobby! I'm balding, old, and extremely grumpy! Ya idjits!"  The Winchester men all let out amused chuckles.

They hear Bobby shout, "Give me back my hat and get in the damn truck!"

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me?" They can hear the sound of a shotgun cocking, "Okie dokie. Imma get in the truck now."

"Bobby, were you really about to shoot my Little Red?" John asks, angry that the other hunter would actually pull a gun on his daughter.

"Nah. The gun isn't even loaded, John. I just needed to get her drunk ass into the truck so we can get the hell outta Dodge."  They hear shuffling on Bobby's end, "Don't worry, John. I'm not gonna let anything happen to Jeanie. You boys investigating Elkins' death?"

John lets out a sigh of relief, "Yeah...it definitely was vampires." John looks at his sons, "Bobby, keep a close eye on Jean for me. I'm getting close to killing the demon that killed Mary and I'm afraid that they may target her to try to stop me. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I'll look out for her like she's my own, John."  With that promise made, both men hang up.


	5. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Jean encounter a trio of demons in a restaurant. Then Sam calls Jean to tell her some very bad news.

A few days have passed since Jean's drunken phone call to Sam, and Bobby has hardly let her out of his sight; always managing to find some excuse as to why she needs to stick around. At first, Bobby was just annoying to Jean; always asking her to help him with the simplest of tasks or asking where she's going and insisting on going with her. When she did manage to go somewhere alone, Bobby would call her every thirty minutes. That's when Bobby truly started to get on Jean's nerves and she would frequently lose her temper and snap at him. However, when they heard about the deaths of Caleb and Pastor Jim, a few hours ago, Bobby absolutely refuses to let her go anywhere alone. 

Pastor Jim was always one of Jean's favorite people and one of the few non-family members that she fully trusted. She remembers the time, shortly after her and Dean's eighteenth birthday, when she was having horrible reoccurring nightmares of this man; at least she thought it was a man, she could never get a good look at him; with glowing orange-red eyes. He would reach out for Jean but could never actually touch her; this caused the man to become infuriated and frustrated. He would then try to speak to her but all that she could hear was a high pitched shrieking noise with a few clear words in English; the most frequent being Jean and mine. His anger would swell once he realizes that Jean couldn't fully understand him and his anger would overwhelm her. She would then wake up and become incredibly violent for no reason. She had actually attacked both of her brothers. When she attacked Dean, he sort of deserved it for making fun of the fact that she had a nightmare. She thoroughly kicked his ass and their father kept a close eye on her after that. When she attacked Sammy, however, he didn't deserve it; he had only been asking if she was okay after she had the nightmare three nights in a row. She had punched Sammy and nearly broken his nose. That's when John decided to leave Jean with Pastor Jim until she 'gets her shit together'.

She spent three months with Pastor Jim during which he taught her different meditation techniques to help control her anger. The first month was very hard on both Jean and Pastor Jim, with the dream occurring almost every night, but once she got the hang of the meditation processes things went much more smoothly and the dream's frequency eventually slowed. She finally managed to get her anger under control, at least to the point where she wasn't violently lashing out, after three months. On the fourth month, the dreams almost completely came to a stop and Jean was allowed to return to her family.

The dream returned in full force on her twenty-first birthday, but since she had already left to hunt on her own, it wasn't as big of a deal. As a matter of fact, she still has the dream on rare occasions.

Currently, Bobby and Jean are sitting at a booth in a small restaurant about two hours away from Sioux Falls. They're returning to Bobby's after following up on a possible vengeful spirit case. As it turns out, it was just a psychotic human case. You know; the husband's cheating on his wife, but the mistress wants him all to herself and tries to convince him to leave his wife. He promises her he would but never does, so the mistress pushes the wife down a flight of stairs, killing her. After discovering the truth, Jean put together all the evidence they had discovered and dropped it off at the police station. She and Bobby then hightailed it out of there.

Jean is yanked out of her memories by Bobby kicking her in the shin. She looks around startled and sees a waitress standing by their table looking at her with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright, hun?"

Jean puts on her best fake smile and replies, "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll have the bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a coke."

The waitress writes down her order then leaves. As soon as she's gone, Bobby asks Jean,"You sure you're okay?"

Jean nods as she reaches into her jacket pocket removes a hard candy, unwraps it and pops it into her mouth. "Yeah, just remembering Pastor Jim." The waitress returns with their drinks; placing a Coke in front of Jean and a cup of black coffee in front of Bobby. The waitress leaves again and Bobby discretely removes a flask from his vest pocket and pours a little whiskey into his cup. Jean raises an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Bobby shrugs, "What? I'm not driving."

Jean reaches into her front jeans pocket to remove her phone only to find it missing. "Shit. Be right back Bobby." She stands up to leave and so does Bobby. Rolling her eyes she tells him, "Bobby, I'm only going out to the car. Look you can see the car from here...so back off." Bobby looks at her in surprise and she turns to walk to the door. On her way outside, she passes their waitress and the waitress' eyes momentarily flash black. She continues walking as though she didn't see anything. As soon as she reaches her cell; which is laying on the dashboard of her Mustang; she texts Bobby 'Demon in restaurant'. She then slips the phone in her pocket then acting like she couldn't find it, she goes to the trunk, opens it, and grabs a couple of flasks filled with holy water.

She makes her way to the back of the restaurant and to the back entrance which leads into the kitchen. Slowly, she opens the door a little, just enough for her to have a look inside. "Damn," she says, as she sees the bloody remains of whom she assumes used to be the restaurant manager. The demon must have killed him just for fun. Jean grabs one of the flasks of holy water and the iron knife she keeps tucked into her right combat boot, hidden by the helm of her jeans. She pours some of the holy water over the iron blade of her knife then cautiously enters the kitchen. A quick but thorough look around the kitchen reveals no threats to Jean and she moves to the door that separates the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant.

She carefully glaces out of the round window that's set into the door. "Balls," she curses quietly as she sees that Bobby is surrounded by three demons. As she watches, Bobby pulls out another flask, this one most likely filled with holy water, and flicks it at one of the demons. Holy water splashes onto the demon's face and the demon screams in pain.

Spotting her opportunity, Jean bursts into the dining area from the kitchen with her own flask and knife at the ready. The demons turn around and look at Jean, but before she can act, the demons smoke out of their human hosts.

Bobby bends over the empty human vessels and checks all of them for a pulse. He stands up shaking his head, "They're dead."  He then looks at Jean with a puzzled look on his face, "What was that about? You bathe in holy water or somethin'?"

Jean shrugs, "No, but that's a good idea."

Bobby shakes his head then heads for the front door, "We'll figure it out later. Right now, we've gotta sceedaddle."

"One second," Jean says and then hurries over to the table they were sitting at. She picks up the bacon double cheeseburger and takes a bite. She then walks over to Bobby with the cheeseburger in hand.

Bobby looks at her in disbelief, "Really?"

She shrugs again and says, "You know my motto: No cheeseburger left behind." She takes another bite as she follows Bobby out of the restaurant and to her car.

***********

About four hours later, Jean is jolted awake by the ringing of her cell phone. She picks it up and answers with a gruff, "Hello?"

"Jean?" Sam's voice sounds exhausted and full of pain. "How fast can you get to Kansas City, Missouri?"

Jean sits up in the guest bed of Bobby's house and rubs her eyes trying to fully wake up. "Four or five hours if I ignore all speed limits. Why?"

"Dad, Dean, and I are in the Shiloh County Hospital. We were in a car wreck...a demon drove a semi truck into the side of the Impala." Jean gets to her feet quickly and begins to rush around the room gathering her belongings.  "I'm okay...just a few scratches.  Dad's finally awake and has an injured arm and a couple of bruised ribs.  He's also been shot in the leg."  Sam falls silent and Jean holds the phone against her ear using her shoulder as she pulls on a pair of jeans.  Sam takes a deep breath then continues in a voice that shakes, "Dean though...he's in a coma.  The doctors say that he might not wake up at all."  Sam sounds like he's trying not to break down.

Jean pulls off her old camisole then tosses on a clean one, "I'm on my way, Sam.  I'll be there in a few hours.  Sam, try not to kill dad in the meantime."  She pulls on a flannel shirt then sits down on the bed and puts on a pair of socks and her combat boots.

As she's lacing up her boots Sam says, "Okay.  Ask for Elroy McGillicutty.  And Jean?  Could you let Bobby know and ask him to bring his tow truck?  The Impala is in...uh...pretty bad shape."

"I'll let him know.  Keep me updated on Dean's condition.  Bye, Sam."  She hangs up her cell phone and picks up her duffel bag and leaves the guest bedroom.  She hesitates outside of the door to Bobby's room, wondering if he actually went to bed, but decides that it's much more likely he fell asleep down in the study.

Jean makes her way downstairs and into the study and sees Bobby asleep at his desk with his head resting on an open book.  "Bobby, wake up."  She walks over to him and shakes him by the shoulders, "Come on Bobby.  Wake up, it's important."

Bobby grunts, lifts his head, and mumbles something that sounds like "What?"

"Dean, Sam, and dad were in a bad car wreck and are in the hospital."  At her words Bobby is shocked fully awake.  "Sam wanted to know if you could take the tow truck and pick up the Impala in Kansas City, Missouri."

Bobby stands up, "I gotta put a new tire on the truck; shouldn't take too long though."

Jean nods and begins walking for the door, "Okay, well, I'm going on ahead.

She opens the door and as it's closing behind her, she can hear Bobby shout "Be careful!" The door shuts and Jean walks over to her Mustang and unlocks it.  She tosses her bag into the backseat then gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.


	6. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible car wreck leaves her twin commatose and close to death, Jean drives to Missouri to be by Dean's side and reunites with Sam and John in person.

Jean drives almost nonstop for nearly five hours in complete silence. The few times that she does stop is for gas and to use the restroom. Granted when she goes inside of the convenience store to pay for the gas, her sweet tooth gets the better of her and she buys a few candy bars.

On the passenger seat beside her, Jean's cell phone rings, breaking the intense silence within the car. She picks it up, glances at the caller ID, then answers it. "Sam, how's Dean? Any change?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's still in a coma," Sam's voice is strained and full of grief. "Where are you? How long until you arrive?"

"Actually, I just pulled into the hospital's parking lot. Bobby's about an hour behind me and if you want, you can take my car to meet him later." She pulls into a parking space and turns the Mustang's engine off. "That is if you're okay to drive."

Jean opens the driver's side door and gets out of her car as Sam replies, "Yeah, I'm fine Jean."

"I'm sure you're about ready to get away from dad for a little while, if you two are still at each other's throats like you used to be." Jean begins walking towards the hospital.

Sam lets out a soft chuckle, "Thanks Jean. You've always understood me."

'"Maybe...or maybe I just know how absolutely irritating dad can be." Realizing that she has forgotten something important inside her car, Jean stops and returns to her car. On the other end of the line, she can hear the deep rumbling voice of her father speaking to Sam, however, she can't make out what he's saying. 

As she's opening the passenger side door of her Mustang, she can hear Sam's reply to John, "It's Jean." There's more rumbling from John, "She just pulled into the parking lot. I'm going to meet her at the entrance." While Sam is talking to John, Jean reaches inside of her car and picks up three full-sized candy bars from the passenger seat. She shoves the candy bars into the pockets of her leather jacket then shuts the car door and re-locks it. Sam's voice comes back over the phone, speaking to her once again, "Jean, which entrance are you heading towards?"

"Umm," Jean looks around for a hospital entrance sign and finally spots one. "Meet me at the south entrance, Sammy." She hangs up and briskly walks into Shiloh County Hospital.

Entering the lobby, Jean stands to her full height to make sure her moose of a little brother can easily find her; even though Sam always told her he could easily find her by her bright fiery hair. She doesn't have to wait for very long before she sees a tall man with shaggy brown hair enter the lobby. He stands an inch taller than her, making him six foot four, his right eye is swollen and bruised, and there are scratches scattered across his face.

A large smile breaks across Jean's face as she sets her eyes on her little brother for the first time in years. "Sam!" She calls out and the man's head turns in her direction and his hazel eyes meet her emerald green ones. She rushes over to Sam and embraces him in a hug. "I've missed you, Sammy." When they pull away from each other, they both have large smiles on their faces.

"I've missed you too, Jeanie. What's it been...five years?" Sam asks, his eyes scanning over his older sister. "You've changed."

Jean chuckles, "It's been almost six years. And so have you...." She reaches up and grabs a lock of Sam's hair, "I see your winter coat is coming in beautifully."

Sam scoffs, " I am not a moose." He turns and begins to make his way over to the reception desk so that Jean can sign the visitor sheet.

Jean begins to follow him as she playfully remarks, "Of course not. You're a Samsquatch." When they reach the reception area the nurse behind the desk hands her the sign in sheet and Jean signs it 'Emma McGillicutty'. The nurse then hands her a visitor badge and Jean clips it to her green and gray flannel button up shirt. She then turns to Sam, "Lead the way Sammy. And along the way perhaps you can catch me up to speed on what happened."

As Sam leads Jean towards their father's and brother's rooms, he starts to tell her, in a whisper, about everything that has happened since the night of her drunken phone call to him. He starts with telling her how the vampires that had killed Daniel Elkins had taken from him a Colt revolver that can kill anything and how the three of them had worked together to retrieve it. Sam then tells her about the demon Meg and how she had been the one who killed Pastor Jim Murphy and Caleb. As they climb the stairs to the second floor, he goes on to explain that Meg had threatened to kill more of John's friends if he didn't hand the Colt over to her. John had taken a replica Colt and went to meet with Meg while Sam stayed behind in Salvation, Iowa with the real colt to wait for the yellow-eyed demon to show up. When the demon eventually arrived, Sam confronted him and tried to shoot him but he missed. Sam then tells her about Meg's phone call to them and how Dean and him went to Bobby's to trap Meg and interrogate her.

At this point, Sam stops and turns to Jean and asks her, "By the way, where were you? I thought Bobby was supposed to be watching you like a hawk?"

Jean runs her hand through her long, red hair. "I thought that Jim and Caleb should have hunter funerals and I went to burn their bodies. Bobby didn't want to go so he asked Rufus to go with me." Jean says this last part with clear irritation in her voice. "I felt like a damn child having someone following me around all the time."

They began to walk again and Sam picks up where he left off, with Dean, Sam, and Bobby exorcising Meg and sending her back to hell. Meg's vessel managed to tell them that John was still alive and being held by demons. They managed to find John and rescue him but it turned out he was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon.

Sam and Jean come to a stop just outside of a room on the third floor and Sam finishes his tale by telling her how he had shot John in the leg and about the car wreck that put them in the hospital.

Jean let's out a low whistle, "Sounds like I missed one hell of a party." 

A deep male voice calls out from inside of the room that Sam and Jean have been standing in front of, "Sam? Jean?"

Jean steps into the room and sees her father lying on a hospital bed with his right arm in a sling and a small wound on the left side of his forehead. "Hi, dad." She walks over to the side of his bed and Sam follows her.

John's eyes seem to light up when he sees his daughter and he gives her a small smile, "Hi, Red. You look beautiful."

Jean sits down in one of the chairs beside John's bed then pulls out the three candy bars from her jacket pocket and tosses one to Sam, another to John, then rips open the last one and takes a bite. John asks her, "Do you always carry candy bars around with you, Red?"

Jean shakes her head, swallows her bite of delicious sweetness, then replies, "Not always. Usually I just carry around a handful of hard candies."

John frowns, "You need to be careful Jean or hunters are going to mistake you for a trickster."

Jean shrugs, "There are worst things they could mistake me as. Sammy just told me about what happened with yellow eyes. I've got to admit, dad, I always thought it would be Bobby who finally shot you."

"Bobby would've been the safest bet." John replies.

Jean smirks at John's joke before she becomes serious, "Do you have any idea what yellow eyes meant by his 'plans' for Sam and others like him?" She frowns, "How many others like Sam could there be?"

John shakes his head, "I don't know."  Jean, who is watching John carefully, can tell that he isn't telling the truth, but she decides not to say anything. She knows that if she calls John out on his lie, it will only start a fight between Sam and John. And with Dean in a coma, now seems like a poor time for them to be fighting.

A thought occurs to Jean and she asks, "Do you think I could be one?  I mean I've never had any psychic visions, but demons seem to really hate to be around me."

"What?" Both Sam and John exclaim.

"Yeah...Bobby and I went to a restaurant yesterday and ran into a trio of demons.  I had forgotten my cell in the car and went to go get it.  On my way out, I noticed our waitress' eyes flash black, so I got my phone, texted a warning to Bobby, and grabbed a couple of flasks filled with holy water.  I proceeded back inside going through the back door and as soon as the demons saw me they smoked out of their meat suits and hauled ass out of there."

There is a puzzled look on Sam's face and a deep frown set on John's.  "I...don't think so," Sam says.  "The demons that Dean and I have encountered seemed more than happy to use me as a punching bag.  Did you have anything else on you that may have warded off the demons?"

Jean shakes her head, "Nope.  Just the flasks of holy water and my iron knife.  Nothing that would do any major damage to a demon."

John's eyebrows are furrowed together like they always do when he's deep in thought.  "I think what happened to you, Jean, has nothing to do with yellow eyes' plans but is something else entirely.  I've never heard of a demon just leaving their vessel and fleeing like that before.  Did Bobby say an exorcism?"

Again Jean shakes her head, "No.  Bobby is just as confused by this as we are."

John suddenly becomes angry, "Why didn't you call me or your brothers?!  Something like that happens you need to call me right away!"

Jean crosses her arms across her chest in an effort to control her raising temper.  "If I remember correctly it was you who told me never to call you or the boys for help when I started hunting on my own."  Jean replies, her voice full of sass.

A flicker of regret passes over John's face before being replaced by anger once again.  "I see you still have an attitude problem."

Well, so much for not starting any fights while Dean is lying on his death bed.  Jean jumps out of her chair in anger, "Go fuck yourself."

Sam, seeing the huge fight that's about to ensue, steps between his older sister and their father.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Jean, come on...I'll, uh, take you to see Dean."  Sam places a hand upon Jean's upper back and begins to lead her out of the room.

Before they leave Jean says over her shoulder, "If you're not careful, old man, another one of your kids is going to shoot you."  Sam looks at her in disbelief, "What?  I'm joking...sorta."  Sam playfully pushes her out of the door.

It is a short walk down the hallway from John's room to Dean's.  When Jean walks into the room, and sees Dean hooked up to a life support machine, her chest tightens making it hard for her to breathe.  "Holy shit, Dean...."  She takes off her jacket and tosses it on one of the chairs then she removes her flannel button up, leaving her in just her gray camisole.  Just barely peaking over the top of the camisole is a bit of black ink from a tattoo.

Sam notices it, "You got a tattoo?"

"Yes, right over my heart. It reads 'Laoch' which is Gaelic and means warrior."

"I wouldn't let dad see it if I were you.  He'll go nuts."

Jean winks at Sam, "Why do you think I got it in the first place?"

Sam lets out a slight chuckle, "You rebel."  Sam then nods his head towards Dean, "I'll, uh, let you have some time alone.  I need to talk with dad about something."

"Okay," Jean pulls a chair up next to Dean's bed.  "And Sam...thanks for getting me out of there before things got really ugly."

Sam gives her a small smile, "No problem, Jean."  He then leaves and returns to John's room.

Jean pulls her chair closer to Dean's bed and begins carefully running her fingers through his short brown hair.  "I don't know if you can hear me Dean, but I swear...if you die, I will be right behind you and I will kick your ass in the afterlife."  She sighs, "All joking aside...do you remember when we were little and you would sing me Metallica songs when I was hurt or scared?  I guess it's my turn to sing to you, huh?"

Jean begins to softly sing Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters' to her comatose twin brother.  As she sings, she's completely unaware that Dean's spirit is in the room and singing along with her.  As a matter of fact, he's been following her around since he first spotted her when she entered the hospital.

As soon as she finishes the song, someone clears their throat from the doorway.  Jean quickly wipes the tears that are forming from her eyes then looks up to see Sam standing there.  "Sammy?"

"Hey, Jean.  I was wondering if I could burrow your car to meet with Bobby?"

"Yeah, as long as you're sure you're okay to drive."  Jean stands up and takes her keys out of her pocket.  She tosses the keys to Sam, who catches them singlehandedly.  "It's the blue '68 Mustang."

"Thanks, Jean.  Dad also asked me to pick up some stuff for him, he said it was for protection from the demon."

Jean looks at Sam in slight confusion, "Let me see the list, I might have some of it in the trunk of my car."

Sam pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Jean.  "I know where I can get most of these things, but I don't know about acacia and oil of Abramelin...."

"What?!"  Jean quickly scans the list, "That son of a bitch!"  Jean starts to storm out of the room.

"Wait Jean!"  Sam stops her by grabbing her arm, "What's going on?"

Jean is trying to hold back her quickly escalating anger at her father, but it's clearly a losing battle.  She holds the piece of paper up, "This isn't for protection!"  She takes a deep breath and hands the list back to Sam, "I have everything but the oil of Abramelin in my trunk and Bobby should have some of that.  The only way to open the trunk is with a special key on my keychain."  Sam is looking at Jean, confused.  "Go meet with Bobby, Sam.  I'm going to go have a few words with our father and I don't think you'll want to be around for it."

Sam shifts his weight from one foot to the other nervously. Jean has always had a terrible temper and she can become absolutely terrifying at times.  He still remembers the last time Jean 'had words' with John...it did not end well.  "Uh, okay.  Just remember that this is a public place and there are plenty of witnesses."  Sam jokes, trying to lighten Jean's mood some.

Jean lets out a soft chuckle, "Don't worry...I don't kill family.  However, I can't promise you I won't beat him to within an inch of his life."

Jean and Sam part ways;  Sam heading for the stairs and Jean for John's room.  She enters the room and turns to shut the door behind her.  She just stands there for a moment with her hand resting against the door and trying to rein in her rage.  John notices his daughter silently standing at the door and he immediately becomes concerned.  "Jean?  What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, Jean snaps and all the fury she's been trying to hold back bursts forth and she begins to shout.  "What's wrong?!  What's wrong is that your oldest child is on a hospital bed fighting for his life and all you can fucking think about is summoning that damn demon!  What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!"

John's face twists in anger and he shouts back, "Don't you dare take that tone of...."

Jean interrupts him, her eyes glowing red-orange from her anger, "SHUT UP!  I'm not done talking yet!"  John looks at his daughter in alarm, but she just continues to yell at him.  "What are you planning to do?!  Kill the demon or make a fucking deal with the damn thing?!  If you plan on making a deal, you know you're making a fucking mistake!  Demons can't bring someone back who isn't really dead only reapers can do that!"  Jean falls silent as a thought suddenly occurs to her, "You don't believe Dean's strong enough to survive this....I don't fucking believe you!  How can you have so little faith in your own son?!  Dean has been nothing but absolutely loyal to you!  He has done everything you ever asked of him and more!  And this is how you repay him?!  By giving up on him!!"

By now John's face is red from anger, "I am not giving up on Dean!  I might not have been the best father, but at least I never walked out on this family."

If looks could kill, John would be dead about a hundred times by now.  Jean's eyes glow red again as she stats, "No, you just neglected your children;  left us alone in shady motels for days on end starting when Dean and I were nine  and Sam was barely six;  treated us like we were your personal soldiers;  and dumped us off on anyone who would take us whenever you felt like we would get in your way!  Because of your damn fucking obsession with this demon Dean, Sam, and I were robbed of a normal childhood.  Hell, you most likely robbed us of having a normal life period!  We'll never be able to settle down, find someone who isn't a one night stand, get married, and raise children!  All because of you!"

John looks absolutely devastated by Jean's cruel words and opens his mouth to say something, but Jean holds up her hand to stop him, "Don't...just don't.  You accuse me of walking away from this family, but you walked away from this family the day you chose to pursue your desire for revenge over raising your own children!"  Jean walks over to the door and opens it, her eyes back to normal.  "I'll be with Dean.  When Sam returns send him to see me."

She then exits John's room and returns to her twin's side.  "Don't worry Dean...I've got a plan and as soon as Sammy returns I'm going to get you fixed up...no matter what."


	7. 10:41 A. M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean has an idea on how to save Dean, but so does John. One of the Winchesters will summon the Yellow-Eyed demon to save Dean, but at a terrible price.

Loud shouting can be heard coming from John's room and Jean stands up from the chair beside Dean's bed to find out what's going on.  She arrives at John's room just in time to hear Sam tell John to go to hell.

"I should've never taken you along in the first place," John shouts at Sam.  "I knew it was a mistake!"

Suddenly, a glass of water goes flying off of the table and smashes on the floor.  All three look at it then John and Sam look at each other.  Sam looks at Jean and she at him, but Jean and John avoid making eye contact.

A voice comes over the P.A. system and seconds later nurses are running past John's room heading for Dean's.  Alarmed, Jean quickly follows them.  When she arrives in the doorway of Dean's room, the nurses and doctors are trying to resuscitate Dean.  "No...Dean...."  Jean's eyes start to fill with tears and she nearly jumps when a hand comes to rest on her shoulder.  She looks to her left and notices Sam standing next to her, a look of despair and pain on his face.

As they both watch in horror, the doctors continue to try to save Dean's life.  Finally a steady beeping begins to emit from the heart monitor.  Jean and Sam let out sighs of relief before Jean turns to Sam and says, "I have a plan but I need to get some things from the trunk of my car.  Where are my keys?"

Sam looks at her in confusion before taking her keys from his pocket.  "What do you mean?  What plan?"

Jean motions for Sam to follow her as she walks towards the staircase.  "Hospitals are prime hunting grounds for reapers and I believe one may be after Dean."  They reach the stairs and began to make their way down the two flights of stairs to the first floor.  "So I'm going to bind the reaper to keep it away from Dean."

Sam stops in his tracks and gently grabs Jean by her upper arm causing Jean to come to a stop as well.  "Jean, that is extremely dangerous....If the reaper got free, it would go after you!"

"Yeah, I know Sam.  But I have to do something to help Dean and this is the best plan I have.  If you have a better plan, I'm all ears."

Sam sighs and let's go of Jean's arm, "Okay.  What can I do to help?"

Jean begins to walk towards the hospital's exit on the first floor and Sam follows her.  "Actually, when I text you I need you to distract the security guards so I can sneak down into the boiler room and set up the alter."

They come to a stop again in front of the exit. Sam nods his head, "I can do that, but I'll need at least five minutes."

Jean pats Sam on the back, "Okay."

As Sam walks back the way they came, Jean leaves the hospital and finds her '68 Mustang in the parking lot.  She opens the trunk and begins to pack everything she'll need for the ritual into an empty duffel bag.  She puts the long strap of the bag over her shoulder then shuts the trunk.  She looks at her cell and notices that only a couple of minutes have passed.  So she unlocks and opens the passenger side door then grabs a candy bar.  She commences to walk back to the hospital but stops outside the doors.  She opens the candy bar and takes a large bite.  After she finishes her candy bar, she pulls out her cell and looks at the time.  She sees that more than five minutes have passed so she sends a quick text to Sam then waits.

She doesn't have to wait for long, only about a minute or two, when she sees the hospital's security guards leave their station and rush off in the opposite direction of the staircase that leads down to the basement where the boiler room is located.  Jean walks casually through the entrance and towards the staircase.  She makes it to the stairs without incident and starts to descend them.  She soon reaches the boiler room and enters inside of the room.  She walks all the way to the back of the large room and begins to set up the alter.

A little over forty minutes later, Jean is close to finishing when she hears a man speaking in Latin.  Her curiosity peaked, Jean sets about finding the owner of the voice.  She soon comes upon a man kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room.  As she approaches the man, he lights a match, speaks in Latin again, and drops the match into a bowl on the floor in front of him.  Whatever is in the bowl catches fire then quickly dies down.

As the man stands up, Jean recognizes him.  "Dad?" she asks, stepping closer to him.

John turns around in surprise, "Jean?  What are you doing down here?"  He notices the items that she's still holding and frowns.  "What are you doing with a Coptic cross?"

"I'm going to bind the local reaper to save Dean.  What are you..." she starts to ask what he's doing down here, but trails off when she spots the summoning ritual.  "You did it...you actually fucking summoned that damn demon."

Before John can respond to his daughter's accusations, a man in his mid-to-late fifties grabs John's shoulder and John turns to face the stranger.  The man asks John and Jean, "What the hell are you two doing down here?"

"I can explain," John replies.

"Yeah?  You're gonna explain to security.  Come on, you two follow me," the man says and begins to walk away.

Jean pulls a flask of holy water out of her pocket and takes a large mouthful of the water, but doesn't swallow it.

"Hey," John says and the man stops then turns around to face John and Jean.  John pulls the Colt out and cocks it.  "How stupid do you think I am?"

The man's eyes turn yellow.  "Do you really want an honest answer to that question?" he asks, before looking in Jean's direction.  "Hello, princess, long time no see."  He looks her up and down, a disgusting smile spreading across his face.  "You grew up to be quite a beauty."  At yellow-eyes' statement, John steps in front of his daughter protectively.

Two demons possessing doctors for meat suits appear from around a corner behind yellow-eyes and walk past him.  One stands behind John and the other behind Jean.  "You conjuring me, John.  I'm surprised.  I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."  Yellow-eyes stats.

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss."  He chuckles, "And you only got one try, don't you."

Suddenly, Jean spins on her heels, turning around to face the demon that's standing behind her and spits her mouthful of holy water in his face.  The demon screams in pain and Jean kicks the back of his knees causing him to fall forward onto his knees.  Jean then punches him in the throat resulting in the demon collapsing to the ground gasping for breathe.  Jean pulls out the flask of holy water again, but before she can act further an unseen force pushes her against the nearby wall and prevents her from moving.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you, princess?"  Yellow-eyes addresses her while keeping her pinned against the wall with his demon powers.  "It will be fascinating to see how long you keep that attitude once he claims you."

Intrigued by what he said Jean asks, "What are you talking about?"

Yellow-eyes walks over to her and runs his hand down the side of her face, "You're so much like your mother...an ideal breeder."

John takes a step towards the demon threateningly, "Get away from her!"

Yellow-eyes turns to John and grins, "Relax, John.  She's not meant for me."  He turns back to Jean, "No...you're meant for someone much worse than me, princess."

"Let her go, Azazel."

Azazel turns to look at John again, "Oooh, you have been doing your homework, John."  He chuckles, "You want to know something funny, princess?  If daddy dearest had paid even a little more attention to you instead of focusing on little Sammy, he would've noticed the demons following you around like your own little guardian demons."  Azazel grins, "Of course, it doesn't really matter now...everything is in motion and it's far too late to stop."

"How long has there been demons following me?"  Jean snarls at Azazel.

Azazel taps his index finger against Jean's chin, "Since you were five, princess."  Jean tries to bite his finger and he chuckles then grabs her chin.  "You are going to be so much fun to break."

"That's enough!" John shouts in anger and fear for his daughter.  "I summoned you here not her.  She has nothing to do with this, let her go."

"Of course, but first...."  Azazel waves his hand in a sweeping motion and the alter Jean set up to bind the reaper disappears along with the Coptic cross in her hands.

"Hey!" Jean shouts.

"Sorry, princess, but I can't have you doing anything stupid.  I need you alive."  He waves his hand again and Jean finds herself in Dean's room, standing behind Sam.

"Son of a bitch," Jean says and Sam jumps in surprise.

Sam turns to face her, "Jeez!  Jean, what the hell?!  Did you manage to bind the reaper?"

She shakes her head, "No.  I was interrupted."  She motions for Sam to follow her as she walks towards the door.  "Come on, Sam.  We've gotta stop dad from doing something stupid."

They're nearly to the door when Dean gasps loudly and opens his eyes.  "Dean," both Sam and Jean say and they return to the side of Dean's bed.  Dean begins to choke on the breathing tube and Sam calls out for a nurse or doctor, "Help!  We need help!"

Two female nurses rush in followed by a male doctor.  Sam and Jean get out of their way as they quickly set to work removing the life support machine.  After everything is removed, the doctor does a series of tests to check on Dean's condition.

"I can't explain it.  The edemas vanished, the contusions are healed.  Your vitals are good.  You have some kind of angel watching over you."  The doctor tells Dean, closing the chart with Dean's test results inside.

"Thanks, doc."  Dean says and the doctor exits the room, leaving the three siblings alone in the room.

Jean gives Dean a hug, making sure she's gentle so as not to hurt him.  "I'm glad you're okay."

Dean hugs her back and gives her a big smile, "It's really good to see you Jeanie."  He releases her then asks, "So what'd I miss?"

A huge grin spreads across Jean's face, "Well...Sammy told dad to go to hell."

"Hey!"  Sam exclaims looking over at Jean and smiling a little.  "At least I didn't tell him to go fuck himself and then threaten to shoot him."

Dean's face shows his amusement and he teases Jean by saying, "Wow, Jean.  All you need is to grow a beard and start wearing a trucker's hat and you could be Bobby.  You already have the grouchy attitude down."

"Shut up, ya idjit."  Jean replies and the three siblings share a laugh.

Things then turn to more serious issues as Dean asks Sam, "You said a reaper was after me?"

Sam nods, "Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me.  Jean was going to bind the reaper but dad stopped her."

"What?!"  Dean looks over at Jean, clearly upset and about to lecture her.

There's a knock on the doorframe and the three look over to see John standing at the threshold.  "How you feeling, dude?"

Jean is looking at John with an angry scowl on her face as Dean responds with "Fine, I guess.  I'm alive."

"That's what matters."  John says, smiling at Dean.

Sam is staring at John accusingly, "Where were you last night?"

John looks at Sam, "I had some things to take care of."  His eyes dart over to look at Jean, who crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

"Well, that's specific."

Dean looks at Sam, "Come on, Sam."

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asks angrily.

John looks down then shakes his head, "No."

"Liar," Jean speaks and three heads turn to look at her.  "I was there for most of it, remember?"

"I remember you trying to bind a reaper.  Honestly, Jean, I thought you were smarter than that."  Dean looks down shaking his head in disappointment as Jean stands to her full height and Sam squares his shoulders, both preparing for a huge argument.  John walks fully into the room and looks first at Jean then at Sam.  "Can we not fight?"  Sam and Jean are caught off guard by John's request.  "You know half the time we fight, I don't know what we're fighting about.  We're just butting heads."  All the anger is gone from both Sam and Jean as John continues, "Red...Sammy, I've...I've made some mistakes.  But I've always done the best I could."  John looks from Sam to Dean and finally at Jean smiling at all three.  "I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

Sam and Dean both look at John in alarm while Jean closes her eyes and a small sigh passes her lips.  John's speech confirming her worst suspicions;  that John has made a deal with Azazel and is going to die soon.

"Dad, are you all right?"  Sam inquires.

"Yeah.  I'm just a little tired," he replies while looking at his three children with a smile.  "Hey, Sammy, would you mind...um....Do you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

Sam nods, "Yeah.  Yeah, sure."  Sam shares a look with Dean and Jean then begins walking towards the door.

"I could use a cup as well,"  Jean says as she follows Sam.

As she passes John, he reaches out to stop her and whispers in her ear.  "Don't tell your brothers."

Jean whispers back, "They're not idiots, dad.  They'll figure out the truth eventually."  She pauses then sighs, "Fine.  I won't say anything.  How long do you have?"

"Not long," John tells her and let's her continue to the door.  But when she reaches the door John says in a voice that they all can hear, "Jean....I want you back hunting with the family.  I realize that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself but I would feel better knowing that you're safe with your brothers."

John and Jean's eyes meet before she nods, "As long as Sam and Dean don't mind."

Sam and Dean eagerly reply, "Of course, we don't mind!"

With that decided, Sam and Jean walk out the door and make their way through the hallways in silence until they reach the hospital's cafeteria.  Sam buys a cup of coffee for John and Jean buys one for herself.

As they're walking back down the hallway that Dean's room is on, Sam looks to his right and sees John laying on the floor, lifeless.  "Dad," Sam says.  Dropping the cup of coffee, Sam rushes to John's side with Jean right behind him, shouting for help.  Three nurses run into the room:  one goes to check John's vitals, another picks up a phone and pages for a code red, and the last hurries Jean and Sam out of the room.

Jean rushes down the hall to Dean's room and stops in the doorway.  When he sees her, Dean is immediately on edge by the look on her face.  "What's wrong?"

"It's dad."  She goes to help Dean out of bed, but he waves her away and gets up by himself.

Dean follows Jean back to the room where John is and they walk up next to Sam.  Dean goes to enter the room but a nurse tells him, "You'll have to wait outside."

"No, it's our dad."

The Winchester siblings can do nothing but watch in horror as the doctors and nurses try to restart their father's heart.  "Okay, that's it, everybody.  I'll call it.  Time of death, 10:41 a.m."


	8. Wibbly-wobbley, Timey-wimey Stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Dean, and Sam give their father a proper hunter's funeral. The three Winchesters hunt together for several months before they come across Andy Gallagher, a psychic like Sam, but with the ability to make people do whatever he wants. It's during this hunt that Dean and Sam finally realize that something is going on with Jean.

A couple of days pass by since the death of John Winchester and his body is released into Sam, Dean, and Jean's custody.

After they borrow a truck from Bobby, they drive back to his place to give John a hunter's funeral.  Bobby allows the siblings to burn John's body in a field behind his auto salvage and the Winchesters are grateful.

As they stand around the fire and watch their father's body burn, all three are struggling to hold back their tears.  Jean lifts a bottle of whiskey to her lips and swallows a mouthful.  She then passes the bottle to Sam who takes a shot then passes it to Dean.  Dean takes a large gulp of the booze then hands it back to Sam.  Sam passes it back to Jean who drinks another mouthful.

Sam asks Dean if John said anything before he died.  Dean tells him no, but Jean can tell that he's lying, however, she doesn't say anything so that a fight doesn't break out between her grieving brothers.

**********Months Later**********

Months pass and the Winchester siblings have been through a lot together.  First Sam and Dean meet Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo.  Ellen is the owner of a bar for hunters and once good friends with John Winchester.  Jean has known Ellen and Jo for years and absolutely adores them.  When she was hunting by herself, she would frequently stop by Harvelle's Roadhouse to visit with them.  Ellen gives the Winchesters a case which turns out to be a Rakshasa, an ancient Hindu creature that eats human flesh.

The next hunt they go on involves vampires.  They end up running into Gordon Walker, a fellow hunter who is obsessed with killing vampires.  Jean tries to warn Dean that Gordon is nothing but bad news, however, Dean doesn't listen to her.  It turns out the vampires they're hunting are only drinking cattle blood and haven't harmed anybody.  There's a huge confrontation with Gordon in which Gordon tries to prove to them that all vampires are nothing but mindless monsters, but fails when the vampire, Lenore, refuses to give into her lust for human blood.  Dean then knocks Gordon out and the siblings leave him tied to a chair inside of an abandoned farmhouse.

Their third hunt together made Jean's skin crawl.  They return to their hometown of Lawrence to visit their mother's grave.  While Jean and Sam are at Mary's grave, Dean is walking around the cemetery when he notices a perfect circle of dead grass and plants surrounding another grave belonging to Angela Mason.  It so happens to have been caused by an ancient ritual that raises the dead from their graves.  Jean never has liked zombies or zombie-like creatures.  She's never been entirely sure of why, but feels fairly certain that it's because of her and Dean watching Dawn of the Dead when they were little.  Eventually they manage to lure Angela to the cemetery and nail her back into her coffin with a silver spike.  Afterwards, Jean empties a clip of silver bullets into the corpse's head and heart.  Sam and Dean look at her like she's gone insane and her only response is to claim that, "When it comes to zombies, it's better to be safe than sorry."

They then travel to Guthrie, Oklahoma after Sam has one of his psychic visions and track down another psychic by the name of Andrew Gallagher.  Andy apparently has the ability to make people do whatever he wants them to do with verbal commands.

While Sam and Jean are following the psychiatrist who, according to Sam's vision, walks into a gun store and shoots the owner and then himself;  Dean follows Andy in the Impala.  Andy notices Dean following him and uses his power to make Dean give him the Impala.  Once Andy leaves and Dean's head is clear, he calls Jean and tells her that Andy Obi-Wan'd him and now has the Impala.  Jean can't help but laugh then she leaves Sam in order to pick up Dean.

After they find the Impala, the siblings get into an argument about whether Andy is the one killing people or not.  Sam believes that he is while Dean and Jean aren't convinced.  The fact that Jean agrees with Dean instead of Sam has both of the brothers looking at her in amazement.  Ever since Sammy was seven, Jean would always agree with him, even if he was wrong.  It was what aggravated their father the most about them; when he fought with Sam, he would also have to fight with Jean and vice versa.  The two of them have always taken each other's sides.

After being caught by Andy while they were following him, the Winchesters discover that both Sam and Jean are immune to Andy's mind control.  With Sam's psychic powers they can understand why he is immune, but Jean being immune raises red flags to all three of the Winchesters.

Sam then has a vision of a woman setting herself on fire and Dean goes to investigate while Sam and Jean stay to keep an eye on Andy.  After sitting down and talking with Andy,  Jean decides that she really likes him and mild flirting passes between them while Sam is left feeling really awkward.

They soon discover that Andy is adopted and has a twin brother, but they were separated when they were adopted by different families.  Dean then prints out a picture of Andy's brother and shows it to him.  Andy is taken off guard to see a picture of Webber, the busboy at the restaurant where his ex-girlfriend, Tracy, works.

Sam, Jean, and Andy go to confront Webber on top of the local dam while Dean hangs back at a safe distance with a snipper rifle.  Sam smashes the driver's side window of Webber's car and pulls him from the car as Andy opens the passenger side door and helps Tracy out of the car.  Sam holds a gun to Webber's head while Jean places a strip of duct tape over his mouth.  Andy then rushes over and begins to kick Webber until Sam and Jean pull him away.  Webber looks over at Tracy and she picks up a large branch.  She hits Jean over the head with it and then slams it against Sam's back.  Tracy then drops the branch and goes to stand on the edge of the dam.  While Andy and Webber are talking, Dean takes aim at Webber with the snipper rifle.  Suddenly, Webber turns around and stares into the woods where Dean is.  "I see you....Bye-bye."  Webber says.  The fear of Dean dying rushes over Jean and quickly consumes her.  Seeming to react to her fear, a strange pulse of power begins to spread through her; it's the same feeling that she experienced when the werewolf girl attacked her and then again when she lost her temper with John.  Just like before, her eyes begin to glow orange.  She pulls her pistol from the waistband of her jeans and rolls over onto her back then fires a shot at Webber.  The bullet finds it's target and Webber falls to the ground, injured but not dead.  Jean stands up and as she does her eyes meet with Sam's and his eyes widen in shock at the color of her own.  Jean walks over to where Webber is laying on the ground, crying out in pain.  She stands over Webber and points her gun at his head.  "Stop!" Webber tries to command her, but it only results with Jean cocking her gun.  Realizing that his mind control doesn't work on Jean, he begins to beg for his life.  "Don't...please...I just...wanted to be with my twin brother.  Please, don't kill me."  Jean looks Webber directly in the eyes and, with a face completely devoid of emotions, she pulls the trigger.

Later, as Andy is talking to the police and using his mind control to convince them that Webber committed suicide; Jean's phone rings and she answers it.  On the other end of the line comes the voice of Garth Fitzgerald IV;  a young man who has just recently become a hunter.  Garth is on a hunt in Texas and decided to call Jean for help.  She agrees to help him and after hanging up, walks over to where Sam and Dean are having a quiet conversation.  She arrives just in time to hear Sam say, "I know what I saw Dean...and I'm telling you something is seriously wrong with Jean."  Jean clears her throat causing Sam and Dean to turn in her direction.  "Jean, how are you?  Were you hurt?" Sam asks her.

Jean waves her hand in a dismissive way, "I'm fine, Sam."  She looks him directly in the eyes, "Completely fine."  She takes a deep breath, "Listen, I just received a call from a buddy of mine who has just started hunting, and he asked me for help with a hunt down in Texas."

Dean claps his hands together, "Great, let's go."

"Actually, Dean, I think I can handle this one by myself.  Garth is a goofball and it's probably a false lead.  Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time."  Dean opens his mouth to argue, but Jean stops him.  "Dean, it's one hunt, that will take three days at the most, and then I'll meet back up with you guys at Harvelle's or Bobby's."

Dean sighs, "Fine.  Let's get back to the motel."  The three Winchesters get into the '67 Impala with Dean behind the wheel, Sam riding shotgun, and Jean sitting in the back.  A sudden thought occurs to Dean and he looks at Jean in the rearview mirror.  "Is the reason that you don't want us going on this hunt with you because you and this Garth guy are going to hook up afterwards?"  Dean asks Jean while making a look of disgust at the thought of his twin having sex.

Sam looks at Dean with a similar expression on his own face, "Eww!  Dean!"

Jean scoffs at Dean, "No, Dean.  I have not, nor will I ever have sex with Garth.  Even though he is really very sweet and kind, the dude is basically a real-life version of Shaggy from Scooby Doo."

Dean chuckles and Sam seems to be holding back laughter.  Then Dean says, "Zoinks!" and Sam bursts out laughing.

Jean laughs then a mischievous smile appears on her face, "You have nothing to worry about Dean."  She leans forward so that she's leaning over the front seat in between Sam and Dean and states, "As a matter of fact...I'm still a virgin."

Dean jerks the steering wheel in shock which causes the car to swerve over the center lane, however, Dean quickly corrects the car.  Sam makes a noise of revulsion and tells Jean, "That was too much info, Jeanie."

Dean looks at her in the rearview mirror again, "Are you serious?"  Jean just nods, "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or relieved.  Seriously?  A virgin?  You're twenty-seven and you've never experienced the beast with two backs?"

Sam once again makes a noise of disgust while Jean looks at Dean in amusement.  "I may be your twin, Dean, but that doesn't mean I have the same sexual experience as you."

Dean raises his eyebrows, "I hope not...it would be awkward if we had the same sex partners."

"Oh my God!"  Sam exclaims, thoroughly grossed out by his siblings' antics.  "Can we please change the subject before I'm scarred for life?"

Both Dean and Jean laugh at their little brother's discomfort.  "Fine.  We're here anyway," Dean says while parking the Impala next to Jean's Mustang.

They get out of the car and enter the room they all shared.  Jean quickly packs her things and she hugs both of her brothers before telling them goodbye and promising to rendezvous with them in a few days.  She climbs into her car and starts the engine.  Instantly, Van Halen's Running With the Devil blares from the car's speakers.  Dean grins and nods his head in approval of his twin's choice of music.

**********A Few Days Later**********

The case with Garth turned out to just be a Chupacabra; so Jean shows him how to trap and kill the vampiric beast and helps him burn the remains.

She is now driving to Harvelle's Roadhouse to meet with Sam and Dean, when Bobby calls her and asks for her help hunting a harpy.  Harpies are nasty creatures that have the ability to enchant men and turn them into their personal slaves, eventually killing and eating the men.  That's why it's necessary for a woman to hunt them.  So Jean calls Dean to let him know that she's going to be helping Bobby with a hunt and will meet up with them in a few more days.

**********************

Jean finally reunites with her brothers a few days later on a hunt dealing with a crossroads demon.  Once they know for certain that it is a crossroads demon they are dealing with, Jean decides to sit out the rest of the hunt.  She believes that the people who have made deals with the demon did so knowing what they were getting themselves into but chose to make a deal anyway out of greed.  However, the hunt isn't a complete waste of Jean's time;  she did manage to utterly embarrass both of her brothers when they walk in on her watching Casa Erotica 5.  The expression of horror on both of their faces was absolutely priceless.

Next the siblings check out a town which Sam has a vision about;  the small town of Rivergrove in Oregon.  Instead of taking two cars as they normally would do, this time Jean leaves her Mustang at Bobby's and they all ride in the sleek, black Impala. 

They pull into a local motel and Jean decides to stay at the motel and pack shotgun shells with salt while Sam and Dean look around the town.  As she's doing such a mind numbing repetitive task, Jean allows her mind to wonder.  While she's lost in her own little world, she fails to notice the other presence in the room until it's too late.  Someone hits her over the head with something hard from behind, rendering her unconscious.

About an hour later, Jean regains consciousness only to find herself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.  She looks around trying to find something that looks familiar to her, but is unsuccessful.  She checks her pockets for her phone, but the only thing she finds is about a dollar in change.  She also notices a small dot of blood on her arm, almost like someone had drawn blood from her with a needle.

Jean walks for the rest of the day, only stopping to drink from a stream of fresh running water and when she comes upon a couple of blackberry bushes.  At sunset, she rests for a couple of hours before continuing to walk by the light of the full moon.  It's almost dawn by the time Jean finally reaches a road and by the time the sun has fully risen, she arrives at a small town.  She quickly locates a payphone and walks over to it.  She removes the change from her pocket, inserts it into the machine, then dials Sam's number.

It rings twice before Sam answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy."

"Jean!  Oh my God! What happened?  Are you okay?  We got back to the hotel and you were gone and there was sulfur!  Where are you?"

"Ah, so it was a demon that smacked me over the head then ditched me in the middle of nowhere...but I don't understand why.  Don't worry; I'm okay.  I just spent the day having a leisurely walk through a forest.  I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really grateful for dad's survival exercises now.  As for where I am, uh..." she looks around and spots a local phone book.  "I'm in Norcom, Idaho.  How's the hunt going?"

Sam quickly explains to her about what has happened since she disappeared;  about the Croatoan virus, how he's immune to it, and how everybody in the town seems to have vanished into thin air. 

"A demonic virus with no cure, huh?  Things actually make sense now."   A beep emits from the payphone and Jean tells Sam, "My time's almost up and I don't have anymore money.  How long will it take you guys to get here?"

"Um, actually, Jean...I've kinda went my own way.  It's a long story and I'll fill you in later.  I'll call Ellen and have her get in touch with Dean to let him know where you're at."

"That bad, huh?  Why don't you just come get me Sam?  It can be just the two of us for a while?"

"Sorry, Jean...but there's something that I have to do...alone.  Besides, Dean has all of your things with him."  Sam is silent for a few seconds, "Jean...be careful.  Dad told Dean...."  The phone suddenly dies and a robotic voice replaces Sam's and tells her to deposit coins in order to make a call.

Jean hangs up the receiver then steps out of the phone booth.  She looks around for a restaurant and finds one with a giant 'Fresh Baked Pies' sign outside.  She enters the cozy little restaurant and a male waiter seats her at a booth.  He takes her order while staring at her chest the entire time.  She finally scolds him and tells him to look her in the eyes not her tits.

For the next hour, she eats and drinks as slowly as she can; she even orders a couple of slices of different types of pie.  Finally Dean arrives and sits in the booth opposite of Jean.  "You had us worried.  We thought maybe a demon possessed you but then when everyone in Rivergrove just vanished into thin air like you did, we thought maybe...you had been infected too."

Jean pushes one of her slices of pie towards him before replying, "Nah, I'm okay.  I've got an anti-possession tattoo on my ass."

Dean pulls the pie closer to him and picks up a clean fork.  He gives Jean a weird look, "Why on your ass?"

Jean shrugs her shoulders, "Why not?"

"Touché," Dean replies then takes a large bite of cherry pie.

"Sam told me about the Croatoan virus," when Dean's only response is a nod, Jean continues.  "I think the demons weren't sure if I was immune to it or not, so they knocked me out, took some of my blood, then ditched me in the middle of some woods to keep me from making my way back to Rivergrove."

"I suppose this is all a part of the whole demon protection thing you have?" Dean asks with his mouth full of pie.

Jean takes a deep breath, "I swear I was going to tell you and Sam about that Dean...."

Dean looks at her with a pissed look on his face, "And why didn't you?!  Why did I have to learn about it from dad ? Also when were you going to tell me about the glowing eyes?  Both dad and Sam said that your eyes glowed orange when you lost your temper."

"First of all, the eye thing I had no idea about.  It's not like I look in the mirror every time I get mad.  Secondly, I didn't tell you about what happened in the boiler room of the hospital because I couldn't.  Dad made me promise not to tell you or Sam that he made a deal with Azazel and I couldn't tell you about the boiler room without telling you about dad's deal....And before you start yelling at me for not stopping dad from making that deal, I would have if Azazel hadn't zapped me away!"

Dean heaves a heavy sigh, "So Azazel is that yellow-eyed bastard's name?"

"Yeah."

"Dad told me something and asked me not to tell you or Sammy."

"What was it?"

Dean's eyes begin to tear up, but he quickly regains his composure.  "He said that if I couldn't save you or Sam, that I...would have to kill you."

Jean just looks at Dean for a few seconds, before she stands up and slides into the booth beside him.  She embraces him tightly and promises him, "It won't ever come to that, Dean.  I would give everything I have to the devil himself before I let you go through the horrible experience of having to kill Sam.  And if there comes a time that I become a monster, I will take care of it myself."


	9. Wings of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester siblings travel to Springfield, Ohio where a series of strange deaths have occurred at a university. A professor of morals who was cheating on his wife falls from his office window. A bully who shoves other students into their lockers gets stuck in a honey tree and stung to death by bees. All the while, Dean and Sam are at each other's throats.

The next few months are really rough for the Winchesters. While Sam and Dean are hunting a shapesifter in Milwaukee, they are accused of robbing a bank and taking hostages.  Meanwhile, Jean is a few states over in the middle of practically nowhere hunting a wendigo alone.  She manages to roast it, but not before the wendigo inflicts serious claw wounds to her back.

For weeks Jean is forced to sit on the sidelines by Bobby, who insists that she recovers before she starts hunting again.  So while Sam and Dean are out risking their lives to save other people's, Jean is forced to lie on a bed on her stomach to allow her wounds to heal with only bottles of whiskey for the pain.  After a month, Jean finally manages to sneak out of Bobby's and rejoin her brothers.

***************A Month Later***************

The sensation of falling startles Jean awake from a deep sleep.  As she's falling off the edge of the bed, Jean flails her arms wildly, trying to keep herself from falling.  She lands on the floor of the motel room with a loud thud accompanied by laughter from the bed she just fell out of.  Dean's head appears over the edge of the bed, "Rise and shine, Jeanie!"  Cursing, Jean reaches up and grabs Dean then pulls him over the edge and to the floor where the two immediately begin to play wrestle.

The door to the motel room opens and Sam walks inside carrying two paper sacks of fast food.  Sam sees his older siblings wrestling around on the floor and chuckles.  "Really?  I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes, can I?"  Sam watches, in amusement, as the two twins wrestle for a couple of minutes before saying, "I have breakfast burgers."

Jean and Dean shout, "Food!" and Jean releases Dean from a headlock.  She stands up and starts to walk over to Sam, but Dean wraps his arms around Jean's calves, locking her legs together and causing her to fall forward.  "Me first!"  Dean shouts, getting to his feet and rushing past Jean before she can retaliate.  Dean grabs one of the bags from Sam and pulls out a breakfast burger as Jean is getting to her feet.

She joins her brothers at the table in the kitchen part of their hotel room and Sam hands her the other paper bag.  "Jerk," she says to Dean as she removes the burger from the bag.

"Bitch," Dean automatically replies through a mouthful of food.  Jean punches his bicep, "Ow!"

Sam rolls his eyes at them then walks over to one of the beds and sits down with his laptop.  He opens the laptop and after a few minutes of checking online newspapers, Sam says to his siblings, "I think I've found a case.  A professor at Springfield University in Ohio fell from the fourth floor of Crawford Hall."

"Okay, so the guy was depressed and decided to take a nose dive.  Why is this our problem?"  Jean insensitively asks.

" Whoa!  Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dean says and chuckles at his own joke.  Jean punches him on the arm again, "Ow!  Will you stop hitting me?!"

"Only when you stop saying stupid things."

Sam shakes his head in exasperation of his siblings' shenanigans.  "Guys?  Can we get back to talking about the case?"

Jean turns to Sam, "Yeah, sure Sammy.  Please continue."

"So professor Arthur Cox taught a class on ethics and morality and from what I could find there wasn't any reason for him to be depressed.  The man was tenured, had a wife and kids, and he had a book published that ended up being a best seller."

Jean and Dean frown and Dean states, "Okay, that is weird....Sounds like the guy had it made.  So why would he kill himself?"

Sam shrugs, "My thoughts exactly.  And that's not the only strange thing to happen at that university.  I found another article from a few days before the professor died about a student named Bobby Lanker.  Apparently, this Lanker guy was a bully;  he stole other students' lunches, shoved smaller students into lockers, and things like that.  Nobody knows how it happened, but he, uh, got stuck...in a honey tree."

"Seriously?"  Both Dean and Jean ask at the same time.

"Like Winnie the Pooh?"  Jean asks, chuckling at the thought of a grown man with his upper body stuck in a tree and his ass high in the air.

"Yeah, except...by the time they managed to free Lanker from the tree, he was stung to death by bees."

Jean laughs and her brothers turn to look at her.  "What?  That rhymed."

Dean chuckles, "Dude, she's right.  You just rhymed."

Sam sighs, "Can you two be serious for a moment?  What do you guys think?  Should we go to Ohio?"

Jean and Dean shrug, "Okay."  They then begin to gather up their belongings.

It's almost an eight hour drive to Springfield Ohio and by the time they arrive it's nearly dark.  Sam and Dean head to a local college bar to see what additional information they can find.  Meanwhile, Jean goes to the honey tree near Crawford Hall where Bobby Lanker died.  She investigates the area around the tree and discovers a handful of candy wrappers.  Jean is now suspicious that the creature they're hunting is a trickster, but she wants more proof before telling her brothers.

While making her way back to her car, Jean passes a trash can and throws away the candy wrappers.  She reaches her classic Mustang and sits on the hood to wait for her two brothers.  She doesn't have to wait for very long before her brothers pull up beside her in the sleek black '67 Impala.

As the brothers are getting out of the Impala, now wearing the jackets they use for wiring repair disguises, Jean notices a rather short man with brown hair exit the Crawford Hall building.  When the short man steps into the light cast by an overhead street lamp, Jean's theory of the creature they're hunting being a trickster is blown to pieces.  From behind the man, stretch three pairs of magnificent feathery wings.  The first pair are the largest, easily thirty feet from wingtip to wingtip, however, the feathers on all three pairs are the same bright shade of gold.  "Holy shit," Jean whispers, her eyes wide in awe of the man's wings.

Dean and Sam are close enough to hear her whisper and are immediately on high alert.  "What?  What is it?"  Dean asks while reaching into his open jacket for his hidden pistol.

Jean nods her head towards the man with wings, "That's what."

Her brothers turn to look at the man.  "Isn't that the janitor that was working when the professor died?"  Sam asks.

Jean looks at her brothers in confusion, "Can't you guys see them?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, then turn to look at Jean in concern.  "See what?" they both ask her.

Jean's mouth drops open slightly in disbelief.  "So you two can't see anything off about that man?"

Dean turns to look at the janitor again, "Other than his short height?  Nope."

Sam is studying Jean carefully, "Jean, are you feeling okay?"

Jean looks at the janitor again and notices that the two smaller sets of wings are now folded tightly against his back, making them nearly invisible.  She then looks at her brothers, "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine.  I guess I just need to get more sleep."  Sam and Dean share another look with each other as Jean walks past them and towards the janitor.  "Come on, let's see if the janitor will let us have a look around Cox's office."

As the three Winchesters approach him, the janitor stops and his wings rise slightly in curiosity.  "Hello, what can I do for you?"  He asks when the siblings reach him.

Dean steps forward, taking the lead.  "Yeah, we're with Hammett Wiring and Repair.  We've received a call about problems with the wiring in a professor Cox's office.  Can you let us in so we can see what the problem is?"

The janitor nods, "Sure, no problemo."  The janitor looks from Dean to Sam and past them until his whiskey-colored eyes come to rest on Jean, who is trying her hardest not to gawk at his wings; the feathers of which have fluffed themselves as though displaying for her.  He grabs Jean's right hand and kisses the back of it.  "Is this gorgeous mademoiselle with you?"  He waggles his eyebrows at her and Jean can't help but to smile.

"Actually, I'm with the Springfield Ledger.  My name is Anita Lay."  Jean hears her brothers cough in an effort to hide their laughter.  The janitor smiles a wide, toothless smile and his eyes light up with humor.  "I'm writing an article about professor Arthur Cox.  Since you need to let these gentlemen into his office anyway, do you mind if I accompany you and perhaps ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," the janitor replies, putting his arm around her waist and leading her towards the entrance to Crawford Hall.  "Anything for a beautiful lady such as yourself."  Jean can hear Dean snort in annoyance from behind them and she smirks, deciding to let the man keep his arm around her.  "I just so happen to have a thing for tall women."  He says as they reach the door and he unlocks it with the keys.  Sam and Dean walk up behind them as he releases Jean so that he can hold the door open for her.

Jean walks through the door, "Thank you."  The janitor enters after her with Sam and Dean following him.  The janitor begins walking up the nearby stairs and Jean follows him, hesitant, because she doesn't know exactly what he is and that makes her uncomfortable.

From behind her, she can hear Dean whisper to her,  "What do you think you're doing?  We're here working a job, not for you to get laid."

Jean whispers back, "Now you know how Sam and I feel."  Sam chuckles at her reply and Jean can practically feel Dean glaring at her.

Sam asks the janitor, "How long have you been working here?"

"I've been mopping this floor for six years," the janitor replies.

"Did you know the professor well?"  Jean asks.

The janitor shakes his head, "Not really.  I would often pass him in the hallway as he made his way to his office.  And more often than not he would have a young woman with him."  He tells them as he unlocks the door to Cox's office.  He opens the door, turns on the light, then steps inside.  "There you go, guys."

Sam removes a EMF detector from his jacket pocket as soon as he enters the room and Jean nearly face palms herself at her brother's careless actions.  Sam turns the machine on and it emits a loud noise which catches the janitor's attention.  "What the heck's that for?"

"Just for finding wires in the walls," Sam replies as the janitor crosses his arms and leans against a wall.

As Sam and Dean begin to move about Cox's office, looking for any EMF readings, Jean approaches the janitor again.  As she walks closer to him, his wings rise and open halfway with the feathers fluffing up again.  Jean clears her throat and forces herself to look away from the janitor's wings and at his face.  "Did you say that professor Cox used to bring women up here?  Was he having sex with them?"  Jean asks.

"Yep.  The guy got more ass than a toilet seat."  Sam and Jean chuckle while Dean laughs out loud while stuffing what looks like bon-bons into his mouth.  The janitor smiles again and his eyes seem to shine with some mysterious light for a second.  The janitor's wings return to a relaxed position against his back.

"So the professor of morality and ethics was sleeping around on his wife with students."  The janitor nods his head.

After learning about the professor's affairs, Jean is certain that they are dealing with a trickster...but what about the man that's standing in front of her?  He's obviously not a trickster;  tricksters don't have wings.  Perhaps there are two supernatural beings in this city.  It's possible but not very likely; supernatural creatures of different species tend to avoid each other if they can.  Maybe the wings are an illusion caused by the trickster.  Again, possible but not likely.  Of course, there's always the possibility the winged man in front of her is pretending to be a trickster; after all, Jean has no idea what he is and therefore no idea of how powerful he may be.

"Were you working the night the professor died?"  Jean asks.

The janitor walks away from the wall and closer to Jean, "I'm the one who found him."

"You see it happen?" Sam questions, walking over to join them.

"Nope.  I just saw him come up here."

Jean reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a handful of hard candy.  She chooses one, unwraps it, then pops it into her mouth.  She then holds her hand out to Sam and the janitor offering them each a piece.  The janitor takes one but Sam politely declines.  "Was he alone?" Jean asks.

The janitor places the sweet into his mouth, "Nope."

Dean then walks over to them and with his mouth full of chocolate he mumbles, "Who was he with?"  He then takes a piece of candy from Jean's still outstretched hand.

"Like I said earlier, he often brought a young lady with him to this office.  This was one of those times."  As the janitor is speaking, Dean brings another bon-bon to his mouth, but before he can eat it, Jean snatches it away and places it in her mouth.  Dean utters a muffled noise of protest, but decides to let it go and instead picks up another piece.  The janitor watches them in amusement as he continues to talk, "I told the cops about her, but, uh, I guess they never found her." 

Jean's mouth is full and, unlike Dean, she has at least a small amount of manners so it's Sam that asks the next question.  "You saw this girl go in, huh?  But did you ever see her come out?"

The janitor thinks for a second, "Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her before around?"

"Well, not her."

"One more thing.  Uh, this building, it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah."

"So there wouldn't be a room 669?"

"Of course not.  Why do you ask?"

Sam shakes his head, "Ah, just curious."

Jean's mouth is finally empty and she says, "Thanks for all of your help."

He takes her hand again and kisses it, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Sam and Dean walk towards the door and Jean goes to follow them but the janitor calls out to her.  "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, sweetheart?"

"I would love to, except that I'm not entirely sure when my next day off will be," Jean says and the janitor's face falls in disappointment.  "But I'll give you my phone number and maybe we can work something out."

After giving her number to the janitor; something she normally would never do, but she really does like the man; she follows her brothers back to their room at King's Lair Hotel.  Sam enters the room first followed by Dean and then Jean.  Sam sits down at the table, Dean opens the fridge and takes out two beers; he opens one then passes the other to Jean.

While her brothers talk about the case, Jean takes her beer and sits down on the bed she's sharing with Dean.  Dean sits his beer down on the counter then walks into the bathroom.  Sam picks up his laptop and opens it.  A look of confusion appears on his face before he asks Dean, "Dude, were you on my computer?"

Dean walks back out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a towel.  "No."

"Oh, really?"  Sam says, clearly upset.  "Cause it's frozen now on, uh, busty Asian beauties dot com."

Jean chuckles as she looks at her twin, whose face is just screaming 'guilty!'  "Maybe it was Jean?" Dean tries to place the blame on her.

Sam and Jean both scoff, "Oh, please!  One:  I've got my own laptop.  And two:  I don't look up pictures of porn...I read smut fiction."

"Dean..." Sam starts to say before Dean walks back into the bathroom.  "Would you just....Don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

Dean walks back out and says angrily, "Why don't you control your OCD?"

"Boys, enough.  There's a simple solution to this problem.  Sam's computer is used only for research while mine can be used for porn-slash-smut when I'm not on it.  Is this acceptable?"

"Fine," both her brothers reply.

"Uh, one thing though...if you're going through my saved favorites and come across any marked as YAOI....Don't click on it...just trust me on this, you will not like what you read."  Jean removes her laptop from her bag and places it on the table so her brothers won't have to go through her things to find it.

The next day the Winchester siblings begin hearing rumors about one of the school jocks, Curtis, being abducted by aliens.  Of course, the siblings don't believe it was really aliens, but they figure it wouldn't hurt to speak with him.

They find Curtis at the same bar that Dean and Sam visited before.  He's sitting at a table with three shot glasses of vodka in front of him.  Dean sits down at the table with him while Sam stands across from Curtis and Jean stands next to Sam.  Curtis drinks one of the three shots of booze.

Sam asks, "So, what happened, Curtis?"

Curtis looks up at him and shrugs a little.  "You won't believe me.  Nobody does."

"Give us a chance."

"I do not want this in the papers," Curtis states, while pointing a finger at Sam.

"You don't have to worry about that happening...ever," Jean whispers and Sam elbows her in the ribs.

"Off the record then," Dean speaks.

"I, uh....I blacked out and...I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."

Sam takes the seat opposite of Curtis, "Then what?"

"They did tests on me.  And, um...."  Curtis picks up another shot glass and gulps it down.  "They, um....They probed me."

Sam's eyebrows raise slightly and he turns his head to the side, while scratching the back of his head in an attempt to hide his grin.  Jean doesn't try to hide her own smile.

"They probed you?"  Dean asks.

"Yeah, they probed me.  Again and again, and again, and...."

Jean makes a funny snorting sound from her attempts at trying not to laugh.  The three men look at her, "Sorry.  I had something in my throat."

Curtis drinks the last shot and Dean takes this chance to share a look with his younger siblings.  "And again and again, and again, and then one more time."

"Yikes," Dean replies.

By this time, Jean's face is starting to turn red from holding back her laughter.  "That's not even the worst of it," Curtis says.

"How could it get any worse?" Dean inquires.

"They....They made me slow dance," Curtis stammers out.

Now Jean's face is as red as her hair and she can't stop a couple of snickers from escaping her lips.  She takes a deep breath to help calm herself before asking, "Now...did you slow dance before or after some alien made you his bitch?"  Jean laughs out loud.

While both Sam and Dean look amused, Curtis, however, looks pissed.  Dean notices and quickly states, "Don't mind our intern...she was just leaving."

Jean takes the hint and walks out of the bar.  She makes it to her car before she breaks out laughing.  About ten minutes later, Sam and Dean leave the bar and begin making their way to Jean.  "Really, Jean?  You nearly blew everything back there." Dean gripes at her.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I couldn't help myself...I mean, come on!  Slow dancing, sexed-up aliens?!  That's hilarious!"

"We're heading to the scene of the supposed abduction, are you coming?" Sam asks Jean.

"Nah.  I think I'm gonna go sit in a diner for a couple of hours and catch up on some reading.  Do you guys want me to bring you back anything?"

Dean opens the driver's side door of the Impala, which is parked next to Jean's Mustang.  "Bacon double cheeseburger with fries."

Sam smiles at her, "A chef salad.  Thanks, Jean."

"Okay, I'll be back at about 7:30 boys."  Jean then waves goodbye to her brothers and the siblings part ways, driving in different directions.

When Jean returns to the hotel room, it's almost nine at night and Sam is yelling at Dean about his laptop.  "Enough!" Jean shouts in the deep, commanding tone that she only uses on very rare and usually very serious occasions.  She places the two Styrofoam to-go boxes on the table, "I just got back from Crawford Hall...there's been another death."

Sam and Dean look at her, "Really?  What happened?" Sam asks.

"The police aren't really sure...so far they've only managed to find a couple of limbs.  They haven't even identified who it is yet.  But they do seem pretty sure that it was an animal attack though.  I thought we could sneak into the local morgue later and have a look."

At about three in the morning, the Winchesters arrive at the local morgue.  Sam slips the blade of his knife under the gap of the window and uses it to unlatch the old fashioned lock.  They then climb through the window; first Sam, followed by Jean, and then Dean.

"Well, this should be quick."  Dean tells his siblings as he removes a tub from the place where they keep the bodies.  He then places it on the examiner's table and removes the sheet that's covering the remains.  Both Sam and Dean groan in disgust and look away.  "Okay.  That is just nasty."

"Uh, yeah."  Sam agrees, while trying not to throw up.

Jean wiggles her way between her brothers, "Move aside, sissies."  She then begins to closely examine the severed limbs.  "Looks like something was hungry."  She moves her face closer to the remains, her nose scrunching at the smell.  "I know what did this."

"Really?" her brothers ask at the same time.

"Yep.  An alligator....And by the size of these wounds, a very large alligator.  About twenty feet or so."

"An alligator?"  Sam asks.

"Without a doubt.  Not only do the wounds match what a large alligator can do, but there's also a belly scale here on the severed arm."

"An alligator in the sewer?  Come on.  Are you sure it's from an alligator?"  Dean asks, skeptical.

Jean glares at her twin, "Who do you think you're talking to, idjit?  I wanted to be a herpetologist growing up remember?"

"Yeah, I remember you always had a freaky thing with reptiles...especially snakes."  Dean replies.

Sam chuckles, "I remember the time you caught a ten foot python and tried to hide it and keep it as a pet.  It ended up crawling into bed with dad when he was asleep and it freaked him out."

The siblings laugh at the memory, "Oh, that was nothing, Sammy.  When you were about six, Jeanie managed to catch a rattlesnake without being bitten.  I still remember the look on dad's face when she walked into the motel room with a live rattlesnake around her neck."

The siblings share another laugh before the atmosphere becomes serious again.  "Maybe we should get some help," Sam suggests.  "I'll call Bobby.  Maybe he's run into something like this before."

"I'm pretty sure that a trickster is behind this," Jean informs her brothers.

"A trickster?  Are you sure?"  Sam questions.

"Considering the ironic ways that the victims have died...I'm fairly certain.  And taking in the fact that you two have been bickering like an old married couple...I have to say that the trickster knows we're hunters and that we're onto him."

"So, should I still call Bobby?"

Jean nods, "Yeah, you should...because I don't hunt tricksters.  I see them as the supernatural versions of us....We should still check the sewers, just in case."

Later in the afternoon, after they've all had a few hours of sleep, the Winchester siblings go to investigate the sewers.  After finding absolutely no evidence of any alligators in the sewers, Sam and Jean return to the hotel room.

However, it is late evening before Dean returns and when he does, he is pissed.  "You think this is funny?"

"It depends.  What?"  Sam replies.

Dean mocks him before saying, "The car."

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot.  You're gonna bend the rims."

"Whoa, wait a minute.  I didn't go near your car."  Sam says, while closing the book he's holding.

Jean looks up from her laptop, "It's true, Dean.  He was with me the entire time."

"Oh, yeah.  Huh," Dean says while reaching into his pocket.  "Then how'd I find this?" He holds up Sam's money clip.

Sam looks surprised and then checks his pockets.  After not finding anything, he stands up and holds out his hand.  "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh, no.  No.  Consider it reparations for, uh, emotional trauma."  Dean walks over to the bed that Jean isn't sitting on and takes off his coat.

"Yeah, very funny."  Sam says, following Dean.  "Now give it back," he tries to snatch the money from Dean, but Dean moves his arm away.

"No," Dean turns to face Sam.

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you."  Sam holds his hand in the air at about Dean's height.

"Yeah?  Right back at you."  Sam lunges for his money, but Dean quickly moves it out of his reach.  Soon the two brothers are wrestling with each other on the empty bed.

Jean stands up and grabs her leather jacket.  "You are both idiots.  I've thought of some more questions for the janitor so I'm gonna go talk to him."  Jean tells them, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

After ten minutes of wrestling, Sam and Dean finally calm down.  About an hour later, Sam is flipping through an old book and Dean is eating chili cheese fries on Sam's bed.  The two are starting to argue again when Bobby arrives.  Sam and Dean tell him their versions of what has happened.

Afterwards, Bobby tells them, "If your heads weren't shoved so far up your own asses, you would've seen clearly what you're dealing with."  When Dean and Sam just stare at him in confusion, he continues, "You got a trickster on your hands."

Dean snaps his fingers, "That's what I thought."

"What?  No you didn't...Jean did."

Bobby looks confused, "Wait, your sister's here?  Where is she?"

The wheels in Dean's head are in overdrive as he thinks of something, "Bobby, what do these things look like?"

Bobby shrugs, "Lots of things, but human mostly."

Dean turns to look at Sam with an angry expression on his face.  "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?"

Sam shakes his head slightly and then his brows scrunch together as he thinks it over more thoroughly.  Realization dawns upon him, then a look of horror and worry appears on his face.  "Dean....Jean is with him."

A look of concern appears on both Dean and Bobby's faces.  "Balls!" Bobby curses.


	10. The Archangel Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tracks down the janitor that's been at the center of the strange deaths and confronts him. Turns out he's the archangel Gabriel and he gives Jean some surprising information....

Gabriel is sitting in his laz-e-boy chair and flipping through a copy of Weekly World News when someone knocks on the door to his small apartment.  He looks up in surprise and his dog, Skittles, let's out a small bark.

He stands up out of the chair, his wings arching in curiosity behind him, and walks over to open the door.  When he does, Gabriel is surprised again when he sees the Winchester female standing there.  "Hiya!  Nice boxers," she says, motioning towards his red silk boxers.  "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gabriel steps to the side, allowing Jean to enter his apartment.  As she walks past him, he catches her scent and his wings rise, stretch open, and the feathers fluff in a mating display.  He frowns slightly in confusion;  he doesn't understand why he feels the need to display for her.  Sure, she's very attractive, but he's been with many beautiful women and he's never displayed for any of them.  He forces his wings to relax as he shuts the door behind her then turns to face her, "I'm really glad to see you, sweetheart, but how'd you find me?"

Skittles bounds over to Jean, his stumpy tail wagging happily.  She bends over to pet the energetic dog; giving Gabriel a perfect view of her rump.  Gabriel's feathers ruffle in arousal, but he quickly shakes the feeling off.  "It's my job...I am a hunter, but, you already knew that, didn't you?"  She then stands up and turns to face him, "Trickster."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at her statement and shrugs, "Okay, you caught me.  So what now?  Did you come here to kill me, sweetheart?"

"No," she states, while taking a seat on his couch.  Skittles jumps up onto the couch and lays in her lap.  "I don't kill tricksters.  I find them necessary to keep the dicks from taking over the world."

Gabriel grins in amusement, "I could eat.  Do you want anything?"

"The chocolate cake that's smothered in chocolate icing looks absolutely delicious," she replies while scratching Skittles behind his ears.

Gabriel reaches the kitchen table, which is covered with all kinds of sweets, and begins to cut her a slice of the chocolate cake.  "So if you're not here to stake me, why are you here?"  

"To be completely honest with you...I'm not completely sure you are a trickster.  I mean, sure, the m.o. fits a trickster and, apparently, you have the sweet-tooth of a trickster, but one thing just isn't adding up...."

Gabriel chuckles slightly, amused by this feisty female.  For the first time since he left Heaven and took on the guise of a trickster, someone may have figured out that he isn't what he claims to be.  "Oh?  And what would that be, sweetheart?"

He places a slice of cake on a plate for Jean as she replies to his question, "Your wings."

Gabriel's head snaps up and his wings flare open in astonishment.  "You can see them?"

Jean nods, "Yeah.  They're very beautiful.  But I don't understand why I can see them when my brothers couldn't?"

Gabriel becomes serious, "You told Sam and Dean about my wings?"

Jean shakes her head, "No, I just asked them if they could see anything different about you and they said they couldn't.  After that, I didn't bring it up again."

Gabriel cuts another piece of cake and places it on a different plate then he licks the frosting from his fingers.  "It doesn't surprise me that your dunderhead brothers can't see my wings."  He places a fork on both plates then picks the plates up and walks over to the couch.  He hands a plate to Jean, shooing Skittles off of her lap, and then sits down beside her with his own plate.  "As a matter of fact, 99 percent of humans can't see an angel's wings.  Unless the angel chooses to show them and even then the person only sees the shadows of the wings."

It's Jean's turn to be surprised, "You're an angel?  Like an actual angel?"

"Yep, the name's Gabriel."  Jean turns to face Gabriel which causes her delicious scent to drift over to him again.  Once again, his wings flare and the feathers fluff up in a mating display.  Suddenly, an idea of just what the female Winchester is occurs to him, but he's having a hard time believing it, after all, they're incredibly rare.

"Wait, as in the archangel Gabriel?  The messenger of God?" Jean asks, staring at his wings in awe.

"The very same, sweetheart," Gabriel replies, fluffing his wings even more in an attempt to impress her.

"So, what's an archangel doing impersonating a trickster?  And why are your wings puffing up like that? Why can I see your wings when others can't?  If angels are real, how come other hunters haven't seen one before?  Since angels exist, does that mean God exists too?  And the Devil?  Does God know that I read smut in public?  Do I have to stop reading smut and watching Casa Erotica?"

Gabriel's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline in amusement and he chuckles, "Whoa!  Whoa, one question at a time, sweetheart."  He says then snaps his fingers and a bottle of unflavored vodka and different colored skittles appear on the table.  "Skittle bomb?  Which is, in my opinion, one of the best concoctions humans ever invented.  Go ahead and help yourself, I have a feeling this is going to take a while."  She looks at the skittles then at him before picking out all the green ones and putting them into the bottle of vodka.  As she begins to shake the bottle of alcohol in order to dissolve the candy, Gabriel starts to answer her questions.  "Pretending to be a trickster is my own version of the witness protection program.  You see, thousands of years ago, before Luci was cast out of Heaven, he and Mikey were constantly fighting."  Gabriel's wings droop in sadness and his feathers finally lay down flat.  Jean pours him a glass of vodka and passes it to him before pouring herself a glass.  Gabriel takes a sip of the drink before continuing, "I got tired of my brothers fighting all the time, so I faked my own death and came down to Earth disguised as a trickster."

He waits for any questions Jean might have so far, but she remains silent, clearly enjoying the cake and vodka.  Finally Jean looks at him and says, "I can understand why you left.  I have two idiot brothers that fight a lot too.  As a matter of fact, them fighting is one of the reasons why I'm here right now."

Gabriel laughs and his eyes shine in amusement, "I knew you'd understand, sweetheart.  Anyway...yes, God exists.  No, you don't have to quit reading smut or watching bad pornos.  Dad has better things to do other than sit around on a cloud all day taking names of everyone who's watching, reading, or looking at porn."  Or at least he did; who knows what Dad is doing now; Gabriel adds inside of his head but doesn't dare tell the Winchester sister that.

Jean sighs in relief and finishes her cake, "That's kinda a relief to know that lightning isn't going to come from the sky and strike me dead because I'm reading YAOI manga."

Gabriel chuckles and his feathers fluff again, "No, but if you ever want to do more than read about sex, I'm more than willing to offer you my services."  He grins and waggles his eyebrows at her.

Jean laughs, "So tell me about angels.  Why hasn't any hunter encountered an angel before now?"

"Angels tend to stay in Heaven unless they're in the garrison that's in charge of watching the Earth, but even then they mostly just watch, very rarely do we interact with people."

Jean looks at him in confusion, "I thought angels are supposed to protect and guide people?"

Gabriel shakes his head, "Angels are warriors of God, not human consciences.  There are a few rare humans, most of which are prophets, that are assigned a guardian angel, but the angel's job is to keep their charge alive and that's it."

Jean finishes off her glass of vodka, "Well, that's slightly disheartening."  She then pours herself another glass.  "Angels have knowledge about everything that happens in the world right?"

Gabriel hums, "We know a lot of things but we're not omniscient.  Why?"

"The demon Azazel once told me that I have demons tailing me everywhere I go.  Do you know why?"

Gabriel looks at her in interest, "Ah, so those two dopes were following you.  I thought they were after one of your brothers.  No, I don't know why Azazel had demons following you around, but I do know that you don't have to worry about those two anymore.  I killed them as soon as they entered Springfield."

"Thanks, I think."

Gabriel finishes the last bite of his piece of cake then turns to Jean, trying to ignore her scent which only seems to be getting stronger the longer Jean remains in his apartment.  "I think I know the reason why you can see my wings and why I keep displaying for you whenever I catch your scent, sweetheart."  He pauses to take a sip of his own glass of booze before continuing, "I think you're an unbonded etam."

Jean looks at him in confusion, "That word sounds familiar....What's an etam?  And what do you mean by unbonded?"

"Normally, mating between a human and an angel is strictly forbidden and is punishable by death.  The only exception is if the human is an etam.  An etam is a human female that God has chosen to be the mate of an angel.  They are extremely rare; as a matter of fact, only two others have existed before you."  Jean takes a large gulp of her drink, "And by unbonded, I mean that the angel who was intended to be your mate never bonded his grace with your soul, which let's other angels know that you're already mated.  But since your intended ugear never bonded with you, you're basically up for grabs for any angel now."

Jean finishes her second glass of vodka then makes herself another, "So bonding is basically angel marriage?"

Gabriel nods his head, "Yes, but a bond lasts forever.  Neither partner will ever re-mate and once the etam and ugear bond, the etam stops aging.  They can still die, but not from natural causes like old age." 

"And I'm one of these etams?  That's just freaking great," she downs her glass of vodka.

Gabriel starts to reply but pauses to scent the air and Jean's enticing smell floods his mind.  Any doubts he may have had about her being an etam are instantly removed, as the alluring scent coming from the female Winchester is definitely that of an unbonded etam and it only seems to be becoming stronger the longer she's around a male angel.  The stronger her scent becomes, the harder it is for Gabriel to think of anything other than claiming her as his own mate.  Finally, Gabriel's self restraint snaps.  A dazed look comes over his face, as he gets to his feet and fully extends his wings, which easily fill the room, and fluff his feathers causing them to catch and reflect the light.  The end result is jaw dropping;  his large, magnificent wings seem to shine brighter than any source of light Jean has ever seen before causing Jean to stare at Gabriel's display in awe.  He begins running the large primary feathers of his wings over her body, causing her to shiver at the softness of his feathers and his gentle caress.  Jean's pupil's fully dilate from her arousal.

Suddenly, Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble On', sounds throughout the room, snapping the two out of the amorous atmosphere.  Jean reaches into her pocket and pulls out her ringing cell phone.  "Hello, Dean-o," she says.  While Jean is on the phone with her twin brother, Gabriel manages to calm himself down.

The scent of an unbonded etam is even more tempting than Gabriel thought it would be; actually it's damn near irresistible and only seems to become stronger the longer she's around a male angel.  While there have been two etams before Jean, they had both bonded with their angelic mates as soon as they had reached the age of eighteen.  Jean is the first one to go unbonded, which means this is a learn-as-you-go kind of situation.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and a chocolate bar appears out of nowhere.  He begins munching on it as Jean flips her phone close and sighs.  "I should go.  It seems my brothers have finally figured out you're the so-called trickster and Dean is freaking out."  Jean stands up from the couch and while walking over to the door she stumbles a bit.

"It's probably for the best...if you stick around much longer you and I will end up mated and making one very gorgeous baby.  And as much fun as it would be to rock your world," Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively and she let's out a huff of breath in disbelief.  "I'm not quite ready to settle down just yet."

Jean chuckles, "That's not what your wings are telling me."  Gabriel looks over his shoulder and, sure enough, his wings are displaying for her again.  He let's out a loud groan of annoyance.  Jean starts to open the door but stops and turns back to him.  "Gabe...what happened to the angel I was intended to mate with?"

Gabriel's eyes flash with sadness, "I don't know for sure, sweetheart.  But most likely it's because he's dead.  That's really the only reason why an angel wouldn't bond with their etam."  Jean starts to open the door but stops when Gabriel walks up to her.  "Jean," he says, calling her by name for the first time.  "Don't tell your brothers about any of this...especially not what I really am."

Jean smiles at him then kisses him gently on the cheek, "Don't worry.  Your secret is safe with me.  I won't tell anybody who and what you are."

Gabriel pouts, "What?  I only get a kiss on the cheek?"

Jean winks at him, "If I were to give you a kiss on the lips, it might lead to something more, and I thought you weren't ready to settle down?"

Gabriel grins, "True."  Jean turns to leave, but Gabriel stops her again.  "You're buzzed.  Let me send you back to your motel."

She looks at him in curiosity, "How?  And what about my car?"

"Angel mojo...and don't worry about your car."  Gabriel snaps his fingers and Jean vanishes from his apartment.  As soon as she is gone, Gabriel extends his powerful golden wings and with a single downward thrust, he disappears from the small apartment.  He has questions concerning the female Winchester and luckily, he knows where he can find the answers.

***************************************

Jean appears in the parking lot of King's Lair Hotel and she looks around in amazement.  "Wow,"  she stats and jumps in surprise as her Mustang appears in a parking space beside her.  "Angel mojo is bad ass."  She then begins to walk towards the door to her and her brothers' room.

When Jean walks through the door of the hotel room, she is immediately bombarded with questions.  "Are you okay?"  "Did he hurt you?"  "Did you know he was the trickster?"

Jean rolls her eyes at her brothers, "Yeah, I'm fine.  No, the trickster didn't hurt me.  I only had a hunch that he was the trickster."  She walks past her brothers, stumbling a little before flopping down onto one of the beds.  She looks over at Bobby, "Hi, Bobby."

"Are you drunk?"  Dean begins to scold her, "Seriously, Jean?  How can you be so reckless?  If you knew who the trickster was you should've told us!"

"I'm not drunk just slightly buzzed," she mumbles into her pillow.  "You know what?  Bite me, Dean!  I'm a grown ass woman and I can take care of myself."

Bobby speaks for the first time since Jean's return, "So what happened?  Did you kill him?"

"No," Jean replies while turning her head to look at Bobby, "I don't kill tricksters."  At her statement, Dean opens his mouth to berate her, but Sam stops him.  "Nothing happened.  I had a few questions for him, he answered them, and we had a few drinks.  That's all."  Jean then drifts off to sleep, snoring slightly.

Jean wakes up early the next morning to the sound of Dean snoring loudly in her ear and his arms wrapped around her protectively.  Jean elbows her twin in the gut causing him to groan in pain and release her.  As she stands up, Dean opens his eyes slightly and asks her, "What are you doing?"

Jean picks up her bag as she replies, "First, I'm going to take a shower.  And then I'm going to head out.  Since I'm not going to help you kill the trickster, there's really no point in me hanging around here."  She then enters the bathroom and takes a shower.  Once she's dressed in blue jeans and an old Metallica T-shirt, she leaves the bathroom and notices that both of her brothers and Bobby are now awake.  "Morning, boys."

"Morning," Sam and Bobby reply while Dean just grunts.

Jean begins to gather the rest of her belongings as Sam, Dean, and Bobby start to discuss plans for killing the trickster.  Once she tosses the last piece of clothing into her duffel bag, she zips the bag closed, and then she gives the three men each a quick hug.  She tells them to be careful and to call her when they're done and she'll rejoin them.  She leaves the motel room, places her bag into the trunk of her car, then gets into the driver's seat.  She starts the engine and laughs as Christina Agularia's 'Candyman' begins playing from the car's speakers.


	11. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stopping at a small dinner for food, Sam suddenly goes missing. Jean and Dean enlist the help of Bobby and Ash to try to find their missing little brother, but during the search Ash stumbles upon important information. By the time Jean, Dean, and Bobby arrive to see what Ash has found, Harvelle's Roadhouse has been burnt to the ground. Unfortunately for them, this is not the only tragedy waiting for them. The Winchesters' lives are about to be turned upside down forever.

Three months have passed since the trickster case in Ohio and, after saving Dean from a djinn, Jean decides to ride in the Impala with her brothers, since the two can't seem to stay out of trouble without her.

Currently, Dean is driving with Sam sitting shotgun and Jean in the backseat.  Jean let's out a loud yawn then asks her older twin, "Do you mind turning the music down?  I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

Dean mutters something under his breath, but does as she asked and turns down the volume.  Jean playfully smacks Dean on the back of his head because, even though  she may not have heard what he said, she's 95 percent sure it was a smart-ass comment.  After all, that is her twin brother's specialty.

Yawning once again, Jean lays down in the backseat and curls up in the foetus position, making sure her feet are hanging off of the edge of the seat; the last thing she wants to hear when she wakes up is Dean bitching at her.  She mumbles a quick "Goodnight," to her brothers before nodding off to sleep.

Jean isn't asleep for long when she's shaken violently awake, "What the hell do you want?  I'm trying to sleep."  Jean rolls over to try to go back to sleep.

"Sammy's gone!  Wake up, Jean!  Sam's gone!"  Dean shouts.

"What do you mean Sam's gone?  How do you lose somebody in a moving vehicle, Dean?" She asks, her mind still groggy from sleep, and she reluctantly sits up.

"Because we're no longer moving, we've stopped at a small diner.  Sammy went inside to get us something to eat, but now he's gone."

Jean is now fully awake as worry for her little brother consumes her.  She climbs out of the back of the Impala, shuts the door behind her, and follows Dean into the Sunnyside Diner.  When they enter the diner the first thing the twin Winchesters notice is a dead man at a table with his face laying in a pool of his own blood.  Both Dean and Jean pull their guns out from the waistbands of their pants then they cautiously proceed further into the diner.

"Sam?"  Dean calls out while Jean inspects the dead man.

Jean looks at Dean, "His throat's been cut."

Dean walks past her and looks behind the counter, where he sees two more dead bodies.  "Yeah, same over here."  He opens the back door of the restaurant and looks around outside.  "Sam?"  As he starts to close the door, his hand runs across some yellow powder.  He looks at his hand then at his sister, "Sulfur."

The siblings quickly leave the diner and began calling out for their little brother.  "Sam?  Sam!  Sammy!"

Dean turns to Jean, "What do we do?  Why did demons take Sam?"

Jean shakes her head,  "I don't know why they would take Sam.  I think we should call Bobby and Ash...maybe they can help us track Sammy down."

Dean nods, "Yeah, good idea."  He reaches into his pocket and removes his cell phone.  While Dean calls Bobby, Jean takes out her own phone and calls Ash.  After filling him in on what has happened, Ash tells her he'll keep his feelers out and see what pops up.  Once she hangs up her phone Dean tells her, "Bobby is going to meet us in Iowa.  Let's go."

They drive for the rest of the night and arrive in Iowa at dawn.  They pull over into the parking lot of a boarded up gas station to wait for Bobby.  Twenty minutes later, the Winchester twins and the Impala are joined by Bobby and his truck.  While Dean and Bobby are talking by the hood of the Impala, Jean's phone rings and she answers it on the first ring.  "Ash, please tell me that you found something."

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam." Ash's voice says from the other end of the line.

"Damn it!" Jean exclaims.

"Listen, Jean...I did find something."

"What is it, Ash?"

"I can't talk over this line, Jean."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but we really don't have time for this."

"Make time," Ash shouts.  "Okay, because this," Ash pauses then continues in a quieter voice, "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is....It's huge.  So get here.  Now."  He then hangs up on Jean.

"Did Ash find anything?" Dean asks her.

"Yeah, we're going to the Roadhouse.  Let's go."  All three get into the Impala and Dean starts the engine and drives off.

A few hours later, they turn onto the byway that leads to Harvelle's Roadhouse and as the little bar comes into view Dean, Bobby, and Jean are shocked by what they see.  "What the hell?"  Dean exclaims as he stops the Impala in front of the remnants of the Roadhouse, which has clearly been burnt to the ground.

The three get out of the car and begin to make their way through what little remains of the Roadhouse.  As Jean passes by the charred remains of a couple of human bodies she says, "My God....Please don't let Ellen, Joe, and Ash be in here."

"You see Ellen?"  Dean asks Bobby and Jean.

Bobby shakes his head, "No.  No Ash either."

Jean pauses then bends down to examine a familiar watch on the wrist of a blackened body.  "I found Ash."

Dean walks up beside her and looks at the corpse, "Oh, Ash.  Damn it."  He looks over at Bobby and Bobby looks at Jean as she slowly stands up straight.

Jean walks up out of the smouldering ruins with Bobby and Dean following behind her.  "This is..." Bobby starts to say, but Dean interrupts him.

"What the hell did Ash know?  We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive."  The three come to a stop beside the hood of the Impala and turn to face each other.  "We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us.  Now how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him," Bobby assures Dean.

All of a sudden, Dean shuts his eyes and places a hand on his head.  "Are you okay?" Jean asks her brother.

"No."  Dean grunts and shakes his head.

Bobby and Jean are watching Dean closely in concern and a few seconds later the same thing happens again, only this time it seems much more intense.  "What was that?"  Bobby asks Dean.

Dean shakes his head one last time before answering, "I don't know.  Headache."

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No.  Must be the stress."  Dean grunts before continuing, "I could have swore I saw something."  He puts a hand over his eyes.

"You mean like a vision?  Like what Sam gets?" Jean inquires.

Dean looks at her, "What?  No.  Come on, I'm not some psychic."

Dean grabs his head again then he collapses against the hood of the Impala.  "Dean?  Dean!"  Jean and Bobby shout as they rush to his side.

"Dean?  Are you with us?"  Bobby asks from beside him as Jean kneels on Dean's other side and carefully wraps her arms around him and helps him to stand.

Dean nods his head a little and then pats his twin's arm in a silent gesture to let her know he's all right.  "Yeah, I think so.  I saw Sam.  I saw him, Jeanie."

"It was a vision," Bobby states.

"Yeah.  I don't know how.  But, yeah.  Hoo."  Dean looks over at Bobby, "That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"You said that you saw Sammy, did you see anything else?"  Jean asks her brother.

"Uh.  There was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" she asks.

"Uh, like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" Bobby asks at the same time that Jean does.

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree?  Like an oak tree?" Bobby questions Dean.

"Yeah.  Exactly."

Bobby and Jean look at each other, "Cold Oak?" Jean asks him and he nods.

"Cold Oak?  What does that mean?"  Dean asks them.

"It means that we know where Sam is."  The three of them get into the Impala and begin to drive towards Cold Oak South Dakota.

They drive for nearly seven hours straight only stopping to refuel.  It's a little past 10 at night by the time they reach the outskirts of Cold Oak, where they're forced to come to a stop by several large trees that have fallen across the road.  "Well it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Bobby says.

Dean opens the trunk and they each grab a shotgun, some ammo, and flashlights.  "Let's go," Dean says and walks off into the woods.  Bobby and Jean follow closely behind him.

After about 30 minutes of walking, they arrive at the ghost town and start to call Sam's name.  They walk around a corner of a nearby building and spot Sam walking towards them.  Dean and Jean are relieved to see their little brother is mostly okay.  Sam is holding his arm like his shoulder has been dislocated, but that's an easy fix; painful, yes, but easy.  "Sam," Jean and Dean call out to their little brother.

"Dean.  Jean."

"Sam.  Look out!"  Dean shouts as a man appears behind Sam.  Jean instantly takes aim at the man but she can't shoot him without hitting Sam as well.  The man stabs Sam in the back, twisting the knife and severing his spinal cord.  "No!"  Both of the twins yell, Dean runs towards Sam while Jean keeps her shotgun aimed at the man.  The man pulls the knife out of Sam's back and Sam falls to his knees.  As soon as she has a clear shot, Jean begins firing at the man, but she misses and the man takes off running towards the woods.  Jean drops her, now empty, shotgun and hulls ass after him.

Jean continues to chase after the man even as he enters the woods; her hate and rage consuming her and turning her eyes a brilliant crimson orange.  She begins to run faster and soon she catches up to him.  She tackles him to the ground and starts to savagely beat him.  He blocks a couple of her punches then manages to shove Jean off of him.  Jean gets to her feet quickly then begins to kick the man in his ribs until he rolls over onto his back.  She then sits on his chest, places her hands around his throat, and begins to strangle him.  Gasping for air and becoming increasingly desperate, the man reaches into his pocket and removes the knife he used to take Sam's life.  He takes a wild swipe at Jean's head and the blade slices into the flesh over her left eye.  She screams in pain and presses both of her hands over her injured eye.  The man quickly shoves her off of him again and takes a couple of deep breaths before getting to his feet and running deeper into the woods.

Jean stays on the ground for several moments, clutching her hands over her left eye in a useless attempt at stopping the heavy flow of blood pouring from her wound.  Slowly, she gets to her feet and looks around for Sam's murderer, but with only one eye, she's having trouble seeing.  She takes off her flannel over shirt and, after finding a clean area, presses it over her eye.  She then precedes to stumble back to the abandoned town where her brothers are.  As she re-enters the ghost town, she can hear a man sobbing loudly.  She walks towards the sound and soon she sees Dean clutching Sam while crying.  "Sammy?  Sam!" she shouts and then drops the shirt she's pressing against her bleeding eye as she rushes over to her brothers.  "No!  No, no, no!  Sam!"  She falls to her knees beside Dean and begins running her fingers through her dead little brother's hair.  "Please....No."  She starts to weep hysterically and begins to blame herself for what has happened.  "I'm so sorry, Sammy.  I was supposed to always protect you, but I've failed.  I've completely failed you as your big sister and I'm so sorry, Sam."

Bobby walks up beside the grieving twins, his own eyes tearing up.  He looks at Jean and notices that she's covered in blood.  "Jean?  Are you hurt?"  He pulls his flashlight out of his pocket where he put it when he was chasing after Jean.  Bobby turns the flashlight on and shines the light on Jean's face.  Immediately, Bobby's breath catches in his throat and he whispers, "My God."  The entire left side of Jean's face and neck is covered in her own blood.  Bobby moves closer to Jean in order to examine her injury better and he sees that there's a deep cut that starts just above her eyebrow and ends at about the middle of her cheek.  "This is bad...this is really bad.  Dean, we need to get Jean to a hospital.  Now."

For the first time, Dean looks away from Sam's body and at his twin sister.  Through his tear filled eyes, he takes in Jean's bloody condition before he reaches into his pocket, removes the keys to the Impala, and tosses them to Bobby.  "Go," he clears his throat.  "I'm going to take Sam's body into one of these buildings.  You take Jean to the hospital."

"No!  I'm not leaving Sam!" Jean protests.

Dean turns to her, "Just go, Jean...I've already lost Sam, I don't want to lose you too."  Dean tells her, sounding really depressed and he takes off his jacket and then takes off his own flannel over shirt.  He tosses the shirt to his sister, who presses it against her wound, then he slips his jacket back on.

"Come on, girl.  Let's get you out of here."  Bobby says and starts to lead her out of the abandoned town.  By the time they reach the Impala, Jean is feeling dizzy and light-headed, but she's too consumed by her grief to even think of mentioning anything to Bobby.  They climb into the car and Bobby starts the engine.  They haven't been on the road for twenty minutes when Jean passes out.

When Jean wakes up, she finds herself lying in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped over her left eye.  She hears voices coming from the left of her bed and she turns her head to see who's speaking.  She notices Bobby standing just outside of the doorway talking with a male doctor.  Listening carefully, she overhears the doctor tell Bobby, "She's stable, but she's lost a lot of blood.  We'd like to keep her a couple of days for observation."

"What about her eye?  Will she be able to see?"

"We won't know for sure until it heals enough for her to be able to open her eye, but it's not looking very good. There's an 80 percent chance that she'll never see out of her left eye again."

The reality of what has happened washes over Jean and she becomes depressed.  Jean doesn't care about her eye, not really, it's the loss of her little brother that has her depressed.  As a matter of fact, if it would bring Sam back she would gladly give both of her eyes...and a whole lot more.  At least she still has Dean and as long as one of her brothers is still alive, Jean refuses to give up on life, but that doesn't mean that she's going to stop grieving the loss of Sam anytime soon.  Jean begins to sob.  Apparently, Bobby and the doctor must have heard her because they rush into the room and to her bedside.  "Miss, are you in pain?  We gave you something not too long ago, but I think we might be able to give you a little more."

"I'm fine, go away."

The doctor nods, "I'll check back with you later."  He then leaves Bobby and Jean alone in the room.

"Jean," Bobby begins to tell her something but she interrupts him.

"Take me back, Bobby.  Right now." Jean says and starts to get up out of the bed.

Bobby pushes her back down, "You need to rest.  You've had a stressful night and you're badly injured.  You need time to recover."

"No.  I need to be with my brother," she tries to get up again, but Bobby refuses to let her.

Bobby sighs, "Rest.  I have to get back to Dean, but I'll keep in touch."

Once Jean realizes that Bobby isn't about to cave on this, she grumpily relents.  "Fine.  Just go."

"Jean...."

"Leave me alone," Jean tells him then turns her back to him.

"I know you're in mourning, so I'm just gonna ignore your attitude," he tells her and then walks to the door.  "Stay here and recover.  I'll send Dean your way later."  He pauses slightly before continuing, "I'm glad we didn't lose you too, Jeanie."  He leaves the room and Jean silently cries herself to sleep.

***********************************

Darkness surrounds Jean as she seems to be standing on nothing but air.  'Oh man...not the dream again.  I do not need this right now,' she thinks to herself running a hand over her face and feeling a large scar over her left eye.

Behind her a male voice begins speaking to her in a language she can't identify or understand; and Jean has learned to speak many different languages over the 27 years that she's been alive.

Jean  turns   around   and   the   first   thing   that catches her attention is the pair of glowing crimson orange eyes.  Through the darkness, Jean can make out the vague shape of the owner of the eyes, which appears to be human-like except for the six dark shapes behind him.  The next thing she notices is something that she doesn't remember ever seeing in the dream before; there appears to be thick bars surrounding the man to form a cage-like structure.  Surrounding the cage is a raging inferno of flames, but even with the fire Jean's eye is having difficulty seeing through the thick darkness.

The voice begins speaking again, the volume raising when Jean doesn't respond to whatever he's saying.  As the volume reaches a pitch that starts to hurt Jean's ears, she presses her hands over her ears.  Then she decides to try something she's never tried before; talking to this strange man.

"Please could you tone it down a little?  I'm already half blind, I don't need to be deaf as well."  As the man falls silent, Jean removes her hands from over her ears before continuing to speak to the man.  "I don't understand what you're saying.  Do you speak English?"

He seems to tilt his head to the side, but because of how dark it is Jean can't tell for certain.  "My apologies, I should have realized that you wouldn't be able to understand Enochian...Jean Winchester."

"Okay, you know who I am, but who are you?  And why do I keep dreaming of you?"

The six massive dark shapes that are behind him rise towards the top of the cage in a gesture that seems familiar to Jean, but she can't quite put her finger on why it seems familiar.  "You dream of me because you and I are connected, my dear."  He moves closer to the bars and motions for Jean to do the same, "Come closer and let me see your eye.  I can not fully heal it from here, but I can make sure that you'll at least be able to see."

Jean cautiously moves forward until she's a couple of feet away from the flames.  Even this close, she still can't see the man very well.  "It doesn't matter.  I don't want the scar to be gone; it will be a reminder of my failure to protect my little brother."  She pauses, "You didn't answer my other question: who or what are you?"

"Sam will be fine and Jake, the one who injured you, will pay dearly for doing so.  I have big plans for Sam as well as for you, my dear.  Sam Winchester will not be dead for long.  As for who I am...I go by many names, my dear.  Now come closer.  You need not worry about the flames, we haven't bonded yet so the fire will not harm you."  Jean does as he says, hesitating for only a moment before stepping into the fire and up to the cage.  "I can not reach very far out of this infernal cage, so I need you to get as close as you can."  Jean does as she's told and stands about an inch away from the bars.  When something ice cold presses against the left side of Jean's face she gasps in surprise.  "Sorry if it's a bit chilly.  Most people think I burn hot, it's actually quite the opposite."  A tingling sensation travels through the left side of her face and she closes her good eye in pleasure at the feeling of his touch.  He scents the air, "You smell  wonderful, my dear."  The six large dark shapes flare open and rise towards the top of the cage once again.

The man slowly removes his hand from her face and she opens both of her eyes.  To her delight see can see from her left eye and she turns to the man.  "Thank you, but why did you do this for me?"

"Because you are mine.  Once I am freed from this cage, I will claim you as my mate."  He manages to grab a hold of one of Jean's hands and turns it so that the inside of her wrist is facing upwards.  He places a kiss to the pulse point on her wrist before releasing her hand.

She starts to ask him something, but doesn't get the opportunity as she is pulled out of the strange dream only to be forced back into reality.


	12. This is Serious Ya Idjit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a deal with a crossroads demon and brings Sam back to life, but is given only a year to live. The three siblings go to Bobby's house who is shocked to see Sam. Jean is forced to stay at Bobby's while her brothers, Bobby, and Ellen travel to Wyoming to confront Azazel. While they're gone, she sneaks off when she finds a case in Pike Creek, Delaware.

Jean is shaken awake from the strangely pleasant dream.  "Jean.  Jeanie.  Come on, Jeanie, wake up," says a voice Jean thought she would never hear again.  The voice of her little brother, Sam.

"Sam?"  Jean opens her good eye then rolls over on the bed to face the door.  Her eye lands on the tall frame of her younger brother, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, it"s me, Jean.  Bobby managed to patch me up."

Jean's emerald green eye travels from her younger brother over to where her older twin brother is standing.  "Did he?"  Her gaze meets Dean's and she can see the guilt in his eyes.  "Sam, do you mind finding a vending machine and getting me a candy bar.  I'm starving."

Sam nods his head, "Sure.  No problem."  Sam leaves the room to search for a nearby vending machine.

As soon as Jean is sure that Sam is far enough away that he won't be able to hear them, she angrily asks Dean, "How long did the crossroad demon give you?"

Dean avoids looking her in the eye, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Dean.  I know what you've done...hell, I was thinking about making a deal myself."  Dean frowns at her, "Now how long do you have?"

"A year," Dean replies.

"So we've got a year to get you out of the...."

Dean interrupts her, "No.  If we try to welch our way out of the deal in any way, Sam dies."

Jean sighs, "Damn it."  She sits up in bed, "Does Sam remember anything?"

"He told me that the last thing he remembers is me running towards him and you aiming your shotgun at Jake.  I don't want Sam to know that he died or that I made a deal to bring him back, so I told him that Bobby patched him up."  Dean pauses and looks his twin over carefully, "How are you doing?"

Jean throws her legs over the edge of the bed, "Well, you know.  My twin brother is going to be ripped apart by hellhounds and dragged to Hell in about a year and...oh yeah, the doctor said I may never see out of my left eye again.  So, I'm just fucking peachy, Dean.  Help me find my clothes would ya?  I'm ready to get out of this creepy place."

As Dean looks for her clothes, Sam returns with a couple of candy bars.  "Here you go," Sam tosses Jean one of the chocolate bars and she fumbles to catch it.  She opens it and quickly devours it.

"Aha!" Dean exclaims while bending over to pick something up from the floor.  "I found them."

Dean places a plastic bag with Jean's clothes inside on the hospital bed.  Jean quickly starts to get dress while both her brothers turn around to give her some privacy.  Jean couldn't resist this golden opportunity and instead of pulling on her pants, she pulls down her lace underwear and turns her ass towards her brothers.  "Okay," she says while trying to keep her giggles in check.

Dean and Sam turn around and they both immediately regret doing so.  Both of them exclaiming in disgust, "Damn it, Jean!"

Jean laughs, "There's a full moon out tonight boys!"

"Are you done scarring us for life, Jean?  Cause we should get out of here."  Dean tells her.

Jean finishes getting dressed then she wraps an arm around each of her brothers and gives them both a hug.  "Okay, let's get the hell out of this place.  I hate hospitals."  Jean suggests and the three Winchesters sneak out of the hospital unnoticed.

On the drive to Bobby's house, Sam explains to Jean everything that happened in Cold Oak.  "That's a shame about Andy.  I really liked him."  Jean says as they pull into Singer's Salvage Yard.

They get out of the Impala and walk up to the front door to Bobby's house and Sam knocks on the door.  When Bobby opens the door his eyes travel from Dean to Jean and then freezes in shock on Sam's hulking form.  Bobby looks back at Dean as Dean says, "Hey, Bobby."  Dean refuses to meet the older hunter's eyes with his own.

"Hey, Bobby."  Sam and Jean greet Bobby while Jean wiggles her way past Bobby and into the house.

"Sam."  Bobby looks the youngest Winchester up and down.  "It's good...to see you up and around."

"Yeah.  Well, thanks for patching me up."  Sam tells Bobby as he walks inside and pats Bobby on the shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Bobby replies.  Dean walks into the house and Bobby glares at him.

"Well, Sam's better."  Dean says, still refusing to meet Bobby's gaze.  "And we're back in it now.  So, what do you know?"

Bobby leads the Winchester siblings into his study where Jean heads straight to a bottle of rum.  She opens the bottle and takes a large gulp of the alcohol.  She chuckles to herself before saying, "Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum."  The three men look at her in disbelief, "What?  If I gotta look like a pirate, I might as well act like a pirate."

Bobby shakes his head at Jean's antics before telling them, "Well, I found something.  But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?"  Sam asks Bobby.

"Demonic omens," Bobby replies while looking at each of the Winchesters.  "Like a frigging tidal wave.  Cattle deaths, lightning storms.  They've skyrocketed from out of nowhere.  Here."  He picks up a map and turns it to where the three Winchesters can see it before putting it back down on his desk.

"Aaarrrr!  Here be a treasure map, but where be the treasure?" Jean says in the best imitation of a pirate's voice that she can manage.

The three men look at Jean in amusement before Bobby scolds her, "This is serious ya idjit."

"That's pirate idjit ta ye, me bucko."  Jean chuckles to herself before looking at Bobby and notices him glaring daggers at her.  "Okay, I'm done now."

"As I was saying," Bobby states, getting them all back to the matter at hand.  "All around here," Bobby circles the entire state of Wyoming with his finger.  "Except for one place.  Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asks.

Bobby looks up at Dean, "Yeah, that one area's totally clean."  He glances at Sam and then back to Dean, "Spotless.  It's almost as if...."

"What?" Sam asks.

"....The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?" Dean inquiries this time.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming."

Jean speaks up, "Maybe something there is keeping them out.  Like a giant Devil's Trap or something."

Bobby shakes his head, "It would have to be one helluva Devil's Trap."  He looks over at Sam, "Sam, would you take a look at it?  Maybe you can catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah.  Sure."

Bobby looks at Dean, "Come on, Dean.  I got some more books in the truck.  Help me lug them in."  Bobby then grabs his coat and leaves the room.

"Yeah," Dean replies before following the older hunter outside.

As Sam begins going through all the information that Bobby has gathered, Jean sits down on the couch and starts to unwrap the gauze over her eye.  Sam looks at her, "Are you sure you should be taking that off?"

"Yeah.  I need to check something."  She finishes unwrapping the bandage and Sam gasps.  "What?  Is it that bad?"

Sam walks over to her and tilts her head towards the light so he can see the wound better.  "No.  Actually, the wound looks weeks old instead of just days."

Jean stands up and walks to the bathroom.  She stands in front of the sink and looks in the mirror.  Sure enough, the cut over her left eye looks like it has had weeks to heal instead of just a day or two.  She runs her fingers over the scar and winces slightly.  The scar may not be bleeding anymore, but it's still raw and very tender.  Slowly, she starts to open her injured eye.  It's painful but she does manage to open it and, to her absolute delight, she can see.  Things are blurry at first, but soon everything becomes crystal clear.

Jean suddenly frowns; first Sam returns from the dead and now her eye is mostly healed.  Two of the three things the man from her dream promised her has come true.  Which means that it wasn't a dream...so what was it?  Jean shakes her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts because she doesn't really want to believe that her dreams of this man are real and that some supernatural being has plans for her and Sammy.  Maybe her eye was a part of the deal that Dean made?  Jean makes a mental note to ask her twin about it later.

Jean walks out of the bathroom and shouts, "I can see!"  She walks into the kitchen where her brothers are sitting near the table.  "I can see!"  Her brothers turn to look at her and so does Bobby, who is sitting at the table across from a very familiar woman with brunette hair.  "Ellen!  Thank God you're alive!"  Jean rushes over to Ellen and gives her a fierce hug, even lifting the older woman slightly out of her seat.  "Is Jo with you?"

Ellen hugs her back, "Good to see you too, Jean.  No.  I've heard that she's working a case in Arizona."  Ellen pulls away and looks at Jean's face, "What the hell happened to you?"

"A couple of days ago, I got into a fight with a psychic who had a knife."

"A couple of days?  That looks to be weeks old."

Bobby stands up and walks over to Jean.  He turns her head so that he can inspect her scar, "Holy shit....And you say you can see?"

"Yep.  Just as well as I could before the attack."

Bobby walks back over to where he was sitting and picks up a shot glass.  He pours holy water into it then hands it to Jean.  "Bottoms up."  Jean rolls her eyes at him but drinks the holy water anyway.  Bobby then picks up a silver knife, "Do you want to do it or should I?"

Jean takes the knife from Bobby and makes a small cut on her arm.  "I'm me, guys."

Bobby looks at her closely, "Had to make sure.  After all, no human is supposed to heal that quickly."

"Maybe, I had a little help," Jean suggests while looking directly at Dean.  Bobby turns to look at Dean too.  Sam and Ellen look at each other in confusion.

Dean raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.  "Don't look at me," he says, ashamed that he never thought of Jean while making his deal.  Dean turns to Ellen and asks her, "Ellen, what happened?  How'd you get out?"

Ellen tells them about what happened at the Roadhouse and how Ash wanted her to get something from the safe in the basement of the Roadhouse.  She then removes a map of Wyoming, that has several X's marked on it, from inside her coat.  After doing extensive research, they discover that the X's form a giant Devil's Trap with an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle.

After Jean brags about her being right, they gather everything they think they'll need and walk towards the door.  Before stepping outside though, Bobby stops and turns to Jean who is behind him.  "Jean, I need you to stay here and work the phones."

"What!  No fucking way Bobby!  I'm going with you guys!"

"No, Jean."  Bobby firmly commands, "I don't know how or why your eye has healed, but I do know that you need more than a couple of days to recover from that kind of trauma."

"I'm fine!  So I got a little scratch on my face, that doesn't mean you guys should bench me!" Jean protests.

"Bobby's right, Jean.  You say that you can see fine through your eye, but honestly I don't want to be in the middle of a fight and find out that your eye isn't as healed as you think it is."

Jean looks at her twin, hurt by his words.  "But, Dean..." she looks over at Sam.  "Do you agree with them, Sammy?"

Sam looks uncomfortably from Jean to Dean then back again.  "I'm sorry, Jean.  I think you should stay here.  Because not only will Jake be there, but yellow eyes might be as well and we still have no idea what he wants with you."

Jean crosses her arms across her chest and scowls, "Maybe not, but we do know that he or any other demons won't hurt me. So I should go with you even if...."

Bobby catches onto what Jean is about to suggest, "We're not using you as a shield you idjit!"

Jean's frown deepens, "Fine.  I won't go with you, but just so you know...I am pissed!"

Dean, Bobby, Sam, and Ellen leave and Jean returns to Bobby's study to pout.  She removes her laptop from her duffel bag, opens it, and pulls up a series of online newspaper articles.  She begins looking for anything that could be a case; Jean said she wouldn't go with them to Wyoming, but she never said anything about staying at Bobby's.

Two hours pass by with very little happening: a few hunters called needing help, but that's about all.  Finally, Jean finds a possible ghoul case, where a bunch of graves have been dug up and the bodies taken from a cemetery near Pike Creek, Delaware.  Jean picks up her duffel bag, after placing her laptop inside, leaves the house and gets into her Mustang.  Jean starts the engine and begins the very long drive from South Dakota to Delaware.

After almost a day and a half of driving; with Jean stopping once at a motel for sleep and two angry phone calls: one from Bobby and the other from Dean who yells at her for leaving; Jean arrives in Pike Creek.  She checks into a local motel under the name of Amanda Hugnkiss.  She walks into her motel room, puts her duffel down beside the bed, then collapses on the queen size bed.  Jean falls asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Jean wakes up at eight that same evening.  She stretches, gets out of bed, and then walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  Afterwards, she gets dressed in blue jeans and a green tank top.  After lacing up her combat boots, she pulls on her leather jacket and leaves the motel room.

Jean drives to the local pub and grill, called Oliver Love.  She parks her car in a vacant spot and gets out of the car.  She makes her way into the pub then takes a seat at the bar next to a large man dressed in biker clothes.  The man starts looking her up and down like she's a piece of meat.  When the black haired bartender arrives he asks her, "Hello, what's your poison?"

"I'll take a Guinness, please.  And can I have a menu?"  The bartender nods then leaves to get her a beer and a menu.  A minute later, he returns and places the glass of beer down on a coaster before handing her the menu.  "Thank you."

He smiles at her while trying to avoid staring at her scar.  "No problem.  My name's Cody.  Just let me know when you're ready to order."

Cody leaves to attend to other customers as Jean begins reading through the menu.  The large biker beside Jean begins running his hand up and down Jean's arm.  "What's a pretty thing like you doing around here?"

Jean looks at the man's hand in disgust before putting down the menu and standing up to her full height.  She's six inches taller than the wannabe biker and he is taken aback.  Jean notices Cody starting to head towards them, but before he can reach them Jean grabs the biker's wrist and gives it a sharp twist.  The sound of the man's wrist bones cracking accompanies the cry of pain that slips past the wannabe biker's lips.  Still grasping his wrist with one hand, Jean reaches into her jacket pocket with her free hand and pulls out her fake FBI badge.  She then flips the badge open so that he can see it.

The man's eyes widen, "You're a Fed?"

Jean releases the man's wrist, "Yep.  I'm after a dangerous criminal that may be in the area, so I really don't have time for your bullshit right now."  As Jean sits back down, the man backs away from her.  "And don't worry about your wrist...I only dislocated it, I didn't break it."

Cody walks over to her, "Did you say that you're with the FBI?"  When Jean nods her head he continues, "I know this is a bit much to ask of you, but can you look into a missing person for me?  The local police said that a person has to be missing for twenty-four hours before they can do anything."

Jean frowns, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try to do what I can.  What's the person's name and when did they go missing?"

"His name is Jared and he's my co-worker.  He never showed up for his shift this afternoon and nobody has seen or heard from him since two this morning."

"Maybe he's sick or hurt.  Or maybe he just decided to quit without giving notice."

Cody shakes his head, "No, he would've called.  I went to his apartment to check on him, but he wasn't there.  I've even called the local hospital, he's not there either.  Jared loves this job; he always arrives early and he's always the last to leave.  So there's no way he would just quit either."

"I'll try to check into it for you," Jean tells him before picking up the menu and handing it to him.  "I'll take the chicken strips with fries, please."

He takes the menu from Jean after he thanks her for looking into his missing friend and then he leaves.  Five minutes later, Cody brings her the food she ordered and refills her drink.

Once she finishes her meal, she pays her bill with cash and asks Cody, "You wouldn't happen to know who the last person to see your friend would be, would you, Cody?"

Cody nods and points over at a booth where a tall, dirty-blonde haired man is sitting alone, throwing back shots of whiskey.  "Most likely, it was Nick Pellegrino.  That poor man lost his wife and son over a year ago and now he's in here almost every day; from five in the evening til we close up at two in the morning."

Jean thanks Cody then walks over to Nick's booth.  On the way, she decides to stick as close to the truth as possible; she's not really sure why, it just seems like the right thing to do.  "Mister Pellegrino?"  The man doesn't even look up at her, "My name is Jean Winchester.  I'm a...bounty hunter...for the FBI."  She takes out her fake badge and places it on the table for him to inspect.

Nick reaches over and picks up the badge to examine it.  "What can I do for you, Miss Winchester?" he asks her, while placing her badge back down on the table and indicating that she should take a seat across from him.  Nick's gruff voice, which is slightly slurred from the alcohol, seems to make Jean's heart skip a beat. 

Jean slides into the seat opposite of Nick before picking her badge up and putting it back into her coat pocket.  "Please call me Jean, Mister Pellegrino."

"Call me Nick."

"Okay.  Nick, I'm here because there's a dangerous...fugitive...on the loose nearby and the bartender, Cody, has informed me that his fellow co-worker, Jared, is missing.  Cody told me that you could have been the last person to see Jared before he went missing.  Nick, I need to know if Jared told you anything before he disappeared; like if he was going out of town to visit relatives."

Nick finally looks up at Jean and she can see his face clearly for the first time.  Even with his blood-shot, grief filled eyes and unkempt 5 o'clock shadow, Jean finds Nick to be a very handsome man.  Nick's stormy blue eyes meet Jean's emerald green ones.  "I'm sorry, but if Jared did tell me anything I can't remember it.  I was pretty wasted last night."  Nick's eyes linger on Jean's scar and for the first time she feels self-conscious about it.

Jean nods her head then starts to get up but stops.  "Nick, I know this isn't my place, but I want to give you some advice.  It's okay to grieve for the loss of our loved ones, but it's not okay to drink ourselves into such a stupor that we forget about everything else but our loss.  A wise man once said, "By experiencing both victory and defeat, running away and shedding tears, a man will become a man. It's okay to cry, but you have to move on."

Nick looks down at the table before bitterly asking her, "What do you know about losing a loved one?"

"I've spent more time in the company of Death than any person ever should.  When I was four, I watched as my mother was burned alive in a fire.  About a year ago, I saw my father die; killed by the same man who killed my mother.  My twin brother was left comatose after he was in a car wreck and he wasn't expected to live.  This scar over my eye is a permanent reminder of my failure to protect my little brother and how very close he came to dying.  I've seen some of my closest friends, friends that I considered my family, killed."

Jean stands up and Nick asks her, "Have you ever lost your spouse and child?"

"No.  But with the way I was raised, I've never even had the chance to fall in love."  She reaches into her back pocket and removes her wallet.  She slides a card that has her real name and number on it out of the wallet and places it on the table in front of Nick.  "If you remember anything...anything at all...please call me."

Jean puts her wallet back in her pocket, says goodbye to Nick, then walks out of the bar.  For now she puts the missing man out of her thoughts and focuses on the task of finding the ghoul.  She climbs into her Mustang and begins to drive back to her motel room to wait until midnight before going to check out the cemetery where the bodies were dug up.

Jean has just pulled into a parking spot at the motel when her phone rings.  She doesn't recognize the number but answers it anyway.  "Hello?"

"Hello, Jean?  This is Nick."

"Hi, Nick.  Did you remember anything about Jared?"

"Actually, I did.  I remember talking with him yesterday about the bodies that have gone missing from Stone Oak Cemetery and Jared said that he had family buried there.  I'm pretty sure he mentioned checking on their graves before he came into work today."

This changes Jean's plans because, even though ghouls like to eat the flesh of the dead, that doesn't mean they won't kill a person first and then eat them.  She can't afford to wait three more hours if a man's life could be on the line.  She backs out of the parking spot and starts driving towards Stone Oak Cemetery, which is about a ten minute drive west of Pike Creek.  "Thank you very much, Nick.  You've been a huge help, but I've gotta go."

"Wait, will you be coming back to the bar anytime soon?" Nick asks Jean and she can hear the unspoken plea in his voice.  This man is drowning in his own grief and he just reached out to Jean for help.

"I'll try to stop by before I leave town, but I can't guarantee anything.  I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Okay.  Goodbye."  He hangs up and so does Jean.

About seven minutes later, Jean pulls up to Stone Oak Cemetery and parks her car on the grass behind a black Chevy truck, which must belong to Jared.  Jean gets out of her car, walks to the trunk, and then opens it.  She pulls out a machete and a flashlight then she closes the trunk.  Turning on the flashlight, she begins to make her way through the dark cemetery.  After about five minutes of searching, Jean can hear faint screaming coming from deeper inside the cemetery and she takes off running towards the source of the screaming.  She soon comes to a small mausoleum and can clearly hear a man screaming from inside.  As Jean approaches the small building, as quickly and silently as she can, she sees a black-haired woman trying to get through the gate that serves as a door to the mausoleum, to get at a man, who Jean assumes is Jared.  The man is leaning against the gate with all his weight, trying to keep the ghoul out.  The ghoul is throwing herself against the gate and reaching through the bars to claw at the man's back.  Jean takes advantage of the ghoul being distracted to sneak up behind her.  "Hey, asshat!" Jean shouts.  The ghoul turns around and with a single swing of her machete, Jean beheads the ghoul.  She then turns to the man, "Are you okay?  You wouldn't happen to be Jared, would you?"

The man turns his head to look at her, "Y...yeah.  Please tell me that you...you're not a cannibal."

Jean shakes her head, "Nope.  I'm not a cannibal.  Was there only one of them?"

Jared stands up, leaving the gate hanging precariously from it's hinges.  "I think so.  Who are you?  What was that thing?!  I saw it take a bite out of a dead body then it's appearance changed and it looked like the dead person!"

"My name's Jean."  The gate to the mausoleum falls to the ground with a loud clank, "And it looks like I'm just in time.  That was a ghoul.  Normally they only eat the flesh of the dead."  Jared's face turns pale, "You should get back to Pike Creek, people are really worried about you."  Jared starts to leave, but Jean stops him.  "You, uh...might not want to tell anybody about what really happened here.  If you have to tell them something, uh, I told the people at Oliver Love that I was from the FBI and a dangerous criminal was on the loose.  You can tell everybody that you were taken hostage.  Also you might want to thank Nick.  If it wasn't for him, I would've arrived too late."

Jared nods, "Yeah, I'll be sure to pay his tab...for the rest of the year.  Being taken hostage by a criminal sounds a lot more pleasant than what actually happened.  I wonder how long it will take me to convince myself that's what actually happened."

Once Jared leaves, Jean gets to work on burying the ghoul's body.  About two hours later, after she's done burying the ghoul's remains and making sure she doesn't leave behind any evidence, she drives back to Pike Creek.  She drives by Oliver Love's and when she notices that it's still open, she decides to stop.  She parks her Mustang in a vacant spot and begins to walk towards the bar.  The sounds of a celebration inside the bar can be heard even from the parking lot.  Jean enters the bar and looks around for Nick.  She spots him sitting at the same booth as before and makes her way over to him.  "Mind if I sit here?"

Nick looks up at her, "Jean...you came back."  He nods his head towards where Jared is standing surrounded by people, "Looks like you found Jared."

"Yeah, and thanks to you, I found him in time," Jean tells him before getting a waitress' attention.  The waitress comes over to the booth and looks at the two curiously.  "Can I get a bottle of whatever Nick's drinking and another glass, please?"

The waitress leaves but returns shortly with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and another glass.  "Jared said this is on the house for saving his life," the waitress tells them while looking at Jean in awe.

"Thanks," Jean says to the waitress, who nods and winks at her before walking away to tend to other customers.  Jean turns to Nick and asks him, "Did she just flirt with me?  I think she just flirted with me."

Nick chuckles, "Most likely.  Crystal is known for liking beautiful women."

For the next hour, Jean and Nick share the bottle of whiskey and stories about their lives.  Nick tells her about what happened to his wife and son.  Then Jean tells him how her mother died and how her father became obsessed with finding the man responsible; she didn't tell him that it was a demon that killed her mother, only that it was a very dangerous criminal.

Suddenly, Jean hears a familiar voice beside and slightly behind her say, "Working on a case, huh?  I'm guessing what you meant was working on a case of whiskey?"

Jean turns her head and sees her brothers standing there and Dean looks absolutely pissed.  "Dean, have I ever told you that the shade of red that your face is turning really brings out the color of your eyes?"  Sam and Nick chuckle while Dean's scowl deepens.  "There was a case here but I already took care of it and now I'm relaxing with my new friend Nick.  Nick, this is my little brother Sam," she points at Sam and then Dean, "and grumpy here is my twin, Dean."

Sam greets Nick, but Dean just looks at Nick as an overprotective older brother does to any guy who tries to get close to his little sister; with murder in his eyes.  "Let's go, Jean.  You can explain in the car why you left Bobby's when you were told to stay there."

"Technically, I said that I wouldn't go with you.  I never said anything about staying at Bobby's."

Dean glares at her before he starts to walk away.  Sam shrugs then apologizes to Nick for Dean's rude behavior before following Dean out of the bar.  Jean stands up and says goodbye to Nick, but before she can walk away he grabs her hand effectively stopping her.  "Wait, Jean.  Um...can I call you sometime?"

Jean smiles at him, "Sure.  You can call me anytime you want.  If I don't answer, I'm probably on a case, but I'll call you back as soon as I can."  Nick releases her hand and she waves to him while walking towards the exit.  "Goodbye, Nick.  Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye, Jean.  Be careful out there."

Jean leaves the bar, only to see Dean impatiently waiting for her by the Impala which is parked next to Jean's Mustang.  "Jean, give Sam your keys.  You and I need to talk."

Jean tosses her keys to Sam and he looks at her sympathetically before getting behind the wheel of her car.  "What about my stuff at the motel?"

Dean gets into the driver's side of the Impala, "It's in the backseat of Baby.  Now get in."

Jean gets inside the car and almost immediately Dean begins yelling at her.  Jean chooses to tune him out, just like she used to tune John out when he would yell at her over nothing.  While Dean is bitching her out, Jean let's her mind wander back to the handsome, dirty-blonde haired man named Nick.


	13. Mystery Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby falls into a comma while hunting a creature that kills people in their sleep and the Winchesters have to team up with a woman named Bela to save him. There's a catch...she'll only help them if Jean isn't around. So Jean returns to Delaware to spend more time with Nick. A month later, the siblings once again cross paths with Gabriel. While Sam has to relive Dean's death in a continuous loop, Jean discovers whose mate she is suppose to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics in this chapter is from 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk. 
> 
> Also for those of you who are interested in reading the more "mature" parts of the story, I am publishing a separate story just for those scenes. You do not have to read it, there will be nothing important to the story in it, just pure smut.

The following several months are mostly miserable for Jean. The only thing that makes these months more pleasant are the calls from Nick. At first Nick would only call once every two weeks then he starts calling once a week. By the time Christmas arrives, Nick is calling Jean three times a week. The two would talk for hours about anything; from how their day went to telling the other stories of when they were growing up.

The first month Jean spends at Bobby's working the phones as a punishment for taking off to Delaware. Meanwhile Dean, Sam, and Bobby work a demon case in Lincoln, Nebraska which turns out to be the Seven Deadly Sins.

Jean would've spent the next month like the previous one, except she manages to to bribe Dean into letting her rejoin him and Sam with a platinum membership to Busty Asian Beauties dot com. Together again, the three Winchesters work a case involving a ghost ship and a spirit that kills anyone who has been involved with the death of a family member. This is also when Jean meets Bela Talbot, who she immediately hates. As a matter of fact, when Bela comes to the abandoned house the siblings are squatting in to beg for their help after she sees the ghost ship, Jean tries to snap her neck. Dean and Sam barely manage to stop her.

As the third month comes to a close, things become even worse for the siblings. Gordon Walker escapes from prison and, thanks to Bela, tracks down the Winchesters. Unfortunately, as the old saying goes when it rains it pours, and Gordon gets turned into a vampire. Finally, Sam manages to kill Gordon by cutting off his head with razor wire.

The following month isn't as bad as the previous months since its December and Christmas is quickly approaching. Jean has already bought her brothers' gifts; she got them both new flannel shirts and blow up sex dolls as a joke. But knowing Sam and Dean, they'll wait until the last minute and end up buying their gifts at a convenience store...in the traditional Winchester fashion. After the trio kill two pagan gods, they return to their small motel room and have a small Christmas celebration.

January passes by rather slowly with nothing really happening until after Dean and Jean's birthday when the Winchester siblings hunt a coven of witches in Massachusetts. During the hunt, Dean and Jean meet the demon Ruby for the first time. Needless to say neither of them trust the black-eyed bitch, but they both take different approaches on how to handle the situation.  Dean goes with his usual screaming-until-he's-blue-in-the-face technique, while Jean decides not to say anything, but to be there for Sam when this demon bitch finally shows her true colors.

The sixth month has it's ups and downs.  Bobby falls into a coma while he is hunting something that is killing people in their dreams.  They decide to use African Dream Root to enter Bobby's dream to try to wake him up.  Unfortunately, the root is extremely rare and the only way the Winchesters can think of how to get it is by calling in a favor from Bela.  She agrees to help them on one condition: that Jean isn't with them.  

Jean manages to convince Dean to drive her to Delaware while Sam stays behind to wait for Bela in case she shows up.  Hours later, Dean drops her off at a motel in Pike Creek, Delaware.  After he promises to call her if anything happens to Bobby, he leaves to return to Pennsylvania.  Jean checks into the motel and places her things in her room.  Once she's settled, she pulls out her cell phone and calls Nick.  About ten minutes later, Nick arrives to pick up Jean and they go to Oliver Love Pub and Grill where they have dinner and drinks together.

The next day is Saturday and Nick has the day off, so he decides to take Jean to a local carnival since she once told him that she's never been to one.  They spend the day riding different rides.  At noon Jean receives a call from Sam and he tells her that Bobby is awake, but they still need Bela's help to catch this Jeremy guy so Jean can't rejoin them yet.  She is upset and her mood turns foul until Nick wins her a giant stuffed panda at one of the game booths.  They stay at the carnival until 9 p.m. and afterwards Nick drives her back to her motel.  As she starts to open the door Nick stops her, leans towards her, and cups Jean's cheek in his hand before pressing his lips against hers.  She instantly melts into the kiss.  Nick then breaks the kiss and looks into Jean's emerald eyes.  He takes in her burning red face and the way she runs her fingers over her lips like someone does after they've just had their first kiss.  "Was that your first kiss?"

"Maybe....Yes," she replies shyly, before opening the car door.

She starts to get out of the car, Nick stops her again.  "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Jean looks at Nick, "Are you sure?"

He captures Jean's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.   After a few moments, they break the kiss for some much needed air.  Nick cups Jean's left cheek with his right hand, running his thumb gently over the end of her scar.  "Yes," he says.  She shuts the car door and Nick drives them to his small two story house in the heart of Pike Creek.

*************************************************

Lucifer is pacing around the cage and snarling angrily to himself.  He can sense what his etam and the human male are doing and even though it pisses him off, he knows it is necessary for them to have sex.  His wings fall in disappointment as he stops pacing.  He should be the only male; human or angel; that gets to be with Jean in such an intimate way.

Months ago, when Lilith first reported to him that Jean was getting close to a human male named Nick, Lucifer began to make plans.  Knowing that Sam Winchester will not say yes to him immediately, Lucifer will need a temporary vessel once he is free.  And this, Nick, will be the perfect candidate, thanks to Jean.  Because Jean is Lucifer's mate, any human male that she becomes involved with romantically can be used by Lucifer as a temporary vessel.  The longer Jean spends around Nick, the longer he will last as Lucifer's temporary vessel.

That's not the only reason that he has to let them copulate.  Jean is a virgin; Lucifer wants her first time to be with a gentle partner because when he claims her as his own he will not be able to be gentle with her.  His feathers ruffle in arousal as his thoughts turn to all the sexual things he will do to the female Winchester after they are bonded.

*********************************************************  
Jean is woken in the middle of the night by Nick calling out Sarah's name.  She sits up and begins to shake Nick awake.  When he finally wakes up, he starts to sob and Jean wraps her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him.  As he places his head between her bare breasts and cries into her chest, she starts to run her fingers through his short dirty-blonde hair and to softly sing to him.

"Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me   
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again."

Nick finally calms down and gives Jean a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling her on top of him for round number two.

The next morning Jean is tired and sore so she and Nick spend the day at his house watching movies while they snuggle together on his couch.  Jean ends up falling asleep on Nick's chest about halfway through their second movie.

A couple of hours later, Jean and Nick are woken up by Led Zeppelin's Ramble On, Jean's ringtone for her twin brother.  She reaches for her phone that's sitting on the small coffee table in front of the couch.  She answers it with a sleepy, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?  We've been waiting for you at the motel since last night."  Dean yells at her over the phone.

Jean yawns, "Nick asked me to stay the night with him."

There is silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Dean asks, "Do I need to kill this guy?  Because I will...I'm going to Hell anyway."

Jean tells him no, then gives him Nick's address.  After she hangs up, she tells Nick that her brothers are in town and will be arriving in a couple of minutes to pick her up.  They share a quick shower together and he helps her to get dressed and soon they can hear the roar of the Impala's engine.  Nick escorts Jean outside then gives her a kiss goodbye.  She walks to the Impala and then climbs in the back.

A month later, the Winchester siblings are in Boward County, Florida investigating the mysterious disappearance of Dexter Hasselback.

Jean wakes up at six in the morning after having another dream about the man in the cage.  She gets out of the bed that she's sharing with her twin.  Dean stirs slightly and groggily asks her, "Where are you going?"

Jean stretches before answering him, "For a jog."  Dean grunts then goes back to sleep.  Jean grabs her duffle bag and walks into the bathroom to change into black leggings and sports bra with a pink camisole over it.  She leaves the bathroom, grabs her iron knife and tucks it into the waistband of her pants before covering it with the bottom of her shirt.  She then slips on a pair of tennis shoes and leaves the motel room that she's sharing with her brothers.

As Jean jogs through the town, she let's her mind wander; first she thinks about Nick and the wonderful night they shared a month ago and then slowly her mind drifts to the man in the cage that she often dreams of.  She dreamt of him again last night.  Throughout the dream the man sweet-talked her while flaring the six massive shadowy shapes behind his back; which Jean assumes are wings since they seem to resemble Gabriel's wings, only much larger.  'If the man has wings, that must mean that he's an angel....But if he's an angel, why is he in a cage?' Jean frowns as she thinks about this mysterious angel.

About forty minutes later, Jean returns to the motel to find that Dean is now awake and is getting dressed.  They exchange quiet greetings, since Sam is still sleeping, before Jean heads for the bathroom.

As she steps out of the bathroom, after taking a shower and getting dressed in clean clothes, the radio alarm clock begins to blare Asia's Heat of the Moment which causes Sam's eyes to snap open.  Sam sits up in bed and takes a moment to fully wake up.

Dean is sitting on the other bed, lacing up his combat boots.  "Rise and shine, Sammy."

"Dude.  Asia?"  Sam asks his brother in disbelief, as his sister flops down face first on the bed beside Dean.

Dean casts his twin a worried look before turning his attention back to Sam.  "Come on.  You love this song, and you know it."

"Yeah, and if I ever hear it again, I'm gonna kill myself."

Dean reaches over and turns up the volume on the radio, "What?  I'm sorry.  I can't hear you."  Sam smiles and chuckles at his brother.  Dean points at Sam and begins mouthing along with the song while bobbing his head up and down.  Sam's smile widens as he shakes his head a little then looks away from Dean.

Dean pats his twin sister on the back before standing up, "You alright, Jeanie?"

Jean turns her head to look at her brothers, "Yeah.  I just didn't get much sleep last night.  I had a Liam Neeson nightmare.  I dreamt I kidnapped his daughter and he just wasn't having it."

Both of her brothers laugh at her joke before heading into the bathroom to brush their teeth.  Jean can hear Dean gurgling loudly even from her spot on the bed.  

A few minutes later, Sam walks past her heading towards the door.  He stops and asks her, "We're going out for breakfast.  Are you coming, Jeanie?"

"Nah.  I want to catch some more z's."

Sam opens the door to their motel room, "Do you want us to bring you something back?"

"Yeah.  Breakfast burrito.  Or pancakes...definitely pancakes."

Dean crosses the room to the bed that his sister is laying on.  He begins rummaging through his duffle bag.  "Whenever you're ready, Dean."

Dean picks up a sexy, lacy black bra and holds it in the air.  He turns his head towards Sam, his eyebrows raising as he asks his little brother, "This yours?"

Sam gives Dean a bitchface as Jean looks up at Dean, "Give me that, you idjit.  That's the bra I wore when I swiped my v-card."

Dean makes a look of disgust and quickly tosses the bra away from him, "Eww, too much info, Jeanie."  He returns to looking through his things, "Ah!"  He exclaims while picking up his pistol, "Bingo."  He places the gun in the waistband of his jeans as he walks to the door where Sam is waiting for him.  "Now, who's ready for some breakfast?"

Sam closes the door behind them and Jean sighs in relief at finally having some peace and quiet.  Within minutes, she's asleep and snoring lightly.

Jean isn't asleep for very long when the sound of fluttering wings wakes her up.  Pulling her pistol out from underneath her pillow, she rolls off the edge of the bed, opposite of where the noise originated, and is almost instantly in a crouched position with her gun ready to shoot whatever it is in the head.

"Whoa!  Take it easy, sweetheart.  It's just me."  A short man with brown hair, whiskey-colored eyes, and three sets of golden wings tells her from across the room.

"Gabriel?" Jean asks, lowering her gun and standing up.  "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel crosses the room to stand close to Jean.  He snaps his fingers and two candy bars appear in his hand.  He hands one to Jean and his wings flare open in his usual mating display when he catches her scent.  "I noticed that your two dunderhead brothers were nearby and I was wondering if you were with them."

Jean opens the candy bar and starts to eat it, "I usually am...why?"

Gabriel pretends to look insulted, "Do I need a reason to visit my best human friend?"  Jean looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  Gabriel sighs and shrugs, "Okay, so there is a reason for my visit.  One of my friends in Heaven that I still have contact with, has discovered something interesting about you, sweetheart."  Gabriel takes a large bite out of his own candy bar before continuing, "In Heaven, there is an area known as The Hall of Records, where information about every human ever born or will be born is stored.  These records contain everything that will happen in a person's life."

"That's neat and all, but what does it have to do with me?"  Jean asks, leaning closer to him and causing her scent to drift over to Gabriel again.  His wings rise, open wide and the feathers fluff in an attempt to impress the unbonded etam.  

"My friend; his name is Balthazar by the way; discovered that you aren't on record as being an etam.  As a matter of fact, your record is blank after the age of eighteen."

Jean looks at him confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means that, for some unknown reason, God didn't want the angels to know that you're an etam."

Jean sits down on the bed even more confused now, "I don't understand."

Gabriel shrugs as he finishes his chocolate bar, "Neither do I."

A sudden realization comes to Jean and she looks at Gabriel in disbelief, "You're the reason this Dexter Hasselback jerk is missing, aren't you?"

Gabriel looks away from her and his wings twitch a little as he states, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looks at him sternly, "Come on, Gabe....A jackass who gets his jollies from destroying other people's beliefs in mystery spots where strange, unexplainable things happen suddenly disappears while investigating one of these places?  This reeks of you."

Gabriel looks at her and huffs, "Fine.  I may have dropped him in a wormhole when he said that he didn't believe in them."

Jean snorts in amusement, "So why are you still hanging around here?"  Gabriel looks at her in confusion, "Because I can't imagine that you would stay around here just to tell me that God is plotting to use me for something without the angel's knowing about it.  So what are you up to?"

Gabriel now looks uncomfortable and he rubs the back of his head, his wings twitching in nervousness.  "I always knew that you were the smart Winchester." He mumbles before raising his voice, "Okay, I'll tell you...but you have to keep in mind that I have the best of intentions in mind."

Jean looks Gabriel directly in the eyes, "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best of intentions."

Gabriel nods in agreement, "Touché.  Anyway, I'm here to teach Sam a lesson."

Jean's eyebrows raise, "What?  Why?  Is this because they staked you back in Ohio?"

Gabriel shakes his head and he moves to sit on the bed opposite of her.  The primary feathers of his wings begin to lightly run over Jean's body, trying to woo her, but other than a small shiver running through her, she ignores them.  "No," Gabriel says.  "I'm teaching him that no matter what he does, he can not save Dean."  He pauses for a moment, "I was afraid that I would have to teach you the same lesson, but I can see that I won't.  Why aren't you willing to sacrifice yourself to save Dean's life?  That seems to be a reoccurring thing for you Winchesters, except for you sweetheart.  Why is that?"

Jean shrugs, "This is really a no win situation for me.  If I try to get Dean out of his demon deal, then Sam drops dead and Dean will run off to make another deal or even still die when his year is up.  At least by doing nothing I'll have one brother still alive."  She pauses to think for a minute before continuing, "I guess the reason I'm not rushing to throw my life away to bring back a dead loved one is because I don't want to fuck up the natural order of death...I mean there has to be some consequence to bringing back someone who is meant to be dead, right?  If someone's supposed to be dead, but is brought back to life and they have children, won't that create a bunch of souls that aren't supposed to be?  And what if to bring one person back, a bunch of other people have to die?"  She pauses, "And I'm sure Reapers have a hard enough job without us Winchesters fucking everything up."

Gabriel looks at the young female in awe.  "I have to say, you're incredibly wise.  Most humans don't consider the consequences of messing around with life and death...hell, most angels never consider the consequences."  He falls silent for a moment before looking at her suspiciously and then asking her playfully, "Are you sure you're a Winchester?"

Jean smirks, "I've often suspected that I might be adopted, but then an infamous Winchester smart-ass comment will slip out of my mouth and confirm that I am indeed a Winchester."  Her smile slowly slips from her face and she runs her hand through her long red hair, "What are you planning to do to Sammy, Gabe?"

Gabriel hesitates, unsure if he should tell her what he's putting her little brother though.  "He's stuck in a loop of endless Tuesdays where Dean dies in different ways."  Jean looks up, glaring at him, and for a split second her eyes seem to glow an unnatural crimson-orange.  Gabriel is taken aback and he quickly tries to soothe her by telling her, "I'm not really killing Dean, sweetheart.  Once Dean 'dies' I restart the day over again and he doesn't remember anything that has happened, only Sam does."

Jean relaxes, but only slightly.  "And Dean isn't really dying?  It's only one of your tricks?"

Gabriel makes a couple of lollipops appear then hands one to Jean while unwrapping the other one for himself.  She takes the sucker  but doesn't open it.  "Yep," he says, popping the p.

"Can you drop a safe or a dresser on him?" Jean asks.

Gabriel's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline, "You want me to drop a safe on your twin brother?  Why?"

She nods, "You're not really killing him so it doesn't really count right?  As for why...I'm still kinda mad at him for letting that bitch Bela Talbot steal the Colt.  If he and Sam let me snap her neck when I had the chance we would still have the Colt." Jean sighs then falls backwards onto the bed.

Gabriel starts to run the tips of his primaries over her body again and she chuckles slightly as they tickle her.  Jean sits back up and asks him, "Can I touch your wings?"

Gabriel thinks for a couple of minutes then pulls his wings away from her before replying, "An angel's wings are extremely sensitive and is one of their most vulnerable areas.  Most of us only let those that we fully trust touch our wings.  And it's not like I don't trust you, sweetheart, but I am pretty much torturing your little brother right now so I don't think exposing my vulnerable wings to you would be such a good idea."

Jean cocks her head to the side, "So...plucking a feather from an angel's wings would be the equivalent to kicking a man in the nuts?"

Gabriel chuckles, "Yeah.  Pretty much."  He looks at her face, studying the scar over her left eye carefully.  "How'd you get the scar over your eye?"

"I got it the night Sam died from the psychic Jake.  The doctor's said there was an 80 percent chance I would never see out of my eye again.  That night the man; who I think is an angel because he has shadowy shapes behind his back that resemble your wings; appeared in my dream again and healed my eye enough so that I wouldn't be blind."

Gabriel raises his eyebrows in curiosity, "Another angel?  And here I thought I was the only dashingly handsome, feathery man in your life?"

Jean snorts in amusement, "Not entirely.  I once dumped a bucket of super glue on Dean then threw feathers all over him.  Sam and I called him Chicken Boo for the next two months."  Jean chuckles at the memory and Gabriel gives her one of his wide smiles that causes his eyes to light up in joy.  "No, but seriously...the other angel only appears to me in my dreams."

Gabriel is silent for a moment before he asks Jean, "When did you start dreaming of this angel?"

"When I was eighteen, but recently they seem to be increasing."

Gabriel's wings fall in disappointment, "It seems that this angel is your en ugear."

"My what?"

"In a human-angel bond, the female human is referred to as en etam; which means my love; and the male angel is known as en ugear, or my strength."  Gabriel pauses to conjure a couple of chocolate bars before continuing, "I wonder why he hasn't bonded with you yet?"

Jean picks up one of the chocolate bars and starts to eat it, "I don't think he can get out of the cage that he's in."

"What!?"  Gabriel becomes very serious, "I need you to describe the cage to me."

Jean tilts here head in confusion, "Well, I've never really gotten a good look at the cage or the angel inside it, it's always so dark.  But I do know that it's surrounded by fire...fire that will hurt him but not me."  She pauses to think, "I don't know if it matters or not, but he has six wings like yours only much larger."

Gabriel pales slightly and pulls his wings in close to him, "Did you see what color his feathers were?"

Jean shakes her head, "No."

"There's something I need to check, but I need your consent to do so."

"What is it?" Jean asks, frowning at Gabriel's uncharacteristic seriousness.

"You have a small amount of your ugear's grace inside of you.  This grace let's you tap into your mate's power and acts as a kind of early warning system for your angel mate.  It let's him know when your life is in danger or if you suffer a serious injury," Gabriel's eyes dart to the scar over Jean's eye.  "Or if another male angel tries to bond with you.  I now have a suspicion of who your ugear is supposed to be, but I need to confirm it.  What I want to do is force your ugear's grace to reveal itself by pushing a small amount of my own grace inside of you.  His grace should react to mine and I'll be able to identify who it belongs to.  But I need your permission to do this.  It won't hurt and I just need to place my hand on your chest."

Jean nods, "Okay."  She pauses, "We're not bonding are we?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow then pretends to pout, "Why?  Would it really be so bad being bonded to me?"

Jean smirks, "Are you kidding?  I think I would enjoy being bonded with you."  Gabriel's wings rise and fluff in a mating display, "I could have chocolate whenever I want."

Gabriel acts insulted, "You would bond with me just for my chocolate?  I feel so used.  No, we aren't going to be bonding.  When you do bond with your ugear he will need to reach into you and grasp your soul in order to bond his grace with your soul."

"That sounds painful."

"It is...very painful.  At least at first."

He then leans forward and places his hand between her breasts.  "This better not be just an excuse to try and cop a feel."

Gabriel chuckles a little as he starts to gently push his grace into her.  Jean gasps as a pleasant tingling sensation spreads through her body.  Gabriel closes his eyes and let's out a low moan of pleasure as his grace brushes up against her soul.  Suddenly, a very powerful grace, hidden deep within Jean, reacts to the presence of Gabriel's grace inside of her.  It begins to viciously attack Gabriel's grace and force it back out of Jean's body.  Gabriel instantly recognizes the grace as that of his second oldest brother and he quickly pulls his grace back, knowing that he isn't strong enough to challenge his brother. 

Once Gabriel's grace is safely out of Jean, he opens his eyes and looks into Jean's, which are now glowing a brilliant crimson-orange...the same color his brother's eyes glow when he's angry.  "A lot of things make sense now."

"Like what?" Jean asks, her eyes now back to their normal green color.

"Like why Father didn't want angels to know you're an etam."  He pauses to think if he should tell her or not, "If they knew who you are meant to bond with, Michael would kill you without hesitation."

"Michael?  The archangel Michael?  Why would he want me dead?"

Gabriel meets her gaze and tells her, completely serious, "Because your en ugear is the Devil himself...Lucifer."


	14. No Rest for the Wicked (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's time is quickly running out. Jean confronts Lucifer in her dreams and tries to get Dean out of his deal. Sam then tries to convince his siblings into asking the demon Ruby for help and the three Winchesters get into a huge fight.

Jean looks at Gabriel in astonishment, "Wait...so, what you're saying is that I'm meant to be the Devil's bitch?"

Gabriel nods his head, "You're meant to be his mate, yes."  A look of confusion appears on his face, "What I don't understand is how Luci got his grace inside of you in the first place.  Usually the ugear places a small amount of his grace inside his etam when she's born, but Lucifer has been locked away for a few millennia."  Gabriel is now looking at Jean like she's an important mystery that he absolutely must solve.  "So how did he manage to get his grace inside of you when he's trapped powerless inside of the cage?"

Jean shrugs, "I don't know.  I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm Lucifer's etam."

"Did you ever find something or did anyone ever give you something with strange symbols on it?"  Gabriel asks her, looking her in the eyes.

Jean shakes her head, "My dad would've torn me a new one if I had ever picked up anything like that without knowing what it was or what it did.  And the only gifts I've ever received have been from my brothers, my dad, and Bobby Singer, but they would know better than to give me anything strange like that.  Why?"

Gabriel hums, thinking to himself, before answering her.  "I was thinking that maybe his grace entered you through an object."

Jean remains quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking hard.  Suddenly, a vague memory pops into her mind and she asks him, "Could it be any object?  Even a doll?"

Gabriel looks at her curiously, "Yes.  Why?"

"Mr. Grumpy," Jean says while walking towards the bed she was sleeping in before Gabriel showed up.

He raises an eyebrow, "I like to think of myself more as Dopey than Grumpy.  Maybe even Bashful."

Jean stops and looks over her shoulder at the archangel, "If you were one of the seven dwarfs you would be named Tricky or Sweets...maybe even Pervy, because something tells me that you would be constantly trying to get into Snow White's pants."

"I wouldn't have to try, sweetheart, she wouldn't be able to resist me." He moves his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Jean rolls her eyes before continuing to the bed, "I wasn't talking about you or the dwarf."  She picks up her duffel from beside the bed, places it on top of the mattress, then begins to search through it.  "Mr. Grumpy is the name of the angel doll that a man gave to me when I was four."

"Angel doll?" Gabriel asks, "What did the man look like?"

Jean shrugs slightly, "He looked like an average man...average height, brown hair, brown beard, kind blue eyes.  There would be no way that I would be able to recognize him again."

Gabriel looks a little disappointed, but he expected as much.  "Describe to me, as much as you can remember, what happened when the man gave you the doll."

She pauses for a moment trying to recall that day more clearly before telling him, "I don't remember very much.  I remember that it was Dean and my fourth birthday and our parents took us to a toy store because we ended up spending the biggest part of the day at the doctor's office.  I wandered away from my family and found a shelf of angel dolls.  A man appeared and told me that I could have one.  I picked up several dolls before choosing Mr. Grumpy."

Gabriel's curiosity is peaked, "He let you choose?  What other angels did you pick up?"

"I almost picked one that was wearing a little trench coat and looked like he had absolutely no idea what was going on.  He was adorable and reminded me of a lost puppy."  Gabriel snaps his fingers making a chocolate bar appear in his hand.  "Another one had six white wings and was holding something in his hand...a sword, I think.  He also looked like he had a fairly large stick shoved up his ass."  Gabriel coughs a little as he chokes on a piece of chocolate that tries to make it's way down the wrong pipe from surprise when he hears Jean describe a doll that could only be his oldest brother, Michael.  "And the last doll had six golden..." Jean suddenly stops in the middle of her sentence and turns around to face Gabriel, who has just taken another bite out of his candy bar.  She looks at him in amazement and states, "The last doll looked exactly like you.  It even had a little candy bar in it's hand."

Gabriel is taken by surprise, "Interesting."  Jean returns to searching through her large duffel, "So he gave you a chance to choose who your ugear would be and you obviously chose Lucifer."  Gabriel is deep in thought, "I wonder if the angels you picked up are still possible ugears since Luci hasn't bonded with you?"  He says more to himself than to Jean.

"Aha!" Jean exclaims as she pulls Mr. Grumpy out of her bag.  She turns him face up and is shocked by the uncanny resemblance to Nick.  "Holy fuck!"

Gabriel slightly scowls, "Let me guess....Mr. Grumpy looks like your brother Sam."

She turns to look at him with a puzzled look on her face and a small dirty-blonde angel doll in her hand.  "No.  It actually looks like Nick, the man I've been kinda seeing.  Why would it look like Sammy?"

Gabriel shakes his head and holds out his hand for the doll, "Never mind.  So you have a boyfriend now?" he asks her and his wings droop in disappointment. 

"I don't know what the hell we are, to be honest with you.  I really care for Nick, but I can't be in a steady relationship since I'm a hunter and he's still mourning the loss of his family."  Jean tells him before reluctantly handing him the angel doll.

As soon as he sees the six crimson wings, Gabriel's suspicions are confirmed.  Lucifer's grace entered Jean through this doll, Gabriel can even feel the residue of Lucifer's grace inside the doll.  "Jean, have you been...intimate...with this Nick guy?"

Jean's face turns red, "I don't see why that's important."

"You may not see why it's important, but it is."  He waits for her to answer, but all she can do is nod.  Gabriel's gaze softens and he reaches out then cups her cheek in his hand.  He turns her head to look at him and strokes her cheek with his thumb.  "You need to be careful, sweetheart.  I know my brother very well and he's ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants."

Jean is confused, "I don't understand.  Lucifer is locked away and you said he can't get out of his cage, so why are you so worried about this, Gabe?"

Gabriel's hand that's on her cheek drops to his side, "Because Lucifer's cage can be opened and when it is I have no doubt that he will head straight for you."  He hands her back the Lucifer doll then tilts his head to the side, like he's listening to something.  "You'll have to excuse me, sweetheart, but I believe that your brother has learned his lesson."  Gabriel then disappears and for about ten minutes nothing happens, so Jean puts Mr. Grumpy back inside of her bag.  Suddenly, she feels extremely disoriented for a couple of minutes, her stomach lurches, and she feels like she's about to throw up.

"Jean?!"  She hears Sam's voice from behind her and starts to turn around but is prevented from doing so by someone hugging her tightly from behind.  "Oh my God!  Jean!  Where have you been?!  I've been through like a thousand Tuesdays and I could never find you!"

Jean pats Sam's arms in a silent gesture of comfort, "I'm fine, Sammy.  Loki didn't hurt me.  Now let me go before I throw up all over my stuff."  Sam releases her from his bear hug and Jean takes off for the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. 

"Loki?  Wait...I had to die a thousand times in a row while Sam had to watch, but you get off scot-free?  This dude's carrying a serious thing for you, Jeanie." Dean pipes up.  "And since when are you on a first name basis with this dude?"

Jean scoffs as she flushes the toilet and walks out of the bathroom, "Or maybe he left me alone because I was the only one who didn't try to kill him back in Ohio."  She cocks an eyebrow at her twin, "What did you expect?  For me to always refer to him as Trickster and for him to call me Woman?"

Sam stops the oncoming fight between his siblings by telling his sister, "Hurry up and gather your things and let's get out of this town before something else happens to Dean."  He looks around, rather paranoid, like at any second some unseen threat is going to appear and kill Dean.

Jean chuckles, "Wow, Sam.  You look incredibly like a very skittish moose right now."

Dean laughs and the three pick up their bags before leaving the motel.  They climb into the Impala and drive away from the town.  After an hour of being on the road, Jean let's out a loud yawn then lays down in the backseat to take a nap.

****************************************

Lucifer is pissed.  He is beyond pissed...he is in a murderous rage.  When he first felt Gabriel's grace inside Jean he was very surprised, after all his little brother is supposed to be dead.  Gabriel was Lucifer's favorite little brother and he was always very lenient with Gabriel.  But the instant Gabriel's grace brushed up against Jean's soul, he lost any tolerance he may have once had for his brother.  Lucifer became enraged and he began physically lashing out at the bars of his cage, trying to bend them with his bare hands and escape, but he was prevented from doing so by the holy fire that surrounds the cage.  The fire burned the skin from his hands, but at the time Lucifer couldn't have cared less; he had to get out and protect his claim to Jean.  While he tried physically to get out of the cage, Lucifer pushed his grace through the special connection that he shares with the female Winchester and attacked Gabriel's grace with his own.  Only when Gabriel's grace was gone did Lucifer finally start to calm down.

Right now, Lucifer is sitting down and watching as his hands slowly begin to heal while thinking about when he felt the connection between him and Jean form twenty-five years ago.  At the time, he was extremely angry at his Father for forcing an etam on him.  Lucifer hated humans and tried to show his Father that they are flawed and murderous, so why would God give him a human as a mate?  At first, Lucifer chose to completely ignore the connection and cursed Michael and his Father for abandoning him.  Then his mind began to plot revenge against Heaven and the filthy hairless apes that his Father loved so much.  It was at this point that Lucifer realized that when she gets older, he could use the female to create his own angel offspring to use against Heaven.

His plans changed when one night, when Jean was eight years old, Lucifer was pulled into her dreams for the first time.  The dream wasn't a very pleasant one: it was very dark and a small red-haired girl was sobbing uncontrollably and tugging at the pants leg of a dark-haired man while she cried out, "Daddy!  Daddy!  Why don't you love me anymore?  All I want is for you to love me like you used to."  But the man just kicked her out of his way before walking away.  Much to Lucifer's surprise, he found himself wanting to comfort the small human girl, but her soul wasn't strong enough to sense him yet, so the gesture would be useless.  It was because of this dream that Lucifer realized that Jean is similar to himself in that they both feel abandoned and unloved by their fathers.

He continued to visit Jean's dreams until her eighteenth birthday, the day her soul became strong enough to sense his presence, and then she started appearing before him outside of the cage.  Not only did going into his etam's dreams allow him to learn more about her, but it also allowed him to temporarily escape from the cage.  Of course, he could never use his powers or leave her dreams and when she would wake up, he'd find himself shoved back inside of the cage.

Suddenly, Lucifer is pulled out of his reminiscing by a familiar tug of his grace that only occurs whenever Jean is nearby.  "Oh, hello Jean," he says in a sing-song voice.

"Lucifer," she replies and moves closer to the bars.

Lucifer stands up and turns to face Jean.  Pouting he declares, "Gabriel just had to go and ruin all of my fun."  He looks her up and down, checking her over.  He then sniffs the air to catch her scent and make sure Gabriel's scent isn't on her, but when only her own pleasant smell reaches his nostrils, he hums in contentment.  "So, what do you think?"  He makes a sassy pose and spreads all six of his wings to their fullest extent, "Am I everything you humans imagined me to be?"

"Well...you seem to be missing the red skin, horns, spade tail, and goat legs that most people seem to think you have," Lucifer snorts in disgust, "but I could be wrong since I can't see you very well, even though I'm inches away from you.  Why is that?"

"This," he gestures at himself, "is merely an illusion that I am using for your safety.  You can't see any of my features because I've never had a vessel."

"What's a vessel?" Jean asks him, her curiosity peaked.

"Vessels are humans that angels use to walk around on Earth."

Jean is alarmed by this piece of information, "Angels possess people like demons do?"

Lucifer shakes his head, "No.  Unlike demons, angels need permission from a human to enter their body.  Like when Gabriel entered his grace into you," Lucifer's feathers bristle at the reminder, "you had to give him permission to do so.  Which, for his sake, I advise you not to let happen again, kitten.  Or I will pluck every single feather from his wings after I break them."

"Kitten?" She questions him on his new nickname for her.

Lucifer grins like he just won something priceless, "For the adorable little mewling noises you make during your sex dreams.  You sound like a little kitten."

Jean's face turns bright red in embarrassment and she quickly changes the subject.  "So you will need my permission to bond with me?"

Lucifer wraps his left hand around one of the bars of the cage, "Yes."

A plan is forming in Jean's mind, but she needs time to think about the possible consequences.  "What do you really look like?" She asks Lucifer, partly because she really wants to know and partly to buy her some time to think.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

"I'm curious."

"I believe you humans have a saying: curiosity killed the cat."

"So what you're saying is, if I were to see your true appearance I would die?"

"Possibly.  Human senses are overwhelmed by the brilliance of an angels true form and their eyes are burned out of their skull."  He says casually, like it's no big deal.  "There are a few humans that can see an angel's true form and hear their true voice, but they are very rare."

"But if I can see an angel's wings doesn't that mean I should be able to safely see their true form?"

"Maybe...but I'm not willing to risk your life on a maybe."

Jean thinks for a moment and while she's distracted, Lucifer grabs her left hand and pulls it between the bars of the cage.  He kisses the pulse point on the inside of her wrist.  "Fine."  She takes a deep breath before saying, "I wanna make a deal."

Lucifer has been wondering if Jean would try something like this and he leans up against the bars of the cage, keeping a hold of her hand.  He begins to trace the lines of her palm with his index finger as he asks,  "You literally want to make a deal with the devil?"

She nods, "I'll be your bitch...."

"Don't ever do that again," Lucifer growls.

"What?"

"Don't ever call yourself a bitch in my presence ever again.  You are my mate not my bitch.  To refer to yourself as such is disrespectful to both of us."

Jean softens towards him and nods her head, "Okay.  As I was saying...if you can get my twin brother, Dean, out of his demon deal, I will agree to bond with you without any problems.  When you get out of this cage and come to me to bond your grace with my soul, I will agree to it no matter what.  Just, please, save Dean."

Lucifer knows a golden opportunity when he sees one and he would've been more than happy to make this deal with Jean if Dean wasn't an essential key to unlocking the cage.  He carefully considers what he should tell her without actually lying to her, "Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can do."  Her face falls in disappointment and he kisses her pulse point again before continuing, "I'm not even in charge of Hell at the moment."  Both of these statements are true: Lucifer can't break Dean's deal because he is vital to opening the cage and, technically, Lilith is in charge of Hell right now, even though she's receiving orders from Lucifer.

"So there's no way to get Dean out of his deal?"

"I'm afraid that there isn't, kitten."  Lucifer begins to place kisses up her arm, his wings fully extended in a mating display, the feathers ruffled in arousal.  The taste of Jean's skin is intoxicating to the fallen archangel and he finds himself wanting to taste her plump, full lips, but because of the bars he won't be able to reach her lips with his own.  So he decides to settle for something else.  He tugs on her hand, pulling her entire body flush against the cage.  Lucifer cups her through her pants causing Jean to gasp in surprise.  Before he can take things further, Jean stops him by grabbing his wrist.  "What's wrong?  All I want to do is give you a little sample of heaven."  Lucifer purrs in her ear, his icy breath sending shivers through Jean's body.

"No," she says, firmly. 

Lucifer's crimson eyes meet Jean's emerald green ones and, just for a second, his eyes flash in anger.  He starts to say something, but Jean suddenly disappears as she's shaken awake by one of her brothers.

***************************************************************

A couple of months pass and Dean's time is almost up; he only has thirty hours left.  For the past month Sam, Dean, and Bobby have been researching for hours on end, looking for any way to save Dean or locate Lilith.  They only stop when they end up falling asleep on one of Bobby's ancient tomes.  Meanwhile, Jean is doing her own research on Lucifer and angels in general, however, there is very little information that doesn't seem to be utter bullshit.

Currently, the Winchester siblings and Bobby Singer are staying in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.  Jean is stretched out on a dilapidated couch reading a thick book on demon and angel myths while Dean has fallen asleep at a table, his head resting on the open pages of a book.

Dean suddenly jerks awake and lifts his head off of the pages of the book.  "Bad dream?"  Jean asks her older twin brother.

He turns his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "Yeah.  I dreamt that I was on an episode of Maury and I must have heard 'You ARE the father' at least a hundred times."

Jean chuckles slightly as Sam enters the room and walks over to Dean. "Dig up anything good?" He asks.

Dean closes the book, "No."  He clears his throat then continues, "Nothing good."

Sam looks happy as he tells his siblings, "Well, Bobby has, finally."

Dean blinks in surprise and Jean shuts her own book while sitting up on the couch.  "Yeah?"  They ask at the same time.

"Yeah, a way to find Lilith."

"Wow, and with just, uh, thirty hours to go."  Dean shakes his head, "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ run, you know?"  He smirks at his little brother, "You know, some señoritas, cervezas.  Uh, we could....What's Spanish for 'donkey show'?"

Sam chuckles, "So if we do save you," he pauses for a moment before continuing, "let's never do that."

Dean shrugs slightly, "Yeah."

Sam crouches down beside Dean so that they're eye level with each other.  "Hey, hey, Dean, um...."  He says, the smile now gone from his face.  "Look, we're cutting it close, I know.  But we're gonna get this done.  I don't care what it takes, Dean.  You're not gonna go to hell.  I'm not gonna let you."  Dean looks over at Sam, who gives him a small smile.  "I swear.  Everything's gonna be okay.  Right, Jeanie?"

Jean stands up and walks over to her brothers.  She places a hand on both of their shoulders and lightly squeezes them.  She gives them a small smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Dean's eyes widen as they dart from Sam's face to Jean's and then back again.  "Yeah, okay."

Jean looks at her twin in concern and when Sam stands up and leaves the room, she asks Dean, "Have the hallucinations started?"

Dean nods his head and stands up, "Come on.  Let's go see what Bobby has found."

Jean follows Dean through the old house until they reach the room where Bobby is.  The Winchester siblings watch as Bobby unfolds a map of the United States, lays it flat upon a large table, then he picks up an old pendulum-type device and sets it up over the map.  "See, a name.  That's the whole kit and caboodle.  With the right name, the right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith is in?"  Sam eagerly asks.  Jean exchanges a look of concern with Dean; she's starting to worry about how obsessed with hunting down Lilith Sam is becoming.  Judging from the similar look on Dean's face, she's not the only one who's worried.

Bobby nods his head in confirmation, "Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street."  He happily tells Sam and then bumps the top of the device to start the pendulum swinging.  He starts to recite a ritual in Latin and when he finishes the chant the end of the pendulum stops over a city.  "New Harmony, Indiana.  And we have a winner."

"All right," Sam exclaims, excited.  "Let's go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on.  Holster it up there, Tex." Dean tells him.

"What's the problem?"

Dean looks at Sam, "'What's the problem'?  Come on, where do I begin?  I mean first of all, we don't even know if Lilith actually holds my deal."  Dean starts to get angry, "We're going off of Bela's intel."

Jean scoffs, "When that  bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked."

Dean nods in agreement, "Precisely."

" Of course, if you two had let me snap her neck when I had the chance we would still have the Colt." Jean states with her arms folded over her chest.

Dean turns and glares at her, "You're not helping!"  He then turns back around to face Sam again.

Jean shrugs, "There's also the fact that, even if we get to Lilith, we don't have a way to kill her."

Dean jerks his head in her direction, "Jean's right.  That's two."  Sam's mouth drops open in disbelief, "Third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike?  Should I continue?"

"Ha.  Ain't you two bringing down the room?"  Bobby says.

"Well, it's a gift."  Dean replies while Jean doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, what are we supposed to do, Dean?"

"Look, just because I gotta die, doesn't mean you guys have to.  Okay?  We go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Okay, fine, if that's the case, I have the answer."

"You do?"

"Yeah, a sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith.  And a way to get us a bona fide, demon-killing Ginsu."

The twins realize just what Sam wants to do and both simultaneously tell him, "Damn it, Sam, no."  Dean turns and walks closer to Jean.

"We are so past arguing.  I am summoning Ruby."

Dean turns to face Sam again, "The hell you are, we've got enough problems as it is!"  

"Exactly," Sam walks over to where Dean and Jean are standing.  "And we got no time and no choice either."

"Come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay?  She told you that she could save me, huh?  Lie.  She seems to know everything about Lilith, but forgot to mention, oh right, Lilith owns my soul!"

"Okay, fine, she's a liar.  She's still got that knife."

"Sam," Jean speaks while walking to stand beside Dean.  "Just because the knife has killed a few weaker demons, that doesn't mean it will kill a demon as powerful as Lilith."  The three men look at her in confusion as she closes her eyes and tries to recall everything that Lucifer told her about the demon when she asked him about Lilith in one of her recent 'dreams'.  "Lilith was the very first demon that Lucifer ever created.  He stripped her of her humanity thousands of years ago as a kind of 'fuck you' to God."  Dean snorts and rolls his eyes in disbelief, but Jean just ignores him and continues, "Imagine how much power she has gained over thousands of years, maybe she's so powerful that the knife won't have any effect on her."

Sam scoffs, "This knife was made to kill demons, I doubt that any will be immune to it."

"Yeah.  And holy water is supposed to hurt all demons, but Azazel was immune to it!  So who's to say that Lilith won't be immune to the demon knife?"

The three men are now looking at Jean like she's in the process of growing another head.  Then Bobby asks her, "How'd you know that about Lilith?  I've been researching for damn near a year and never came across that information."

Jean just shrugs because there's no way in hell that she's going to tell them that she's been dreaming of the fallen angel and that she asked him herself.  "Doesn't really matter where I learned about it.  What does matter is; if the knife really can kill Lilith why does she let Ruby, a demon she knows wants her dead, run around with it?  Why isn't there any of Lilith's loyal demons trying to kill Ruby and get that knife?"

Sam becomes angry, "Maybe Lilith has tried to kill her!  We don't know for sure!"

"It certainly doesn't seem that way!  Considering every time we see the demon bitch she's in the same body, without a fucking scratch on her!"  Jean yells at Sam and he looks at her in shock.  He's used to Dean yelling at him, but Jean barely even raises her voice at Sam.

"Dean, Jean," Bobby tries to tell the twins his opinion on the matter, but is ignored.

"I agree with Jean.  For all we know she works for Lilith."  Dean says, siding with his twin.

"Then give me another option, Dean, tell me what else."

"Sam's right," Bobby states, raising his voice to be heard over the bickering siblings.

"No, damn it!"  Dean yells, looking from Bobby to Sam. "Just no.  We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again.  You guys wanna save me?  Find something else."  He then turns his back on them and walks over to a desk covered with open books and sits down in a chair.

Sam looks over at Jean and glares at her angrily, "Jean, how can you be okay with this!?  Do you even want to save Dean!?"

"Of course, I do!" She practically snarls at her little brother, "But I'm not going to be goddamn idiot about it!  Sam, what if I had suggested going to Loki for help?"

Sam's face twists into an expression of revulsion, "I would rather burn in hell myself than accept that bastard's help."

"That's how Dean and I feel about you wanting to go to a demon for help, Sam!"  Sam's face falls as he finally sees the reason why his older siblings are so against Ruby helping them.

"Loki?" Bobby asks, confused.

"The trickster that we managed not to kill back in Ohio."  Dean clarifies for the older hunter.  "He's got a major thing for Jean."

"Why don't we ask the trickster for help?" Bobby suggests and Sam glares at him.

Jean shakes her head, "I'm pretty sure he has already made it clear that he won't help Dean when he made Sam experience Dean's death over and over again."

Sam huffs as Bobby grabs his vest and puts it on.  "Where're you going, Bobby?" Sam asks him.

"I guess to...find something else."  He tells Sam before leaving the house.


	15. No Rest for the Wicked (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean, Dean, Sam, and Bobby travel to New Harmony to confront Lilith, but with less than thirty hours left before Dean's time is up will they make it in time?

Later that night, Sam is in the basement of the house talking with Ruby after summoning her behind his siblings' backs. Ruby is in the middle of trying to convince Sam to use his psychic abilities when Dean and Jean walk into the room. "So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda?" Dean says, walking up behind Ruby with Jean by his side.

"I prefer to think of her more as Jar-Jar Binks; annoying as fuck and everyone wants her dead, but for some reason she stays alive." states Jean.

Ruby turns around to face the twins, "Dean, Jean. Charming as ever."

"Oh, we knew you'd show up." He walks closer to Ruby, "Because we knew Sam wouldn't listen. But you're not gonna teach him anything. You understand me? Over my dead body." Jean face-palms at her twin's choice of words.

Ruby scoffs, "Oh, well, you're right about that."

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife. And then you'll go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me and my siblings again, are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it."

"First of all, there is no we bitch. You are not welcomed around us. The only thing we want from you is that damn knife and you'll be lucky if we don't take the knife and then kill you with it." Jean says. "And second...really? You want us to let Sam use his psychic powers and you compare them to a fucking bomb? How fucking stupid are you?" Ruby glares at the female Winchester.

"Dean, Jean, look, just hold on...."

"Sam, don't." Dean snaps at him. "Come on, man. What are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

"That's not true," says Ruby.

"She wants you to give into this whole demonic, psychic whatever, okay? Hell, she probably wants you to become her little Antichrist superstar."

"I want Lilith dead. That's all."

"Why?"

"I've told you why."

"Oh, right, yeah. Because you were human once. And you like kittens and long walks on the beach."

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you. You wanna save yourself? This is how, you dumb, spineless dick!"

Dean punches Ruby in the face hard enough to split her lip. Jean takes a step away from her twin, knowing that he just pissed off the demon and that they're about to get into a huge fight. Normally, Jean would have her brother's back, but since Dean threw the first punch this time, she figures he should deal with the consequences himself.

Ruby punches Dean once in the stomach and then in the face. Sam moves towards Ruby to stop her, "Ruby, hey." Ruby turns, kicks Sam in the stomach and then brings her knee up into his face.

Now Jean is pissed; she can understand Ruby attacking Dean, he punched Ruby first...but Sam was just trying to stop the fight. Jean enters the fray, punching Ruby across the face and Ruby retaliates by punching her in the stomach. Ruby then goes to kick Jean, but she catches Ruby's leg and yanks it hard enough to throw the demon off balance. Jean then throws another punch at Ruby's face and there comes the satisfying cracking sound of Ruby's nose breaking. However, it doesn't seem to slow the demon down very much, as Ruby quickly recovers and punches Jean in the ribs before kicking Jean's legs out from under her. Jean falls onto her back and Ruby begins to kick her in the ribs and stomach. Jean finally loses her temper and her eyes turn crimson-orange as Lucifer's grace arises to protect his etam. Ruby goes to kick Jean for a fourth time, but Jean simply grabs her leg and easily tosses the demon across the room like she's a ragdoll. Ruby's back slams against the opposite wall with enough force to break some of the wooden boards. Jean stands up and makes her way over to where Ruby is laying on the ground. As Jean approaches her, Ruby scrambles to her feet and prepares to attack the female Winchester again, but stops when her eyes meet Jean's own crimson-orange gaze. Ruby's face twists into an expression of shock and fear and Jean feels a rush of pleasure at the look of terror on the demon's face. Jean can almost hear Lucifer's voice in her head, encouraging her to let his grace take control, and that's precisely what Jean does. Jean feels an incredible surge of power flow through her and she grabs Ruby's throat with her left hand. With inhuman strength, Jean rams her right arm through the demon's gut, grabs her spinal column, and with an immensely powerful yank, Jean breaks the spine of Ruby's host. Ruby screams loudly and instantly collapses to the ground. 

Sam and Dean are frozen in place, absolutely shocked and terrified by what their sister just did...what no human should be able to do. As the brothers continue to watch in horror, Jean removes the demon knife from the waistband of Ruby's pants then lifts the blade above her head, ready to plunge it deep into the demon's chest. "No!" Sam shouts and rushes forward to stop Jean. He grabs her from behind, wrapping his longer arms around her own upper arms and locking his hands together behind her neck. "Don't, Jean! You don't need to kill her, she's trapped!"

Jean follows Sam's gaze upwards and notices that they are standing beneath the large Devil's Trap that she and Dean had made on the ceiling earlier that night. "I might not need to kill the bitch, but I really, really want to." She lunges for the injured demon, but Sam keeps a tight hold on her.

"Stop, Jean! Something is seriously wrong with you and you need to get control over whatever it is!"

Jean takes a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself down, and she can feel the power of Lucifer's grace slowly begin to recede. Once Sam believes that Jean isn't going to attack Ruby again he releases her from the hold he has her in, but places himself between her and Ruby just in case. Jean glares at her little brother for protecting a demon then she turns around and walks over to Dean. Dean just stares at her in worry, his green eyes meeting her own eyes, which are slowly returning to their normal color. She holds the knife out, handle first, for Dean to take and once he does, she leaves the basement without saying anything to either of her brothers.

As soon as Jean is gone, Dean turns to his little brother. "What the hell was that?!"

Sam walks over to Dean, "That's what dad and I told you about...I think. Jean's eyes glow that color when she's angry. I don't know what it is that's wrong with her, but whatever it is we can rule out demonic possession, since she walked out of that Devil's Trap."

Dean runs his hand through his short hair, "Maybe she was exposed to gamma radiation?"

Sam gives him a bitch face, "That isn't funny, Dean. This is serious."

"You think I don't know that?! Our sister turns into the fucking Incredible Hulk! Great, another damn thing we have to worry about."

Sam sighs, "Let's focus on you first, Dean. Once we kill Lilith and get you out of your contract then we'll deal with whatever's going on with Jean. Okay?" Dean nods and the two brothers leave the basement. 

After Dean washes the blood from his face and the brothers share a moment of bonding, they make their way out of the abandoned cabin. Once outside, they can see Jean sitting on the hood of the Impala while Bobby is nowhere to be seen. Dean scowls at Jean, "Down. Now." She sticks her tongue out at him, but does as he wants. Dean and Sam place their duffel bags into the trunk and then the three siblings get into the Impala with Dean behind the wheel, Sam in the front passenger seat, and Jean in the backseat.

Dean turns the keys in the ignition, but the car doesn't start. Suddenly, Bobby walks up to Dean's window and knocks on the roof above Dean's head. The Winchesters turn to look at him and he holds up a part from the Impala's engine. "Where do you think you're going?"

The siblings climb out of the car to stand in front of Bobby. "We got the knife," Dean tells him.

"And you intend to use it without me. Do I look like a ditch-able prom date to you?"

"No, Bobby, of course not," says Sam, trying to placate the older hunter.

"This is about me, Sam, and Jean. Okay, this isn't your fight."

Bobby moves forward until he's practically in Dean's face, "The hell it isn't. Family don't end with blood, boy."

Jean smacks her twin brother on the back of his head, "Bobby is family, Dean. He always has been and he always will be." Bobby looks at Jean with a small smile, "And besides...it's not like he doesn't know where we're going. Bobby's going to follow us to Indiana anyway, so we might as well not fight about it." She then opens the back door of the Impala, muttering, "I'm sick and tired of all the damn arguing." She climbs inside and shuts the door before scooting over to sit in the middle.

The three men talk for another minute before Bobby walks over to his own car and Dean lifts the hood of the Impala to reinstall the part that Bobby removed from the engine. Ten minutes later, the car is fixed and the Winchesters are driving down the road with Bobby following closely behind them.

They drive for hours on end, stopping a few times for gas and food. When Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive' begins to play on the radio Dean and Jean start to sing along with the song. After the twins both pester him, Sam joins in and the three siblings forget their troubles for the moment; happy just to be together. All too soon, the song is over and reality settles over the Winchesters once again. Dean turns off the radio after a couple of songs and Jean falls asleep in the backseat while Sam stares out of the passenger side window.

Forty minutes later, Sam is shaking Jean awake. "What?" she mumbles.

"We need your help hiding a police car. Dean killed a cop that was possessed by a demon."

Jean sits up and slides out of the backseat. She looks at her twin brother, who is standing next to the police car. "Please tell me that it was a sheriff and that you shot him."

Dean chuckles, "Nope. Sorry. Deputy and I stabbed him with the demon knife."

"So you didn't shoot the sheriff, but you stabbed the deputy?" Jean scowls, "It's just not the same."

"Just get over here and help us, ya idjit." Bobby snaps at her.

"Alright, alright. Geez." Jean replies before helping the three men hide the police car. Dean drives the car into the woods and then the four of them begin to cover it with fallen tree limbs. Thirty minutes later, they are satisfied that the car will go unnoticed; at least for a couple of days; and are driving down the road once again.

They arrive in New Harmony, Indiana around 10:30 p.m. and after leaving both cars on the outskirts of town, the four hunters silently make their way through the small town until they find an empty house that's for sale. Sam quickly picks the lock of the back door and the four of them hurry inside. And, thanks to Dean's newfound ability to see the demons' true faces, they manage to locate Lilith. "It's the little girl," Dean informs the others as they all observe what appears to be a normal family having dinner in the house across the street. "Oh, God, her face is awful."

"Awful as in terrifying, or awful as in 'eew'?" Jean asks her twin, making a face of disgust as she says the last word.

"Both, actually." Dean answers her.

"All right, let's go. We're wasting time." Sam says then starts to walk towards the door.

Dean grabs his arm, "Wait."

"For what?"

"We need a plan, Sam. Lilith isn't the only demon in this town," Dean then points out all the different demons surrounding the house.

"So what do we do?" asks Sam.

"Bobby, wouldn't a place like that have a sprinkler system?" Jean asks the older hunter.

Bobby looks impressed, "Yeah, it should. Good thinking girl."

"What?" Dean and Sam ask at the same time.

"If we turn the water in the sprinkler system's tanks into holy water, it should buy enough time to do what needs to be done." Bobby tells the two brothers.

Dean nods, "We should split up. Sam and I will take out the mailman and Mister Rogers on our way to the house. Jean, go with Bobby and watch his back."

"But, Dean...." Jean starts to protest, but her twin cuts her off.

"Sam and I will be fine, we have the demon knife. But Bobby needs someone to watch for demons while he's performing the ritual to turn the water into holy water." Dean walks over to the door, but doesn't open it instead he turns back to Jean. "Jean, if you guys get into trouble...don't get angry. We don't need you Hulking out on us."

Jean scoffs, "Even though I may have breath-taking anger issues, I'm not Bruce Banner or Jennifer Walters, Dean."

Dean just shrugs before walking out of the empty house and the other three are quick to follow. Once outside, the four of them divide into groups of two; with Sam and Dean going in one direction while Bobby and Jean go in another direction.

Jean is slightly disappointed when they arrive at the spot where the sprinklers' water tanks are stored without incident. She kinda wanted to feel Lucifer's grace again. As soon as that thought crosses her mind, Jean feels ashamed. She knows that she shouldn't want anything to do with Lucifer, but she does. While Bobby is busy chanting the words to the ritual that turns water into holy water, Jean stands guard, keeping a sharp eye out for any demons. Suddenly, she sees Sam, Dean, and; much to her displeasure; Ruby running towards the front of the house in which Lilith is in. The reason for their haste soon becomes apparent as Jean spots about 10 demons chasing after them. "Are you almost done, Bobby? Cause the boys could really use some help right about now."

"Done," Bobby says and then turns the sprinklers on manually. The sprinklers pop up from under the ground and begin to spray the holy water everywhere. The water hits the demons and they scream in pain, small wisps of smoke raising from their bodies. The demons quickly retreat to the safety of the road.

Since the demons are now blocking the way to the house where Dean and Sam went, Bobby and Jean are forced to return to the empty house across the street. They look out of the window as the minutes pass by. Jean pulls out her phone and checks the time. "It's almost midnight. I've got to get to Dean and Sam."

Bobby gives her a 'are you crazy' look, "What about those demons?"

Jean shrugs, "I'll try not to let them see me, but if they do, I don't think they'll attack me. Guess we'll find out." She tells him before leaving through the back door and starting to make her way across well-manicured lawns. Keeping to the shadows, Jean walks down a couple of blocks before crossing the street and beginning to walk back to the house where her brothers are. As soon as she walks into the spray of holy water, the demons notice her and some stare at her in awe and curiosity while others glare and shout insults at her. She stops, turns to face the group of demons, and raises her left hand in front of her. She balls her hand into a fist and then with her right hand, she pretends to crank something while slowly raising the middle finger of her left hand. When her finger is fully up, she acts like she's surprised, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine worked."

Jean turns around and continues to walk towards the house. She enters through the open door and walks around until she finds her brothers and Ruby in the living room. Dean turns to glance at Jean when she walks into the room before turning his attention back to Sam and Ruby. "There's gotta be something, there's gotta be some way. Whatever it is, I'll do it." Sam says in desperation. Dean grabs him, "Don't, Dean. I'm not gonna let you go to hell."

Sam shrugs out of Dean's grasp then turns around to face him. "Yes, you are!" Dean shouts then in a calmer tone of voice tells Sam, "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean, this was all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing is not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sam asks his older brother, trying to hold back his tears.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you. Okay?" Sam nods his head and Dean continues, "And remember what I taught you."

The tolling of a nearby grandfather clock announces that midnight has finally arrived. Jean and Sam's eyes begin to shed tears for their older brother. Ruby says, "I'm sorry, Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

Jean's eyes flash crimson as she turns to the demon, "Why are you even here, bitch?"

Ruby doesn't respond, but cringes away from the angry female Winchester.

Dean looks to his right and says, "Hellhound."

"Where?" Sam and Jean ask him.

"There," Dean simply states and the other two siblings follow his gaze to the dinning room. Dean then takes off running through the house and the other three are close on his heels. They pass through a set of double doors and as soon as they're all through, Sam and Jean slam the doors shut and hold them closed as the hellhound begins to slam up against the doors. Acting quickly, Dean removes a pouch of goofer dust from his jacket pocket, unties the string holding it closed, then rushes back to the doors and starts to pour the dust in front of the doors. As soon as he's done, the doors stop shaking and Dean stands up, hurries over to the window then pours the dust in front of it.

Ruby turns to Sam, "Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off."

Sam is confused, "What?"

"Come on. That dust won't last forever."

Sam starts to give Ruby the knife when Dean stops him by calling out, "Wait." Sam halfway turns around to face his brother.

"You wanna die?" asks Ruby.

"Sam, that's not Ruby." Dean informs his little brother. Sam turns back to the female demon and goes to stab her with the knife while Jean goes to restrain her, but Lilith uses her powers to pin both of them to the wall. Sam's back hits the wall hard causing him to drop the knife. Lilith then uses her demon powers to knock Dean backwards and pins him down on a table. "How long have you been in her?" Dean asks, struggling against Lilith's invisible hold on him.

"Not long," Lilith replies and looks down at the body of Ruby's former vessel. "But I like it." She looks back up, her eyes are now pure white, "It's all grown-up and pretty."

"And where's Ruby?" asks Sam.

Lilith's eyes return to normal, "She was a very bad girl. So I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should've seen it before. But you all look alike to me."

Lilith glares at Dean then turns and looks at Sam. She walks over to him, "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith grips Sam's face and presses her lips against his.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Jean shouts and Lilith pulls away from Sam.

Lilith turns to face the female Winchester, looking at her with an expression that can only be described as awe. "Jean Winchester....You know, I managed to get a glimpse of Ruby's memories and I saw what you did to her earlier." Lilith walks over to where Jean is being held against a wall and begins to run her hand up and down Jean's face; almost like she can't believe that Jean is real. Jean's eyes turn crimson in anger at the demon's touch and she tries to call upon Lucifer's grace, but it doesn't respond. Lilith sees Jean's crimson eyes and a look of adoration appears on her face, "So it's true. You really do have a part of him inside of you." Jean's eyes fade back to their normal emerald color.

Sam and Dean exchange alarmed glances with each other before Sam speaks up, trying to get Lilith's attention away from his sister. "All right, so you have me. Let my brother and sister go."

Lilith turns and walks across the room to stand in front of Sam once again. "Silly goose. You want a bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

"So is this your big plan, huh?" Dean asks, drawing Lilith's attention away from Sam and to himself. "Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? What are you planning to do with Jean?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," Lilith replies then walks over to the double doors. "Sic him, boy." She then opens the left door, breaking the line of goofer dust.

Dean is suddenly pulled off of the table and down to the floor. As Dean screams in pain, Lilith begins laughing and Sam begs for her to call off the hellhound. Jean starts to sob hysterically as she is forced to watch as her twin; the person she came into this world with, who she shared everything with as children, the overprotective brother who would chase away any guy who so much as glanced at her as teenagers; is ripped to shreds by a hellhound. Dean stops screaming and as he exhales his final breath, Lilith turns to Sam and then raises her hand. Lilith's eyes turn pure white again as a bright light emits from the palm of her hand. However, nothing happens to Sam and Lilith slowly lowers her arm, confused as to why her powers didn't affect him.

Sam and Jean are now free from Lilith's hold and both are sitting on the floor with their backs against the walls opposite of each other. Sam stands up, but Jean crawls over to Dean. She cradles Dean's body in her arms as she continues to cry uncontrollably. Sam walks towards Lilith and she throws her arm out, trying to send him flying backwards with her powers. "Back."

Once again, nothing happens and Sam glares at Lilith, pissed. He bends down and picks up the demon knife. "I don't think so." He raises his arm to stab Lilith with the knife, but as his arm starts to come down, Lilith smokes out of Ruby's former vessel. The now empty body drops to the floor next to where Jean is holding Dean's body.

Sam slowly approaches his older sister, tears running down his own face. He crouches next to Jean, "No. Dean." He wraps one of his arms around Dean's body and the other around his sobbing sister. He pulls both into a tight embrace and joins Jean in crying over their dead brother's body.


	16. Getting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after Jean, Sam, and Bobby bury Dean's body Sam runs off by himself to try and kill Lilith. Needing something to help take her mind off of the fact that her twin is dead and her little brother now seemingly hates her, Jean goes on a hunt in Florida. After the hunt, a chance to escape from the hunter's lifestyle presents itself and Jean accepts. Also an intimate moment with a certain golden winged angel leads to a VERY pissed off ugear.

Sam, Jean, and Bobby bury Dean's body in an unmarked grave in a small clearing in the woods near Pontiac, Illinois.  Bobby and Jean both want to burn Dean's body, but Sam insists that they bury his body instead.  After they cover the homemade coffin with the last of the dirt, Jean pulls out her cell phone and plays Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Simple Man'.  Bobby hands the two remaining Winchester siblings each a bottle of beer before taking one for himself.  Jean and Bobby quickly gulp down their beers, but Sam only takes a couple of sips from his own bottle before pouring the rest out onto Dean's grave, as a sort of farewell to his brother.

After the song ends, the three hunters walk back to their cars.  Bobby gets inside of his old, beat up Dodge Charger while Sam gets behind the wheel of the Impala.  Jean hesitates for a moment before climbing into the backseat of the Impala and lying down.  Within thirty minutes, Jean drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

Jean is back inside of the house where Dean died.  Once again, Jean's back is pressed against the wall and she is incapable of moving.  In front of her, Dean is on the ground screaming in pain as a huge black dog attacks him.  The dog has glowing red eyes and it's flesh appears to be rotting and falling off of the bones.  "Jean!  Help me!  Please!  Why aren't you helping me?!  Jean!"  Dean screams while reaching out for her as the hellhound tears into the flesh of his chest with it's sharp fangs.

"Dean!"  Jean struggles to free herself from the invisible force that's keeping her from helping her twin.  "No!"  She starts to sob as she is forced to watch Dean being torn apart again.

Suddenly, Dean and the hellhound disappear along with the screams of pain and the hungry growls.  Jean can feel cool metal bars pressing against her back and a large hand running through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.  "Shh, it's okay, kitten.  I'm here."  Jean turns around and desperately tries to squeeze through the bars of the cell to get to Lucifer's embrace.  But no matter how hard she tries she cannot get through.  Suddenly, two strong, cold hands come to rest on both sides of her face.  "Stop.  You're going to hurt yourself."

After a couple of minutes, Jean manages to calm down.  "Why didn't you help me, Lucifer?  I tried to call on your grace against Lilith, but it never responded.  Why?"

Lucifer trails one of his hands up Jean's face and through her fiery red hair, "It takes a huge amount of energy to send even a small amount of my grace to you.  So to send the amount of grace that I did when you fought with Ruby, exhausted me and I could not do anything."

"Why would you give me that much grace then?  I didn't need that much grace to put that demon bitch in her place."

Lucifer chuckles, "True...but I sensed that my little kitten was enjoying being a fierce tigress and how could I deny you that?"

They remain in comfortable silence for a while with Lucifer stroking Jean's hair.  "If you keep petting my hair like this, I might start purring like the kitten you like to refer to me as."

Lucifer continues to run his fingers through Jean's hair, "Fascinating fact, angels purr as a way to provide comfort to fledglings."

"Really?  What's a fledgling?"

"A young angel, I believe you humans would refer to them as toddlers."  They fall into a comfortable silence again and stay that way until Sam wakes her up a few hours later for her to drive.

They arrive at Bobby's house in the early morning and the three begin to grieve in separate ways.  Bobby keeps himself busy by helping other hunters over the phone and when he's not doing that, he's drinking.  Sam buries himself in book after book looking for any way to bring Dean back and avoiding his older sister.  Jean spends her time getting so drunk that she passes out and every time she does, Lucifer is there to chase away her nightmares and comfort her.

After being at Bobby's for a week, Jean notices Sam leaving the house with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and she follows him outside.  Jean watches as her little brother places his bag into the backseat of the Impala, "Going somewhere?"  She asks from behind him, making him jump a little from surprise.

Sam turns around to face Jean, "I'm going after Lilith."

"Are you insane?!"  Jean yells at him, upset that her little brother; who was smart enough to get a free ride into Stanford; could be this stupid.  "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I can kill her, Jean!  You saw what happened!  She tried to kill me, but couldn't!  I can kill her if I use my powers!"

Jean's jaw clenches, "No!  Dean didn't want you to use your psychic powers and you're going to disrespect his memory by running off and doing the very thing he fought so hard to keep you from doing!"

"That bitch killed Dean!  What am I supposed to do?  Lay around getting drunk all day like you!  Do you seriously expect me to let her get away with it?!"

"I expect you to use your brain a little, Sam!  The only thing that you're going to accomplish by going after Lilith is getting yourself killed!"

"Oh, now you care?!  Where was your concern when Dean's time was running out?!"  Sam yells, getting in Jean's face.

"Excuse me?"  Jean is confused by what her brother is implying.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jean.  Almost the entire year while I was trying to save Dean, you did nothing to help!  You didn't care about Dean at all!"

Jean stands to her full height, making her only an inch shorter than Sam.  "How could you say such a thing?!  I loved Dean!  And I did try to save him, but when the Devil himself says that there's nothing even he can do to break the deal, you kinda lose hope."  Sam looks at her in confusion, "I love you too, Sam!  And I will not allow you to throw your life away for something as stupid as revenge!  I may not have been able to stop Dean from doing something stupid...but I can stop you."

Sam shakes his head, "I need to do this, Jean.  You're not going to stop me."

Jean opens her mouth to respond, but before she can say anything Sam punches her in the face hard enough to knock her out.  She falls to the ground and Sam moves her to a place where he's sure Bobby will find her.  He then gets behind the wheel of the Impala, starts the engine, then drives away.

Ten minutes later, Jean is shocked awake when cold water is poured on her face.  She slowly sits up and spits out a little bit of water before opening her eyes.  Jean sees Bobby standing over her holding an empty bucket.  "What the hell happened to you?"  Bobby asks her.

"Sam's going after Lilith.  I tried to stop him, but he beat me to the punch...literally."  Jean replies, rubbing at the spot on her cheek where Sam hit her.

"What?!  We need to go after that idjit!"

Jean shakes her head, "No.  We both need to sober up first and then we'll look for Sam."  Bobby helps her to her feet and together they head back inside of the house.

Bobby and Jean start searching for Sam the next day.  Jean calls the phone company to have them turn on the GPS on Sam's phone, but the employee tells her that they can't turn it on because the phone is no longer in service.  So Jean and Bobby begin calling in favors from other hunters asking them to keep an eye out for Sam and to call them if they hear anything about him or Lilith.

A month passes and they still haven't had any success in finding Sam, so Jean decides to go on a hunt in Florida.  Apparently, a few female college students have mysteriously gone missing and were later found with strange marks on their necks.

Jean arrives in the town of Cedar Key, Florida a few days later and checks into a crappy motel at the edge of the town.  She quickly gets dressed in her FBI outfit and then drives to the morgue where the bodies are being kept.  When she enters the building a receptionist notices her and politely asks, "Can I help you?"

Jean takes out her fake badge and shows it to the young woman,  "Yes.  I'm with the FBI and I'm here to see the bodies of the young women that were found a few days ago."

"Doctor Langstrum is expecting you...well, not necessarily you, but someone from the FBI.  Sorry, I ramble on when I'm nervous."

Jean gives the woman a small smile, "It's okay.  I understand.  Where can I find Doctor Langstrum?"

The receptionist points down a hallway, "Down the hallway to the left and just follow it to a set of double doors."

Jean thanks the woman then walks down the hallway and through a set of swinging double doors. When she enters the medium sized room where the morgue stores the bodies, a middle-aged man looks up at her from where he's examining a body.  "Hello.  What can I do to help you?"

Jean shows him her fake badge, "I'm Agent Jediah Knight with the FBI.  I'm here to examine the bodies of the female college students."

"I'm Doctor Henry Langstrum.  Grab some gloves and a face mask and I'll show you the bodies."  He tells her while motioning to a table near the doorway that has a box of latex gloves and face masks sitting on it.  She puts on a mask and pulls on a pair of gloves.  She then walks over to where the doctor is standing near the body of a young woman with brunette hair.  "This is the latest body found, Samantha Rhodes."

"Do you know the cause of death?"

Langstrum nods, "All four died of blood loss."  He turns the dead girl's head to the side to give Jean a better look at the strange marks on the girl's neck.  "Whatever the perp used left these marks and I've never seen anything like 'em before.  All four bodies have these wounds on their necks."

Jean leans in to get a better view of the wound and immediately notices that it was made by fangs.  At first, Jean thinks that the wound was made by the fangs of a vampire, but as she studies the marks more carefully; using her finger to measure the space between the puncture marks and even sticking a pinky inside of the wounds to measure the depth; she comes to the conclusion that they are too close together and too deep to have been made by a vampire.  "Has the toxicology report come back yet?"

"Not for Samantha Rhodes, but it has for the first three victims.  The reports show that all three had some kind of unknown toxin injected into them that caused a mild form of paralysis.  So far there's been no success in identifying the toxin used."

Jean is now positive that a pair of vetala are behind the killings, but examines the other three bodies just to be sure.  After she finishes at the morgue, she tracks down the last known person to see Samantha Rhodes alive; her best friend Alice Turner.  She learns from Alice that she and Samantha were at a bar called the Blue Rose the night that Samantha disappeared.  The two were at the bar for a couple of hours when they were approached by a pair of really handsome men.  The two men wanted to take Alice and Samantha to a really 'awesome party'.  Alice had to study for an exam, so she turned them down, but Samantha went with them.  Jean asks Alice for a description of what the two men looked like and Alice tells her;  both men are tall, one has spikey black hair with blue eyes and the other dark brown hair with a goatee and grey eyes.

Jean returns to her motel room after questioning Alice.  She changes out of her suit and into a pair of jeans and a green v-neck T-shirt.  She laces up her combat boots, grabs her car keys, then leaves the motel and drives to The Blue Rose bar.  She orders a beer then finds a table where she can observe the entire room without drawing too much attention to herself.

Three hours and ten beers later, Jean finally sees one man that matches one of the descriptions given to her by Alice Turner.  Jean watches as the brown haired man approaches a young woman sitting at a table by herself.  After talking for a few minutes, the woman invites the man to sit down.  Half an hour later, the woman stands and leaves the bar with the brown haired vetala.  Jean stands up to follow the two, but a deep male voice from behind her causes her to stop in her tracks.  "Hey, gorgeous.  What's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing all alone in a place like this?

Jean turns around, only to find the black haired vetala checking her out.  An idea pops into her mind and she starts to act like she's intoxicated; which isn't too much of an act since she's had twelve beers by now.  "I just broke up with my ass of a boyfriend and I'm looking to have a little fun to cheer myself up."  Jean says, pretending to slur her words.

The vetala smirks, "Lucky for you, I know exactly where you can have a great time, gorgeous.  Come with me."  He grabs Jean's hand and starts to lead her towards the exit.  She pretends to stumble a bit; to ensure that the vetala feels like she doesn't need to be paralysed.  The black haired vetala catches her, chuckling slightly.  "Whoa!  Easy there.  I'd hate for you to hurt yourself before we get to where we're going."

Jean giggles, "Oopsie daisy.  I can be such a klutz sometimes."  She discretely checks to make sure that her silver knife is still tucked securely into the waistband of her pants and hidden by her shirt.  Satisfied that it's still there, Jean follows the male vetala down a deserted alleyway.  They come to a stop outside of a boarded up old convenience store, which looks to have been abandoned since the 80's.  "This is where we're going?  Doesn't look like there's a party here?"

"Oh, trust me, gorgeous...my brother and I are going to show you the time of your life," he says, ominously.  He opens the door and shoves Jean inside.  He follows her inside, putting an arm around her shoulders to keep her from running away.  Little does he know, that's the furthest thing from Jean's mind.  Looking around, she quickly takes in her surroundings: the only light in the large room is being provided by ten battery powered lamps, debris litters the floor and the glass doors that used to house the store's cold drinks, are all shattered, and the only furniture is two chairs that are placed as far away from the boarded up windows as possible.  In one of the chairs, sits the woman from the bar, who is now obviously paralysed by the vetala's venom.  Next to the woman stands the brown haired vetala.  "Hey, Gerald.  I've got another girl," the black haired velata addresses the brown haired one, whose name is obviously Gerald.  "This one's so drunk, I doubt we even need to bite her."

Gerald smiles, "Good job, little brother.  Bring her over here and tie her to the chair.  Make sure you bite her afterwords...just in case."  The black haired vetala starts to lead Jean across the room and she stealthily slips her silver knife out of the waistband of her jeans and into her hand as she pretends to trip.  The vetala roughly pulls her back onto her feet.  "Tony, after we drain these two bitches we need to move on."  Gerald tells the younger vetala, "We can't risk attracting the attention of any hunters."

Jean mumbles something under her breath and Tony asks her, "What was that?"

Jean suddenly stabs him through the heart with her silver knife.  "I said, 'too late'."  She then twists the knife all the way around once before pulling it out.  Tony's lifeless body falls to the ground at her feet.

"No!  You bitch!" Gerald screams at her and thinking that he's about to lunge at her, Jean prepares herself for his attack.  Instead, he grabs the woman from the bar and his fangs descend.  Jean rushes forward to stop him, but she's too late.  The vetala sinks his fangs into the girl's neck and rips out her throat.  He lets the body drop to the floor and the woman releases her final breath that comes out as a gurgle due to all of the blood.  For a moment, Jean doesn't see the body of a young woman that she doesn't even know, but the body of Dean and she freezes.  Gerald notices and quickly takes advantage of the moment to rush her.  He tackles her to the ground causing her to drop her silver knife.  He sits on top of her, pinning her to the floor and snapping her out of her daze.  "I'm going to bleed you dry, bitch."  Jean reaches for her knife as the vetala's fangs descend once again.  Her hand wraps around the handle as Gerald buries his fangs in her neck.  She cries out in pain then raises the silver knife.  She manages to plunge it into the vetala's chest and through his heart.  She twists it fully and the vetala dies on top of her.

Jean rolls the vetala's body off of her and tries to stand up, but the vetala's venom is already taking effect and Jean finds it difficult to move.  Suddenly, she can feel a pulse of Lucifer's grace flow through her, purging the venom from her body.  Slowly, the paralysis leaves her limbs and she is able to move once again.  Jean carefully stands up and pulls her knife out of the vetala's body.  She raises her hand to the place where she was bitten and feels blood flowing from the wound.  She uses the knife to cut off a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt then ties it around her neck.

She leaves the run-down store and makes her way back to The Blue Rose bar where her Mustang is parked in the parking lot.  She gets behind the wheel and drives back to the motel that she's staying at.  When she arrives, she gets out of the car, walks to the trunk, and after opening it, grabs a couple of emergency bottles of 'hunters helper'.

For the next few hours, Jean drinks the whiskey, trying to forget about her recent failure and about Dean.  She's fairly drunk when the sound of fluttering wings breaks the silence of the room.  "Hiya, sweetcheeks!"  Jean quickly turns at the unexpected sound of another voice, which, in her drunken state, results in her falling off of the motel bed and onto the floor.  "Whoa, careful there, Red."

"Gabe?  What cha doin' here?" she asks him, badly slurring her words.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow in amusement before bending down to help Jean to her feet.  "I was in the neighborhood when I sensed your presence, so I thought that I'd see how you're doing.  Apparently, not very well."  Gabriel's honey colored eyes meet Jean's emerald eyes, which are glazed over from all of the whiskey she's been drinking.  He notices the dry blood on her neck and turns her head so that he can get a better look.  "What happened?"

Jean reaches up and tangles her fingers in Gabriel's hair.  She then tells him, with a drunken smile on her face, "Vetala bit me."  He places his hand over the wound and a warm tingling sensation spreads throughout her body causing her to moan in pleasure.  Unknown to the female Winchester, her body begins to produce a pheromone that only angels can smell.  When he catches the scent, Gabriel's pupils dilate and his wings flare into a very impressive mating display and it takes all of his strength to keep himself from pouncing on Jean.  Gabriel thought that the ordinary scent of an unbonded etam was damn near irresistible, but he was wrong....The scent of an unbonded etam in estrus would make even Michael succumb to her.  "Do you know what, Gabey?  You are a very handsome man, uh, angel?  Mangel?"

Gabriel chuckles then picks up an almost empty whiskey bottle, "How much of this have you drunk today?"  He asks her, his voice husky from his desire for the female in front of him.

"Enough so that I don't think about my dead brother or the other brother that I have no idea is alive or not."  Jean nearly falls again but Gabriel catches her.  Jean then leans down and captures his lips with her own.  His lips taste wonderful; like a mix of chocolate and peppermint and Jean moans loudly again.  Gabriel can't help himself and he eagerly kisses her back.  Gabriel knows that Lucifer is aware of him and Jean kissing; he can sense Lucifer's grace starting to swell within Jean as a warning for Gabriel to back off.  But her smell is overwhelming his sense of self-preservation.  By now all three sets of Gabriel's wings are fully extended with the feathers completely ruffled in arousal.  Suddenly, Jean breaks the kiss in order to take in a lung full of air.  Gabriel begins to kiss and nip at her neck as she tilts her head back to observe his display.  He shifts his wings which causes the light to reflect off of the feathers and keeping her attention on them.  "Your wings are sooo beautiful.  They look like liquid gold.  So pretty."

Jean reaches up to gently run her fingers through the covert feathers of Gabriel's main set of wings, but he moves his wings out of her reach.  Growling softly, he wraps his arms around her waist and easily lifts her off of her feet before roughly pressing her back against the wall while continuing to kiss and lightly bite at her neck.  Gabriel finds the sweet spot on Jean's neck causing her to gasp and moan loudly.  She tangles her fingers in his hair once again as she wraps her legs around his waist.  She rolls her hips against his, desperate for some friction in between her legs, and Gabriel responds by grinding himself against her core.  She whimpers and he groans in pleasure.  "Bond with me?" He asks her before pressing his lips against hers again.

Jean is about to cave and say yes to Gabriel when her phone rings.  The ringtone is Leather & Lace by Fleetwood Mac, Jean's ringtone for Nick.  Almost instantly, Jean snaps out of her euphoria and feels incredibly guilty.  She breaks the kiss, "Gabe, we can't.  I can't do this to Nick."

Gabriel somehow manages to stop himself and he lets her down slowly.  He takes a moment to try and block the smell of her estrus out and gain more control of himself.  "You're right we can't do this.  You're drunk and Luci would slaughter me...repeatedly."

Jean stumbles over to the nightstand where her phone is, but before she can answer it, it goes to voicemail.  Jean shrugs slightly, "I'll call him tomorrow, when the room calms the fuck down and stops spinning."  She flops down on the bed face first.

"I need to go, Red.  I can only block the smell of your estrus out for so long before I pounce on you again."  Gabriel tells her.

She turns her head to look at her archangel best friend, "What's estrus?"

"It's the period of time when you are capable of conceiving a fledgling."  

"OK.  Imma go to sleep now," she states and promptly passes out.  Gabriel chuckles in amusement before snapping his fingers and making quite a few candy bars appear on the nightstand for Jean.  He then flies away to his temporary apartment to have a couple of his female 'illusions' help him take care of his 'hard problem'.

*****************************"

Jean looks around her in surprise; the cage seems even darker than it normally is tonight.  "Luci?" she calls out to the fallen archangel.

An angry snarl comes from directly in front of Jean and she jumps in surprise; having had no idea that he was there.  "Did you enjoy making out with my brother?"  He shouts at her, waves of anger flowing out from the cage and nearly overwhelming her.  

She moves closer to the bars until she can finally make out Lucifer's fiercely glowing red eyes and dark silhouette.  "Okay, yes, I kissed Gabriel."  Lucifer growls, "I was piss-ass drunk at the time."

"You are MINE!  No other angel can have you.  YOU.  ARE.  MINE!"  Jean would never admit this to Lucifer or anybody else, but Lucifer's possessiveness kind of turned her on at that moment.  All of a sudden, her scent drifts over to Lucifer and he flares his crimson wings in a awe-inspiring mating display.  He begins pacing behind the bars like a lion in a cage and eyeing Jean as a predator would it's prey.  "So you're in estrus...I can't blame Gabriel for his behavior then."  He says, his voice husky from arousal.

"First of all: I may be your intended etam but you don't own me!  Second: if anybody has the right to be upset at me for kissing another man , it's Nick not you.  Thirdly, are you seriously trying to put the moves on me immediately after yelling at me?"

Lucifer snorts in an attempt to clear the scent of his etam's estrus from his nostrils; he wants to be angry with her, but her scent is making him want to woo her.  Lucifer succeeds in blocking out her 'come fuck me' pheromones and glares at her.  "Fine, then let's see how well Nick helps you with your night terrors."  He snaps his fingers and the cage starts to fade away.  Before it's completely gone, Jean hears Lucifer say, "Enjoy your nightmares."

*****************************

Jean wakes up the next morning after having a night full of the worst nightmares of her entire life; not only did she dream of Dean being ripped apart by hellhounds, but she dreamed that Sam was being killed in various ways by different creatures.

Jean takes a shower and after getting dressed, she calls Nick.  "Hello?" Nick's deep voice says from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Nick."

"Jean?!  Are you okay?  I've been trying to reach you for over a month!  I was beginning to think that you were dead."

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to make you worry, Nick.  I've been going through some stuff and didn't think that you would want to be a part of it."

"What's going on, baby?  You can tell me anything.  I will always be there for you no matter what, especially if you're going through a difficult situation."

Jean sighs, "My twin brother, Dean, was killed by a pack of dogs.  I had to watch as he was ripped to shreds and I've been spending most of my time getting drunk."  She can hear Nick take in a sharp intake of breath in shock.  "A week after Dean's death, my little brother, Sam, took off on his own and I have no idea if he's even alive.  And last night, I failed to save the life of a young woman."

"Oh, baby... I'm so sorry.  Is there anything that I can do to help you through this?"

"No.  To be honest, with Dean and Sam gone, I'm thinking about quitting."

Without the slightest hint of hesitation Nick replies, "You can move in with me if you want.  You can finally settle down in one place like you told me you've always wanted to do.  And maybe someday," Nick pauses, "we can start a family."

Jean is at a loss for words as she realizes that Nick is basically telling her that he can see them having children together.  "I would like that, Nick.  Yes, I'll move in with you," she tells him, smiling a real smile for perhaps the first time since Dean's death. Just give me a few days to drop my hunting gear off at my uncle Bobby's house."

"Okay.  I'll see you in a few days, baby."  Nick says happily.

"See you in a few days, honey."  Jean replies before hanging up.  She just sits on the edge of the bed for about ten minutes thinking about the choice she just made.  She does feel guilty about giving up on the search for Sam, but at the same time, she knows that Sam is an adult and she can't force him to stay by her side.  Jean's thoughts then turn fully to what her new, normal life is going to be like.  She smiles at the thought of no longer having to be on high alert twenty-four seven.  Having a regular job.  Maybe even having a few kids with Nick.  She would go to school plays and football games, maybe even join the PTA.

Jean shakes her head to clear it of her fantasies.  She's getting ahead of herself; it will most likely be quite a while before Nick is ready to have another child. 

Then there's still the whole etam/ugear thing with Lucifer....What if he gets free of the cage and comes after her?  She's sure that he wouldn't hurt her, but what if he hurts Nick?  This thought causes Jean to pause and rethink her decision.  In the end, she decides to stick with her choice in quitting 'the family business', as Dean used to refer to it as.

She stands up from the bed, picks up her duffel bag, and leaves the room.  She checks out of the motel then gets behind the wheel of her beloved Mustang.

Jean arrives at Bobby's house a few days later, exhausted from the lack of sleep due to her vivid nightmares.  She starts to empty out the hidden compartment under the false bottom of the trunk of her car.  She places all of her guns, ammo, knives, stakes made out of all types of wood, and all of the other weapons used for hunting supernatural monsters into several empty bags that she bought at a thrift store.  She then secures the false bottom and replaces the three duffel bags containing her clothes inside before closing the trunk.  Jean picks up the bags and makes her way to the front door of Bobby's house.  Since her hands are full, Jean kicks on the bottom of the door to knock.

After about a minute, the door opens and Bobby is standing there with a glass of scotch.  "Jean?  What are you doing here?  I thought you were on a hunt in Florida?"  Bobby asks as he moves to the side to let her inside of the house.

"Hi, Bobby.  Yeah, I was.  It turned out to be a pair of vetala."  She walks past him and into the kitchen.  She carefully sits the bags down on the floor then turns to face the man who is basically a second father to her.

Bobby looks at the bags in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I'm getting out of hunting, Bobby.  I want you to have my hunting equipment."

Bobby looks shocked, "What!  Why?"

"I've lost so much already, Bobby.  Mom, dad, Sam, Dean, more friends than I can count, and now Sam, again.   I don't want to lose what may be my only chance to have a normal life, too."

Bobby sighs, but nods his head in acceptance.  "I understand.  If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

Jean smiles at Bobby and gives him a hug, "Thanks for everything, Bobby."

Bobby smiles back at her, "If you ever need anything, give me a call and I'll be there in a flash."

"Goodbye, Bobby."  She says, walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Jeanie.  You take care of yourself out there."  He follows her to the door and watches as she walks to her Mustang.  As she's getting into her car he yells, "If I hear that you've been killed by something supernatural, I will personally summon your idjit ghost back here so that I can kill ya myself."

Jean smirks at him before starting the car, pulling out of the driveway, and beginning the long drive to Delaware.


	17. A (Mostly) Normal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tries to live a normal life with Nick, but her past life as a hunter catches up with her when the spirit of a woman she couldn't save appears in her new home and tries to kill her.

A couple of days later, Jean pulls into the driveway of Nick's house and parks her Mustang next to his car.  As she's getting out of her car, the front door of the house opens and Nick steps out.  He let's out a low whistle in appreciation as he approaches Jean and her car.  "You didn't tell me that you have a '68 Mustang."

Jean smirks at him, "That's because I didn't want you to love me for my car."  She walks to the trunk, opens it, and picks up her three duffel bags.  "Her name is Sally, by the way.  I rebuilt her from scrap myself."

Nick raises an eyebrow in amusement, "Really?  Mustang Sally?"

"Yep," Jean closes the trunk and turns to face Nick.

He looks at the three bags slung over her shoulders, "Is that all of your belongings or is there a moving truck coming?"

"Nope, this is everything I own.  Being on the road all the time, I never really owned a lot of things."

Nick frowns, "We'll have to get you some more clothes."

Jean yawns, "Can we do it tomorrow?  I haven't been sleeping very well and I'm exhausted."

Nick wraps an arm around Jean's waist, "Of course.  I've cleared out a couple of dresser drawers in the bedroom and made some space in the closet.  Why don't you put your things away then try to get some sleep.  Meanwhile, I'll start dinner and wake you when it's done."

"Sounds great."  She kisses him on the lips before saying, "Although I have to warn you that if you're not careful, you're gonna spoil me."

Nick laughs and releases Jean before opening the front door and allowing her to enter first.  While Nick heads for the kitchen to decide what to cook for dinner, Jean walks up the stairs to the master bedroom.  She sets her bags down on the bed then opens the bag with all of her miscellaneous items in it and pulls out a piece of white chalk.  Taking advantage of being alone, she gets down on the floor and squeezes herself underneath the bed.  She quickly draws a perfect Devil's Trap then slides back out.  She stands up and starts to unpack; putting her underwear in a dresser drawer and hanging her clothes in the closet.

Jean has just finished putting the last of her clothing away when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.  She smiles as Nick begins to kiss her neck, "Are you almost done?"

She picks up her bag of various items, "Almost, I just need to put this stuff in the bathroom."  She pulls out a bag of maxi pads and she hears Nick groan.  "Oh, don't worry.  It's not yet time for me to change into my alter ego, the evil Crimson Surfer.  This is where I used to hide my candy from Dean."  She puts her hand into the open bag then pulls out two full sized chocolate bars.  "It's the only place he would never dare to look."

Nick laughs, "I've already cleared some space for your stuff in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Nick."  Jean walks into the bathroom that's attached to the master bedroom and starts to put away her deodorant, toothbrush, body wash, toothpaste, perfume, and hairbrush.  "So have you decided what to make for dinner?"

Nick leans against the doorframe and when Jean bends over to put her pads in the cabinet beneath the sink, he gets an excellent view of her rump.  "Hmm, I was thinking about steaks, salads, baked potatoes, and for dessert...cheesecake."

She walks over to him, wraps her arms around him, and says "Now you're just trying to spoil me."  Nick grins at her and she kisses him passionately.  He cups her right cheek in one of his hands, places his other hand on the small of her back, and pulls her up against him.  Jean breaks the kiss to ask him, "Why don't we take this over to the bed?"

Nick places a swift kiss on Jean's lips before saying, "I'd love to."  He then leads her over to the bed, "The left side of the bed's going to be yours, baby."  Jean walks around to the left side of the king sized bed and opens the drawer of the nightstand.  She then removes her pistol from the waistband of her jeans, "Is that a gun?"

"Yes," Jean replies while sliding the magazine out of the gun.  "I'm sorry, I should've mentioned that I kept my pistol.  Is that going to be a problem, honey?"

Nick grins and playfully holds up his hands in mock surrender, "No.  Absolutely not.  As long as you're holding that gun, nothing is a problem to me."

Jean chuckles, "Then get over here and kiss me."  She carefully sits the pistol in the drawer and as she puts the magazine down next to it, Nick places his hands on her hips.  He kisses and sucks at her neck causing her to moan in pleasure.  She presses up against him and she can feel his hard arousal through both of their pants.  Nick slides his hands upwards from Jean's hips and under the helm of her T-shirt.  He pulls the shirt over her head then kisses down her neck to her collar bone.  He wraps his left arm back around her waist while he uses his right hand to undo the clasp of her bra that's located in between her breasts.  Jean reaches behind her and tangles her fingers in Nick's dirty blonde hair.  "I thought you were gonna cook dinner?"

Nick slowly kisses back up to her neck then nips at her right earlobe.  "There's something much more important that I need to attend to first.  Then I need to go to the store."

________________________________________

After making love, Jean is lying next to Nick with her head resting on his chest and running her fingers through the soft, silky hair on his chest and abdomen while Nick's arms are wrapped around her.  She is completely spent and is struggling just to keep her eyes open.  He places a gentle kiss to her forehead and she sighs in contentment.  He shifts as he reaches down to remove the condom and then throws it away in the small trash can beside the bed.  Once Nick settles back onto the bed, Jean nuzzles her head into his chest as her eyes finally close and she drifts off to sleep.

Nick waits for about ten minutes before gently removing her head from his chest and placing it back down on a pillow.  He then gets out of bed and, after using the bathroom, puts on his clothes.  He leans over the bed and kisses Jean on the cheek.  He leaves the house and drives to the local grocery store.

It takes him about twenty minutes to buy everything he'll need for dinner as well as to make a copy of his house key for Jean.  Afterwards, he returns home and places the sacks of groceries on the kitchen table.  He suddenly stops unpacking the food when he hears the sound of heartrending sobs coming from upstairs.  Nick walks up the stairs and enters the master bedroom only to see Jean sitting up on the bed, crying her eyes out.  He goes over to her, sits down on the bed, and pulls her into a loving embrace.  "Jean, what's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare about Dean," she manages to say through her sobs.

Nick begins to run his hand through her long red hair, "Shh, it's okay.  Everything is going to be okay, baby.  It was only a nightmare."  He places a gentle kiss to the top of her head and continues to whisper comforting words to her while holding her tightly.

___________________________________________

The next month is really rough for the couple.  Jean frequently wakes up screaming in the middle of the night and Nick will comfort her until she calms down.  Once she does, the two will usually lay back down and when Nick falls back to sleep, Jean will make her way downstairs so she won't disturb him again.  She spends the next few hours watching TV and drinking until Nick gets up to go to work.  Nick will always give her a kiss goodbye, telling her to try and get some more sleep, before leaving the house.

Throughout the day, Jean will try several times to go to sleep, but because of the nightmares she barely gets three or four hours of sleep per day.  She gives up trying to sleep around five p.m. and starts to cook dinner for her and Nick.

Cooking has always been a skill that Jean hasn't had a lot of opportunities to practice and the first time she ever tried to cook for Nick she ended up burning the food.  To Nick's credit, he at least tried to eat what Jean cooked, but when she took a bite and nearly choked on it, she asked him if they could order delivery instead.  Nick had never been more relieved in his entire life.  He agreed and, to make her feel better, told her that when he and Sarah were first married she couldn't cook either.  So he already knew all the best restaurants in town that deliver.  Now, three weeks after that first attempt, Jean's cooking has improved immensely, thanks to practice and the magic of cook books.

********************

For the first time in a month, Jean is standing outside of Lucifer's cage.  "You look exhausted, kitten."

Jean scans the inside of the cage until she spots the shadowy figure and glowing crimson eyes of Lucifer.  She crosses her arms over her chest, "That's because I've only been getting about three hours of sleep a day due to the nightmares of Dean being ripped apart by hellhounds or being tortured in hell."

Lucifer is slightly surprised, "You have been dreaming about Dean's torture?"  He pauses for a moment before continuing, "That's odd, but since you're his twin it's not impossible."  There is silence between the two for several minutes before Lucifer sighs.  "I guess I should explain why I am so...protective...of you."

Jean raises an eyebrow in interest, "Okay.  I'm listening."

Lucifer walks closer to the bars of the cage, "Before I was cast out of heaven, I was always second best to my older brother Michael.  Michael was always stronger and faster than me.  Daddy's perfect soldier, always following orders to the tee.  Dad always took his advice over mine."  He tells her bitterly.

"You sound like Sammy when he's mad at Dean."

"Mmm, yes.  There is a reason for that."  Lucifer replies, sounding rather amused.

Curiosity now fully peaked, Jean asks, "And what would that reason be?"

"You'll find out in time, kitten."  He leans against the bars of the cage, "Anyway, you can imagine how I felt when I was given an etam; the highest honor that an angel can receive; and Michael wasn't.  You're the only thing that has ever been given to me and not to Michael.  So, of course, I'm going to be protective of you."

Jean walks closer to the cage, "I suppose that I can understand.  And I admit that I shouldn't have kissed Gabriel, whether I was drunk or not."  Once they both 'apologize' to the other, they relax around each other again.  "I have to ask, Luci...why are you so much more possessive of me when I'm around Gabriel, but not when I'm with Nick?  I've done so much more with Nick than with Gabe.  Hell, I'm sharing a bed with Nick right now." At this information, Lucifer's wings rise and his feathers bristle in anger, "But you have yet to say anything about him."

"That's because Nick is merely a human and once I'm free I can still claim you as my mate, but if you had bonded with Gabriel, that would be it.  An etam can only bond once and vice versa.  Even if your ugear was to die you wouldn't be able to bond with another angel...and that's only if you survived the loss of your ugear, which you most likely wouldn't."  Fast as a striking snake, Lucifer reaches through the bars and grabs Jean's hand then pulls it inside the cage.  "But if you really want to speak of Nick....Perhaps you should try to distance yourself from him a little.  All that will come from this relationship for you is heartache.  Nick will never love you like he loved his wife and you will live in the shadow of a dead woman."

*****************

Jean is just about to angrily retort when she's suddenly woken up by the loud buzzing of Nick's alarm clock.  He unwraps his arms from around her waist, rolls over onto his back, then reaches over to turn off the obnoxious alarm.  He sits up in bed and looks over at the left side of the bed.  "Jean?"

"Hmm?  What is it, honey?" she sleepily replies.

"Did you sleep throughout the night?"

"Yeah."  Jean rolls over so that she's facing Nick.

"So you didn't have any nightmares?"

"No."

Nick smirks and grabs Jean's hips.  He lifts her up off of the bed then pulls her on top of him.  She straddles his waist, "So we both got a full eight hours of sleep?  This calls for a celebration."  Jean intertwines her fingers with Nick's and lifts his hands to her lips.  As she kisses his hands, his wedding ring gleams in the new dawn's light filtering in through the window.  This reminds her of what Lucifer told her and she frowns.  "What's wrong, baby?"

Jean shakes her head, "It's nothing, honey."  She leans down, captures Nick's lips, and after Nick slides on a condom, they fall into another round of passionate sex.

________________________________________________

Three months pass and everything is going well with Jean and Nick.  With Lucifer appearing in her dreams again, Jean has stopped having nightmares and has been getting a lot more sleep.  She even manages to get a job in Dover at a gun store.  At first the owner wasn't sure about hiring her, but she quickly impresses him with her knowledge of guns, knives, and even bows and he immediately hires her.

On the night of September 18th, when Lucifer visits Jean in her dreams he is in an extremely good mood.  When she asks him why, he pulls her flush against the cage as he tells her that the first seal has been broken and that he will soon be by her side in reality.  She asks him what he means but before he can answer she is woken up.

A week later, Jean has the day off from work and is spending the day doing chores around the house.  She is folding laundry on the couch while watching television.  The episode of the original Star Trek with the tribbles is on and Jean finds herself thinking about how she'd like to have a large family someday...not tribble size, of course, maybe four or five kids.  Suddenly, the TV and lights begin to flicker and when Jean exhales she can see her own breath.  Recognising the signs of a ghost being near, she quickly stands up but is violently thrown across the room.  Her back slams against the self that the TV and DVD player are on causing them to fall on top of her.  Jean cries out in pain as the screen of the TV shatters and she receives a light electrical shock.  She quickly shoves the broken TV off of her.

"Jean Winchester," says an unidentified female's voice.  "Oh, how long I've been waiting for this moment."

Jean looks up and sees a young woman around the age of 22 with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes standing a few feet away from her.  Jean frowns, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

This seems to piss the ghost off and she screams at Jean, "Of course, you don't remember me!  You forgot about me when we were hunting that wendigo, too!"  She flings her arm to the side, tossing Jean against the wall.  "I'm dead because of you!  You left me to die!"  She moves her arm to the right causing Jean to fly across the room and smash into an end table, breaking it and shattering the lamp that's on it.  Shards of broken porcelain from the lamp cut the exposed skin of Jean's face and arms.  "Do you remember me now?"

Jean groans in pain, but manages to get to her feet.  "Rachael McAlester."

"Ding, ding, ding! Right you are, bitch!"  Rachael McAlester was a hunter that Jean used to occasionally work with along with Rachael's father.  Seven years ago, Rachael was killed when she and Jean were hunting a wendigo.  Jean had to go buy another flare gun since Rachael didn't have one of her own and insisted that she used Jean's.  Normally, Jean would've used the butt of the gun to break the nose of the snobby blonde, but Rachael's father was a good friend of her own father and John would've chewed her ass out if she had.  Jean told her not to go after the wendigo alone, but Rachael didn't listen.

"Yeah, I definitely remember you, Rachael.  And I remember exactly why you died."  As Jean is speaking, she's slowly moving towards the fireplace where there is a set of iron fireplace tools.  "And it wasn't my fault you died.  I told you not to go after the wendigo alone, to wait for me to get back, but because of your own pride you decided not to listen and ended up getting yourself killed."

Rachael is now extremely angry, "I wanted to prove to my father that I was a better hunter than you.  Ever since you hunted that banshee with us, he would not shut up about you.  'Jean Winchester is a fantastic hunter.'  'Why can't you be more like Jean Winchester, Rachael?'  Everything that I did my father would tell me that you could have done it better!"

Jean reaches the fireplace and steps in front of the iron tool set, hiding them from Rachael's sight.  "Look, I'm sorry that you had a shitty father and I can kind of relate to that."  Behind her back Jean's hand wraps around the handle of the fireplace poker.  "I'm sorry that you died, but the truth is the only person responsible for your death is you.  You knew how dangerous wendigos are, that even the most experienced hunters need backup when hunting them, but you decided to go after it alone."

"Shut up!"  Rachael shouts and rushes at Jean.  Jean swings the fireplace poker and the ghost of Rachael disappears.  Moving swiftly, Jean heads for the kitchen where there's a large container of salt stored inside of a cabinet.  She's almost there when Rachael reappears and flings Jean backwards into the living room coffee table.  The table breaks in half and there's a loud snapping sound as Jean's left forearm breaks.  She cries out in pain while Rachael approaches her.  "I've already killed my father and once I rip your heart from your chest I will finally be able to rest in peace."

Rachael is now standing over Jean, but before Rachael can attack again, Jean rolls over onto her back then swings the iron poker at Rachael with her good arm.  The ghost dissipates again and Jean, ignoring the intense pain from her broken left arm, quickly gets to her feet.  Holding her left arm against her stomach and now limping slightly, Jean makes her way into the kitchen.  She places the poker on the kitchen counter, grabs the container of salt from the cabinet, and barely manages to finish pouring a salt circle around herself when Rachael appears.  Rachael's face is twisted into an ugly expression of pure hate.  All of a sudden, the kitchen window explodes inwards and a strong gust of wind begins to blow away the salt.  Jean picks up the iron poker again and prepares to swing it.  The circle is broken and Rachael rushes at Jean in a rage.  However, before she can reach Jean, a blue-white fire consumes Rachael and destroys her.  Jean releases her grip on the fireplace poker, allowing it to fall to the kitchen floor.  "Damn, I've gotten really rusty."  She mummers to herself before passing out from the pain and collapsing. 

Forty minutes later, Nick arrives home from a long day at work.  He walks through the front door and panics when he sees the destruction in the living room.  "Oh, God...please...not again.  Jean!  Jean!"  He runs through the house looking for Jean, checking the master bedroom first since that was where Sarah was when she was murdered.  Finding the room untouched, Nick searches the rest of the rooms before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  There he finds Jean on the floor, blood seeping from cuts on her face and arms.  "No, no, no!  Jean!"  He rushes over to her and gently gathers her into his arms.  "Come on, baby, say something.  Anything.  Just let me know that you're okay."

Jean moans and her eyes slowly open, "Nick?"

"Oh, thank God!  I thought I had lost you like I lost Sarah."  He holds her to him tightly, but relaxes his grip when she hisses in pain.  "I'm sorry.  Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere, but my left arm is the worst.  I think it's broken."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah.  At least I think so."

Nick carefully helps Jean to her feet as he asks, "What happened?"  

They start to walk towards the front door, Jean limping due to a large cut on her left thigh.  Nick wraps an arm around her waist to help her walk, "Someone from my past decided to stop by because she wanted revenge for something that I didn't do."

"Uh, okay.  Should we call the police?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to come back.  Hold on a second, I need to get my phone."  They stop beside the broken coffee table and Nick bends down to pick up Jean's cell phone.  He hands it to her and she puts it in her pocket.  "But if it will make you feel better I'll call my uncle Bobby and have him go after her."

"I will definitely feel better knowing that your gun-loving, grouchy redneck uncle is looking for this woman."

"Grab my car keys.  We'll take my car since I know that I can remove bloodstains from the upholstery."  Nick grabs Jean's keys from one of the key hooks by the door.  They leave the house and he helps her into her Mustang.  He then gets behind the wheel and starts the engine.  During the drive to the nearest hospital, Jean passes out again.

When she finally regains consciousness, her left arm is in a cast and the worst of her cuts have been stitched closed.  She looks around the room, spotting Nick sitting in one of the chairs while flipping through a magazine.  "Nick?"

Nick looks up from the magazine, puts it down before standing up and walking over to Jean's bed.  He leans down and captures her lips with his, "I'm so glad you're okay, baby.  I was really worried."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon.  You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours."  Jean struggles to sit up in bed but Nick tries to stop her.  "You need to relax, Jean."

She shakes her head, "I have to call Bobby."  She manages to sit up and removes the scratchy hospital blanket from on top of her.  Her stomach let's out an audible growl, "I also need something for this rumbly in my tumbly."

Nick chuckles, "I see the morphine is working.  You go ahead and call your uncle and I'll go find you a pot of honey, Pooh Bear."  He pulls Jean's phone out of his pocket and hands it to her.  He then kisses her, "I'll be back."

As soon as Nick leaves the room, Jean dials Bobby's number from memory.  It rings three times before the familiar gruff voice of Bobby answers, "Hello."

"Hey, Bobby.  It's Jean."

"Jean?!"  There's a couple of muffled voices in the background on Bobby's end, but she can't quite make out what they're saying.  "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know.  I was attacked by the crazed ghost of Rachael McAlester.  She was going on about getting revenge because she blamed me for her death.  Then just as suddenly as she appeared, Rachael's ghost was destroyed by a blue-white fire.  Do you have any idea what the hell is going on, Bobby?"

"Shit...are you alright?"  There's some more indistinguishable muttering in the background, "Your sister was attacked by a witness."  More muffled muttering and some shuffling on Bobby's end, "Okay, okay.  I'm putting it on speaker, just cool your jets, boy....There."

"Jeanie, are you okay?"  A new voice asks and Jean's mouth falls open in shock as she recognizes it as belonging to her twin brother, Dean.

"Well, other than a broken arm and a few cuts, I thought that I was okay, but now I'm not so sure.  Since I could've sworn that I just heard Dean's voice.  Now either the drugs the doctor gave me are really fucking good or something is really fucking wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Jean.  It's really me," Dean replies.

"It really is Dean, Jean.  Bobby and I did all the tests," Sam says.

"How?"

"An angel named Castiel busted me out of hell and fixed up my meat suit.  Why the hell weren't you with Sam while I was gone?!"

Jean raises one of her eyebrows, "Yep.  It's definitely you, Dean.  If you really want to know why I wasn't with Sammy, why don't you ask Sucker-Punch-McGee yourself?"

"I'm really sorry about hitting you, Jean.  I wasn't really thinking straight at the time."  Sam apologizes feeling genuinely sorry for punching her.

"You've already been forgiven, Sammy.  Now, will someone please tell me what's going on with this whole vengeful ghost thing?"

Bobby tells her about the Rising of the Witnesses; how those who died a supernatural death had been forced to come back as ghosts by a powerful spell cast by Lilith.  Sam, Dean, and Bobby managed to cast a counter spell that sent the witnesses back to where they belonged.  Dean then informs her that, according to Cass, the Rising of the Witnesses is a sign of the Apocalypse and one of 66 seals that, when broken, will free Lucifer from his cage.  And now Lucifer's happiness in Jean's dreams makes sense to her.

"Are you kidding me?  I quit hunting for four months and you two idjits start the end of the world?!"

Bobby laughs while Sam and Dean huff in annoyance.  "Whatever, just get your ass back to Bobby's.  The Apocalypse has started and it's all hands on deck."  Dean demands.

Jean hesitates for a moment before answering Dean, "I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back."  There is silence on the other end of the line and Jean looks up as Nick enters the hospital room holding two bags of fast food.  "I'm really happy living with Nick and I plan on staying with him.  That is...as long as he'll still have me."  

"Of course, I still want you, baby." Nick places a bag in her lap then kisses her on the forehead.  He opens the bag and pulls out a cheeseburger and fries.  

"Yay!  Cheeseburger!  Sorry guys, but I've gotta go.  Nick is back and he brought delicious food.  But let me give you my new number in case of an emergency."  After giving her number to Bobby and her brothers, Jean says goodbye to them and enjoys a nice meal with Nick.


	18. Lucifer Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that she has a half brother, Jean briefly reunites with Dean and Sam and finally reveals to her brothers that she's Lucifer's mate. 
> 
> And Lucifer is finally released from the cage.

WARNING:  There is some slightly mature content in this chapter.  Nothing very graphic but hints of sexual content.

A few months pass by and many things have changed for Jean and Nick.  Jean gets a new pixie undercut hairstyle and is now a manager at the gun shop where she works.  And Nick has been slowly packing away some of his deceased family's belongings and storing them in the basement.  

One Thursday night, Nick and Jean are in the middle of oral intimacy when her cell phone rings.  At first she just ignores it, but when the phone rings for a second and then a third time, she finally answers it.  "I don't know who this is, but you'd better have a damn good excuse for calling me."  Much to Jean's delight Nick doesn't stop lavishing attention to her nether regions.

"Jean?  It's Sam?"

"Hi, Sam.  What's going on?"  Nick stops when Jean greets her little brother and starts to move away, but she uses her free hand to keep his head between her legs.  "Whatever it is, tell me about it as quickly as you can."

"Uh, sorry, did I call at a bad time?"

"The worst," Jean replies to Sam.  She then tells Nick, "From now on, no more phones in the bedroom."  Nick nods in agreement and she speaks to Sam once again, "Go ahead and tell me why you called, Sammy."

"Uh, okay.  Dean and I are in Windom, Minnesota.  Yesterday, a teenage boy named Adam Milligan called one of dad's old cell phones.  He told us that his mom has been missing for almost a week and he called dad for help."

Jean frowns, "Okay...but why call me about this?  I'm done with hunting and I want nothing more to do with it."

"Yeah, I know, but this is really important.  Jean...Adam is our half brother."

"What?!" Jean shouts in surprise, accidentally kneeing Nick in the side of the head.  He groans in pain and Jean immediately apologizes and tries to comfort him.  "I'm so sorry, Nick!  Are you okay?"

Nick is now out from between Jean's legs and holding the side of his head.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  What the hell did your brother tell you?"

"I have a half brother."

Nick raises an eyebrow, "Okay, that's a damn good excuse.  So I forgive you for nearly taking my head off, Wonder Woman."  Jean chuckles at his nickname for her.  Nick started calling her Wonder Woman after she lifted him off of the ground once when they had just started living together.

"What happened?  Is everything okay?" Sam asks Jean, sounding worried.

"Did he just call her Wonder Woman?"  Jean faintly hears Dean ask Sam, "Why didn't we ever think of that?  Jeanie's about the size of a damn Amazon woman."

Jean rolls her eyes at Dean's remark, "Everything's fine, Sam.  I was just caught by surprise and accidentally kneed Nick in the head."

"How did you manage to do that?  His head would have to be...."  There is a moment of silence and then Sam and Dean make identical sounds of utter disgust.  "Jean, why would you pick up the phone if you were doing...that?!"

"Take the frickin' phone off of speaker, Sam!  I don't want to hear anymore!"  Dean says in the background.

"I answered the phone because someone just kept on calling."  Nick lays down beside Jean on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist.  "Anyway, back to the matter at hand.  I'd like to meet Adam, do you think that we can meet up tomorrow or the next day?"

"Sure, it shouldn't take us more than a day or two to finish this hunt and then we can meet you afterwards."

"Okay.  I'll call you sometime tomorrow, Sam."

"Bye, Jean.  I'll talk to you later."  The other end of the line goes dead as Sam ends the call.

Jean hangs up and puts the phone down on her nightstand.  "I can't believe it...I have a little half brother.  I'll have to leave early in the morning if I want to make it to Minnesota and back by Monday."

Nick kisses Jean's forehead, "Do you want me to go with you?"

She shakes her head, "No.  I'm just going to meet Adam and catch up with Sam.  I should be back by Monday morning at the latest."

"Alright, but promise me one thing, baby."

"What?"

"Promise me that if your brother is hunting someone, that you will stay out of it."  Jean opens her mouth to object, but Nick stops her.  "Jean, please...for me.  No more bounty hunting."

"Okay, I promise.  No hunting."  She promises before rolling over on top of him and straddling his waist.  She kisses him passionately then asks him, "Now how about we finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted?"

After they make love, Nick quickly falls asleep, but Jean stays awake for another hour thinking about her half brother Adam.  Slowly her mind begins to drift to other things; like what displays she will put up for the new knives they just got in at work and her relationship with Nick.  She glances down at Nick's left hand, which is resting on her stomach, and stares at the wedding ring that he still wears.  Jean sighs, wondering if Nick will ever remove the ring or if Lucifer was right and she will have to live in the shadow of Nick's deceased wife forever.  For a few moments, Jean considers returning to her brothers and becoming a hunter again.  She immediately feels guilty at the thought of leaving Nick because she really does love him, even if he is still in love with his dead wife.  She rolls over so that she's now facing him.  She cuddles closer to him, nuzzling her head against his chest.  He tightens his arm around her and sighs in contentment.

The next morning, Jean wakes up early and starts to pack a duffel bag with everything that she'll need for her trip to Minnesota.  After she's done packing, Jean takes a shower and fixes her hair before getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt with a chibi Loki on it and the words 'Cute but evil...things even out' written below the chibi.

Jean walks over to the bed and leans down to place kisses along Nick's gold-dusted jaw.  He slowly wakes up, rolling over onto his back, then capturing Jean's lips with his own.   She breaks the kiss to tell him, "I'm about to leave for Minnesota, honey.  I should be back in a couple of days.  Enjoy your weekend."

"Are you taking my car or yours?" He sleepily asks her.

"Mine."

"Oh, okay.  I'll miss you."

Jean places another kiss to Nick's lips, "I'll miss you too."

Nick smirks, "Actually, I was talking about the car."  He jokes and Jean stands up straight, crosses her arms over her chest, and huffs in an attempt to appear upset.  "Aw, baby.  Don't be mad," he sits up and wraps an arm around her waist.  "If it makes you feel better, you're my second favorite ride."  He playfully teases her.

"Only second?  Let's see you ride my car like you ride me."

Suddenly, Nick pulls Jean down onto the bed causing her to laugh.  He then rolls over on top of her, "I think I need another chance to compare how you both handle."  He begins to nip and suck at her neck.

She giggles as he kisses a ticklish spot, "Nick, I've got to go, my love."  He stops kissing her neck then looks up at her with a pout on his handsome face.  Jean smiles lovingly at him, "I promise if you let me go now that when I get back...we can have sex in the backseat of Sally."

Nick wriggles his eyebrows suggestively, "I'm going to hold you to that promise, baby."  He rolls off of her, allowing her to sit up.

Jean kisses him one last time before standing up from the bed.  "I'll be back by Monday, my love."  She grabs her bag and walks over to the bedroom door.  She exits the bedroom, walks down the stairs, and leaves the house.  She climbs into her Mustang, starts the engine, and begins the long drive to Minnesota.

Jean drives until noon then stops for lunch at a small restaurant at the Pennsylvania and Ohio border.  While waiting for her meal, Jean pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and dials Sam's number.  After the phone rings twice Sam answers, "Hello?"

"Hiya, Sammy."

"Hi, Jean.  Are you on the way to Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I'm almost to Ohio.  How's the case going?"

"Well, Adam's mom is definitely dead.  Dean found chunks of her inside of the air vents of her house."  Jean's face twists into an expression of surprise at how insensitive Sam sounds.  Normally, Sam would talk about things like finding bits of someone with more finesse.

All of a sudden, there's the sound of arguing and some shuffling from the other end of the line before Dean's voice says, "Dad took him to a freaking baseball game on his birthday, Jean!  A baseball game!  Do you remember what he told us when we asked him to take us to a baseball game?!"

"Yeah, he refused to take us calling it a waste of time and that he had more important things to do.  I also remember that we snuck out of school and went ourselves.  I always liked to think of it as our thing, you know?  One of us would ask dad to do something with us, he would say no, then both of us would sneak off and do whatever it was together."  A waiter brings Jean her food and she thanks him.  "Now continue telling me what's going on with this case?  And how's Adam?  Have you told him about his mom yet?"

There's more arguing on the other end of the line as her brothers fight over the phone, at least that's what she assumes is the cause of the noise.  Sam's voice comes back over the phone, "Adam's doing okay, considering everything that's happened.  I'm teaching him about hunting."  Jean raises an eyebrow in amazement that Sam would ever want to bring another sibling into the lifestyle of a hunter.  "Dean and I think that whatever dad hunted in the 90's is still alive and wants revenge, so it's going after everyone that was involved in the case.  We think it went after Adam and his mom to lure dad back to Windom not knowing that he's already dead."  He pauses for a moment then asks Jean, "Do you think that you can make it here by tonight?"

Jean frowns, "I don't think so, Sam."

"Are you sure?  It would be great for all of us to hunt together again." Sam tells her in excitement.

Jean is becoming more confused by Sam's attitude by the minute.  First he mentions Dean finding chunks of Adam's mom in an uncaring, almost cruel way.  Then he wants to bring a younger sibling into the lifestyle of a hunter.  Now he's trying to convince Jean to start hunting with them again.  All of those things are so very unlike Sam, that it immediately raises red flags to Jean.  Suddenly, Jean can hear Dean in the background yelling at Sam.  "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sam?!  We agreed not to bug Jean about hunting again!  That she's better off living a normal life with, uh, what's-his-name!"

"No, Dean!  She's better off being a hunter!  Ever since she started dating Nick, she has become an easy target for every monster that may want revenge on our family!"

"Enough!  It's my choice whether or not I start hunting again." Jean tells them with venom practically dripping from her every word.  "Sam, give Dean the phone.  Now."

There's a lot of grumbling on the other end before Dean's voice says, "Hey, Jean."

"Dean, is the phone off speaker?"

"Hold on."  There's a moment of silence, "Okay."

"What the hell is going on with Sam?  He just said something that dad would've said!"

"I don't really know what's going on with him, but I'm pretty sure that Ruby has something to do with it."

"Is that bitch still alive?"

"Unfortunately.  Listen, I've got to go.  Sammy insists on teaching this kid how to hunt and I want to make sure he doesn't accidentally shoot Sam."

"Really?  Sam wants to teach Adam to hunt and you don't?  When did you become Sam and Sam become you?"

"I don't know, but I really don't like being the touchy-feely one."

Jean laughs, "Bye, Dean.  I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow."  She hangs up the phone and enjoys the rest of her lunch in peace.  She then pays her bill and leaves the small restaurant.  Jean gets back inside of her car and continues the drive to Minnesota.  At 9 o'clock, she stops for the night at a motel in Lanford, Illinois.  After getting ready for bed, Jean calls Nick and they talk for nearly an hour.  She then turns off the lights and tries to go to sleep, but it alludes her.  So she picks her phone up from the small bedside table and changes the ringtones of some of her contacts.  She sets Nick's to The Fool by Lee Ann Womack and Sam's to Heat of the Moment.   Jean's eyelids finally begin to feel heavy and she puts her phone back down on the table then falls asleep.

The next day, Jean is woken up by the ringing of her cell phone and since the ringtone is A Wonderful Day for Pie she knows that it's Dean calling.  Chuckling slightly at her new ringtone for her twin brother, Jean reaches over and picks up her phone.  "Hello, Dean-o."

"Jean, I've got some bad news...."

She quickly sits up in bed, "What happened?  Are you and Sam alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine...but Adam's dead.  Turns out that he's been dead for a while and what we thought was Adam was actually a ghoul."

"Damn."

"We, uh, burned Adam's body last night then got the hell out of there."

"So where are you now?  I'll meet you there."

"Good, cause we really need some sleep. We're staying at the Green Lantern Inn in Kilberry, Iowa.  Room 129."

"Okay.  I'll see you in a few hours.  Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Jeanie."

Jean ends the call and gets out of the bed.  She takes a quick shower, gets dressed, and repacks her bag.  Then she checks out of the motel, and climbs behind the wheel of Sally.

Five hours later, Jean arrives in the city of Kilberry.  She stops at a grocery store and buys a twelve pack of beer along with a cherry pie for Dean.  She also stops at a Pizza Hut and buys a couple of pizzas for dinner.  While waiting for her pizzas, she asks for directions to the Green Lantern Inn from another customer.  After receiving the pizzas, she follows the directions the woman gave her and arrives at the inn.  She easily spots the Impala and parks next to it.  Jean gets out of her car, grabs the pizza and the cherry pie from the passenger seat, then walks over to the door of room 129.

Jean knocks on the door and there's some loud shuffling from the other side; most likely her brothers hiding their weapons and other things from sight.  The noise stops and the door opens to reveal a rather tired looking Sam.  "Jeanie, you made it."

"Yep," Jean replies while walking past Sam into the room.  "And I've brought an offering of pizza and cherry pie."

As she places the food on the small table in the room, Dean stands up from one of the beds and walks over to where Jean is standing.  "All right, Jeanie!"  He picks up the pie, "See, Sam...even after damn near a year away, Jean didn't forget to get me pie."  He puts the pie back on the table.

Sam looks at Dean, exasperated.  "Really, Dean?  I forgot once and that was months ago.  Are you ever going to let it go?"

Dean glares at Sam, "No."  He turns back to his twin, taking in her appearance for the first time.  "What happened to your hair?  Did you get in a fight with a lawnmower and lose?"

Jean punches Dean hard on his left bicep.  Dean rubs the spot where she hit him, "That's funny....The last time I saw you, you literally looked like you were the one who lost a fight with a lawnmower."

Dean stops rubbing his arm and smirks playfully at her, "Okay, I've gotta ask...are you knocked up?  Cause it looks like you've put on a few pounds."  Jean punches him twice in the same spot as before.  "OW!  Is this how you treat your boyfriend?  Because if it is, I feel really sorry for the guy."

Jean places her hands on her hips, "Nick is smart enough not to say such stupid things to a woman.  Now if you say anything else about my hair or my weight, I swear that I will toss this pie directly into the trash."

Dean fakes a gasp of horror, "You wouldn't dare!"

Jean laughs and pulls her twin into a tight embrace, lifting him slightly off of the ground.  "I've missed you so much."

Dean tightly hugs her back, "I missed you too, Jean."

Jean looks over her shoulder at Sam, "Get over here and join us, Sammy!"  Sam smiles and walks over to his older  siblings and wraps an arm around each of them.  In return, Dean and Jean wrap an arm around Sam and embrace him as well.  "I've missed both of you," Jean tells them.

The three Winchester siblings release each other from their group hug.  Sam looks his older sister over carefully and notices that she has indeed put on some weight.  So this time he asks her, "Seriously, Jean....Are you pregnant?"

She pouts, "You too, Sam?"  She looks from one brother to the other and then back again, "No, I am not pregnant.  Nick is just a really good cook is all."

Dean smirks and winks at Sam, "So you're eating a lot more than you used to?  Isn't that one of the telltale signs that a woman is pregnant, Sammy?"

Sam grins, catching on to what Dean is doing, "It sure is, Dean."

"Oh, shut up both of you!"  She huffs, angrily.

Sam snaps his fingers, "Mood swings...another sign of pregnancy, Dean."  

The two brothers laugh at their teasing, but Jean does not.  An idea pops into her head and she says, "Fine, if that's the way you two want to play, then I guess I'll just take the twelve pack that's still in my car and go."

Dean's face lights up in joy, "You brought beer too?"  Jean pulls out her car keys and holds them in the air for Dean to take.  He snatches the keys from her hand and then rushes out the door.

Jean laughs, opening one of the pizza boxes, and removing a slice of pizza.  Before she takes a bite she asks Sam, "What happened to your arms, Sammy?"  Jean nods towards his bandaged forearms.

"Oh, uh, the ghouls cut me.  But I'm fine, so don't worry, Jean."  Sam tells her when she looks concerned.  He picks up his own slice of pizza and takes a bite.

Dean walks back into the room carrying the box of beer, "Beer, pizza, and pie...this is my idea of a good time.  The only thing missing is the hot women."  He sets the beer down on the table, opens the box, then pulls out three bottles.  He hands one to Sam, another to Jean, and then twists off the cap of the last one for himself.

"So...fill me in on what's been happening since I've been gone."  Jean says, opening her own beer and taking a sip.

For the next few hours, the Winchester siblings eat pizza and drink beer while Sam and Dean tell their sister about some of the hunts they've been on during the past eight months.  "Oh man!  I can't believe I missed a drunk, porn-loving, giant teddy bear!  That sucks!"

Dean chuckles while Sam tells Jean, "It wasn't as great as you think.  The bear was suicidal, it ended up shooting itself."

Dean puts the last slice of pie on his paper plate then stabs at it with his plastic fork.  "So how's things going with, uh, Nick?"

"Things are going fine.  He's finally starting to pack away some of his dead family's things.  Of course, I would really like it if he would finally take off his wedding ring."  She drinks the last of her third beer as Sam and Dean exchange looks.  "Anyway, I'm now a manager at the gun shop where I work.  Which reminds me, there's a new type of machete out that's very light and would be great at chopping off vampire heads."

The sound of fluttering wings suddenly fills the room and a man appears behind Dean.  He has dark brown hair, a 5 o'clock shadow, bright blue eyes, and is wearing a tan trench coat, a dark suit, and a crooked blue tie.  Behind the man is a pair of large, feathery wings.  "Hello, Dean." 

Dean jumps in surprise and starts to choke on the bite of pie that he just took.  Sam hits Dean repeatedly on the back until Dean stops coughing.  "Damn it, Cass!  I told you to stop doing that."  He turns to face the angel and is now almost nose to nose with him.  "We've talked about this too, Cass."  When the angel just looks at him in confusion Dean continues, "Personal space."

"My apologies," Castiel replies while taking a step back away from Dean.

Jean joyously laughs, "I take it this is Castiel.  I like him already."

"Cass, this is my twin sister, Jean.  Jean, Cass."  Dean vaguely introduces the two.

Castiel turns his head to look at the female Winchester and immediately his wings raise into a mating display.  He looks over his shoulder at his own wings in surprise and confusion.  Jean giggles, "Aw, he's adorable."

"Cass?  Are you okay?" Sam asks the angel.

"I do not understand...why I am displaying for Jean."

"Displaying?  What are you talking about, Cass?" Dean asks, unable to see Castiel's wings.

"His wings are raised in a mating display for me.  Don't worry about it, Cass.  This seems to be a common response when a male angel is around me."  Jean tells her brothers and the still confused angel.

All three men look at her, "You can see his wings?" Sam asks her in astonishment.

"Mating display?" asks Dean, stepping in front of Jean to try to block her from Castiel's sight.

Castiel tilts his head, "How many other angels have you met?"

"Yes, I can see an angel's wings.  Cass' wings are actually very pretty.  The feathers are a blackish-blue, like a male grackle's."  Castiel's wings open wider and the feathers fluff at Jean's compliment.  Jean looks at Dean, "And you need to relax, Dean.  It's not like Cass is going to pounce on me and fuck me in the middle of the room.  As for how many angels I've met....Not counting Castiel...one.  Unless dreams count.  Do dreams count?"

Castiel nods, "Yes.  When an angel appears in a person's dream any interaction between them is real."

"Then two.  One appears to me in my dreams and the other I met a few years ago."  She walks past Castiel to sit on one of the beds and the male angel catches her scent.  His wings flare open to their fullest extent, the feathers ruffling, and he moans in arousal.  Castiel begins to follow Jean, persistently brushing the tips of his primary feathers against her.  Jean can feel Lucifer's grace stirring inside of her, beginning to react to Castiel's presence.

"Wait a minute....Cass, you told me that angels have no interest in Jean!  That as far as they're concerned she's just a normal human.  So why are they appearing to her?"  Castiel seems not to have heard Dean, he's too busy following Jean around trying to impress the young female.  Jean grins to herself before changing course and walking aimlessly around the room.  Castiel continues to follow her around like a lost puppy, "Cass?"  Dean exchanges worried glances with Sam before shouting, "Castiel!!"

The male angel stops and looks at Dean, "I'm sorry.  What did you say?"

Dean exchanges glances with Sam again, "You told me that the angels aren't interested in Jean.  So why are they bothering her?"

Castiel shakes his head, "I know that Zachariah and Michael have no interest in Jean."  He turns back to Jean, "Did you happen to get the angels' names?"

"I promised not to reveal the identity of the angel I met years ago and I have every intention of keeping that promise."

"And the angel that appears in your dreams?"  Castiel asks her, flaring his wings for her yet again.

"Will you look at the time?  I should be going."

"Jean," both Sam and Dean scold her.

"Fine," Jean sighs, "but you boys will want to switch to something much stronger than beer for what I'm about to tell you."  The brothers exchange worried looks again, "That's your cue to break out the whiskey, Dean-o."

Dean walks over to the mini fridge, opens it, and removes a large bottle of Jack Daniel's.  "That bad, huh?" He asks her while grabbing three red plastic cups.  He pours whiskey into each of the cups then hands one to his twin and the other to his little brother.

Jean takes a sip of her whiskey before saying,  "First of all, the reason Cass is following me around like a duckling is because I'm an unbonded etam."

Dean and Sam just seem to be confused, but Castiel is shocked.  "That's not possible.  Heaven would know if you were an etam."

"Not if the Big Guy didn't want you to know."

"Wait...what's a...whatever you said?" Dean asks.

"An etam is a human female that is meant to be the mate of an angel."  Castiel explains to the brothers, "They are extremely rare, only two are known to have existed, and if Jean is indeed an etam she would be the third.  And the only one to go unbonded after she's come of age," his wings rise into another mating display when Jean passes close to him.  Castiel catches her scent again and starts to move towards Jean, but Dean blocks him from getting any closer to her.

"So what, Jean's supposed to be some angel's bitch?" Dean asks Castiel.

Jean chuckles, "That's exactly what I asked when I first found out about all of this."

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, "I don't understand.  What does a female dog have to do with this?"

Jean laughs, "You are absolutely adorable."  Castiel's feathers fluff at her compliment and he moves his wings towards her.  He begins to stroke his primary feathers over Jean's body causing her to shudder and Lucifer's grace to react violently inside her.  She reaches out to touch his wings, but he moves them out of her reach.

Castiel asks her, "If you are an etam, why hasn't your ugear bonded with you?"

"What do you mean by bonded?" Sam asks Castiel.

"It's where an angel bonds their grace with the etam's soul."

"Basically, it's angel marriage," Jean adds.

Castiel nods, "Yes, that is a simple way of putting it."

Jean takes a deep breath then downs the rest of the whiskey in her cup.  "The reason that my ugear hasn't bonded with me yet," she walks closer to Castiel and Dean moves to stop her, but she waves him off.  As Jean gets closer to Castiel, Lucifer's grace begins to react more aggressively, not liking how close she is to another male angel.  She stops inches away from Castiel and reaches out to fiddle with his blue tie while looking down at the ground.  "Is because he's currently trapped in a cage deep inside of hell."  She looks up and her eyes, the irises now crimson-orange, meet his bright blue ones.

Castiel takes a step backwards in shock and his wings quit displaying, folding tightly against his back in trepidation.  "Lucifer....Your mate is supposed to be Lucifer."

"What!?"  Dean and Sam both exclaim.

Jean turns towards her brothers, "Yeah, you remember the whole glowing eyes and Incredible Hulk strength thing?"  Sam and Dean nod, "Turns out it's caused by a small amount of Lucifer's grace that's inside of me."  She walks across the room to put distance between her and Castiel to calm Lucifer's grace down.  "And his grace is inside of me to protect me from danger.  Lucifer can also use this 'connection' to appear to me in my dreams."

"So the angel that appears in your dreams is Lucifer?"  Sam asks her and she nods.

Dean slams his fist down onto the table, "Damn it!  Can't we ever catch a fucking break!"  He shouts, "How long have you known about this, Jean?!"

Jean has to think for a moment before replying, "Since the mystery spot."

Dean looks at her, extremely pissed, "You've known for that long that you're supposed to be the devil's bitch and you never told us?!"

"First of all, we were kinda busy trying to save your ass from the pit at the time, remember?  Second, would you have believed me if I had told you back then that I'm an angel's mate?"

Dean huffs, refusing to admit out loud that she made some very good points.  Sam turns to Castiel and asks him, "Cass, what will the angels do if they find out Jean is Lucifer's mate?"

"Since they haven't bonded yet, she isn't in any danger.  Although, they will most likely try to bond with her and claim her as their etam before Lucifer can."  Castiel tells them.

"And if they do bond?" asks Dean.

Castiel shifts, uncomfortable with what he's about to tell the three siblings.  "I don't know.  Normally, etam's are protected by the laws of Heaven and no angel would be allowed to harm her.  But since Jean is Lucifer's etam and Michael no longer considers Lucifer an angel, there is the very real possibility that Michael will try to kill her."

"Well, that's just freakin' fantastic!"  Dean yells, grabbing the bottle of whiskey.  He removes the lid and drinks a large mouthful directly from the bottle.

"Calm down, Dean.  We can still stop the rest of the seals from breaking and prevent Lucifer from being released.  Lucifer can't bond with Jean while he's in the cage or he would have done so already.  Right, Cass?"  Sam asks looking from Castiel to Jean and then back again.

"That is correct."

Suddenly,  Jean's cellphone rings playing Lee Ann Womack's The Fool and she answers it, "Hi, honey.  How was your day?"  Jean walks out of the motel room to have some privacy while talking to Nick.  

While Jean is outside, Sam and Dean argue about whether or not they should try to convince her to start hunting with them again.  They turn to ask Castiel for his opinion, but he's already gone.  They finally decide against it as Jean walks back into the room.  "Jean, do you want to stay with us tonight?" Sam asks her.  "You've had quite a lot to drink."

"I would like that.  Let's spend the rest of the night drinking to forget about the Apocalypse and the fact that I'm the bride of Satan."  Jean takes the whiskey bottle from her twin and pours some into her cup.

The three siblings drink until they pass out in the early morning hours of the next day.  Jean sleeps on the couch while her brothers take the beds.  At some point, Jean wakes up and crawls into bed with Dean, who wraps her up in a protective embrace.  Jean wakes up at 9 Sunday morning and then wakes her brothers to say goodbye.  She then begins the almost 16 hour drive back to Delaware.

\---------3 Weeks Later-------

In a church located in the city of Ilchester, Maryland an intensely bright light emerges from a seal on the floor formed by the blood of the demon Lilith.  The two Winchester brothers watch in horror as Lucifer is released from the cage that he's been trapped inside of for several millennia.  All of the sudden, Dean and Sam Winchester disappear, but Lucifer doesn't really care about those two at the moment.  He has bigger things on his mind; like getting to Delaware where his etam is.

Once his large, serpentine body; which is covered in red snake-like scales so dark that they appear to be black, except along his belly where there are larger, golden scales; is fully free, Lucifer releases a piercing shriek of victory.  His head is similar to that of a dragon's, but with a short snout.  From the top of his head sprouts two golden horns, the roots of which are hidden by a mane of long, flowing blonde hair.  Around his eyes and snout are scales of a brighter shade of red than on the rest of his body.  His arms resemble those of a humans, with the exception of ending in crimson colored claws.  His legs are like those of a dragons, they even end with grasping talons.  And at the tip of his tail is a golden enochian symbol that means 'morning star'.  A long, blue forked tongue flicks out of his mouth and, even from hundreds of miles away, Lucifer catches his etam's scent.  Lucifer spreads his six colossal crimson wings and in an instant he's outside of Nick and Jean's house.  After making himself much, much smaller, he easily slips inside of the house like a ghost and makes his way to the master bedroom where he sees Nick spooning with Jean.  Growling softly, Lucifer uses his powers to remove Nick's arms from around Jean's waist and then flings him out of the bed.  Lucifer takes Nick's place behind Jean, happily curling his body around her.  Of course, he can't physically touch her, but that doesn't stop him from trying.  "Mine," he purrs in enochian.

There's a loud 'thud' as Nick's body hits the floor causing Jean to roll over onto her other side so that she's now facing Lucifer.  Even though he knows that Jean can't see it, Lucifer flares his wings and fluffs his feathers as he instinctively displays for her.  "Nick?  Honey, are you okay?" Jean sleepily asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  Nick replies while getting up off of the floor and laying back down on the bed.  "I must have rolled off the bed in my sleep."

As Nick moves closer to Jean, Lucifer growls again, his feathers bristling.  Jean yawns, "Goodnight, Nick."

"Goodnight, baby."  He kisses her forehead causing Lucifer to snarl at him.

Jean and Nick quickly fall back to sleep.  Lucifer stays by Jean's side and throughout the night he uses his powers to slowly pull Jean away from Nick and towards himself until she's not touching Nick at all.  His forked tongue darts almost constantly from his mouth, the tips running over Jean's body.

The next morning, Nick wakes up before Jean and, after using the bathroom, he goes to make breakfast for the two of them.  As Nick passes by the old nursery, Lucifer decides to mess with him and creates the sound of a working baby mobile.  Nick freezes outside of the door and the sound stops.  Nick shakes his head then continues to head downstairs to the kitchen.  Lucifer chuckles at his own trick before returning his attention back to his sleeping etam.  Jean sighs happily in her sleep and Lucifer is curious about what she's dreaming about that is making her so happy, so he decides to read her mind.  He is absolutely delighted when he discovers that she's dreaming about their intimate moment inside of the cage and he wraps his body around her again.

Minutes later, Jean is woken up by the smell of bacon.  She yawns and gets out of bed, dressed in only a pink camisole and white cotton hipster panties.  She makes her way over to the bathroom and afterwards down the stairs to the kitchen.  Lucifer follows closely after her.  His feathers bristle in jealousy when Jean wraps her arms around Nick and presses herself up against his back.  "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning, Jean.  Breakfast is almost ready.  Also, your phone has been doing one hell of an imitation of a vibrator this morning."

Chuckling, she kisses him on the cheek then walks back into the living room.  She picks up her phone, disconnects the charger, and sees that she has 30 new text messages as well as 10 new voice mails.  "Damn."  She checks her texts first, all of which are from either Sam or Dean.  The same thing with the voice mails except Jean can hear the panic in their voices.  They tell her to call one of them immediately and she dial's Dean's number.

The phone rings only once before Dean answers, "Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone, Jean?"

"Well, hello to you too, Dean.  I didn't answer the phone because I have to do this thing called sleep.  That and after Sam's last phone call during a very intimate moment," Dean makes a noise of disgust, "Nick and I decided to keep our phones in the living room.  So what's going on?  Why are your panties all in a bunch?"

"You need to get to Bobby's immediately, Jean.  The last seal was broken...Lucifer was released from the cage last night.  Chuck said that Lucifer headed straight for you."

Jean frowns, "Nothing strange has been happening around here.  And who's Chuck?"

"He's the prophet that we told you about.  The one who wrote those books about us.  Now get your ass to Bobby's before Lucifer finds you."

"No, Dean.  I'm staying here with Nick.  Lucifer isn't going to hurt me even if he does show up.  He needs my permission in order to bond with me and he's not going to get permission by hurting me."

"Damn it, Jean!  This is serious!  I will come to Delaware and drag your ass to Bobby's myself!"

At Dean's threat, Lucifer's wings flare-up protectively and wrap around Jean.  "I'd like to see you try, jackass.  I kicked your ass when we were younger and I can kick your ass now!"  She hangs up on him then walks back into the kitchen.

Nick is placing scrambled eggs on both of their plates when Jean re-enters the kitchen.  He looks up at her and asks, "Is everything okay?  I heard you shouting."

Jean runs a hand through her short hair, "Yes, everything is fine.  Just a little sibling spat."  She sits down at the table and grabs a few pieces of bacon.  Nick sits down across from her and they enjoy breakfast together.  After they're done eating, Jean runs her foot up and down Nick's leg.  "How about we go upstairs and take a shower together?"

Nick smirks, "After you."

Jean stands up, smiles mischievously, then strips off her camisole before tossing it at him.  Half naked, she takes off running upstairs with Nick close on her heels.  Lucifer snarls in anger and jealousy as he follows them upstairs.  Jean walks into the bathroom, but Nick goes to the nightstand by his side of the bed.  Realizing that Nick is no longer behind her, Jean calls out "Are you coming or not?"

Nick replies, "Yes, I just have to get a condom."

Lucifer finally loses control of his temper and lashes out at Nick.  He creates an illusion of a body laying on the bed, covered by the sheets.  Blood appears to be soaking through the sheets and forming a pool of blood on the floor.  Nick freezes on the spot when the blood reaches his bare feet.  He looks over at the bed and cautiously pulls the sheet back.  He let's out a loud shout of distress when he sees the mutilated body of his deceased wife.  He cries out again when Sarah's head turns towards him and she says, "I thought you loved me, Nick.  Why would you sleep with another woman?"

After hearing Nick shout, Jean hurries out of the bathroom and sees him just standing there staring at the empty bed in horror.  "Nick?  Honey, are you okay?"

Nicks looks at Jean and when he turns back to the bed, the body and all of the blood is gone.  "Yeah...I'm okay.  I must just be tired."  She walks over to him and goes to hug him, but he pulls away.  "Don't touch me," he snaps at her.  Jean looks hurt and Nick immediately regrets his actions.  He cups her face with his hands and places a gentle kiss to her forehead.  "I'm sorry, baby.  I didn't mean it.  Why don't you go ahead and take a shower.  I need a moment to myself."

Jean looks at him in concern and tells him, "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Of course.  Now go take your shower, I'll be alright."  As soon as Jean disappears back into the bathroom with Lucifer right behind her, Nick grabs a small bottle of scotch from his nightstand and takes a large gulp of the alcohol.

Over the next few days, Lucifer stays close to either Jean or Nick, but mostly to Jean.  Whenever Jean isn't around Lucifer torments Nick by making him see and hear things related to his dead family.  Like making Nick hear the crying of a baby over a baby monitor or making blood appear inside of the crib as Nick is packing away his deceased son's things.  However, after every one of Lucifer's tricks, Jean will comfort Nick and basically undoes Lucifer's attempts at getting Nick to say yes to being his temporary vessel.  Lucifer finally decides to get Jean out of the way for a few days.  So he temporarily leaves the couple's side to give orders to the demon Meg.

The next day, Jean is at work when Sam calls and tells her that Bobby is in the hospital in critical condition after he stabbed himself with the demon knife while he was being possessed.  Jean immediately takes off from work and drives home to pack a duffel bag.  She calls Nick's cell phone and when he doesn't answer she leaves him a message telling him that she has to go to Buffalo, New York because her uncle has been stabbed.  After packing, she leaves the house and gets into her car.

Three hours later, Jean walks through the entrance of the hospital and makes her way to room 113. As she approaches the door, she can hear Bobby yelling, "Unlikely to walk again?!  Why you snot-nosed son of a bitch!  Wait 'til I get outta this bed!"  The door flies open and a doctor runs out of the room, "I'll use my game legs to kick your frickin' ass!  Yeah, you better run!"  He looks over at Dean and Sam, "Can you believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him.  You'll be fine," Dean tells him.

Jean knocks on the doorframe and the three men look over at her, "Hiya, boys.  Did you miss me?"

"Jeanie?  What are you doing here?  And what the hell have you done to your hair?"  Bobby asks her.

Jean rolls her eyes, "Sam called and told me what happened, so here I am.  And why does everyone seem to hate my hair?"  Jean pouts.

Dean and Sam walk over to their sister and give her a hug.  "Jeanie, how have you been?  Any sign of Lucifer hanging around you?"  Sam asks.

Bobby is alarmed, "What?  Why would the devil be hangin' around your sister?"

Jean shakes her head, "No, I'm pretty sure Luci hasn't been around me.  I mean Nick has been acting a bit odd, but that's because the anniversary of his wife's death is approaching."

"What the hell's going on?!  What does Lucifer want with Jean?"

The three siblings exchange looks before Jean tells Bobby, "I'm supposed to be Lucifer's mate."

Bobby's mouth drops open, "Excuse me?!  Are you telling me that you're the devil's fuck buddy?"

Jean rubs the back of her head, "More like his wife...."

Bobby starts to yell again, "Why the hell didn't any of you idjits tell me about this!  If I had known I'd have dragged your ass back to my house and locked you up in the basement!"

Jean becomes angry and tells the three men, "Okay, I'm going to say this only once so listen carefully....I am not going to live in fear of something that may or may not happen!  If Luci shows up, I'll deal with it my way.  And if I choose to bond with him, that's my decision.  Luci has already proved that he isn't going to hurt me, by saving the sight in my left eye and using his grace to save me when my life has been in danger.  I don't need you guys trying to control my life all the time.  I'm still a Winchester, damn it, and I will deal with anything that comes at me the way all Winchesters do...recklessly and, more likely than not, drunk!"

Sam and Dean chuckle at Jean's joke and even Bobby cracks a small smile.  "So let me ask the million dollar question," Sam scoffs before continuing, "what do we do now?"

"Well," Bobby says, "we save as many as we can as long as we can I guess.  It's bad.  Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?"  Dean asks and the other three look at him.  "I'm serious.  Screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse.  Now if they want to fight a war, let them find their own planet.  This one's ours and I say they get the hell off it."  Dean starts to walk around Bobby's bed and comes to a stop beside his twin.  "We take them all on.  We kill the devil, hell, we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"  Bobby asks Dean.

"I've got no idea," Dean replies while shrugging his shoulders.  "But what I do have is a GED and a give-em-hell attitude and I'll figure it out."

"Damn, Dean.  Paint your face blue and white and start talking in a Scottish accent and you could be Mel Gibson in Braveheart."  Jean jokes and Dean smirks at her.

Bobby looks over at Sam and Sam nods his head in agreement with Dean.  He then looks back at Dean, "You're nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said."  Dean then turns to Jean and asks her, "What do you say, Jeanie?  Are you in?"

She shakes her head, "Nah.  I promised Nick that I wouldn't hunt anymore."

Dean pats Bobby on the shoulder, "Listen, you stay on the mend.  We'll see you in a bit."  He then turns back to his twin sister, "You be careful, Jean.  Call us immediately if Lucifer shows up."

As Sam is walking past Bobby's bed towards the door Bobby calls out to him, "Sam.  I was awake.  I know what I said back there.  I just want you to know that, that was the demon talking.  And I ain't cutting you out, boy.  Not ever."

Sam sighs in relief, "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome.  I deserve a damn medal for this, but you're welcome."

Sam says goodbye to Bobby and Jean before following Dean out of the room.  When the brothers are gone, Jean turns to Bobby, "Well, it's just you and me now, you old coot."  She walks over to one of the chairs in the room and sits her duffel bag down on it before settling herself in the other chair.

For the next week, Bobby keeps a close watch on Jean as she keeps him company.  When he notices nothing strange happening around her, he tells her to go home.  Jean reluctantly leaves Bobby's bedside to return to her normal life in Delaware.  Before she arrives home, she stops at a Victoria's Secret and buys a sexy red and black lace baby doll lingerie set as a surprise for Nick.

Meanwhile, as Jean is on her way home, Lucifer appears in Nick's dream as his dead wife, Sarah.  "Nick," Lucifer whispers.  Nick is laying on his side but when he hears someone whisper his name he sits straight up in bed and turns to face where Lucifer is standing by the balcony windows.  "You're dreaming, Nick.  But that doesn't mean this isn't real."

Nick swallows, "Sarah?"

"I'm not your wife, Nick.  I'm an angel."  Lucifer says while walking into the light so Nick can see the form he took better.

"An angel?"

"My name is Lucifer."

There is silence for about 30 seconds before Nick replies, "Sure.  Naturally.  Um, could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?"

"I'm here because you're special, Nick.  There's very, very few people like you."

"Is that so?"

"You're a vessel, a very powerful vessel."

Nick moves to sit on the edge of the bed, "Meaning what exactly?"

Lucifer moves closer to Nick, "I need to take control of your mind and your body."  More silence, "To be honest, it will probably be unpleasant for you, but it is necessary."

"Okay.  Look, if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now."

"I told you this is real.  Don't be afraid."  Lucifer sits down on the bed beside Nick, "This is your choice.  You need to invite me in."

"Even if this is real, which it's not, but assuming it was....Why the hell would I do something like that?"

"You people misunderstand me.  You call me Satan and Devil, but do you know my crime?"  Nick shakes his head slightly, "I loved God too much.  And for that he betrayed me.  Punished me.  Just as he's punished you.  After all, how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?  There are only two rational answers, Nick.  Either he's sadistic or he simply doesn't care.  You're angry.  You have every right to be angry.  I'm angry too.  That's why I want to find him and hold him accountable for his actions.  Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us like playthings."

"If I help you...can you bring back my family?" Nick asks, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry.  I can't.  You can, however, start a new family with Jean."

Nick shakes his head, "No.  Jean is great, but she's not Sarah.  I could never love Jean like I loved Sarah."

Lucifer's eyes flash red when the man that his mate has wasted a year of her life with, so easily dismisses her from his thoughts.  True, Lucifer would've been even more angry if Nick had actually considered having a family with Jean.  "Then I can give you the next best thing....God did this to you, Nick.  And I can give you justice.  Peace."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, I don't lie.  I don't need to.  What I need...is you.  Nick, I need you to say yes."

There is a moment of silence before Nick says, "Then...yes."

Ten minutes later, Jean pulls into the driveway and parks her Mustang beside Nick's car.  When she enters the house, all of the lights are off except the television which is still on but is only showing static.  After relocking the front door, she turns off the TV, then makes her way up the stairs; turning on lights when she needs them and then turning them off when she's done.  She enters the master bedroom and turns on the lamp by her side of the bed.  She jumps slightly when she sees Nick sitting up in bed, watching every move that she makes; like a predator watching it's prey.  "Geez, Nick.  You scared me.  Why are you just sitting in the dark?"  Her eyes drift over to his nightstand and she sees an almost empty bottle of scotch.  "Ah, I see."  Jean walks over to his side of the bed.  "I hope you haven't had too much to drink," she holds up the bag from Victoria's Secret.  "I want you to be able to fully enjoy your present."  She bends down and kisses him on the lips.  Immediately, a jolt of what feels like electricity passes between them and Jean is taken by surprise since she's never felt this sensation with Nick before.  As a matter of fact, she's only felt this once before when she kissed Lucifer in one of her dreams.  "I'll be right back.  I'm going to go change into your gift."

As Jean walks to the bathroom, she makes sure to sway her hips in a sexy manner.  When she closes the bathroom door, three pairs of crimson wings burst from Nick's back, the feathers ruffling in arousal.  Lucifer is surprised to discover that he can hide his wings from his etam, at least temporarily.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door starts to open and Lucifer quickly hides his wings again.  Jean walks out of the bathroom wearing the red and black lace baby doll lingerie with matching black lace thong panties.  She walks over to the bed then climbs on top of Lucifer, straddling his waist.  She is thrilled when she feels his already hardening bulge pressing against her clothed womanhood.  "So, Nick...what do you think?"

Lucifer's pupils dilate in arousal and it takes all of his willpower to not just take her.  "I think that you're the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen and that I am indeed very lucky."  He tells her, causing her eyes to shine in happiness.  Jean runs her hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head, and running her hands over his now bare chest.  "Before this goes any further, I have to tell you something." 

Jean captures his lips with her own and once again a spark passes between the two.  She then begins to kiss along his jawline, down his chest, and towards the waistband of his sleep pants.  "Oh?  And what would that be?" She asks in between kisses.

"I'm not Nick."


	19. Wild Hearts Can't be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucifer now using Nick as a vessel, Jean returns to the life of a hunter. She joins Dean and Castiel in an attempt to trap the archangel Raphael and find out the location of God, but the plan backfires and all of Heaven now knows that Jean is an unbonded etam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering why I spell Castiel's nickname as Cass instead of Cas it's because that's how it's spelt on the subtitles of the DVDs.

Jean stops kissing down Nick's chest and looks up at his face.  "Christo," she says and waits to see if he flinches at the name of God.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "Can we leave my father out of our intimate moments, kitten?"

Suddenly, six huge crimson wings appear behind him and Jean gasps at how absolutely beautiful they are.  "Lucifer?" She asks, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"The one and only."

Jean's shock is quickly replaced by anger, "How long have you been in Nick?"

"About 10 minutes before you arrived."

"What!"  She shouts before pushing away from him and getting off of the bed.  "Get out of him!  Right now!"  She angrily demands.

Lucifer stands up from the bed, "You're upset."

"Damn right, I'm upset!  And I have every right to be!  You're wearing my boyfriend as an angel condom, you fucking bastard!"  She punches him in the jaw and, luckily for her, Lucifer turns his head with the blow or else her hand would be broken.  She hisses in pain and clutches her right hand with her left.  "Son of a bitch!  What did you do?  Replace Nick's bones with cement?"

Lucifer turns his head back towards Jean and when he opens his eyes the irises are now a blazing red.  "Don't ever do that again," he commands, exerting a strange sense of overwhelming power.  Jean swallows in fear and nods her head, unable to speak.  Lucifer's face softens and his eyes return to a beautiful bright blue.  "Don't be afraid, my dear."  He takes her injured hand in his and places a kiss to the back of her hand, healing it.  "You don't ever have to be afraid of me, Jean."

A shiver of pleasure goes through her body when Lucifer says her name, but she shrugs it off and pulls her hand out of his grasp.  She turns her back to him and starts to gather some of her belongings, shoving them into duffel bags.  She walks over to the closet, opens the door, and begins to take clothes off of their hangers, tossing them onto the bed.  Lucifer watches Jean curiously and when she moves away from the closet, he walks over to it.  He reaches into the closet and grabs one of Nick's T-shirts.  Jean is shoving the clothes she took out of the closet into a duffel bag when she suddenly stops and asks, "Is this my fault?"

Lucifer frowns as he examines the shirt, "Is what your fault?"

She turns around to face him, "If I had stayed away from Nick, would you have been able to use him as a vessel?"

Lucifer looks up at Jean and when he sees the tears running down her face, he wraps one of his wings around her in an attempt to comfort her.  "Yes.  Even if you never met Nick, this still would have happened."  He walks closer to her, puts down the shirt, cups her face in his hands, and wipes away her tears with his thumbs.  "I would have still appeared to Nick and he would have still given his consent."  He brushes his feathers against her exposed skin, "As a matter of fact, I believe that you were drawn to Nick in the first place because he was a suitable temporary vessel for me."

Jean asks him, "Did you trick him into saying yes?"

Lucifer thinks hard about how to answer her question without actually lying.  While he did torture Nick, it was mainly because he was jealous of Nick's close relationship with Jean.  "I gave him a choice; he could start a new family with you or he could say yes to me and get revenge on God for what he let happen to his wife and child.  He willingly chose the latter.  Nick would have never loved you the way he loved his wife."

Jean reaches up, removes Lucifer's hands from her face and moves away from him.  She grabs a pair of pants from the bed before telling him, "Yeah, I know.  I mean, the man still wore his wedding ring even after we lived together for nearly a year.  So, I saw something eventually happening where I would have to leave."  She pulls on the pair of pants, buttoning them, then zipping up the zipper.  "Granted, I didn't see it being this...something more along the lines of Nick kicking me out."

Lucifer looks at the gold ring on the left hand of his vessel then slips it off, "It's funny how something so small can inspire so much jealousy in you hairless apes."  He sits the ring down on Nick's nightstand.

Jean smirks at Lucifer, "You wouldn't be calling me a hairless ape if you saw me in the wintertime when I stop shaving.  Then you'll be calling me sasquatch."

Lucifer chuckles slightly before looking at her curiously and asking, "If you knew that Nick would never truly love you, why did you stay with him?"

Jean strips off the red and black baby doll lingerie, fully exposing her supple breasts to Lucifer, then tosses it to the floor.  Lucifer's wings flare upwards into a very impressive mating display; his wings filling the room and the feathers ruffling in arousal.  After thinking for a moment, Jean finally admits to the fallen archangel, "Because sometimes love makes us blind to the truth."  She slips on a green T-shirt then sits down on the edge of the bed to put on her socks and shoes.  As Lucifer watches her in silence, he can sense her anger fading away only to be replaced by depression.  Suddenly, something that Lucifer said earlier catches up with her and she looks at him.  "What did you mean by temporary vessel?"

Lucifer starts to run his primary feathers over Jean's body in an attempt to woo her.  "This body isn't strong enough to contain me for long and will, eventually, be burnt away."

Jean slightly flinches at the knowledge of how Nick will die...that is if he isn't already dead.  "So what will you do then?  Jump from one body to another?"

He shrugs slightly, "I could if I wanted to, but I have a true vessel, a body made to be able to withstand my power."

Jean has a very bad feeling about what Lucifer is about to tell her, "Let me guess....Since Dean is Michael's true vessel, Sam is supposed to be yours?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Very clever.  Yes, Sam is my true vessel."

Jean shakes her head, "I'm going to tell you right now... there is absolutely no way that I will let you touch me while you're in my little brother's body.  No way."  She puts her elbows on her knees then leans forward and covers her face with her hands.

Lucifer walks over to stand in front of Jean, "There is a way for me to keep this body so that I won't need Sam's."

She looks up and eagerly asks him, "So there's a loophole?  What is it?"

"It involves you actually."  He crosses his arms over his chest.

Jean stands up from the bed to her full height of 6 foot 3 inches and Lucifer is slightly surprised that she's two inches taller than him in this vessel.  "I'll do it."

"You don't even know what it is yet."

Jean shakes her head, "I don't care.  I'll do whatever it is if it means protecting Sammy."

Lucifer sighs, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but no.  I don't want you to agree to this because you feel like you have to in order to save Sam."  He cups her face in his hands again and strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.  "You're not like any other human.  If you were anybody else, I wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of your desperation.  You are very special to me and when the loophole's requirement is met I want it to be because you genuinely feel love for me."

She nuzzles her head into the palm of his hand, "Does this loophole have anything to do with us bonding?"

"Yes.  We must be bonded for the loophole to work."  He releases her face then picks up the shirt that he put on the bed.  "Anyway, we'll discuss this later.  I have business to attend to with the demons."

"Lucifer, please.  Tell me what I have to do to keep Sam from being your vessel."  She practically begs him.

He looks into her emerald eyes, "For now, all you need to do is allow me to be near you when I come to visit you.  And I will be visiting you quite often."  He pulls the brown shirt on over his head and Jean smiles slightly in amusement when she sees that he's put it on backwards.  "What?" He asks when he notices her amusement.  She lifts the helm of the shirt and pulls it back over his head.  "You really don't want me to wear a shirt, do you?"

Jean scoffs, "You put it on backwards, Luci."  She shows him the tag in the back of the shirt, "You see this?  This is the tag, it goes in the back."  She puts the shirt back on him and Lucifer picks out a pair of blue jeans.

Suddenly, curiosity gets the better of her and Jean pulls on the waistband of Lucifer's sleep pants and briefs then glances inside.  "What are you doing?" Lucifer asks her, confused.

"Well, I was curious to see if the rest of your body is as hard as your jaw."

Lucifer smirks devilishly at her, "I'll be more than happy to indulge you.  All you have to do is ask, kitten."  He winks at Jean, his wings presenting a breathtaking display for her, then pulls down his sleep pants and briefs, exposing his erect manhood to his etam.

She rolls her eyes before turning away from him, "In your dreams, Lucifer."

He chuckles, "Actually, I believe we already did in yours, kitten."

A blush appears on Jean's face and she huffs.  She opens a drawer in her and Nick's shared dresser, pulls out a pair of black briefs, then tosses them at Lucifer.  He catches them as she says, "Boy, you're just full of sass, aren't you?"

"I am the devil, my dear."  Lucifer says while staring in confusion at the piece of clothing that his etam threw at him.

When she notices that he's holding the briefs up the wrong way, Jean sighs then walks over to him.  "Here, I'll help you.  Sit on the bed," when Lucifer casts her a glare she quickly adds, "please."  He sits down on the edge of the bed and she crouches down in front of him.  "Lift your right leg."  He does and she slips the briefs on.  "Now the left," when he lifts his left leg, she slides the briefs on and up to his knees.  Jean then picks up the pair of pants and repeats the same actions as with the briefs.  She then asks Lucifer to stand up and after he does, she stands up as well and pulls the briefs up first then the jeans.

Jean buttons Lucifer's pants and as she goes to zip them up, he says, "I have to be honest with you.  I have all of Nick's memories," he smirks at her, "so I do know how to get dressed by myself.  I just wanted you to touch me some more."

Jean carelessly pulls up the zipper, catching a bit of skin and causing Lucifer to hiss slightly in pain.  "A little advice for you, Luci....The next time you wanna be 'honest' with me, make sure that I'm no where near your crotch."  She then picks up her bags and turns to leave.

"Before you leave there's one more thing, my dear."  Jean turns around to face him and when she does his hand rests against her abdomen.  There is a sudden intense pain in her ribs causing her to gasp.  "I know, I know.  But this is necessary."  As suddenly as the pain began, it vanishes.  "There.  Now you're hidden from all other angels."  Jean starts to walk out of the room, but stops again when Lucifer calls out to her, "I'll be seeing you again soon, Jean.  We still have much to discuss."

Jean leaves the house, throws her bags into the trunk of her '68 Mustang, then climbs behind the steering wheel.  She drives for several hours before stopping at a cheap motel in Ohio.  She spends the next few hours drinking whiskey and trying to get a hold of Bobby or one of her brothers, but Bobby's line is always busy and both of her brother's phones go straight to voicemail.  Drunk and angry that she can't reach any of her family, Jean throws her phone against a wall and it smashes to pieces.

The next day, she continues the long drive to Sioux Falls.  Arriving at Bobby's house at ten minutes til midnight, she knocks on the door and waits.  After a few minutes, Bobby opens the door and is surprised to see her.  "Jeanie?  What are you doing here?"

Jean walks inside of the house and places her bags on the kitchen table.  "Well, Lucifer is using Nick as a temporary vessel... so here I am, ready to help stop the apocalypse."

Bobby looks at her in pity, "I'm sorry to hear about Nick."

She waves off his concern and quickly changes the subject by asking, "Where's Sam and Dean?  I tried to reach them for several hours last night, but it always went straight to voicemail."

"They're in River Pass, Colorado helping Rufus with some demons."  Bobby wheels over to where Jean is standing, "Are you all right, girl?"

She grabs a bottle of scotch and pours herself some of the strong brown liquor into a glass.  "I'm fine, Bobby."  She gulps down the contents of the glass, "I hope you don't mind if I stay with you for a while.  At least until I can get in touch with the boys and have them pick me up."

Bobby nods, "Of course, you can.  You're always welcome here."  Jean picks up her bags from the table and starts to walk out of the kitchen, "Jean?"  She stops and turns slightly to look at the older hunter, "If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm all ears."

Jean gives Bobby a small smile, "Thanks, Bobby."  She then takes her bags up to the small guest bedroom then goes back downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of scotch and her glass.  She walks into Bobby's study and sees him behind the desk looking through the pages of a thick book.  She asks what it is he's looking for and, after he tells her, she grabs a book to help.

After four hours, during which Jean spends more time drinking rather than doing research, Jean passes out while Bobby continues to look through books.  His phone rings and he picks it up, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Bobby."  Dean greets the older hunter.

"How'd the hunt go?"

Dean tells Bobby about how River Pass wasn't really overrun by demons, but it was War, one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse.  He was using a ring that he wore to cause the townspeople to see each other as demons so that they wound up killing each other.  He then tells the older hunter that he's no longer hunting with Sam; that they agreed to go their separate ways.  "And now I'm on my way to Delaware to check on Jean.  She tried to call both Sam and me several times yesterday, but there wasn't any cell service.  Now she's not answering her phone."

"Don't worry about your sister.  She's here with me."

"Why?  What happened?"  Dean's voice is tense with worry.

"Apparently, Lucifer is walking around in her boyfriend's meat suit."

There is a long moment of silence before Dean says, "Damn it.  I knew that guy was going to hurt her somehow."  He sighs, "How's she doing?"

"She refuses to talk about it and is instead trying to drown herself with booze.  So...she's handling it the Winchester way."

"Okay, well, I'll be there in a few hours.  Keep an eye on Jean, Bobby."

Bobby looks over at the female Winchester, who is passed out on the floor her head turned to the side and her ass sticking up high in the air.  "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's not going anywhere, boy."

"I'm not worried about her leaving.  I'm worried about Lucifer taking her.  She's supposed to be his mate remember?"

Bobby tenses, "Yeah, I remember.  But what I don't understand is...he already had her, so why'd he let her go?"

There's a long pause on Dean's end, "Don't know.  What I do know is that he's not getting near her again."

The next afternoon, Jean wakes up and notices that the Impala is parked outside.  She races upstairs to the guest bedroom, opens the door, and then dive-bombs the figure laying on the bed.  "Oomph!" Dean huffs out a lungful of air as his twin's body lands on top of him.

"Hi, Dean."

Dean's eyes crack open, "Hey, Jean."

"Where's Sammy?  I didn't see him downstairs."

Dean yawns loudly, "We decided that it's for the best if we went our separate ways."

"So...you two got into another fight."

"No, not this time.  Listen, Jeanie, let me get a few more hours of sleep and then we'll see if Bobby has a case for us."

"All right," Jean says while getting off of Dean.

"What happened with Lucifer?"

She stiffens slightly, "What happened was I nearly broke my hand when I punched him in the face.  He then told me that Nick is only a temporary vessel and that Sam is his true vessel.  I told him that there was no way in hell that I would let him touch me in Sam's body and then I left."

Dean raises his head from the pillow, "Wait, what?!  Sam is Lucifer's vessel?!"

"Yes," Jean pauses to debate whether or not she should tell Dean about the loophole.  She decides not to tell him because she knows he would just try to stop her.  "Get some sleep, Dean-o.  We can talk more about this later."  She leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

While Dean sleeps, Jean goes to a Wal-Mart a few towns away and buys a new phone.  She then returns to Bobby's and enters his, Dean's, and Sam's numbers into her new phone then gives Bobby her new number.  After she's done, she asks him where her old hunting gear is and he tells her that it's down in the basement.  She goes down to the basement, finds the three large boxes full of her weapons, then carries the boxes upstairs one at a time.  She carries them outside and begins to put the weapons into the hidden compartment in the trunk of her car.  Once she's finished, she decides to do a little target shooting.  She quickly sets up empty beer bottles throughout the yard before taking her pistol from the waistband of her jeans.  She starts to shoot the bottles, never missing a target.

As Jean is practicing, Dean walks out of the house to watch her.  She shoots the last bottle and Dean tells her, "It's good to see that you haven't become too rusty in the past year."

Jean turns around to face her twin brother, "I frequently went to the target range to try out any new model of gun that we got into the shop.  But I didn't really get a lot of chances to practice hand-to-hand combat so I'm bound to be rusty in a fist fight."

Dean nods, "Bobby has found us a case in Greeley, Pennsylvania.  You ready?"

Jean puts the safety on her gun and then tucks it back into the waistband of her pants.  "Let me go get my travel bag."  She rushes inside of Bobby's house and up to the vacant guest room.  She quickly grabs a duffel bag of her clothes and another full of hygiene products as well as her secret stash of candy.  She goes back downstairs to say goodbye to Bobby, giving him a hug, before leaving the house.  She puts her bags into the trunk of the Impala and then climbs into the passenger seat.  Dean starts the engine and the two siblings start to drive to Pennsylvania.

It only takes Dean and Jean a few days to track down and kill the nest of vampires in Greeley.  They're currently in a small motel room a couple of towns away from Greeley.  Dean is cleaning the blood from his jacket and Jean is sitting on one of the beds with her laptop open, reading a Tom Hiddleston smut story.   She looks up when she hears the sound of wings flapping and sees Castiel standing behind Dean.  Finding the angel's antics amusing, Jean doesn't say anything to her twin.

When Dean looks up and notices Castiel in the mirror standing right behind him, he jumps slightly in surprise.  "God!  Don't do that!"  Jean laughs and Castiel turns his head to look at her, his wings instinctively rising into a mating display which causes the iridescent feathers to flash a beautiful dark blue.

"Hello, Dean.  Hello, Jean."

Dean turns around only to come face to face with Castiel.  He sighs, "Cass, we've talked about this.  Personal space."

"My apologies," Castiel says and moves closer to Jean.  When he does, he catches the scent of her slight arousal from reading smut and he displays even more eagerly for her.

"Give him a break, Dean.  From what I can tell, angels have little to no sense of what personal space is with each other."

Dean walks into the area of the motel room where the beds are.  "How did you find me?  I thought I was flying below the angel radar."  He glances over at Jean, who shuts her laptop and puts it down beside her on the bed.  "Was it because of Jeanie?"

Castiel shakes his head, "You are.  And, for some reason, so is Jean."  Castiel walks over to where Dean is standing, while looking around the small motel room.  "Bobby told me where you were."

Dean looks questioningly over at his sister and she quickly answers his unspoken question.  "The night that Lucifer took over Nick's body; before I left; Lucifer carved warding signals on my ribs."

Dean looks confused, "Why would he do that?  Won't he be unable to find you now?"

"Not necessarily," Castiel tells them.  "Because a small amount of his grace is inside of her, Lucifer will always be able to find Jean.  No matter where she goes or whatever warding is placed upon her.  He most likely put the warding signals on Jean to keep her hidden from other angels who would try to bond with her before he can."

"Speaking of being hidden from angels...let me see your phone Cass."  Castiel looks at her in confusion but pulls out his small flip phone and hands it to Jean.  "I'm going to put in my number so that you can get in touch with me, okay?"

Castiel nods a bit too eagerly and Jean chuckles.  "I have to admit...I am very surprised that you are still unbonded, Jean."

She enters her name and number into Castiel's phone, "So am I.  Lucifer had the perfect opportunity.  I was...ready to be intimate with who I thought was Nick.  All Lucifer had to do was not say anything, but he did.  He told me he wasn't Nick before anything could happen."  As Jean is speaking, both men are listening closely.  This is the first time, Jean has actually spoken in detail about what happened.  "At first, I thought he was a demon, but when he called me kitten I knew he was Lucifer." Jean shakes herself out of her memories, then holds out Castiel's cell phone for him to take.  "Anyway, here's your phone back."

Castiel is surprised by Jean's account of her meeting with the fallen archangel and he's confused by why Lucifer wouldn't take advantage of such an excellent opportunity.  Castiel reaches out and takes his phone back before changing the subject by asking, "Where's Sam?"

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while," Dean tells Castiel while putting on an over shirt.  "So did you find God yet?  More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him.  That's why I'm here.  I need your help."

"With what, God hunt?"  Dean sarcastically asks while rolling down the sleeves of his over shirt.  "Not interested."

"I'm in," Jean pipes up and Dean looks at her in disbelief.  "What?  As much as Cass has helped you and Sam, you should be more willing to help him, Dean."  Dean just rolls his eyes at her.

"It's not God.  It's someone else," Castiel tells the twin siblings.

Dean sighs, "Who?"

Castiel walks up to Dean, "It's an archangel.  The one who killed me."

Dean looks surprised, "Excuse me?"

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?"  Dean asks the rebel angel.

Castiel looks over at Jean in confusion and she chuckles, "No, Dean.  There are four archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel."

Castiel nods, "Jean is correct.  Except that Gabriel died years ago; before Lucifer was imprisoned."  He turns back to Dean, "I've heard rumors that Raphael is walking the earth.  This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?"

"Information."

Dean walks past Castiel, back to the sink and mirror that's beside the door to the toilet and shower.  "So you think if you find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes.  Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

This catches Dean's attention and he turns back around to face Castiel's back, "You're serious about this?"

Castiel turns around, "Yes."

"But Cass, what makes you think that Raphael knows where God is in the first place?" Jean inquires, standing up from the bed and walking closer to the male angel.

He looks over at the young etam, her scent filling his nostrils and causing his feathers to ruffle in arousal.  "Nothing, but it's the best lead that I've got."

Dean walks over to stand next to his bed, "Give me one good reason why I should do this."  He starts to throw some clothes into his bag.

"You mean other than the one I gave you earlier?"  Dean glares at Jean and she sticks her tongue out at him.

Castiel once again turns to face Dean, "Because you're Michael's vessel and Jean is an etam, no angel will dare harm either of you."

"Oh, so we're your bullet shield."

"I need your help because you and Jean are the only ones who'll help me.  Please."

Jean looks at her twin with big, pleading eyes really wanting to help their angel friend.  Dean nods slightly, "All right, fine."  He points at his sister, "Put those away already.  You're better than Sam at giving those puppy eyes.  So where is Raphael?"

"Maine.  Let's go."  Castiel reaches out both of his hands to touch the twins on their foreheads, but Dean quickly dodges.

"Whoa, whoa."  Dean says and Castiel stops, withdrawing his hands.

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week."

Jean makes a face of disgust, "Yuck."

"We're driving."

They arrive in Waterville, Maine just after sunrise.  Dean parks the Impala outside of the local police station and the trio get out of the car.  Dean hands Castiel a fake FBI badge and Jean fixes his tie and then buttons his suit jacket.  For the past several hours, the male angel's nerves have been on edge.  Being in such a confining space and being in close proximity with the unbonded etam nearly drove Castiel mad.  He would frequently have to leave the two Winchesters to keep himself from pouncing on Jean.  Once he had calmed down, he would always return to the backseat of the car.  But, even now, as Jean is standing so very close to him, Castiel's wings are twitching uncontrollably.  She looks at him in concern and mistaking his twitching wings as a sign that he's nervous, she tells him, "Don't worry.  I'm sure that everything's going to be okay."

The two then hurry to catch up with Dean who is already walking up the stairs of the building to the entrance.  The three walk into the police station together and up to an officer.  Dean and Jean pull their badges out of the inside pocket of their suit jackets and Dean takes the lead.  "Deputy Framingham?  Hi.  Alonzo Mosely, FBI."

"I'm Agent Jenny Tahlia."  Jean tells the deputy with a completely straight face then puts her badge away.

Dean fakes a coughing fit to hide his laughter.  Once he gets himself under control, he says, "And this is our partner, Eddie Moscone."  Dean puts his badge back in his inner pocket and when he sees Castiel just standing there he adds, "Also FBI."

Jean nudges the angel in the ribs with her elbow.  He gets the hint and pulls out his own fake badge.  He holds it open, but it's upside down and Jean can't help but giggle.  "Sorry.  He's new and this is his first time in the field."  She tells Deputy Framingham while turning Castiel's badge the correct way.

They question Deputy Framingham about the 'explosion' at the gas station and learn that Raphael's vessel is a mechanic named Donnie Finnerman.  They also learn that Finnerman is currently in Saint Pete's Hospital.

The trio drive to Saint Pete's only to find that he's now just an empty vessel.  They leave the hospital and Castiel disappears.  The two siblings drive a few miles out of town until they find a small, abandoned house in the woods.  They quickly settle into the house; sitting up small lanterns throughout the first floor and making small cots on the floor with some old blankets that they had found.

Dean is walking through the house while flipping through the pages of their dad's journal and Jean is sitting on a chair near a small, dirty table reading The Once and Future King when Castiel suddenly reappears.  Jean looks up and greets the fallen angel, "Hello, Cass."

He turns to her, flaring his wings and displaying for her.  "Hello."

"Where have you been?" Dean asks him, sitting the journal on the small table.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replies, walking over to the twins.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean sarcastically asks.

"Arid," Castiel places an ancient looking jug on the table.

Jean closes her book and asks, "What's in the jar, Cass?"

"It's oil.  It's very special and very rare."  Castiel sits down in a chair across from Jean.

"Good, we're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" asks Dean.

"No," one of Castiel's wings brushes against Jean and she can feel Lucifer's grace slightly stir in anger.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it gotta go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something.  You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy.  But isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

Jean whistles and Dean asks, "Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You two do."  Jean looks at Castiel with sorrowful eyes.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Dean walks closer to Castiel.  "Well, last night on earth.  What, uh....What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

Jean slightly chuckles and smiles at Castiel, "You are so adorable."

Castiel's feathers fluff at her compliment.  "Dude, come on.  Anything?  Hmm?  Booze, women?"  Castiel looks around uncomfortably, "You have been with a woman before, right?  Or an angel, at least?"  Castiel rubs the back of his neck, "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?"

Dean makes a funny face, "All right."  He walks over to Jean's chair and takes his coat off of the back.  "Let me tell you something.  There are two things I know for certain."  He starts to put on his jacket, "One, Bert and Ernie are gay.  Two, you are not gonna die a virgin."  He finishes putting on his jacket just in time to catch the puppy dog look Castiel casts at Jean.  "Oh, hell no.  Get that thought out of your head right now."

"If I were to bond and mate with Jean, it would prevent Lucifer from doing so."

"It doesn't matter because none of you walking feather-dusters are ever going to touch Jean.  Not you, not Michael, and for damn sure, not Lucifer."  Jean rolls her eyes at her older twin's protectiveness.  Dean closes the journal then starts to walk towards the front door.  "Let's go."  He stops at the door, turns around, and asks his sister, "Jean, are you coming or not?"

She shakes her head, "Nah.  I'm going to catch up on some reading."  Dean opens the door then walks outside.  Castiel stands and starts to follow Dean, but Jean stops him.  "Cass."  As he turns to face her, she stands up, and walks over to him.  "Don't let my brother bully you into doing something that you really don't want to do."  She then gives him a hug.  When she pulls away and sees the confused look that he's giving her, she quickly explains, "That was a hug, Cass.  We humans give each other hugs to show affection for each other."  Castiel opens his mouth to say something but the sound of the Impala's horn interrupts the moment.  "You'd better go before he comes back and drags you to the car."  Castiel nods his head then leaves the cabin.

Jean sits back down and tries to read some more of her book, but she can't concentrate on the words.  Sighing, she closes the book and puts it back on the table.  She then pulls out her cell phone and pulls up her music playlist.  She plays 'Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken' by P!nk (A/N:  I know this song is a more recent release, but I just felt that this song is perfect for Jean right now) and she begins to sing along with the song.  As she's singing, she fails to notice the arrival of Lucifer.  "This wild heart can't be broken," Jean finishes the song and a pair of gigantic crimson wings wrap around her from behind, encasing her in a fluffy cocoon.  "How long have you been here, Luci?"

"Since the start of the song," he answers her.  Jean lifts a hand to touch one of his wings, hesitates when she remembers how both Gabriel and Castiel didn't want her to touch their wings, then lowers her hand.  Lucifer reads her mind and knows exactly what she wants.  He considers it for a few moments before finally saying, "Go ahead."  He fully opens all six of his wings for her.

She turns around to face him, "What?"

"You want to touch my wings, correct?"  Jean nods, "Well, go ahead."

She lifts her hand, but hesitates yet again.  "Are you sure?  I thought that the wings are an angel's most vulnerable area?"

"Oh, they are.  But you're my etam and I trust you."

Jean reaches out and gently caresses the feathers of the right wing of his main pair of wings.  She starts to, very carefully, run her fingers through his silky plumage.  Lucifer closes his eyes at her gentle touch and lightly groans in pleasure.  As if on instinct, Jean begins to groom Lucifer's wings; straightening any feathers that are askew and removing any loose feathers.  She does this for each of his six massive wings and as she grooming them Jean notices that some of the feathers are singed.  While she grooms his wings, Lucifer is moaning loudly in pleasure and his penis becomes harder with Jean's every caress.  He's taken by surprised by how good being groomed feels and he finds himself wanting the young etam to groom him more often.  Suddenly, Jean chuckles to herself causing Lucifer to look over his shoulder and cast her a questioning glance.  "I was just thinking how weird this would look to someone who can't see your wings."  Jean chuckles again and Lucifer smirks to himself.  "Luci, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm, I believe you just did, kitten."  Lucifer says and Jean tangles her fingers in the feathers closest to where his wings emerge from his back.  She gives the feathers a very light tug and Lucifer's wings begin to shake, almost like a dog shakes a leg when you scratch it in just the right spot.  Lucifer moans loudly in pleasure and tells her in a voice husky from arousal, "If you keep that up, I'm going to ravage you right here.  Bonded or not."

Jean grins to herself and continues to tease his wings.  "What I wanted to ask you is: what happened to the two etams before me?"  All of a sudden, the relaxing atmosphere of the room is gone, replaced by a tense and almost uncomfortable one.  Lucifer visibly stiffens at her question and this confirms her suspensions, but she asks anyway.  "Both Gabriel and Castiel spoke about them in the past tense....Did they die?"

"Yes," Lucifer tells her solemnly.

Jean's hands pause in their task, "How did they die?"

Lucifer sighs, "The first etam died during the bonding of the angel's grace to her soul."  He falls silent, lost in his own thoughts.

"And the second?"

Lucifer seems to be disturbed at the thought of this etam's death.  He finally tells her, "She died during pregnancy.  The power of the child was too much for her to bare."

Jean is shocked, "And the ugears?"

"Both died soon after their etams; their grace wasting away from their overwhelming grief.  That's why dad stopped making etams.  At least, until you."

"So there's a chance I could die during the bonding?  Why didn't the ugears bring their mates back to life?"

Lucifer turns around to face Jean, "Because they couldn't.  Once we bond, you won't technically be human anymore.  You will be more angel than human.  So if you were to die after we bond, which would never happen, you would go to where all supernatural beings go when they die."

Jean swallows, "And where is that?"

"Purgatory.  Souls that are in Purgatory are out of reach from everyone except for God."  Lucifer starts to run his primary feathers over Jean's body in an attempt to comfort her and she shivers in pleasure.  "But you won't have to worry about dying, not as long as you're mine.  I won't let anything happen to you."

"What about the bonding process?  How will you stop me from dying from that?  And will I...will I...ever be able to have children if we bond?"

Lucifer enfolds her in his wings, "I know for a fact that God fixed whatever killed the first etam during bonding.  And I'm fairly certain that he fixed what killed the second as well, or he wouldn't have made you an etam.  But, just in case, I have a plan to ensure your survival."

"And that would be?"

He considers whether or not he should tell Jean his plan and can't see any harm in doing so; after all, there isn't anything she or her brothers can do to stop him.  "I'm going to bind Death."  Jean's eyebrows shoot towards her hair line in astonishment.  "With Death under my control, you can't die.  You're mine and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

A blush appears on Jean's face when she feels strong arousal from Lucifer's possessiveness.  Lucifer catches the scent of her arousal, smirks, then pulls her flush against him.  He roughly captures her soft, plump lips with his own.  As soon as their lips connect, a spark of pure ecstasy passes between the two intended mates causing them both to moan into each others' mouths.  Lucifer forcibly shoves his forked tongue past Jean's lips and into her mouth.  As their tongues wrestle for dominance, Lucifer grabs Jean's ass and lifts her off the ground.  She automatically wraps her legs around his waist and he slams her against a nearby wall.  He squeezes her ass hard causing her to whimper in need.  Lucifer folds his wings around her, like a hawk protecting it's meal.  He breaks the kiss only to start nipping and sucking at Jean's neck.  When she exhales in a loud pleasure-filled sigh, she can see her own breath due to Lucifer's icy nature.

All of a sudden, Lucifer stops lavishing attention to her neck and turns his head to the side, almost like he's listening to something.  Jean looks at him, her eyes glazed over in lust, "What's going on?  Why'd you stop?"

He puts her down on her feet and releases her. "Damn demons.  They can't do anything on their own," he growls  angrily.  "I have to go, but I'll see you again soon."

"Smite some of those demons for me, would ya?"  Jean huffs in irritation, "Because with you gone, not only is there nothing to do, but now I'm horny as hell as well."

Lucifer smirks and gives her a wink before disappearing.

About an hour later, the front door of the abandoned house opens and Dean walks inside followed closely by Castiel.  Dean tells his sister about what Castiel did to a stripper named Chastity.  After Jean stops laughing, Castiel pours a ring of holy oil on the floor of the house just in case Raphael decides to show up here instead of at the hospital.  The three of them then drive to Saint Pete's and Jean steals a spare set of scrubs while Dean and Castiel look for an empty room to do then ritual in.  Once the two men find the perfect room, Dean texts Jean and she, now disguised as a nurse, pushes Donnie Finnerman's wheelchair to the room.  At sunrise, Castiel pours a ring of holy oil around Finnerman and chants Enochian into Finnerman's ear.  He tells the two Winchesters to be ready, lights a match, then throws it onto the oil.

They wait for hours, with Jean running interference with anybody that approaches the room, and when night finally falls they decide to give up.  Dean and Jean extinguish the fire while Castiel zaps Finnerman back to his room.  Afterwards they return to the abandoned house.  "Dean.  Wait," Castiel calls out as Dean opens the front door and enters the house.  There comes the sound of electricity crackling loudly and Castiel moves to stand beside Dean.  Jean enters the house, stopping to stand between Castiel and Dean.  Castiel quickly moves to shield her as all the lights in the house explode and glass flies everywhere.

Standing in the empty kitchen is the archangel Raphael, who is once again in the body of Donnie Finnerman.  "Castiel."

"Raphael."  Castiel starts walking through the house towards Raphael with Dean and Jean following him.

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive."  Dean says.

"You obviously can't see his wings," Jean whispers to Dean, her attention on the six large wings behind Raphael.  Raphael's wings are much larger than Castiel's and are even bigger than Gabriel's, but they are much, much smaller than Lucifer's.  The feathers on all three pairs of wings are a pitch black, like those of a raven's.

Dean ignores his sister and continues as if she didn't say anything at all.  "All you do is black out the room?"

"And the eastern seaboard."  Lightning flashes and thunder crashes outside of the house causing Dean and Jean to look out the windows.  "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."  Raphael says, his attention now back on Castiel.

"Or maybe you're full of crap."  Raphael turns his head to look at Dean.  "Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cass back to life again and smite you, you candy-ass skirt.  By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are.  And now thanks to him, I know where you are."  Raphael glances over at Jean who is standing between Dean and Castiel again.  "So....The rumors are true.  Jean Winchester is indeed an etam."  Castiel tries to step in front of Jean in order to block her from the archangel's view, but she just steps around him.

"You won't kill them," Castiel says.  "You wouldn't dare."

"No.  But I will take them to Michael.  My reward will be great when I bring Michael his vessel and an unbonded etam."

"What the fuck is with you angels and incest?  No, just fucking no." Jean says grossed out.

Dean looks over at Castiel, "Cass, get Jean out of here."

Jean opens her mouth to protest and tries to move away from Castiel, but he's much faster than she is.  He touches her forehead with his index and middle fingers zapping her away.  Feeling disoriented at first, Jean slightly stumbles when her feet first hit the ground.  She looks around her and sees that she is now in the junk yard of Bobby's house.  "Son of a bitch!"

She walks into the house and into the study.  Bobby looks up from a book, "Jean?  What are you doing here?  Where's Dean?"

Jean explains to Bobby everything that happened in Maine and afterwards she pours herself a large glass of whiskey.  An hour later, Jean's phone rings and she answers it.  "Hello?"

"Jean, are you okay?"  Dean asks her from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine.  What about you?"

"I'm just peachy....Just fucking peachy."  Dean is silent for a moment before saying, "Listen, Jean.  I, uh, think we shouldn't hunt together anymore."

"What?!  Why?!"

"Because you, me, and Sam are each other's weakness and everybody knows it.  So I think it's for the best that we all go our separate ways.  Separating will make it harder for the angels to find us."

Jean scowls, "That's a load of shit and you know it.  We're stronger together...we always have been.  But, whatever...if you want to go separate ways, fine.  Call me when you stop bullshitting yourself."  She hangs up on her twin brother then starts to chug whiskey straight from the bottle.


	20. Loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Jean finally bond and become official ugear and etam. Castiel calls Jean for help when Dean and Sam disappears and Jean rushes off to help look for them only to come face to face with her new golden winged brother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  Mature sexual content...no smut, but definitely requires a warning.

Almost two months pass by since the Winchester twins went their separate ways.  Jean has been on a couple of hunts since then, including a case with Ellen and Jo Harvelle hunting a couple of wraiths.

Jean has just finished killing a skin walker in Tulsa, Oklahoma and decides to stop at a bar for a few drinks.  She is on her fourth glass of whiskey when a male voice says, "Hello, gorgeous."

She looks up to tear the man a new one, but her voice fails her when she sees Lucifer standing by her small table.  He sits in the chair opposite of her.  When Jean recovers from her shock, she asks him, "What are you doing here, Luci?"  She looks more closely at his face and notices a few blisters forming on his forehead.  "What's happening to Nick's body?"

Lucifer smirks at her, "A couple of demons told me that you are on your own now, so, I decided to see if it was true or not."  He looks down at the body of his vessel, "Unfortunately, Nick is starting to burn away."

Jean gulps down the rest of the liquor in her glass before getting a waitress' attention.  The middle age woman quickly makes her way over to Jean's table.  "Bring me two more glasses of whiskey, please."  Once the waitress leaves, Jean turns her attention back to Lucifer and tells him, "Yeah, it's true.  Sam and Dean are hunting together again, but decided not to let me join them.  Apparently, Dean thinks that I will lead you straight to Sammy if I'm with them."  The waitress returns with the drinks and places one glass in front of Jean and the other in front of Lucifer before walking away again.  "Of course, they'll call when they need something from me."  She takes a sip from her glass while Lucifer raises his glass up to his nose and his nose scrunches in disgust at the smell of the cheap alcohol.   

Lucifer sits his glass back down on the table without taking a drink.  " So, this is how you spend your time?  Drinking cheap alcohol?"

"And killing shit.  Can't forget about that," she replies, badly slurring her words.  "I've been thinking a lot lately and do you know what I find funny, Luci?"  Lucifer raises an eyebrow at Jean, finding her drunken behavior amusing.  "That most of the creatures that hunters kill; werewolves, vampires, skin walkers, vengeful spirits, etcetera; are separated from us by only one bad day.  Rather they had the misfortune of running into a creature that decided to turn them or some human asshole decided to take their life;  all it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy.  That's how far humanity is from being monsters.  Just one bad day."

"Well, aren't you in a mood tonight?  Personally, I believe humans are already monsters;  it just takes one bad day for the facade to break and reveal their true nature."

Jean opens her mouth to respond, but Closer by Jo Dee Messina begins to blare from the bar's juke box and she grins before standing up.  She grabs one of Lucifer's hands, tugging on it to get him to stand up.  "Will you give this monster the honor of dancing with her?"  After a few seconds of stubbornly refusing her, he finally relents and stands up.  She starts to pull him towards the dance floor, shouting so that she can be heard over the loud music as they get closer to the juke box, "Come on, Luci!"  Once they are on the dance floor, Jean begins to sway her hips in a drunken attempt at dancing.  "Dance with me!"

"Is that what you're supposed to be doing?" Lucifer asks and Jean nods her head a bit too enthusiastically.  "I think you've had too much to drink, kitten."

Jean pouts, "Please."

Lucifer's eyes suddenly narrows and he scowls as a handsome black haired man approaches them.  "Hey, sweetheart.  If this fella won't dance with ya, I sure will."

Even though he knows the human male can't see them, Lucifer flares his wings in a display of anger and dominance.  He raises his hand to snap his fingers and smite this inferior human male, but Jean stops him by covering his hand with hers.  She barely spares the man a glance before saying, "Sorry, but I'm only interested in dancing with him."  She nods her head in Lucifer's direction then moves closer to him.  He wraps his arms and wings around her protectively.  The dark haired man just shrugs and walks away. 

Jean smiles at Lucifer, "Now...where were we?  Oh, yeah."  She hooks her fingers into the waistband of Lucifer's jeans and pulls his hips flush against her own.  " Closer, closer than anything.  Don't you wanna be?  Closer, til there's nothing in between, you and me."  She sings sultrily into Lucifer's ear while grinding her hips against his.

Lucifer moans slightly, his eyes darkening in lust.  "You enjoy getting a rise out of me, don't you?"

Jean smirks, "Of course, I do."

He growls in her ear, "You should be careful, kitten, or you're going to end up a quivering mess under me, screaming my name, and begging me for your release." 

A shiver of pleasure goes down Jean's spine and she turns her head and places a gentle kiss to the corner of Lucifer's mouth.  "I hope so...."  She kisses his lips, " Why don't we go to my motel room?"

Lucifer grins, " I thought you'd never ask."  He wraps an arm around Jean's waist and, in an instant, the two of them are in Jean's motel room.

She frowns, "Wait.  What about my car?"

Lucifer rolls his eyes, "You Winchesters and your automobiles."

Jean smiles, "Hey, that car is the first thing that I could shove in my father's face.  When I first bought it, it was a rusted piece of junk and my dad said that there as no chance in hell that I would ever get it running.  A year later, she was running like she was new.  You should've seen my dad's face when, one day, I pulled up beside the Impala at a stop light in the car he said I would never be able to fix and flipped him off before speeding away."  She laughs loudly at the memory, "Boy, was he pissed."

Lucifer chuckles in amusement and snaps his finger causing Jean's '68 Mustang to appear in an empty parking space outside.  "There.  The car is outside."

Jean's grin turns into a tender, loving smile and she starts to run her fingers through Lucifer's crimson feathers.  "Thank you, Luci."

He moans in pleasure as she carefully grooms his wings.  He closes his eyes and spreads all six of his wings wide to give her easier access to the feathers.  When the feeling of her fingers sliding through his feathers suddenly stops, he opens his eyes only to see her now standing in front of him with a mischievous smirk on her beautiful face.  "What are you up to now?"  He asks as she slides her hands down his chest before kneeling before him.

She begins to unbuckle his belt then unbuttons his pants.  "I wanna show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me," she says seductively while pulling down the zipper of his jeans.

\--SMALL TIME SKIP--

After Jean is done pleasuring Lucifer with her mouth, she swallows his cum then licks her lips.  "Good girl," he praises her while running a hand through her short red hair.  Jean's chest puffs up with pride at his satisfaction.

As Lucifer starts to move his hand away from her head, Jean grabs it and nuzzles her cheek against the palm of his hand.  "I love you, Luci."  She sleepily mumbles.

He freezes in surprise, "What did you say?"

Jean crawls onto the bed and lays down on her belly, "You heard me.  I love you, you overgrown arrogant feather duster."

Lucifer is silent for a few minutes while he pulls up his underwear and pants.  He asks, "Do you still want to know what the loophole is, kitten?"  When the only response to his question is a light snore, he turns his head towards the bed and huffs in irritation when he sees that Jean has fallen asleep.  He pulls the covers of the bed over her then settles himself in a chair by the bed to watch over her while she sleeps.  After a few hours, Lucifer senses one of his demons urgently trying to reach him so he leaves Jean's side to attend to the matter.

Lucifer returns to Jean's motel room at eight o'clock the next morning only to find her still asleep.  Annoyed that his etam isn't awake to pay attention to him, Lucifer decides to wake her up.  He walks over to the side of the bed, leans over close to Jean's ear, and begins to sing, " Good morning to you, good morning to you.  Our day is beginning, so good morning to you."  (A/N:  I have this as my ringtone, it's actually very pleasant to wake up to.)

Jean raises her head off of the pillow and Lucifer actually laughs.  The reason for his laughter is Jean's hair; which is sticking up in different directions.  She turns her head in Lucifer's direction and looks at him with one eye open and the other eye closed.  She smacks her chapped lips together a couple of times while struggling to open her closed eye.  "A man who laughs at a woman's appearance when she first wakes up is just begging to be kicked in the nuts."  She tells him, her voice cracking due to the dryness of her mouth.

"You seem to have forgotten, kitten, that I'm an angel not a man."

Jean sits up in bed and stretches her arms above her head, "Then I'll pluck a couple of your feathers."  She yawns and gets out of bed.  She walks over to the small kitchen sink and grabs a red solo cup.  "Have you been here all night?"  She asks him while filling the cup with water from the faucet.

Jean gulps the water down as Lucifer answers her question.  " No.  There was something that needed my attention after you fell asleep."  He walks closer to her, "Speaking of last night...how much do you remember?"

Jean places the empty cup down, "Well, I remember trying to get you to dance with me at the bar."  She starts to walk towards the bathroom, feeling an urgent need to empty her bladder.  "I also remember giving you a blow job and..." she freezes in the middle of her sentence as she remembers telling Lucifer that she loved him and that he never said it back.  "Then I passed out," she tells him, afraid of admitting her feelings for him again and being rejected.  She continues walking to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Curious about what it was that made Jean freeze, Lucifer reads her mind and discovers her insecurity over admitting her love for him.  The door to the bathroom opens and Jean walks back into the room, but Lucifer is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice at first.  He snaps out of his thoughts when Jean pulls her blue t-shirt off over her head.  His crimson feathers ruffle in arousal when he sees her mostly bare torso.  He continues to watch as she strips out of her pants.  Now she's only wearing a black and purple bra with black panties.  Lucifer's wings extend into a mating display when Jean takes off her bra, unabashedly exposing her breasts to him.  She then slips her panties off and is now standing completely naked in front of him.  As she bends over to pick up her duffel bag from the floor beside the bed, Lucifer enjoys the nice view of Jean's bare ass.  A subtle scent drifts over to Lucifer and he flares his nostrils trying to catch more of the pleasant smell.  Jean sits her bag down on the bed and he approaches her while she's digging in her bag for clean clothes.  He wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against him.  He folds his wings around her, enshrouding her in a cushion of soft feathers.  His primary feathers rest against her bare skin causing a shiver of arousal to pass through her body from the gentle touch.  Lucifer buries his face in the side of Jean's neck and starts to kiss and nip his way down, pausing to suck at a spot when she moans his name loudly.

Lucifer smirks against the skin of Jean's neck; he can already smell her arousal wafting off of her.  He gently bites her neck, playfully teasing her.  Suddenly, the alluring scent from earlier intensifies and Lucifer's pupils immediately dilate and all six of his gigantic crimson wings flare into a mating display.  He forces her to bend over the bed and covers her body with his own, pinning her to the mattress.  Jean is slightly concerned, and aroused, by Lucifer's unexpected show of force.  "Luci?  What's going on?"

Lucifer inhales deeply, enjoying this wonderful new scent emanating from the young female.  The feathers on all six of his wings are fully ruffled in sexual excitement.  He runs his wings over her body in an attempt at wooing Jean into spreading her legs for him.  It apparently works since Jean moves her legs further apart and widens her stance.  Lucifer starts grinding against her from behind, still fully clothed, and desperate to sheath himself inside of her.  He then bites the back of her neck hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.  "Lucifer!" she cries out his name.  Lucifer feels Jean's body relax under him and instantly knows that she's submitting to him; giving him permission to do whatever he wants to her.

The realization of what's happening suddenly dawns on Lucifer and he growls into the side of her neck, "You're in estrus."  He pulls away slightly so that he can flip her over onto her back.  His wings flare open into an amazing mating display once again when he notices her looking at his wings.  The morning sunlight that's filtering in through the motel room's window shines on his crimson feathers causing his wings to look as though they're made of fire.  A loud gasp escapes Jean at the utterly beautiful sight.

Lucifer leans over Jean; resting one hand on the bed beside her head while he cups the side of her face with his other hand.  He strokes her cheek with his thumb, "Jean, will you allow me to perform the paracleda ritual on you?"

She looks at him slightly confused, "What is a paracleda ritual?"

"That's what the bonding of an angel's grace with a humans' soul is called."  Lucifer is watching Jean's face for her reaction of what he's about to tell her.  "It's basically the equivalent of a human wedding ceremony."

Jean is slightly surprised and takes several moments to think things over carefully.  "You want to...marry...me?"

"Yes.  Only it will be forever.  Once we are bonded, neither one of us will ever be able to be with anyone else."

She is studying his face carefully, trying to figure out just why Lucifer would want to be bound to her forever.  "What would happen if I refused?"  She watches as a look of devastation briefly passes over his face at the thought of her rejecting him and that's when she realizes that it's possible that Lucifer actually loves her too, he just doesn't know how to properly express it to her.  Jean smiles lovingly at him before saying, " Never mind, it doesn't matter because my answer is yes."

Lucifer is slightly surprised at first, but quickly recovers and captures Jean's lips in a passionate kiss.  He slides his hand that is caressing her cheek down her neck and over her breast.  His stops over her abdomen and breaks the kiss.  "Listen, kitten, I need to reach inside of you and touch your soul.  This will hurt quite a bit at first, but the pain will eventually pass."

Jean nods, "Okay."

Suddenly, Lucifer's hand starts to glow and penetrates Jean's abdomen.  Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open in a silent scream as an overwhelming pain shoots through her body causing her back to arch off the bed involuntarily.  Jean's body begins to glow with a brilliant orange light while Lucifer's own body glows with the bright bluish-white light of his own grace.  "It will be okay, Jean.  The pain won't last for long," he tells her in an attempt to soothe her.  Jean struggles to breathe as Lucifer's hand sinks farther inside of her causing the pain to intensify, although how that is even possible baffles Jean.  There is a worried expression on Lucifer's face as he watches her struggle to take a breath; the thought of the first etam's death never far from his mind, after all, she did die while bonding with her own ugear.  Lucifer continues to slowly slide his arm into her at an upward angle so that he can reach her soul.  He finally stops when he's buried up to his elbow inside of her.

Very slowly the pain that has been dominating Jean's body begins to fade and she can breathe normally again.  When Lucifer wraps his hand around the intense ball of energy that is Jean's soul, she gasps loudly.  It is at this moment that Jean realizes that her life is in Lucifer's hands...literally.  With a simple flick of his wrist, Lucifer could destroy her soul leaving her body an empty shell.

Lucifer begins to push his grace inside of her and his bluish-white light starts to combine with Jean's orange glow.  Both Lucifer and Jean gasp as an incredibly strong sense of pleasure starts to pulse deep inside of them both and as the light enveloping the pair grows stronger, so does the pulses of euphoria.

Jean wraps her legs around Lucifer's waist and presses her wet core against his hard bulge.  "Please, Lucifer, I need you."  The scent of Jean's estrus has been growing stronger with her arousal and Lucifer is going mad in desperation to mate with her.

He snaps his fingers and his clothes disappear.  The light from the bonding of Jean's soul and Lucifer's grace is now so bright that Jean is forced to close and cover her eyes.  The paracleda ritual is nearing it's end and the intensity of their rapture is reaching it's peak causing both of them to cry out simultaneously as waves of sheer pleasure erupts throughout their bodies.  As his grace finishes bonding with her soul, Lucifer sheaths himself inside of her womanhood so that they're not only joined incorporeal, but physically as well.

The paracleda ritual is finally complete and the light starts to fade.  As the aftershocks of the ethereal pleasure they just shared begins to fade, Lucifer captures Jean's lips in another impassioned and loving kiss while proceeding to physically pleasure his now official etam. 

********************

Lucifer and Jean spend the rest of the day in each other's arms, lost in their desire for each other, and only pausing for brief moments of rest.  Finally, at seven p.m., Jean's stomach growls loudly and she extracts herself from Lucifer's arms.  She stands up from the bed, "I'm starving!  You sure do know how to make a girl work up an appetite, Luci."

Lucifer stands up as well and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.  "What do you want?  I'll go and get it for you."  He nuzzles his face against the side of her neck and inhales deeply through his nostrils.  The scent of her heat is now very weak and fading fast.

Jean turns around in Lucifer's arms so that she's now facing him.  "Really?"  He nods his head at her and she thinks for a moment before telling him, "I feel like pizza."  He unwraps his arms from around her and as she turns around to pick up her abandoned blue jeans, he disappears without her noticing.  She picks up her pants then pulls her phone out of one of the pockets.  "But, luckily," Lucifer reappears, "I can have them..." Jean turns back around only to see Lucifer standing there, naked, and holding a Pizza Hut box.  "Deliver."  She looks him up and down, "Uh, Luci?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Did you go into a Pizza Hut like that?"

"Yes." 

"And did anyone see you?"

Lucifer grins wickedly, "Just a teenage boy who was maybe eighteen years old.  But I'm not sure...I didn't bother checking.  I just took the pizza from him in the kitchen while he was busy gaping at me and then I left."

Jean bursts out laughing, "I wish...I could have...seen...his face!"  She manages to calm down a little, "Or even better...be there when he tries to explain to his boss that a naked man appeared out of nowhere, stole a pizza from him, and then vanished into thin air.  That kid is going to be taking drug tests for as long as he works there."  She breaks out into laughter once again.

When she finally stops, she walks closer to Lucifer and takes the pizza box from him.  "Thank you, Luci."

"You're welcome, my love.  You are going to need all the food you can get."  He tells her, wrapping one of his large crimson wings protectively around her.  

Jean places the pizza box down on the small table in the room before opening the lid and removing a slice of pepperoni pizza.  " Huh?  What do you mean?"

She takes a bite of the pizza then looks at Lucifer.  Her emerald green eyes meet his sapphire blue ones and for a second his eyes seem to shine with pride and the knowledge of something that is unknown to the young female.  "Don't worry about it."

She swallows her bite of food then asks, "So why have you stopped pawing at me?  Earlier you wouldn't give me five minutes of rests between romps."

Lucifer watches her eat for a moment before replying, "You were in full estrus earlier and it was impossible to resist you."

Jean finishes the slice of pizza then grabs another.  "Estrus?  I'm sure I've heard that word before, but I just can't remember where."

Lucifer smirks mischievously at Jean as she finishes the second slice and grabs a third.  She walks back over to the bed and sits down.  As soon as she's done with her third slice of pizza, Lucifer literally pounces on his mate and they end up in yet another round of passionate sex.

Afterwards, Jean falls asleep in Lucifer's protective embrace, absolutely exhausted.  As his etam sleeps, Lucifer spoons her from behind, resting a hand on her belly and rubbing slow, gentle circles with his thumb.

Early the next morning, Jean is woken up by Lucifer kissing and sucking at her neck.  "Time to wake up, my love."  She stretches her arms and legs before rolling over and falling off the edge of the bed.  Lucifer reacts instantly and catches her before she hits the floor.  "Be careful, love."  He tells her as he pulls her back onto the bed.  Lucifer's wings are raised protectively over Jean.

Jean yawns, "Relax, Luci.  A fall from this height isn't gonna do much damage."

He cups her cheek with his right hand, "It would do far more damage than you know, Jean."  He kisses her lips, forcing his forked tongue past her lips and into her mouth.  He pulls away and looks down at his beautiful mate.  "Unfortunately, I have to leave, my love.  I have to start making the preparations to bind Death."  Lucifer stands up from the bed, "What are your plans for the day?"  He snaps his fingers and his clothes appear on his body.

Jean stands up as well and Lucifer can clearly see the bruises and bite marks he left all over her body during their sexual escapades.  They're scattered all over her body; from neck to ankle, front and back; and Lucifer is astonished that she hadn't complained about his roughness once during their love-making.  Jean begins to walk towards the bathroom.  " First of all, I plan on taking a shower.  Then I have to get out of this state.  I'll probably go to Bobby's and see if he has anything for me to hunt."

Lucifer tenses at her words, but Jean doesn't see his reaction due to the fact that she has just entered the bathroom.  He wants to forbid her from hunting anymore, but he knows that she would be beyond pissed at him.  Not to mention, she would just ignore him and continue hunting anyway.  As Lucifer thinks about ways to make sure that his etam stays safe while hunting, he hears the toilet flush and then the water in the shower turn on.  He walks into the bathroom and sees Jean bending over the bathtub testing the temperature of the water running from the faucet with her hand.  Lucifer's feathers ruffle in arousal as he stares at her bare ass.  "I suppose it would be pointless for me to ask you to quit hunting?"

Jean turns around to face her ugear, "Yes.  Unless you want to have our first really big fight, then by all means proceed."

Lucifer shakes his head, "Will you ever be willing to quit?"

"Maybe some day.  But even then I'll probably end up doing something like what Bobby does or maybe running a bar for hunters like Ellen did."

Lucifer folds one of his large crimson wings around her then starts to nudge her towards him with his wing.  Jean allows herself to be herded closer to him.  When she reaches him, she presses herself against him and wraps her arms around his waist.  She kisses him on the mouth and he quickly deepens it, cupping the back of her neck with his right hand.  Lucifer reluctantly breaks the kiss, "I need to leave now.  But I will return to your side as soon as possible."  He places his index and middle fingers against her forehead and heals most of the bruises and bite marks on her body, leaving only a large hickey on her neck, a bite mark on her left breast, and a bruise on her right butt cheek in the shape of Lucifer's hand.

Jean kisses Lucifer again, "Okay."  She turns around and steps into the shower.  Lucifer is greatly tempted to join her, but he knows that binding Death is now more important than ever.

He walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him so Jean won't see what he's about to do.  Lucifer summons a demon and within seconds a short, black haired male demon wearing an expensive tailored suit appears.  "You called, my lord?" he says with an English accent.

Lucifer eyes the demon up and down for a moment, wondering if he should trust this demon with the life of his etam.  "It's Crowley, right?  The so-called King of the Crossroads?"

"That would be me, yes.  What can I do for you, my lord?"  Crowley asks.

"I have a job for you," Crowley looks at Lucifer, curiosity peaked.  "I want you to follow Jean Winchester wherever she goes and kill whatever it is she's hunting before she comes face to face with it."

Crowley looks surprised, " You're kidding me, right?  You want me to be a bloody babysitter?!"

Lucifer narrows his eyes at the demon, "Frankly...yes.  Don't let her know that you're following her and I'm warning you now...if any harm comes to Jean or if you touch her in anyway..I will personally tear you apart molecule by molecule.  Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Crowley starts to disappear, but stops when Lucifer speaks again.

"Oh, and if any angels approach her report back to me immediately."

"As you wish, my lord."  Crowley says before disappearing to pass the task down to a couple of his lower level crossroads demons...after all, it's just one human girl, how much trouble could she possibly get into?

Satisfied that his orders will be followed, Lucifer leaves the motel room to begin the preparations for the ritual to bind Death.

Twenty minutes later, Jean walks out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.  She pulls on clean clothes then starts gathering her belongings.  Her cell phone rings and she quickly answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jean," Castiel's gruff voice says from the other end of the line.

"Cass!  What's up?"

"Uh...birds in the sky, clouds, Earth's atmosphere, space, Heaven...."

Jean chuckles, "I didn't mean literally, Cass."

"Oh."

"What I meant was...what's going on?  Why did you call me?"

"I was wondering if you have heard from Sam or Dean recently?  They've been missing for several days now."

Jean becomes slightly worried, "No, I haven't spoken to either of them in months.  Have you talked to Bobby?  He probably knows where they are."

"I spoke to him and he told me that the last time he heard from them they were in Wellington, Ohio investigating a case where a man had his head ripped off by something called the Incredible Hulk, whatever that is."

Jean's face shows her surprise and she asks him, "Are you sure he said the Incredible Hulk?"

"I'm sure.  I've been searching the entire town of Wellington for the past two days and haven't found them."

"Okay.  I'm on my way.  In the meantime, look for the Impala.  If you find the Impala, you're bound to at least find Dean."

"Thank you, Jean."  There is a momentary pause as Castiel hesitates to ask his next question.  "Did Lucifer hurt you during the paracleda ritual?"

"How did you know we bonded?"

"Every angel in Heaven and on Earth could feel the surge of energy that was released during the bonding."

"Oh, okay....No, he didn't hurt me, Cass.  I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Jean."

Jean presses the end call button on her phone's screen then puts the phone in the right pocket of her pants.  She picks up her duffel bag and leaves the motel room.  She spends the next sixteen hours on the road, stopping only for gas, food, and coffee.  

She's driving through the outskirts of Wellington when she spots the Impala parked outside an abandoned warehouse.  Jean slams on the brakes and quickly turns around.  She dials Castiel's number but he doesn't answer.  Instead, she gets his voicemail; "You've reached the voicemail of," a robotic female voice says, followed by Castiel's voice.  "I don't understand.  Why...why do you want me to say my name?"  A series of beeps follows as the confused angel pressed random buttons.

Jean laughs, "Don't ever change, Castiel.  No matter what happens, don't ever change.  Anyway, I've found the Impala.  It's parked outside of a warehouse just west of the Wellington city limit."

After Jean leaves her message for Castiel, she hangs up and gets out of her Mustang.   She walks over to the door of the warehouse.  She opens the door and steps inside only to find herself in the living room of an old black and white sitcom.  Jean looks down at herself and notices that she's now wearing a black 1950's style dress with white polka dots and white lace collar.  " What the...?  Eww."  Jean has hated wearing dresses and skirts ever since she was in first grade and a boy looked up her dress.  Of course, she'd kicked the boy in the face and the principal had called her father to tell him what she had done.  John had only responded with, "Good."  Then he hung up on the principal. 

Jean goes to run a hand through her hair only to find her hair in curls on top of her head.  "I don't see why I have to be Ethel.  Why can't I be Fred and you be Ethel?"  The familiar voice of Jean's twin brother Dean comes from somewhere nearby.  "Man, these freakin' heels are killing me!"

"Shut up, Dean.  Let's just get this over with," replies Sam.

"Dean?!  Sam?!"  Jean calls out to her brothers.

"Jean?!"  Dean and Sam shout at the same time.  There's the sound of running then the door across the room flies open and the two male Winchesters come rushing into the room.

When Jean sees what her brothers are wearing she bursts out laughing...mainly at Dean.  Sam is wearing a button down white dress shirt with brown slacks that are pulled up nearly to his chest.  Dean, on the other hand, is wearing a teal color short sleeved dress complete with panty hose and high heels.  Jean wolf whistles at her brother, "That dress really brings out the color of your eyes, Dean."

Dean pouts, "Oh, shut up, Jean....Or should I call you Lucy?"

Jean's heart begins to race in nervousness that somehow her brothers have learned about her and Lucifer.  "What?"  Dean points at something behind her and Jean turns around to look.  She finds herself staring into a large mirror that's hanging on the wall at her own reflection.  "Holy shit!  I look like Lucille Ball!"

"Welcome to TV Land.  The wonderful world created for us by the trickster."  Dean tells his younger twin sister, his voice full of sarcasm.

" Jean, what are you doing here?" Sam asks her.

"Cass called me and told me you two had gone missing and that you were supposed to be around Wellington.  So, naturally, I came to help look for you.  It was only by chance that I saw the Impala outside.  Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a hold of Cass before coming in here, but I did leave him a message."

Sam shakes his head, "It doesn't matter...the trickster got Castiel as well.  He sent him somewhere; we don't know where though."

All of a sudden, the door opens again and in walks Gabriel.  He's wearing a dark blue suit with a grey dress shirt and a red tie.  "Lucy...you've got some 'splaining to do," Gabriel says with a cheesy accent.

Dean and Sam turn around to face the archangel turned trickster.  "Enough is enough, you son-of-a-bitch," Dean blurts out angrily.  "Get us out of here now!"

"No can do, Dean-o.  You and Sammy have a lesson you still need to learn....Or at least you do.  I'm pretty sure that Red has managed to get Sammy out of his predicament."

Sam and Dean look first at Gabriel, then at Jean, and then back at Gabriel.  "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "I see the three of you need to have a long talk.  But before you do, I need to have a private chat with little sister."  Dean and Sam manage to exchange confused looks with each other before Gabriel snaps his fingers and the two brothers disappear.  Gabriel and Jean are now alone, standing inside of the dilapidated warehouse, which is empty except for a woman's dead body laying on the ground a few feet away from them.  Gabriel notices Jean inspecting the body from a distance and quickly explains to her, "She was a demon that followed you here.  There was another one, but she was a little smarter and took off as I killed her partner.”

Jean looks down at her clothes and sighs in relief when she sees that she's wearing her own clothes again: a grey tank top, blue jeans, and combat boots.  She then looks up into Gabriel's whiskey-color eyes, " So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure that Lucifer hasn't hurt you too much.  Are you okay?"  He asks, eyeing her up and down.

"I'm fine, Gabe.  A little tired and fucking starving, but fine never-the-less."  Jean tells her archangel best friend while carefully observing his beautiful golden wings which are raised in curiosity.  "Why did you bring me back here instead of leaving me in, uh, what did Dean call it?  TV Land?"

"Because Luci can't sense you in my little made up world and would have gone on a rampage if you had disappeared for very long."  Gabriel gives her a large smile,  "I guess you're now officially my sister-in-law.  Let's celebrate!"  He snaps his fingers and a table covered in all sorts of sweets appears out of thin air.

Jean eagerly makes her way over to the table followed closely by Gabriel.  "My brothers aren't in any real danger in TV Land are they?" she asks him while placing a large slice of strawberry swirl cheesecake on a paper plate.

"Nah.  I'm just trying to teach them to play their parts."

"What do you mean?"  She takes a large bite of the piece of cheesecake with a plastic fork.  Then the realization of what he meant dawns on her and, after she swallows the food in her mouth, she asks "You want them to say yes to Michael and Lucifer?!"  Gabriel runs his finger through the icing of a triple-layer chocolate cake and nods his head as he sticks the finger in his mouth.  "Why?"

"I just want the fighting to stop.  I'm sick and tired of Lucifer and Michael constantly at each other's throats."  Gabriel tells her looking and sounding depressed.

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"For centuries...but both of them are too stubborn to listen to reason.  Michael insists that it's Dad's will that he kills Lucifer and Lucifer insists that he's right about destroying humanity."

"Their minds can be changed, Gabe."  Gabriel snorts in suppressed laughter.  "It's true.  Look at Lucifer if you don't believe me.  He's now bonded with me; a human being.  Would he ever have bonded with a human before?"

Gabriel shakes his head, "No, definitely not."  He picks up a chocolate eclaire, " Okay, so you might be able to convince Luci not to fight Michael.  But Michael won't back off for anyone but God."

Jean shrugs, "So we just ask the big man to order Michael to stop."

"That's all fine and good, except for the fact that nobody knows where God is."

"We don't need to know where he is."  Gabriel just looks at her in confusion, "God is omniscient right?"  The archangel nods his head, "He hears people's prayers rather he wants to or not, right?"

"Yes," Gabriel replies, not seeing where Jean is going with this.

"So, we just continue to bug him until he finally caves and calls Michael off."

Gabriel looks at Jean as though she's gone insane, "That's your plan?!  To bug God until you get your way?!  What makes you think he won't just smite you?"

"Because then Michael and Lucifer will be able to find him.  Besides, it may not be a very good plan, but at least I'm trying to save my family: Dean, my twin; Sam, my little brother; Lucifer, my husband; Michael, my oldest brother-in-law."

Gabriel sighs, "And if that doesn't work, because it won't, what then?"

"Then I keep on fighting to save my family...ALL of my family.  Because family is the one thing in this existence that's always worth fighting for."  She places a hand on one of Gabriel's biceps as a sign of comfort and as soon as her skin makes contact with his, Gabriel jumps slightly and looks at her in shock.

He chuckles, "Luci, didn't waste any time, did he?"

"Huh?  What are you talking about?"

He shakes his head again, "It's not my place to tell you.  It's Lucifer's.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to your brothers."  And with that said Gabriel disappears, leaving Jean all alone in the old warehouse with a large table covered in sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be making a 2-3 chapter side story where Gabriel sends Jean into the world of One Piece.  There won't be anything in it that will affect this story, it's just something fun that I've been wanting to do.


	21. Who You Gonna Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally realize that Gabriel isn't a trickster and confront him along with Jean.   
> Jean tells her brothers about her and Lucifer bonding.   
> Dean tells her about being sent into the future by an angel named Zachariah and about her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  Mature content in this chapter.  No lemon but hints of sexual interaction mainly at the end of the chapter.

Jean is stuffing her face with apple pie when Gabriel, Dean, and Sam appear inside of the warehouse with her.  Jean turns around to face them when she hears Gabriel's slow clapping.  "Well played, boys.  Well played."

Jean looks at the ring of fire that surrounds the archangel then asks him, "So, they finally figured it out, huh, Gabriel?"

Sam and Dean look over at their sister.  "Gabriel?  You knew he was an angel?!" Dean asks her angrily.  "And where the hell did you get pie?!"

She shrugs, "Well, yeah.  I've known for a while that he's an angel.  And the pie's an added benefit of being Gabe's friend.  Maybe if you were nicer to him instead of always trying to stab him, you'd get pie too."  Gabriel winks at her and she takes another bite.

"How long have you known?"  Sam asks a little bit calmer than Dean, but obviously angry at her.

"Since you guys first tried to kill him."

"You knew all this time that he wasn't a trickster and you never told us!" Dean yells at Jean.

Gabriel can sense that Jean is becoming stressed by her brothers and decides to bring their attention back to him.  "She didn't tell you because I made her promise not to tell anyone."  The brothers turn to face the archangel again.  "You see, my family thinks that I'm dead and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.  Anyway, where'd you get the oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."  Dean's reply causes Jean to start choking on the last bite of pie that she just put in her mouth.  Gabriel's wings flare in alarm and inside of her Jean can feel Lucifer's grace begin to stir in anxiety.  Sam walks over to Jean and smacks her hard on the back a couple of times.  She stops choking and Gabriel's wings relax.  Jean feels Lucifer's grace settle back down inside of her.

"Where'd I screw up?"  Gabriel asks the brothers out of curiosity.

"You didn't," Sam replies while walking back to stand beside Dean once again.  "But nobody gets the jump on Cass like you did."

"Mostly, it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean states.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience.  Nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."  Dean tells Gabriel.

Jean puts her empty plate down on the table full of sweets and immediately the table and everything on it disappears.  "Speaking of Cass...where is he?"

Gabriel looks over at her, "Don't worry, he's fine."

"Okay, Gabriel.  How does an archangel become a trickster?" asks Dean.

"My own private witness protection.  I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world...till you two screwed it all up."  Gabriel says pointing his fingers at Dean and Sam.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asks as Jean makes her way over to her brothers.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Obviously, God thought it was an excellent idea since he followed Gabe's example and disappeared."  Jean says sassily, but is ignored.  Shrugging, Jean starts to walk around the large room, thinking as hard as she can to come up with a way to prevent Lucifer and Michael from fighting.  She becomes so lost in her own thoughts that she misses most of the conversation between her brothers and her best friend.  However, no matter how hard she tries to think of something, her mind keeps wandering back to the dream of her and Lucifer's intimate moment inside of the cage.  She remembers seeing Lucifer's true form for the first time; his long serpentine body covered in dark red, almost black, scales and his dragon-like head with a long forked blue tongue.  For a moment, Jean fantasizes about Lucifer using his long tongue to pleasure her in his true form and a spark of arousal goes through her body.  Lucifer's grace rouses in curiosity at what's turning his etam on and Jean is momentarily  startled by how much stronger Lucifer's grace is inside of her.  'Must be because we're bonded now,' she thinks to herself.  She decides to try an experiment and focuses on the thought of Lucifer eating her out with his tongue and, much to Jean's delight, Lucifer's grace reacts, becoming more and more excited.  She chuckles to herself and thinks, 'So I've got a new way of teasing you, beloved?' ( A/N: pronounce it be-love-ed like how Talia al Ghul calls Batman.)

"Jean!!  Hey, Jean!"  Gabriel's shouting snaps her out of her erotic thoughts.

Jean looks over at him and sees that he's really nervous, "Huh?  What?"

"Knock it off.  I don't want my older brother showing up here all randy and ready to go."

Jean laughs, "Sorry.  Could you see what I was thinking about?"

"No, but I can sense Luci's grace emitting from you and smell your arousal."

"Gross."  Sam mutters.

"Focus, Jean.  Get your mind out of the gutter." Dean scolds her.

"But if it wasn't for the gutter, my mind would be homeless."

There's a small amount of chuckling from the three men; well, two men and an archangel; before they get back to their previous conversation.  "You sorry sons of bitches.  Why do you think you two are the vessels?  Think about it.  Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father."  Gabriel says while looking directly at Dean.  He then looks at Sam, "And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan.  You were born to this, boys.  It's your destiny.  It was always you."  Gabriel raises his hands high into the air, "As it is in heaven," he starts to lower his arms towards the ground, "so it must be on Earth.  One brother has to kill the other.   From the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here...we knew it was all gonna end with you.  Always."

There is a pregnant pause before Dean says, "No.  That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry...but it is."

"What about me?  What role am I suppose to play?"  asks Jean.

Gabriel simply shrugs, "Nobody really knows.  To be honest with you, Red, you're not supposed to even exist.  Mary Winchester was only supposed to be pregnant with one child...Dean."  The three Winchester siblings are disturbed by this new information.  "And, until recently, most angels just considered you to be a spare vessel for either Michael or Lucifer.  But then it was discovered that you're an etam and now most think you're a wild card...that you can tip the scales for better or for worse."

There is an uncomfortable silence and Jean becomes lost in her thoughts again.  Her mind becomes consumed by what Gabriel has just told her and she becomes unsettled.  Without really realizing it, she begins to pace back and forth, ignoring everything else...including the gentle prodding of Lucifer's grace inside her.  Suddenly, she's snapped out of her thoughts again when she plows into something solid and nearly falls backwards onto her butt.  A pair of strong hands catch her quickly and Jean looks into the surprised face of Castiel.  "Hi, Cass."  When she sees the look on his face along with a small amount of blood on the bridge of his nose she asks him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Castiel tells her, but she's not convinced since his dark navy blue wings are pressed tightly against his back.  Castiel releases Jean then looks over at his older brother, "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro.  How's the search for Daddy going?  Let me guess.  Awful."

"Shut up, Gabriel."  Jean tells the archangel and he looks at her with a hurt expression on his face.  "At least Cass is trying.  He didn't run away and hide, essentially leaving his brothers to kill each other."  She walks closer to the ring of holy fire and she feels Lucifer's grace, which has been swirling around inside her trying to turn her on again, flare in alarm.  She stops several feet from the fire and Lucifer's grace settles down.  "Castiel is risking his life to to stop his brothers, that he's probably never even met, from killing each other.  What's your excuse for not trying to stop them, Gabriel?"

"I've tried to stop them!  For millennia I've tried to stop them!  To get them to listen to reason!  But they're both so damn stubborn!"

"Then you be just as stubborn as they are and keep on trying, Gabe!  You keep on fighting to save your brothers because you love them!  You see those two dunderheads over there?"  Jean points over at her brothers, "They're my brothers and although sometimes I don't like them I will always love them because they're my family.  Yes, we yell, scream, and occasionally throw punches at each other, but I would still give my own life to try and save theirs."  Gabriel looks at her with a kicked puppy expression on his face, "Oh, don't look at me like that, Gabriel.  You're my best friend and I'm gonna tell you the truth.  All families fight.  Even divine ones.  Hell, my brothers and I are in a fight right now."

"Hey!" Sam shouts.  "What'd I do?  You're mad at Dean remember?  Because he didn't want you hunting with us."

"Oh, yeah.  You see?  We've been in so many fights that I can't keep track of who I'm mad at.  And yet, the moment I heard that they disappeared I came running.  And can you imagine the fight we're gonna have when they find out that I've basically married Lucifer."

"WHAT?!!"  Both Sam and Dean shout in shock.

"See?"  Jean says while pointing over at her very pissed-off brothers again.  "We're about to get in another fight...and judging by the looks on my brothers' faces...it's going to be one helluva fight.  Maybe as bad as the fights Dean and I get into over the last slice of pie...things quickly get bloody in those fights."

Gabriel smirks at Jean in amusement, "You are one weird human, Red."

"I choose to take that as a compliment."

Dean shakes his head at the interaction between his twin and the archangel, but any amusement he may have felt doesn't reach his eyes, which are filled with grief and pain.  "Okay, we're out of here.  We have a lot of things we need to talk about," Dean says shaking his head in disappointment at his twin.  He begins to back away towards the door.  "Come on, Sam, Jean."  He then turns his back on Gabriel and walks away.

"Uh, okay."  Gabriel sounds worried as Sam and Jean start to follow their elder brother.  Jean grabs Castiel's hand and begins to tug him along after them.  She feels Lucifer's grace bubbling in jealousy inside her.  Apparently, Castiel can sense it too because he instantly drops Jean's hand.  "Guys?  Red?  So...so, what?  Huh?  You're just gonna...you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean turns back around, "No.  We're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do.  And for the record...this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers.  Or some destiny that can't be stopped.  This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!"  He then breaks the glass covering the fire alarm and pulls the lever down.  An alarm begins to blare and the sprinkler system starts to pour water down upon them.  "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Dean and Sam leave the warehouse, but Jean lingers behind.  She turns back around to face Gabriel, who looks absolutely miserable.  "If you ever change your mind about helping us stop the Apocalypse, you have my number, Gabe."

Jean then turns and walks out of the door of the warehouse and spots her brothers standing by the Impala.  She walks over to them and Dean looks at her.  She holds her hands up in surrender, like Dean is pointing a gun at her.  "Now before you start yelling at me, Dean, let me explain."  Castiel walks out of the warehouse and stands a couple of feet behind Jean.

Sam turns around to face Jean and, much to her surprise, he seems to be more upset than Dean is.  "Okay, go ahead, Jean.  Explain to us what the hell you were thinking when you went behind our backs and bonded with the very monster that's trying to destroy the world!!"  Sam yells at her.  If looks could kill, Sam would have killed Jean about a thousand times by now.  Meanwhile, Dean is just leaning against the Impala, his forearms resting on the roof, and his head turned down looking at the ground.  His silence is almost as frightening to her as the raging moose of a little brother now standing in front of her.

"He's not a monster!  He's just misunderstood.  Lucifer's actually really sweet once you get to know him...and if he likes you."

Sam's expression changes into a look of disgust, "How can you say that?!  About Lucifer?!  How fucking stupid are you?!"

Jean's face turns red from her anger, "How fucking dare you!"  She yells, standing to her full height and getting into Sam's face.  "I can say that because I actually know Lucifer!  I don't judge him based on a bunch of rumors and half-truths from religious fanatics!  What exactly has Lucifer done to you, Sammy?!  Has he been torturing you in your dreams?!"

"No."

"Has he sent any demons after you to bring you to him?!"

Sam shifts his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortable with where Jean is going with this.  "No."

"Now that I think about it...except for that one time involving Jesse, we haven't encountered a demon since Lucifer was freed."  Dean states, frowning.

"Lucifer wants to destroy humanity, Jean!  How can you be okay with that?!"  Sam yells back, getting into Jean's face as well.

"I'm not okay with it.  But can you blame him?!  I mean...look at some of the monsters humanity has turned out:  Ted Bundy, Hitler, BTK, Stalin.  Hell, I worked a case once where a bunch of people had gone missing and their bodies were later found missing their skins. I thought it was a shape shifter, but nope.  It was just a human psychopath; skinning people and making things out of their skin.  And remember that time when you were twelve and Dean and I were sixteen and dad took us on a hunt with him, but he forced me to stay in the motel room because whatever the creature was it was killing teenage girls?  And it turned out to be a human man that was kidnapping, rapping, and killing these girls all because he 'wanted their voices'?"

"Okay.  I admit, there's been a few bad apples...."

"Remember a few years ago in Florida?  When that married couple let their little five year old daughter wade around in the swamp at dusk...the time when alligators are the most active?  The little girl was killed by an alligator and as a result over a hundred alligators were killed that day.  All because the couple no longer wanted to be responsible for a child?"

Sam now looks annoyed and makes a bitch face at his older sister.  "Okay, okay.  I get it!"

"Besides if it wasn't for Lucifer most of humanity would never have existed in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Jean turns around to look at Castiel and asks him, "Is the whole 'Eve being tempted to eat the forbidden fruit by a serpent' story true?"

Castiel slightly nods, "For the most part.  There are a few minor details that the Bible got wrong."  Poor Castiel is very confused.

"Is one of those minor details the fact that Eve could only conceive children after she was kicked out of the Garden of Eden?"

Castiel now understands what Jean is hinting at, "No.  That part is true."

Jean smirks in amusement, "It's kind of ironic that Lucifer's actions ended up helping the creatures he hated so much to multiply instead of wiping us from existence, isn't it?"

Sam rolls his eyes at her then turns to Dean.  "Dean, why aren't you yelling?!  If there was ever a time for you to lose your temper, it would be now!"

Dean finally looks up, "I want to know why, Jean.  Why did you bond with Lucifer?"

Jean holds her head up high and looks her twin in the eyes.  "There's a couple of reasons why, but the main reason is because I genuinely love him."

"Does the fact that he's using Nick as a vessel have anything to do with it?  You lived with Nick for over a year, you must have had strong feelings for him."

Jean closes her eyes for a moment, "Yeah, I did have strong feelings for Nick, but he voluntarily said yes to Lucifer."  She opens her eyes, "The love I feel now is for Lucifer, not Nick."

"Has Lucifer tricked you in anyway?  Lied to you about anything?"

"No."

"Does he treat you well?  He doesn't hit you or anything?"

"He treats me very well.  Not a scratch...except during sex."

"Stop!  I don't want to hear it!"  Both of her brothers shout at the same time and with identical looks of disgust on their faces.

Sam then begins to shout at his older brother, "Dean, you can't seriously be okay with this!"

"Sam, I learned two important lessons when that winged dick, Zachariah, sent me into the future."  Jean looks at Dean in confusion, but remains quiet.  "The first was that I needed to make up with you.  The second was that Lucifer didn't go after you or release the Croatoan virus until after Jean's future self died."

"Whoa, hold on a minute.  What are you talking about?"  Jean asks.

"About a month ago an angel called Zachariah sent me into the year 2014 where you were dead, Sam was Lucifer's meat suit, and my future self was a major dick.  Not to mention Cass was no longer an angel but an orgy-loving, drug addicted hippie."

Jean is surprised, "Cass?"  She points at the said angel from over her shoulder.  "This Cass?"

Castiel has an adorable confused look on his face, "What's an orgy?"

Dean shakes his head, "Later, Cass.  Anyway, the world Zachariah sent me to was over run by Croats and, apparently, that world only went to hell after Jean died.  Which means that she must have at least a little sway with Lucifer.  So if she can delay the Apocalypse, even for a little while, we let her."

"Even if that means letting her be with Lucifer?!"  Sam shouts in disbelief at his usually very overprotective brother.

It's clear that the eldest Winchester is trying his hardest to keep his temper under control.  "As long as she doesn't bring him around you, I don't care."

"You don't care?!  How can you not care?!"

"Because it's better than the alternative, Sam!"

"What do you mean, Dean?"  Jean softly asks him.

Dean closes his eyes and turns his head away from his twin sister.  "My future self was the one who killed Jean."  Sam and Jean are shocked into silence.  "When I would ask my future self how she had died, he would only say that it didn't matter.  So I asked future Cass on our way to the final showdown with Lucifer and he told me the truth.  Jean and future me had a falling out when I, uh, he, whatever...found out about her and Lucifer.  Jean ran off with Lucifer.  Seven months later, my future self found the Colt and decided to test it by shooting Jean in the head."

There is silence for several minutes when Jean breaks the silence, "I don't understand....Why would he test to see if it was the real Colt on me?"

Dean avoids looking her in the eyes and Jean knows instantly that he's about to lie about something.  "I don't know.  I didn't think to ask at the time."

Sam asks, "So what do we do now?  We can't leave Jean alone yet we can't take her with us either."

"Why can't I hunt with you guys?  We'll just take separate cars and stay in different motels.  Luci's not interested in Sam as long as he has me." 

Dean shakes his head, "I don't know.  I  need time to think."  He opens the driver's side door of the Impala then  gets behind the wheel.  Sam hesitates for a moment, looking torn between getting into the car and wanting to yell at Jean some more.  Finally, he decides to get inside of the car, opening the passenger side door and sliding into the seat.

Jean walks over to Dean's window and leans down to look at him.  "There's something else I need to tell you."

Dean groans, "What now?"

"The other reason I bonded with Lucifer.  He told me that there's a loophole...a way for him to keep his current vessel and not need Sam."

Dean and Sam look at her in surprise, "This is kind of important information, Jean.  Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because he never told me what the loophole actually is.  Only that it involves me and that we needed to be bonded.  I didn't tell you because I knew you guys would have tried to stop me."

Sam glares at her and angrily asks, "Anything else you've been keeping from us?"

"Only that for having been trapped in a cage for thousands of years, Lucifer is a fantastic lover."

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and Sam makes a noise of disgust.  "Damn it, Jean!  Why do you always tell us the things we don't want to know and keep to yourself the things we need to know?"  Dean scolds her.

She grins goofily at her brothers, "I'm quirky that way."  Her smile slowly fades away and she tells them, "I'm going to Bobby's to fill him in on all of this.  If you need me, I'll be there."

Dean starts the Impala's engine, "I'll call you in a couple of days to make sure Bobby hasn't killed you."  Dean tells her, only half joking.

Jean watches as the Impala drives away.  She frowns to herself worried that this might have been the last time she sees her brothers.

"Jean."  The sound of her name snaps her out of her sorrowful thoughts.

She looks up and sees Castiel walking towards her; she completely forgot he was there.  "Yeah?  What is it Cass?"

Castiel stops in front of her, his wings are pressed tightly against his back again.   "I just want you to know that if you ever need help...if Lucifer should ever hurt you in any way...you can always pray to me and I will help you if I can."

Jean smiles at him, "Thanks, Cass.  I appreciate it."  She gives him a hug causing Lucifer's grace to bubble up inside of her in jealousy, which, in turn, causes Castiel's wings to flare open in alarm.

She releases him and starts to walk towards her Mustang.  Castiel calls out to her again, "Jean."  She turns back around to look at him.  "If any angel under Michael's command tries to hurt you...make sure that you make skin-to-skin contact with them.  Their instinct should kick in and they won't harm you."

Jean looks immensely confused, but before she can ask him any questions Castiel disappears.  She shrugs, "Okay, then."  She gets behind the wheel of her car and begins the drive from Ohio to South Dakota.

At 10 o'clock that night, Jean stops at a rundown motel in Iowa.  She is absolutely exhausted from the previous day's sexual exploits and then driving sixteen hours straight to reach Ohio.  She flops down on the bed in her motel room and is almost instantly asleep.

Jean is woken up a few hours later by something running up and down the right side of her body.  She slowly slides her right forearm under her pillow and wraps her hand around the handle of the silver bladed knife that she keeps under her pillow.  "You shouldn't sleep on your stomach anymore, love."  A familiar deep voice whispers into her ear and she let's go of the knife.

Jean shifts so that she's now laying on her left side and yawns loudly.  "Bite me, Lucifer," she grumbles and immediately after she says it she feels a sharp pain on her right shoulder.  "Ow! Why did you do that?"  Jean is now fully awake and aware of Lucifer's hard body pressing up against her from behind.

"You said to bite you...so I did."  Lucifer replies while nuzzling his face against the side of her neck.  He sucks and nips at her neck causing her to moan loudly and grind her ass against him.  He growls in pleasure before moving away from her neck.  "We need to talk, my love."  He sits up and so does Jean.  She moves behind him and gets up on her knees.  She starts to gently caress and groom Lucifer's wings.  Lucifer closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of his etam's fingers passing through his crimson feathers.  He spreads his wings open farther, allowing her easier access to  his feathers.  He moans in pleasure and he can feel his vessel's body responding to her gentle touches.  Realising that she's trying, and succeeding, to arouse him, Lucifer moves his wings away from her and turns to face her.  He then picks Jean up and places her on his lap.  She wraps her arms around his neck then starts to place chaste kisses to his lips.  "Stop, Jean.  This is important." He manages to tell her in between kisses.

"Hey, I didn't start this.  You did."  She trails a hand down his chest and to the hardening bulge in his pants.

Lucifer moans as Jean begins rubbing him through his pants.  "You told me to bite you."

"Because you woke me up."  Lucifer pouts because he knows that he's lost their weird little game.  "Ha!  I win!"  Jean shouts before kissing Lucifer again.

He breaks the kiss again causing Jean to pout and stop her hand movements.  "We really need to talk."

She suddenly remembers that she's been meaning to talk to him about the demons he keeps sending to follow her around.   She frowns at Lucifer, "Yes, we do need to talk.  I'm sick and tired of having demons trailing me everywhere I go.  You need to stop sending them."

It's Lucifer's turn to frown, "I only want to make sure that you're safe."

"If you really want to make sure that I stay safe then you should be stalking me yourself instead of sending demons who may not be entirely loyal to you."

"Yes, I've been wondering about that myself.  Ever since I told a demon called Crowley to watch you and he passed the job down to two lower demons."

"Okay.... Let's make a deal.  You stop sending demons to follow me and in exchange...."  Jean unbuttons Lucifer's pants and slides the zipper down.

"And in exchange, I want you to quit getting so 'close' to my brothers."  Lucifer's wings flare and his feathers ruffle in jealousy and Jean chuckles slightly.

"Aw...but I like making you jealous.  You turn into such an animal in bed when you think you have to claim me.  Fine.  It's a deal."  She moves her face closer to Lucifer's, "Now, we have to seal the deal with a kiss, right?"

Lucifer smirks and quickly captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  His hands slip under the helm of her shirt and slowly trail upwards to cup her breasts.  Jean slips one of her hands into Lucifer's jeans and past his boxers.  Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and says to Jean, "I have something really important that I need to tell you, my love."

Jean pouts at her mate, "Can't it wait until later?  I'm horny and need you badly."

Lucifer snarls and rips Jean's shirt off of her then throws her back onto the bed and crawls on top of her.

Afterwards, Jean falls asleep on Lucifer's bare chest while he is content to just hold her and watch her sleep.  His wings are folded protectively around his etam and one of his hands rests on her stomach.  They stay in this position until the sun begins to rise and Lucifer has to leave her to tend to some business.

When Jean finally wakes up, Lucifer is gone.  She rolls out of bed and then, butt-naked, makes her way to the small bathroom.  She looks at her reflection in the mirror and notices that her body is littered with bite marks and bruises except for on her stomach.  Jean finds it kind of funny that Lucifer is so tender with her stomach, but rough with the rest of her body.  Not that she's complaining, she likes how rough he is.  She feels Lucifer's grace react to her slight arousal and smirks mischievously.  Jean turns on the water to the shower, waits for it to warm up, then steps under the running water.  She continues thinking erotic thoughts about her and Lucifer, feeling his grace becoming more and more excited inside of her.  She let's one of her hands drift down her body to her womanhood.  She hears the sound of flapping wings announcing the arrival of her ugear.  The shower curtain is moved to the side and Lucifer is standing there in all his naked glory.  "Damnit, woman.  How am I supposed to get anything done with you teasing me all the time?"  Lucifer steps into the shower with Jean and pushes her back against the shower wall.  Above them, the feathers of Lucifer's wings are fluffing from the water hitting them and his wings will occasionally shake themselves reminding Jean of when a bird is bathing itself in a birdbath or in the rain.

Forty-five minutes later, the lovers get out of the shower.  Jean dries herself off with a towel, but all Lucifer has to do is snap his fingers and he's instantly dry and fully dressed.  "Show off," Jean mumbles causing Lucifer to smirk at her and smack her ass.

"I'll see you tonight, kitten.  Try to stay out of trouble until then." 

Jean pretends to pout, "Aw... where's the fun in that?"

Lucifer kisses her passionately before disappearing.  Jean walks out of the bathroom and quickly gets dressed into clean clothes.  She gathers her belongings, throwing everything into her duffel bag before leaving the room and checking out of the motel.  She drives the rest of the way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota and when she arrives at Bobby's she parks her Mustang behind his old Dodge Charger.  She gets out of the car and walks up to the front door.  She hesitates before entering the house, knowing that Bobby is going to be extremely pissed when she tells him that she's now bonded with Lucifer.  Jean takes a deep breath then opens the door.  "Hey, Bobby!"  She calls out to the older Hunter, "We, uh, need to talk!"


	22. The Real Ghostbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean joins Sam and Dean in Ohio after the brothers receive a text from Chuck telling them that it's a life or death emergency. Jean meets the prophet Chuck and Sam's stalker fangirl Becky.  
> Afterwards, Lucifer arrives at Jean's motel room and breaks the big news to his etam.

Turns out, Jean was right about Bobby being pissed at her for bonding with Lucifer.  After she told Bobby everything, he was extremely angry...angry enough to threaten to 'fill her idjit ass full of buckshot'.  Of course, Jean knew that he wouldn't actually shoot her...but Lucifer did not.  She felt his grace stir dangerously inside her when Bobby threatened her and knew that she needed to get away from Bobby before Lucifer showed up to rip him limb from limb.  So she left the house, got into her Mustang, and drove away.  Sure enough, a few moments later, Lucifer appeared in the passenger seat.

It took Jean a couple of minutes to reassure her ugear that she was fine and that Bobby wouldn't ever actually  hurt her.  Once his anger subsided, Lucifer started to explore the inside of the car in curiosity; opening the glove compartment and removing the stuff inside, fiddling with the radio and air conditioner, removing the unused ash tray, and playing with the cigarette lighter.  When he became bored of exploring, he started to complain; "It's cramped in here."  "Where are we going?"  "This is taking forever."  "Are we there yet?"  It was at this point that Jean seriously considered wrapping both her hands around the devil's throat in a useless attempt to strangle him.

That was over a week ago.  Currently, Jean is staying at a cheap motel a few hours away Sioux Falls.  During the days, she spends her time looking for cases or reading smut online.  Lucifer will always appear after the sun sets and spend the nights with her.  Sometimes they will have wild, passionate sex and other times they will just snuggle together on the bed and talk until Jean falls asleep.

Jean steps out of the shower and walks over to the small mirror that's on the wall above the bathroom's dirty sink.  She runs her right hand over the surface of the mirror, wiping away the condensation created by her hot shower.  Jean examines her appearance in the mirror, running a hand through her wet red hair and wondering if she should have it cut again.  Her eyes travel down to her slightly swollen breasts and she gently touches them causing her to slightly gasp at how tender they are.

She walks out of the bathroom and over to the single bed that resides in the room.  She picks up her duffel bag from the floor beside the bed, opens it, and pulls out a clean pair of pants, underwear, and a white tank top.   Jean puts on the panties followed by the pair of pants.  She starts to put on a red lace bra, but quickly decides to forego the article of clothing due to how sensitive her breasts are.  So she just puts on the tank top instead, throwing the bra back into her bag.  

'A Wonderful Day For Pie' begins to play from Jean's cell phone and she quickly answers it.  "Hi, Dean.  What's up?"

"Sam just received a text from Chuck telling us to get to Vermilion, Ohio.  That it's a life or death situation.  I was wondering if you wanted to meet us there?"

"Really?!"  Jean exclaims, excited that her brothers are still willing to hunt with her.  She figured that after finding out about her and Lucifer they would never want to see or speak to her again.  Boy, she has never been so glad to have been wrong before.  "I'm on my way."

"Okay.  See you soon, Jeanie." Dean says before hanging up.

Jean puts her phone in the hip pocket of her pants then sits down on the bed to put on her socks and combat boots.  After she's done, she stands up and rummages through her bag again.  She finally pulls out a dark green and bright yellow flannel button-up shirt.  A couple of Milky Ways fall out of the shirt and onto the bed.  Jean makes a sound of delight and picks the candy bars up.  She shoves one back into the bag and opens the wrapper of the other.  She takes a large bite before putting on the flannel shirt.  She rolls the sleeves up to her elbows, but leaves the shirt unbuttoned.  Jean then picks up her bag and leaves the small motel room, still munching on the candy bar.

Several hours later, Jean arrives in Vermilion, Ohio and pulls into a convenience store that has a deli inside.  She fills up the gas tank of her car then goes inside to pay.  She ends up buying a couple of chicken strips, a large handful of potato wedges, and a Venom energy drink along with the gas.  She exits the store, pulls out her phone, and sends a text to her twin.  'Hey, I'm here in Vermilion.  Where are you guys?'

A few seconds later her phone rings with Dean's reply.  'Pineview Hotel.'  Jean turns around and walks back into the store to ask the female clerk for directions.  After the clerk tells her how to get to the hotel, Jean leaves and gets behind the wheel of her car.  Following the directions given to her, Jean drives to The Pineview Hotel on the other side of town.  She pulls into the parking lot, parks in an empty space, then turns off the car's engine.  She gets out of the car and sits on the hood to enjoy her food.  While she's eating, Jean looks around at her surroundings.  Her eyes land on three '67 Chevy Impalas parked next to each other and she nearly chokes on a bite of chicken.  After taking a large gulp of her energy drink to wash the chicken down, Jean whistles and says out loud to herself, "I bet Dean nearly had a heart attack when he saw you three beauties."

Once Jean is done eating, she slides off the hood of her car and walks towards the entrance to the hotel.  She opens one of the doors, walks inside, and immediately her jaw drops open.  Inside the hotel lobby is a bunch of people in costumes: most are dressed as Sam or Dean, a few dressed as Bobby, one or two dressed as Ash, a girl dressed as Pamela, one Hookman, a clown, and a couple of girls dressed as Jean.  There is also a lot of merchandise for sell: coffee mugs with the Impala or Route 666 on them, several copies of all the books in the Supernatural series, hats, and t-shirts galore.

Jean, the real Jean, walks farther into the hotel, her head turning to the left then to the right as she tries to take everything in.  Finally, Jean spots her real brothers talking to a man of about 5'9", with brown hair, a well-trimmed beard, and bright blue eyes.  As she makes her way towards the three men, the man she doesn't know spots her and he pales slightly.  He says something to the brothers and they turn around to face Jean.  Immediately, Sam's face twists into a scowl, "If you keep making that face, Sammy, it may freeze that way." Jean playfully teases her little brother.

Jean comes to a stop beside Dean.  Sam huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at his sister.  Dean at least attempts to give Jean a small smile.  "Hey, Jean.  This is the prophet Chuck." Dean introduces the man to his twin.

Jean smiles at Chuck, "Hiya, Chuck.  It's nice to finally meet you."

Chuck is staring at Jean's chest, "Uh...yeah.  Hi, Jean.  Is...uh...is Lucifer with you?"

"No.  He's busy preparing for a ritual."  Jean frowns when she realizes that Chuck is staring at her breasts.  "Hey!  Pervert of the Lord!  My eyes are up here."  She lifts her right arm and points towards her own face.

Chuck blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head while looking away.  "Sorry," he mutters.

Jean chuckles, "It's okay.  If you had a rack, I'd probably stare too."  Sam shakes his head in disapproval while Dean smirks in amusement.  Jean frowns suddenly and begins to study Chuck's face more closely.  "Do I know you?  I feel like I've seen you somewhere before...."

"No!  No, we've definitely never met before."  Chuck says a little too quickly and looking everywhere except at Jean.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you before...."  She's just about to press the subject further when two guys walk into the room carrying a large cardboard cutout of two very muscular, shirtless men: one with short black hair and the other one is taller with long blonde hair.  Below the image of the two men is the word 'Supernatural' in large red letters.  Jean bursts out laughing, "Is...is that supposed to be...Sam and Dean?" She asks in between fits of laughter.

"It's not funny, Jean."  Sam scolds her.

"Bwahahahaha!  Yes...it...is!  You look like Fabio, Sammy!  Bwahahahaha!"

Two more men walk into the room carrying another cutout.  This one is of a muscular man with shoulder length brown hair and honey colored eyes embracing a woman with long, flowing red hair, bright green eyes, large bust, and wearing a white halter crop top and a plaid school girl pleated mini skirt.  Under the image are the words, 'Supernatural: Tall Tales.'  Dean smirks and gets his twin's attention.  Once Jean stops laughing and looks at Dean, he points at the new cutout and asks her, "So...do you still think it's funny?"

Jean studies the cutout, "Is that suppose to be Gabriel and me?"  A huge grin spreads across her face and she takes her phone out of her pocket.  "I've got to send Gabe a picture of this."  She takes a picture and sends it to the archangel along with the words, 'Gabriel and Jean according to the Supernatural books.'

A moment later Gabriel's ringtone, Sugar Sugar, is heard and Jean looks at his reply, which is several laughing emojis.  She starts to put the phone back in her pocket when Sugar Sugar plays again.  'Don't send this pic to Luci.  I whether enjoy my vessel having a penis.'

Jean chuckles to herself and looks up at her brothers who are looking at her questioningly.  She opens her mouth to tell them what she was chuckling about, but breaks out into another fit of laughter when she sees two women enter the hotel dressed as gender-bent versions of Dean and Sam.  When Jean manages to calm down a little, she says to her brothers, "Sam....Dean...." She then points at the two women, "Meet Deanna and Samantha."  Jean laughs at the looks on her brothers' faces and so she misses it when a man with red hair and a fake scar over his left eye joins the female Sam and Dean.

When Jean stops laughing yet again, Dean points at the man and says, "I guess that makes him Jean-Claude van Nope."

Jean grins, "Hey!  I wouldn't look half bad as a man.  I'd look kinda like Red Haired Shanks from One Piece."  She starts to follow the trio, "I've got to get a picture of those three.  Hey, you guys!  Wait up!"

After Jean takes a picture of the gender-bent versions of her brothers and herself, she wanders around looking at all the Supernatural stuff.  She ends up buying a complete set of the books and a shirt that says 'Got Salt?'.  Finally, she decides to try and find her brothers again.  She finds Sam pacing back and forth near Chuck and some blonde woman.  Chuck and the blonde are having drinks together while Sam is on his cell phone.  Jean walks up to stand beside Chuck as the blonde chick licks the palm of her right hand and acts like she's blowing a kiss to Sam.  Sam looks a little disturbed, but gives the woman a small wave.  The blonde then winks at Sam and licks her lips....Which is totally creepy and almost stalker-like, which means this chick must be Becky, Sam's fangirl stalker.

Jean notices Chuck looking at the girl then at Sam and then he looks down at the floor.  She hears him say sarcastically under his breath, "Awesome."

"Need help getting the girl, Chuck?"  Jean asks him quietly, so that only he can hear her.

Chuck jumps slightly, "Geez, Jean.  I didn't see you standing there."

"Do you want my help or not?"

He looks at her nervously, "What exactly did you have in mind?  Because I really don't want Lucifer mad at me."

Jean slips her arm through his and presses herself against his side.  She moves her torso slightly away from his because of her tender breasts.  "Don't worry about Luci.  As I said before, he's busy at the moment.  Besides, I only plan on hanging around you to make...it's Becky, right?" Chuck nods his head, "Jealous."

Chuck shakes his head, "I don't want to risk it."

Jean looks over at Becky and smirks a little at the look of jealousy on her face.  "Are you sure?  Because it's already working."

Chuck glances over at Becky, "I'm sure, but I could use your help with something else."

Jean removes her arm from his, "Sure.  What is it?"

"I'm about to do a little Q & A session and it would really help me out if you would come with me and answer a few of the fan's questions."

She smiles at him, "I'll be happy to.  I just need to see if Dean and Sam are going to need my help first."  She walks away from the eccentric prophet to where her brothers are standing and talking with an extra fluffy version of Dean and an extra scrawny version of Sam.  "Hiya, boys.  What's going on?"

The real Sam and Dean turn to look at her while the two cosplayers stare at her scar.  "Wow...that's a really good make-up job."  Scrawny Sam compliments Jean.

She smiles at him, "Thanks.  But it isn't make-up."  She grabs his hand and let's him touch the scar, "See?"

"Holy shit...it's real."  Scrawny Sam gasps at her and removes his hand.

"So, what's going on?"  Jean asks her brothers.

"We're pretty sure that the hotel is haunted by the ghost of a woman named Leticia Gore.  Gore butchered four boys including her own son who, according to the police at the time, she scalped."  Sam explains.

Jean frowns, "How did the other three boys die?  Were they scalped too?"

Sam shrugs, "Don't know.  But if she scalped her own son it's safe to assume that she scalped the other boys as well."

"No, it's not safe to assume that, Sam.  Something's not right about this....Scalping isn't usually a way women like to kill.  Especially not when their victims are children.  Nine times out of ten, women prefer to use poison, drowning, or suffocation to kill."

"So, what are you saying?  That Gore didn't kill those kids?" Dean asks.

Jean shakes her head, "I don't know.  Maybe she killed three of them, but I doubt she actually killed her own son.  Anyway, do you know where she's buried?"

Dean shakes his head, "No.  But these two bozos do."  He points at Fluffy Dean and Scrawny Sam.  "We have to work with them to find the grave."

"So, I guess that means you don't need me?  Cause Chuck said that he could use my help."

"No, we don't need you right now.  Besides, it might be a good idea for somebody to stay here just in case this ghost bitch comes back."  Dean tells his twin sister.

Jean starts to walk back to where Chuck is still standing waiting for her when Fluffy Dean calls out to her, "Wait!  Don't go!  We need a Jean for our group!"

Jean looks over her shoulder, "Sorry, boys.  Maybe next time."

She soon reaches Chuck and he asks her, "Ready?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad one of us is...cause I'm certainly not."  Chuck tells Jean.

She pats him on the shoulder and tells him, "Relax.  I'm sure you'll do great, Chuck."  They make their way into a large room filled with chairs set up in front of a medium sized stage.  There's already several people sitting in the chairs, all talking to each other excitedly.  Chuck walks onto the stage and Jean stops by the side of the stage.  He walks up to the microphone, "Uh...hi."  The microphone let's out a loud screech causing several people to cover their ears with their hands.  "Uh, wow, that's loud.  Sorry."  Chuck says, obviously very nervous.  "Okay, so, umm...any questions?"

After answering several questions about Sam and Dean, a woman finally asks a question about Jean.  "How the HELL did Jean survive so long with three males?  I mean, respect girl; she's tough!  Oh, also, what are her feelings towards the Trickster; brother, best friend, or maybe something more?"

"Uh, I could answer that question, but there's someone else who can answer your questions about Jean better than me."  Chuck says then beckons for Jean to come on stage.  "You could say that Jean is based on her."  As she approaches Chuck, she raises an eyebrow at him and he just slightly shrugs.

Jean walks up to the microphone, "Hello.  To answer your question...it wasn't easy.  Sometimes I, uh, she really wanted to kill all three of them.  And as for the Trickster...she sees him more as a best friend and a brother, so no.  There won't be any romance between them."

"So what?  You're an expert on Jean?" Someone asks.

"I know everything there is to know about her."

"What's her all time favorite reptile?"

"Her favorite real life favorite reptiles are snakes.  To be more specific...King snakes.  And her favorite fantasy reptile is Godzilla."

"What is Jean's least favorite monster to hunt?"

"Her least favorite monster to hunt is actually a tie between zombies and girtablilu.  Girtablilu are monsters that have the head, arms, and torso of a human, but the body of a scorpion.  They're highly venomous and only live in desert areas; mainly in the middle East, so luckily I've never had to actually hunt one of those."  Jean shivers at the thought of having to fight a giant scorpion-man.

"Do her and Dean have any twin things that they do, like can they feel when the other is in danger or in pain or what they're thinking or say the same thing at the same time?"

"We...I mean...they used to when they were younger, but over time that bond weakened until it no longer exists.  Maybe the bond weakened when Jean left to hunt on her own when I...she was 21.  Or maybe it's because of their different destinies."

Someone is about to ask another question when Sam comes up on stage and says something to Chuck.  "What?!  Holy crap!" Chuck exclaims.

"Hold on a sec," Jean says into the microphone then walks over to where Sam and Chuck are standing.  "What's going on?"

Sam looks at Jean, "Turns out Gore isn't the problem.  She was keeping three of those boys under control and now that she's gone...."

"People are getting scalped?"  Sam nods in confirmation.  "So I was right about Gore not killing her own son?"

Sam sighs, "That's not important right now, Jean.  What is important is that we're trapped inside.  Every door and window that leads to the outside are shut tight.  You gotta keep everyone safe in here, Chuck.  This is life or death."

"For how long?" asks Chuck.

"As long as it takes."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I'll help you," Jean tells Chuck.  She walks back over to the microphone and says, "I'll be back to answer some more or your questions about Jean in a little bit.  Now here's Chuck!"  She slightly pushes Chuck towards the microphone before walking off the stage and following Sam over to the fancy double doors where Dean is ushering in the hotel staff.

"So what's the plan?"  Jean asks her twin.

Dean explains his crazy plan to use the actress portraying Leticia Gore to scare the three ghost boys into opening the doors.  While the siblings are talking, Fluffy Dean and Scrawny Sam approach them and tell the Winchesters that they want to help.  It's decided that Dean will go with the fake Leticia Gore to distract the ghosts, Fluffy Dean and Scrawny Sam will go with Sam to burn the boys' bodies, and Jean will stay here with Chuck to help him keep everyone safe in the conference room.  After her brothers and the other three leave the room, Jean pours salt in front of the double doors then walks back to the stage.

Chuck is telling his entire life story to the crowd, but when he gets to when he was sixteen, the hotel manager stands up and starts to walk to the doors.  "Uh.... Excuse me.  You really can't leave.  Please sir."  Chuck says, trying to stop the man from leaving.  Jean jumps down from the stage, walks over to the duffel bag that her brothers left for her, and grabs the iron crowbar along with the container of salt that's inside the bag.  She then begins walking towards the doors.  Jean picks up her pace, but she's too late as the manager puts his hand on one of the door handles.  "Don't open that door!"  Chuck yells which causes the manager to pause and look back at Chuck.  For a moment, Jean believes that she may actually make it in time to stop the asshat from opening the door, but her hopes are quickly dashed when the man opens the door wide, breaking the line of salt that is keeping the ghosts out.  He turns to leave, but a little boy with blonde hair appears out of nowhere in the door's threshold.  The man's eyes widen and the crowd of people all gasp in shock.  The manager takes a few steps backwards as the ghost boy pulls out a large hunting knife.  Jean takes advantage of the newly created space to step in between the man and ghost then swings the crowbar at the ghost boy.  It goes through the ghost causing it to disappear.  Jean then quickly slams the door shut and repairs the broken salt line.  She tosses the now empty container of salt to the side.

Jean turns around to face the crowd, "No one else tries to leave," she tells them while holding the crowbar with one hand and hitting the palm of her free hand with the head of the iron crowbar.  "And you!"  She glares and points the crowbar at the man who just tried to leave, "Sit your ass back down before I decide to bash your bald head in."  The man backs away from her then quickly sits down in an empty chair.

Jean makes her way back onto the stage and stops next to Chuck.  "You're a very scary woman sometimes," he says to her and she grins.  

She glances over at Becky and sees a look of jealousy on the blonde's face.  Jean's grin turns mischievous and she leans in to whisper in Chuck's ear, "Of course, I am.  Just look who my husband is."  Chuck swallows nervously and Jean looks over her shoulder at Becky, who is now fuming mad.  Jean chuckles and thinks to herself, 'Mission accomplished'.

Chuck shuffles away from Jean and returns his attention back to the crowd.  "So...any more questions about Jean?"

"What does she dislike the most about Dean?"

"Was it hard learning all the lore?"

"How old were Jean and Dean when they had their first drink?  Did John make them wait until they were 21?"

"What's the biggest and/or smallest mistake Jean has made when hunting?"

People ask all at once, but the questions stop when Jean holds up both of her hands.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  I'll answer your questions one at a time."  She lowers her hands, "Okay.  First, the thing I dislike the most about Dean is that he hogs all the pie all the time.  I also don't like how he reminds me of our dad sometimes.  Next, yes, it was pretty hard to learn all the monster lore, mainly because of how much lore is out there.  We can never be sure what's true about a creature and what's not.  Luckily there's an expert like Bobby that we can always call when we're not sure about a creature.  And, no.  John didn't make us wait until we were 21 to start drinking.  As a matter of fact, he actually gave us our first glass of whiskey after our very first hunt when we were fifteen.  The biggest mistake I've ever made on a hunt is misidentifying a monster and it ended up costing two kids their lives.  Any more questions?"

"Have you ever thought of getting a pet that could help you on your hunts?  Like a bloodhound or something?"

"That was actually one of the things that Sam and I often fought with our dad about when we were kids.  But now that I'm older, I realize that he was right in not letting us have a dog.  With how quickly we have to leave sometimes and how frequently we travel having a dog or any other pet would be more inconvenient than helpful."

"What was the worst/creepiest ghost hunt you have ever done?"

"That would be the time when Dean and I were fourteen and our dad was hunting a werewolf in New York.  Dean and I skipped school, 'borrowed' a car, and drove out to the Amityville house.  That place is fucking creepy even in full daylight.  We broke into the house and went separate ways; Dean went upstairs and I went down to the basement.  While I was down there my flashlight suddenly quit working and then I started hearing this skittering sound and feeling something crawling all over me.  When I finally got the flashlight to work, I saw that the floor was literally covered with scorpions.  They were everywhere.  The creepy little bastards were even dropping down on me from the ceiling and crawling up my legs.  Well, I am absolutely terrified of scorpions, so I hauled ass out of there.  I don't know what Dean saw, but he was right behind me."

"What is your fondest memory of the boys?"

Jean watches as Dean and Sam enter the room and Chuck goes to meet them.  "My favorite memory has to be when Sam was four and Dean and I were eight.  Our dad had left us with Bobby and Sammy was building a town with building blocks while Dean and I watched King Kong VS Godzilla."  Jean sees a wide smile spread across Dean's face as he's remembering the memory as well.  "The movie had just ended and I decided to pretend to be Godzilla and destroyed Sammy's block town.  Instead of being upset and crying, Sam just laughed at my antics then quickly rebuilt the town so that I could destroy it again.  After Sam rebuilt the town for the third time, Dean joined us and began banging on his chest like King Kong.  We began to wrestle with each other while Sammy clapped and laughed at us."

Dean waves to Jean for her to come over to where he and Sam are standing.  "Well, that's all for today.  You can all leave now if you want.  Unless, of course, Chuck has more to say."

Chuck vigorously shakes his head, "No.  God, no."  He hurries off of the stage and Becky immediately latches onto his arm.

Jean smiles to herself before jumping off the stage and walking over to her brothers.  "So the three little brats are taken care of?"

"Yeah," Sam replies.

"Good.  Then let's go get something to drink.  You two look like you need it."  The three siblings leave the conference room together and make their way to the bar.  She orders three shots of whiskey and when the bartender finishes pouring the alcohol into shot glasses, Jean hands two of the shot glasses to her brothers.  The smell of the alcohol upsets her stomach, but she ignores the violent churning and goes to pick up her own shot glass, but a hand snatches it away.  Jean turns around to face whoever stole her drink only to see Chuck gulp down the shot of whiskey.  "Hey!  That was mine."

Chuck refuses to meet her eyes, "Sorry, but I really needed that."

Jean scowls at him, but decides against ordering another shot.  "Come on, Jean.  Let's get out of here.  All of these 'mes' are starting to be a bit too much."

"So what you're saying is...that even you can only tolerate so much of yourself, Dean?"

Sam chuckles while Dean rolls his eyes at her, "No.  I can only tolerate so much wannabe Deans."

Dean and Sam start to walk towards the hotel's front double doors.  Jean goes to follow them, but Chuck stops her.  "Uh, Jean?  Can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure, Chuck."  Her brothers stop and look back at her.  Jean waves for them to go on ahead, "Go on.  I'll only be a minute."  The two Winchester males shrug then walk outside.  Jean turns back to the prophet, "What is it, Chuck?"

"Um... I think...you should talk to Lucifer as soon as possible.  What he needs to tell you is very important."

Jean raises an eyebrow, "Okay.  Is that all?"

"And...uh...stay away from alcohol for a while."

"Yeah, I was planning on it since the smell of that shot of whiskey upset my stomach so much."  Jean begins to walk towards the exit with Chuck following beside her.

They walk through the double doors and spot Dean talking to the two cosplayers that helped burn the ghosts' bodies.  Jean looks around for Sam and sees him talking with Becky.  Jean starts to walk towards her twin brother when she sees Scrawny Sam place his head on Fluffy Dean's shoulder and Fluffy Dean leans his head against Scrawny Sam's.  Jean stops in her tracks, "Wait...are they...?"

"Yeah, they're partners."  Chuck answers her question before rushing off to join Becky and Sam.

Jean chuckles, "Oh, I am never going to let Sam and Dean forget about this."

Dean walks away from the couple and Jean runs to catch up with him.  She slows down to walk by Dean's side then opens her mouth to tease him, but Dean interrupts her.  "Not a word, Jean.  Don't you dare say a single word about that...ever."

The twins arrive at where Sam, Becky, and Chuck are talking just in time to hear Sam say, "If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's okay with us."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes!"  Jean cheers, "Now you two have to read about me being nude!"

Both of her brothers look horrified at the thought of having to read a sex scene involving their sister.  Once they get over their horror, Sam tells Chuck, "No, not really.  We have guns and we'll find you."

Chuck nods nervously, "Okay, okay.  No more books."  Becky looks very disappointed.

"See you around," Sam and Dean say at the same time then start to walk away.

Jean goes to follow her brothers, making sure to walk behind Becky and Chuck, then stops and leans down between the two.  She lowers her voice so that only they can hear her, "Do it anyway, Chuck.  They'll never know if you publish more books.  Those two never go into book stores."

Chuck looks at Jean a little horrified, "I think you've been spending too much time with Lucifer.  He's beginning to rub off on you."

"Huh?  What do you mean?"

"Well... you're leaning over my shoulder and whispering in my ear trying to convince me to do something that I know I shouldn't."

Jean laughs, "Yeah.  I see what you mean now."  She begins to walk away, but calls over her shoulder, "Bye, you guys!  I hope your relationship lasts!"

Suddenly, Becky calls out, "Sam, wait!  One more thing."  Sam stops then turns around to face Becky, but Jean and Dean continue to walk.

The Winchester twins arrive at their separate vehicles.  Jean opens the driver's side door of her Mustang and is about to get in when Dean asks, "So was that really your favorite memory of us?"

Jean turns to face her twin only to find him leaning against the roof of the Impala smiling at her.  "Actually, it's a tie between that memory and the Fourth of July when we stole all those fireworks then spent half the night setting them off with Sammy."

Dean's smile widens, "That's a great memory too."

Sam walks up behind Dean, "Dean!  Guess what!?"  Sam looks over at Jean then stops whatever he was about tell Dean.  "Uh, nevermind.  It can wait til later."

Jean rolls her eyes at Sam's unwillingness to share information with her.  "Whatever.  I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Jean.  Do you want to go get something to eat with us?"  Dean asks.

Jean shakes her head, "No.  My stomach's upset.  I think I'm just going to find a motel and try to sleep off this bug I'm trying to catch."

The siblings say goodbye to each other and promise to keep in touch before getting in their cars and driving off in different directions.

Jean finds a motel on the outskirts of town and checks in under the name of Harleen Quinzel.  She takes a quick shower and brushes her teeth then lays down on the bed.  She's almost asleep when she hears the sound of fluttering wings and feels a pair of cold arms wrap around her waist.  Icy breath hits her neck causing a shiver to run down her spine.  "Hmm, Luci is that you?" she asks, sleepily.

"Yes, it's me, love."  Lucifer replies, kissing her neck.

"Not tonight, beloved.  My tits hurt and my stomach is upset.  I think I'm getting sick."

Lucifer pulls Jean tighter against him and whispers, "You're not getting sick.  You're pregnant, my love."

Jean pales and rolls over to face her ugear.  She shakes her head in denial, "No.  I can't be."

He kisses her forehead, "You are.  Do you remember when we bonded and you went into estrus?  We'll, estrus is the time when you're most likely to become pregnant."

"No, I can't be pregnant.  I don't know anything about being a mother.  What if I accidentally drop it?  Or what if I'm giving it a bath and it drowns?  What if my body rejects it and I have a miscarriage?"  Her breaths are fast and shallow and her entire body trembles as she begins to have a panic attack.  Lucifer is caught by surprise, he thought women were suppose to be happy when they found out they're pregnant, not freak out.  As the onset of a full-blown panic attack starts to over take Jean, Lucifer knows he has to do something to calm her down.  So he follows his natural angel instincts and a deep rumbling begins deep in his chest.  The rumbling purr is loud and broken, but it's still oddly comforting to Jean.  She buries her head into his chest and listens to her ugear's deep rumbling.  After several minutes of listening, Jean finally calms down.  She moves her head to the side, pressing her ear against his chest.  "Are...are you purring?"

The rumbling stops as Lucifer answers her, "Yes.  I once told you that angels purr to comfort fledglings and, of course, our mates.  I haven't purred since before I fell from heaven.  As a matter of fact, I believe the last time I purred was when Gabriel was still a fledgling.  Because I haven't done it in such a long time, it's broken and doesn't sound right."

Jean frowns, "I love your purr just the way it is.  Just like I love you just the way you are."  Lucifer's deep rumbling purr begins again and Jean clutches him tighter.  "I...don't think I'm ready for a baby.  What if I turn out to be as shitty of a parent as my dad?  Not to mention that my brothers are going to hate me now."

"Shh, that's enough 'what ifs' for now.  Go to sleep.  We'll discuss this more in the morning."  Lucifer's broken purr returns immediately after he's done speaking.  He cradles Jean in his arms and uses his grace to force her to go to sleep.


	23. Abandon All Hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finally learns what the loophole is where Luci can keep Nick as his vessel. Jean goes on a solo hunt to save Garth, which pisses Lucifer off because he doesn't want her hunting while she's pregnant.   
> Later Sam, Dean, Ellen, Joe, and Castiel travel to Carthage, Missouri to try and kill the Devil, but things go horribly wrong and Lucifer surprises the boys with some news of his own.

Jean is woken up early the next morning by the ringing of her cell phone.  She goes to roll over on her other side so that she can reach over and pick up the phone, but a pair of arms stop her.  She cracks an eye open and sees Lucifer staring at her.  "Good morning, love."  He kisses her briskly on the lips.

"Morning, beloved.  Hand me my phone please."  She says while nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Ignore it.  We have to talk."

Jean groans when she remembers what Lucifer told her last night.  "And we will...right after I see what Bobby wants."  She tells her ugear while reaching for her phone.

Lucifer frowns at Jean's obvious attempt at avoiding talking about her pregnancy.  "How do you know that it's Singer calling?"

"Because he's the only one with Johnny Cash as a ringtone."  She tells him before answering the phone.  "Hi, Bobby.  What's up?"

"That idjit Garth went after a succubus alone," Bobby tells her sounding very agitated.  Jean is fully awake now, "You're the closest female hunter to him so will you go and save his dumb ass?"

Jean runs a hand through her hair, "Yeah.  Where is he?"

"Vincent, Tennessee.  Do you remember how to kill a succubus?"

"Iron knife dipped in fresh holy water straight through the heart in the victim's dream, right?"

"Right.  I don't know how long he has before the succubus drains him, so you might wanna hurry.  You got any African Dream Root?"

"I think so."

"Good.  Last time I spoke to Garth he said he was stayin' at The Solomon Hotel.  And be careful, Jean.  A succubus makes everything in the dream real."

"Trust me, Bobby, I will be careful."  She tells him before hanging up.

Jean sighs and removes Lucifer's arms from around her.  She sits up, "I have to go and save a friend of mine."  Lucifer's frown deepens, "Don't worry...we can talk while I get ready."

She stands up and starts to walk towards the bathroom when Lucifer's hand grabs her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  She turns back around to look at him only to find him standing in front of her.  "I don't want you to hunt anymore."

Jean raises an eyebrow at her ugear, "Oh, is that what we're gonna do today, we're gonna fight?"

"You can't hunt while you're pregnant, Jean."

Jean stiffens and frowns at Lucifer, "There's that p-word again."

"You can't just ignore this, Jean." Lucifer snaps at her, his body tense in anger at his mate's behavior.

"I'm not ignoring it, Luci.  It just hasn't fully sunk in yet.  I don't know anything about being a mother," Jean's face pales and she sits back down on the bed.  She rests her elbows on her knees then covers her face with her hands.  "I'm not ready for this."

Lucifer sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms.  "You're not going to be going through this alone, Jean.  I will be by your side the entire time, my love."  He begins to purr again in order to soothe his etam.

Jean buries her face into Lucifer's chest and, for several minutes, listens to his calming broken rumbling.  She then pulls away slightly so that she can look him in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to knock me up?"

Lucifer tilts his head in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean by 'knock you up'."

Jean giggles a little at the expression of confusion on his face; the look is remarkably similar to Castiel's.  "What I meant was: why didn't you warn me that I was most likely going to become pregnant when I went into estrus?"

"I thought you would be happy to be pregnant."

"You should have asked if I was ready to have a child," Jean scalds him.

"You already agreed to," Lucifer counters.

"When?!  I don't remember ever agreeing to this!" She pulls away from him while casting him a glare.

He raises an eyebrow at her, "You did.  It was when I took Nick as my vessel.  I told you that there was a way for me to keep this body and not need Sam's.  You said, and I quote, 'I'll do whatever it is if it means protecting Sammy.'  Sound familiar?"

She closes her eyes, "Yeah.  I remember."  She sighs again and opens her eyes to look at her ugear, "So the pregnancy is the loophole?" 

Lucifer shakes his head, "No.  The baby is."  It's Jean's turn to be confused and he quickly explains, "In a few months, the baby's angelic powers will start to develop as it's grace becomes stronger.  I can siphon off some of that power and use it to heal and stabilize this vessel."

He watches Jean's face carefully, observing her reaction.  She's biting her lower lip in worry, "Will it hurt the baby?"  While Jean isn't exactly thrilled to be having a baby right now, that doesn't mean that she wants anything to happen to it.

All the tension leaves Lucifer's body when Jean expresses her concern for the baby.  He places a chaste kiss on her lips, "No, the baby won't be harmed and neither will you." 

"My brothers are gonna kill me," she says with a loud groan while falling backwards on the bed.

Lucifer frowns, "Don't say anything to them just yet."

Jean sits up again, "Why?"

"Because I don't know where the Colt is.  Once I have the Colt; and know that Dean won't be able to use it on you; then I will tell your brothers."  Lucifer sees the confusion on his etam's face and tells her, "I don't want you to tell them because they may lash out at you.  Once the baby is born it will practically be invincible, but while it's still growing in your womb it's as vulnerable as a normal human baby."

Jean kisses Lucifer on the lips, "Just promise me that you won't tell them in a way that gives them both heart attacks."

He pretends to pout, "Aww, where's the fun in that?"

Jean stands up from the bed and starts to undress.  Lucifer's wings open in a display, the feathers ruffling in arousal.  She notices his display, "Cool your jets, big boy.  I don't have time for sex right now.  My friend's life is in danger."

Lucifer's eyes glow crimson in anger and he gets off of the bed, standing tall and flaring his wings.  "You're still going?!  Even after I told you that I don't want you to hunt anymore?!"

Jean pauses in her task; her chest completely bare; and turns to look at her angel mate.  She stands up straight, "Yes, I am.  I'm not going to let a friend die because I didn't use birth control."

"No, you're just going to put our child in danger for some stupid hairless ape!"  He growls at her.

"Don't you dare growl at me!"  Jean shouts at Lucifer her own eyes flashing orange in anger.  He steps towards her threateningly, his fists clenched in anger and wings fully opened in an attempt to intimidate her.  However, Jean doesn't back down, "You seem to be forgetting that I'm one of those stupid hairless apes!  And your child is half of one.  You're putting us in danger every day with your insistence of bringing the Apocalypse!"  Lucifer looks taken aback and his wings drop to the ground.  Jean closes her eyes and takes in a few deep breaths.  Once she calms down, she opens her eyes to see Lucifer looking chastened and ashamed.  Jean sighs and presses herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  "I'll be fine on this hunt, Luci.  The creature is a succubus and they only go after men.  So I'll take some African Dream Root, go into Garth's dream, and gank the bitch.  Easy peasy."

"I really don't want you to do this."

"I know."

"Why don't I just kill this succubus for you?"

"I'm honored that you want to be my attack dog," Lucifer narrows his eyes at her, "but I can deal with this myself."  She kisses the corner of his mouth, "Besides... don't you have something else you should be doing?  Like finding the Colt?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right.  Although what I really should be doing," he cups one of her exposed breasts in one of his large, calloused hands causing her to moan because of how sensitive they still are.  "Is ravaging your body during make-up sex."  He captures Jean's lips with his in a heated kiss.  

Jean pulls away from him, "I would like that, but, unfortunately, I have to finish getting ready.  But I promise that I'll make it up to you later." Jean then takes off her pants and underwear before slipping into clean clothes.  

When she's nearly dressed Lucifer asks her, "Will you at least let me send you into the dream?  African Dream Root is psychoactive and there's no telling how it will affect our baby."

Jean buttons her pants while answering him, "Yes, of course.  I'll let you know when I get there."  She kisses him again and he quickly deepens it.

When they finally break the kiss Lucifer tells her, "I'm going to hold you to that promise, my love."  He then disappears, leaving Jean to finish getting dressed in peace.

*-*-*-*-

It takes Jean two hours to drive to Vincent, Tennessee.  She manages to locate The Solomon Hotel fairly easy, considering that Vincent is a medium-sized town and it's the only hotel in town.  Under the cover of darkness, the red head quickly picks the lock to Garth's hotel room.  She enters the room and silently closes the door behind her.  She flips on the lights and immediately sees Garth laying motionless on the lone bed.  His skin is very pale and Jean can't tell if he's breathing or not.  "Damn it, Garth.  You'd better not be dead," she whispers before making her way over to the bed.  She grabs his wrist, checking for a pulse.  She sighs in relief when she finds one, even if it is very weak.  "Okay, Luci.  Let's do this."

The sound of fluttering wings fills the room and a scowling Lucifer appears in front of Jean.  "Are you sure you still want to do this?  I can easily kill the succubus myself."

"No, I'll do it myself.  I don't want this bitch anywhere near you."

Lucifer exhales through his nose, "Fine.  But I will no longer assist you in endangering your own and our child's life."  He then puts two fingers to her forehead causing her to fall asleep and sending her into Garth's dream.  He catches her body as it starts to fall and lays her down gently on the floor.

When Jean's eyes flutter open, the first thing that she notices is that she's in a room she's never been in before.  It's a large room, decorated in navy blue and gold furniture with beautiful portraits of people she doesn't know hanging on the walls.  She gets to her feet, 'Okay, now to find Garth,' she thinks to herself before crossing the room to an open doorway.

She walks through the threshold and is now in a large dinning room with a huge and elegantly carved oak table in the middle of the room.  Jean spots a closed door on the other side of the room and quickly makes her way towards it.  She pulls out her iron knife from it's sheath at her waist then slightly cracks open the door enough that she can see if anyone is in the next room.

To her immense relief, it's the kitchen and it is completely empty.  Jean enters the kitchen then makes her way over to the double stainless steel sink.  She fills one of the sinks with about eight inches of water from the faucet.  While the water is running, she hears a loud thud from somewhere on the floor above her and it puts her on edge.  She removes a rosary from the pocket of her jeans, mutters the blessing ritual to turn the water into Holy Water, then she drops the rosary into the sink.  After thirty seconds, Jean plunges the blade of her knife into the Holy Water.  She lifts the knife out of the water then walks over to a second door to the left of the one she used to enter the kitchen.  She silently cracks this door open as well and checks to see if there is anybody in the next room, which is actually a hallway.

Jean silently slips through the door and begins walking down the hall.  At the end of the hall, there is a staircase that leads to the second floor of the house.  She climbs the stairs, being careful not to make any sound, then pauses at the top to listen.  She hears a loud groan from a room to her right and she moves towards the door.  Very carefully, she turns the doorknob then eases the door open slightly.  The door creaks a little and Jean immediately stops, but whoever is in the room is very obviously too preoccupied to notice the noise.  Jean peers through the crack and sees Garth laying on a bed with a busty blonde riding him, her back to the door.  Jean quickly turns her head, 'Oh geez.  I'm never going to get this image out of my head,' she thinks to herself.  She slowly opens the door wide enough for her to squeeze through then stalks silently across the bedroom until she's standing behind the succubus.

"Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon?"  Jean asks causing the blonde succubus to turn around, hissing, and Jean drives her iron knife into her chest, penetrating her heart.  Jean watches as the life leaves the succubus' violet eyes and the body burst into flames.

"Jean?  What are you doing in my dream?" Garth asks her.

"Saving your life...and traumatizing myself for the rest of my life."  She tells him, looking anywhere but at him.

"Saving my life?  From what?  A wet dream?"

"From the succubus that was slowly killing you, moron!  Didn't you notice that woman's eyes?!  Now would you please wake up!  You're like a cousin to me and I really don't want to see you naked anymore!"

*-*-*-*-

A week later, Jean is returning to Bobby's house after a case in Idaho, which turned out to be just a couple of teenagers making up stories for attention.  Of course, Lucifer wasn't happy that Jean is still hunting and the two ended up getting into a HUGE fight.  Lucifer disappeared in a rage and Jean hasn't seen him in days.  Not even in her dreams.

Jean pulls into Bobby's driveway at midnight and immediately spots the Impala parked behind a 1995 Jeep Cherokee.  Her face lights up at the thought of seeing her brothers again and she quickly parks her Mustang off to the side next to Bobby's old Dodge Charger.  She then rushes to the door and enters without knocking.  The first thing Jean sees when she enters the house is Ellen, Jo, and Castiel sitting at the kitchen table.  Ellen and Castiel are having a drinking contest while Jo is drinking a beer and watching them.  Castiel drinks all five of his shots of whiskey one after another very quickly then says, "I think I'm starting to feel something."  He then turns his head to look at Jean, "Hello, Jean."  His wings rise and open in a friendly greeting.

"Hiya, Cass," she greets him back as Ellen and Jo turn to look at her.  "Hi, Ellen.  Hello, Jo."

Jo jumps to her feet and envelopes the red head in a tight embrace.  "Jean!"  Jo releases Jean from the hug only to be replaced by Ellen.

Ellen releases Jean and tells her, "Take a seat and join us.  If anyone can drink this angel under the table it's you."

Jean shakes her head, "Sorry, Ellen, but I'm just gonna grab a bottle of water then go to bed after I speak to Bobby.  Where is he?"

"In the living room.  I think he's setting up his camera for a group photo."  Ellen explains as Jean walks over to the fridge, opens it, then takes out a bottle of water.  "Are you alright, Jeanie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"  She opens the bottle and takes a large gulp.

"It's just...I've never known you to turn down an opportunity to participate in a drinking contest before.  Are you pregnant or something?"  Ellen jokes and the two Harvelle women start laughing.  Jean exchanges looks with Castiel and the two other women stop laughing when they notice that Jean isn't laughing with them.  Ellen's eyes widen, "Wait...you mean...you really are pregnant?!"

Jo let's out an excited squeal and starts bouncing on the balls of her feet.  "What's going on in here?"  Dean asks when he walks into the kitchen and sees Jo.  "Why is Jo so excited?"

Jo opens her mouth to answer him, but Jean stops her.  "Nothing is going on.  I was just telling Ellen and Jo something and Jo overreacted."  Dean gives his twin a strange look before walking past the three women to the fridge to get himself another beer.  Ellen and Jo look at Jean questioningly, "I'm not ready for anyone else to know just yet."  She whispers to them.

Both the Harvelles nod, "Okay.  We won't say anything, Jeanie."  Ellen adds, "If you ever need help or advice you can always call me.  Anytime, day or night."

Jean smiles at her, "Thanks, Ellen."  Jean walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.  She notices Bobby fiddling with an old-fashioned camera and walks over to him.  "What'cha doing, Bobby?"

"Tryin' to get this damn thing to work.  There, that should do it.  Everybody, get in here!"  Bobby yells over his shoulder.  "It's time for the lineup.  Usual suspects in the corner."

"What's this all about anyway?  Why is Ellen and Jo here?"  Jean asks curiously.

"They're helping Dean and me on a hunt tomorrow," Sam replies while standing in the corner opposite of the camera.

Jean joins him followed by Ellen who says, "Oh, come on Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear." Sam agrees.

"Shut up, you're drinking my beer."  Bobby tells them as Castiel joins them.  "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," Bobby says while everybody is getting into position.  Castiel stands to the right of Jean, Jean is between Castiel and Sam with an arm around both of them.  Sam is in between his older siblings with his own arms around Jean and Dean's shoulders.  Dean has an arm slung over Sam's shoulder while his other arm is wrapped around Jo, who is to Dean's left and slightly in front of him.  Ellen stands in front of and in between Jean and Sam.  Bobby rolls his wheelchair backwards until he's beside Ellen.

"You don't need something to remember me by, Bobby.  I'm going to be around for a long, long time.  You'll never be rid of me, old man." Jean teases.

"I know.  Why do ya think I refer to you as 'the constant pain in my ass'?  And that's sayin' something since I can't feel my ass anymore."  Bobby teases her back.

Jean laughs joyfully and the others all chuckle.  The camera goes off and the group begins to separate:  Bobby goes over to the camera to see how the Polaroid turned out, Ellen and Jo return to the kitchen along with Castiel to continue their drinking contest, and the Winchester siblings stay where they are so that they can talk.

Sam turns to Jean, "Are you coming with us to Carthage, Missouri?"

Jean shakes her head, "Nah.  I just got back from a hunt and, even though it turned out to be nothing, I'm exhausted.  So I think I'm going to sit this one out, boys."  Dean let's out a sigh of relief causing Jean to raise an eyebrow at him.  "So I'm guessing that you really didn't want me to go, Dean?"

"Hell, I don't even want Sam to go, but he insists on it.  And you know how he gets once he makes up his mind about something."

"Yeah.  He becomes as stubborn as a moose."

Sam rolls his eyes playfully, "I am not a moose, Jeanie."

"Whatever you say, Bullwinkle."  Sam huffs at his older sister and Dean chuckles.  Jean yawns loudly, "I'm going to bed, guys.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jeanie."  Her brothers reply at the same time.

Jean leaves the room and walks upstairs to the guest room.  She changes into a white tank top and a pair of fuzzy Harley Quinn sleep pants then flops down on the bed and is soon fast asleep.

*-*-*-*

Jean wakes up the next morning at ten o'clock feeling nauseous.  She lays in bed and waits until her stomach settles down before going into the bathroom to take a shower.  After a long, hot shower, she gets dressed and goes downstairs.  She walks into the study to see Bobby is already awake and staring out a window sullenly.  "Morning, Bobby.  Are the others gone already?"

"Yeah," he replies without turning around.

Jean frowns, "Do you want anything for breakfast?"  Bobby only grunts as a response, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  She leaves the older hunter to his pouting and walks into the kitchen.  She opens the fridge to see what there is to eat, which isn't much since the fridge is mainly filled with beer.  However, Jean does manage to find some eggs and bacon.  She opens the cupboards beside the stove to see if there is anything else, but all she finds is cans of pork and beans.  "Damn it, Bobby!  You can't live on beans and beer alone!"

"Like hell I can't!"

"No wonder you're so grumpy!  You're either always drunk or always gassy!"  Jean shouts back as she closes the cupboard.  She starts to cook the eggs and bacon, but soon the smell of the cooking bacon makes her feel nauseous again.  She opens one of the kitchen windows in an attempt to air out the kitchen of the greasy smell.  After the food is done, Jean divides it onto two plates then takes the plates into the study along with a bottle of beer for Bobby and a bottle of water for herself.  She places Bobby's plate and beer on the desk before sitting down on the loveseat to enjoy her own breakfast.  "After breakfast, I'm going to go grocery shopping for you.  And I'm buying you some actual food, so don't even bother asking me to buy you more beer, you old coot."

Bobby wheels over to his desk, opens the beer, and begins to eat.  "Thanks," he mumbles.

"No problem, Bobby."  Jean picks up a piece of bacon and lifts it to her mouth.  Once again the smell makes her stomach queasy and she quickly put it back on her plate.  She stands up then walks over to Bobby.  She puts the bacon that's on her plate onto his causing him to look at her in confusion.  "The smell is making me sick."

"Bacon gone bad?"  He lifts a piece to his nose to smell it, "Smells all right to me."  He then takes a bite, "Tastes fine."  He looks at Jean who is sitting on the loveseat again, "Is everything all right, Jeanie?"

"Everything is fine, Bobby."  The rest of the meal is passed in silence.  After they're both done eating, Jean takes their plates into the kitchen to wash them.  Once she's done with the dishes, she grabs her car keys and calls out, "Bobby!  I'm going to the grocery store!  Be back later!"

Jean returns two hours later with a lot of groceries.  It takes her three trips to carry all of the bags inside.  She's putting away the last of the food when she hears Bobby curse, "Damn it!"

She walks into the study to see Bobby at an old ham radio.  "What's going on?"

"Things are a lot worse than we thought.  Lucifer's in Carthage to unleash Death and Jo....Jo is badly injured."

Jean looks worried, "How badly?" 

There's a devastated look on Bobby's face, "She's... she's not gonna make it."

Jean walks over to Bobby and picks up the transceiver, "Dean?  Sam?"  No one answers her.  "Dean?!  Sam?!  Someone answer me damn it!"

The radio crackles then Ellen's voice says, "They're already gone, Jean."  Her voice breaks and it's very clear that she's crying.  "Jo and I are going to set off a bomb to buy the boys some time...."

"So Jo's still alive?"

"Yes, but barely."  They hear Ellen break down crying before the radio goes silent.

Jean drops the transceiver, "Jean?  What are you doing?" Bobby asks as she walks past him into the living room.

"I'm saving Ellen and Jo.  LUCIFER!!"

"Jean!  What the hell do you think you're doing!" Bobby yells at her.

The lights begin to flicker, the temperature in the house drops enough that Bobby and Jean can now see their breath, and the sound of fluttering wings fills Jean's ears signaling the arrival of her ugear.  "Hello, Jean."  Lucifer steps into the lights of the living room.

Bobby is frozen in fear as he sets his eyes on the devil for the first time.  Jean, however, walks right up to Lucifer, "I want to make a deal."

This snaps Bobby out of his stupor, "Jean, no!"

"Be quiet, Bobby.  I know what I'm doing."

Lucifer lifts his hands and cups Jean's face, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks.  "What is it that you want, kitten?"

Jean looks into Lucifer's bright blue eyes, "I want you to save Ellen and Jo Harvelle.  They're in Carthage.  Please save them and send them back here unharmed.  I can't lose them...not now.  Please."  Tears start to fall from Jean's eyes and Lucifer quickly wipes them away.  "In exchange...."

"I want you to quit hunting.  I don't care if you help other hunters on the telephone or even if you travel with your brothers occasionally.  I just don't want you confronting anything supernatural.  At least not for a while."

"How long?"

"Ten years."

Jean shakes her head, "One year."

Lucifer frowns, "Five years."

"Nine months."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow in amusement, "Two years.  A year per life...it's only fair."

"That's it?  That's all you want?  For Jean to quit hunting?" Bobby asks in disbelief.

"That's all I want." Lucifer answers, never taking his eyes off of Jean.

Jean nods, "Okay.  It's a deal."  Lucifer puts a hand on the small of Jean's back, pressing her up against him, before capturing her lips with his.  Then, just as quickly as he appeared, Lucifer is gone.

*-*-*-WITH ELLEN AND JO*-*-*

Ellen is sitting on the floor beside her dying daughter with her left arm around Jo and holding Jo's right hand in her own.  Outside the growls and howls of hellhounds can be heard as they claw at the doors of the hardware store.  "I will always love you, baby."  Ellen tells her daughter with tears in her eyes.

The sounds of the hellhounds suddenly stop and a man steps out of the shadows.  "Today is your lucky day, ladies."

"Who in the hell are you?"  Ellen asks as the man quickly approaches her and Jo.

He crouches down then places his index and middle fingers of his right hand to Jo's forehead.  A bright light goes through the young blonde's body and Ellen watches in amazement as her wounds begin to heal.  Within seconds, Jo is fully healed and she takes a deep breath.  "I'm the one you came here to try and kill."  His irises turn from ice blue to crimson.

Ellen and Jo's eyes widen, "Lucifer...why?  Why did you do this?"

Lucifer tilts his head at them, "For Jean, of course."  He tells them before snapping his fingers and sending them back to Bobby Singer's.

The two Harvelle women appear in Bobby's living room and as soon as she sees Jean, Ellen is on her feet.  "Mary Jean Winchester!  How could you  do something so stupid!  How long did he give you?!"

Jean shakes her head, "It's not like that, Ellen.  I didn't sell Luci my soul."

Jo gets to her feet, "Luci?"

"Then what did he want?!  Cause he sure as hell didn't save me and Jo out of the kindness of his heart!"

Bobby decides to step in, "All he wanted was for Jean to stop hunting for two years."

Ellen and Jo look confused, "That's all he wanted?"  Ellen asks and looks over at the red head who is avoiding looking at any of them.

"Why would he want her to stop hunting?  Why would he even care if she hunts or not?" Jo asks.

Bobby shrugs, "Hell if I know.  Ask Jean."

The gears in Ellen's head are turning and everything clicks into place.  She stares at Jean; who she always considered to be a second daughter; in disbelief, "He's the father, isn't he?"

Bobby is looking from Jean to Ellen and then back again, "What's going on?"

As Jean turns to face Bobby, Ellen leans over to Jo and whispers, "Go hide Bobby's guns."  Jo nods then quickly leaves to move the guns out of Bobby's reach.

"Bobby, the reason Lucifer doesn't want me to hunt anymore is because...I'm pregnant."

Bobby's mouth drops open, "Balls!"

*-*-*IN CARTHAGE*-*-*

Lucifer is shoveling dirt into a mass grave containing the bodies of Carthage's women and children when a male voice shouts, "Hey!"  Lucifer turns around to see Sam Winchester walking through the crowd of demons towards him.  Sam cocks the shotgun he's holding, "You wanted to see me?"

Lucifer drops the shovel and dusts off his hands.  He points at the shotgun and starts to walk towards Sam, "Well, Sam, you don't need that gun here.  You know I'd never hurt you," he smirks at Sam, "after all, we're family now."  Sam glares at Lucifer in hatred.

"Oh, yeah?"  Another male voice says with the barrel of a Colt Revolver pointing at Lucifer's head.  "Well, I'd hurt you."  The man says angrily then cocks the gun.  Lucifer turns his head to see Dean Winchester standing barely two feet away from him, pointing the Colt between his eyes.  "So suck it." Dean pulls the trigger sending a bullet into Lucifer's brain.  Lucifer collapses on the ground and the two brothers exchange looks of victory.

On the ground, Lucifer suddenly gasps and rolls over onto his back.  "Oww!" He gets to his feet holding his head while Sam and Dean stare in horror.  Lucifer points at the gun and asks Dean, "Where did you get that?"  Fast as lightning, he grabs the Colt from Dean's hand with one hand then backhands him with the other.  Dean goes flying into a tree trunk and falls to the ground, unconscious.  Lucifer turns his attention back to Sam, "Now, where were we?"

"Dean!" Sam shouts then runs over to his older brother.  He kneels on the ground by Dean then pulls the unconscious Dean into a sitting position.  He begins lightly slapping Dean's face in an attempt to wake him up.  Lucifer snaps his fingers and water is suddenly poured on top of Dean from seemingly nowhere.  Dean jerks awake, sputtering and drenched from the water.

"Don't feel too bad.  There's only five things in all of creation that this gun can't kill...and I just happen to be one of them."  He holds the Colt up and examines it, "Now that I have it, I'm going to put it in a place where only I can get to it."

"If the Colt can't kill you, why bother hiding it?"  Sam asks, curiously.

"Because while it can not kill me, it can kill Jean."  He tucks the weapon into the waistband of his pants before turning back to the grave.  "Give me a minute, I'm almost done."  He then picks up the shovel and returns to filling in the grave.

"I suppose you're going to try and get me to say yes to you?"

Lucifer continues with his work, "No.  I don't need you anymore, Sam."

"What?!" Both brothers exclaim in surprise.

"Jean didn't tell you?  There's a loophole where I can keep Nick as my vessel and it involves her."

"Yeah, she told us.  But I don't care what it is, you're not going anywhere near Jean again!"  Sam yells.

Lucifer stops and looks over at the Winchester brothers.  He laughs, "Too late, Sam.  The requirements of the loophole have already been met.  In a couple of months, I'll be able to heal this vessel and have enough power to defeat Michael." 

"So... what's the loophole?"  Dean asks.

"The father may harvest the power of the offspring to restore the vessel or double in power."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're going to be uncles soon," Lucifer smirks at Sam and Dean.  "Jean is pregnant with my child."  Lucifer's smirk widens when he sees their faces pale.  His expression then turns serious, "I'm only going to warn you of this once: if you harm Jean in any way...I will tear you into so many pieces that not even my Father will be able to put you back together."  His eyes are now glowing a brilliant crimson.  He starts shoveling dirt again, "I know what you must think of me.  That I'm just using Jean...but I'm not.  Your sister is very special to me.  She's my etam, my soulmate...and I will protect her and our child from anyone or anything that tries to hurt her.  And that includes you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I get excited every time I see them!


	24. Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after everyone finds out about Jean's pregnancy, Dean calls Jean to car-sit Baby while he and Sam work a case in a sanitarium in Oklahoma. While there, Lucifer spends time with his etam and tells her more big news.

*_*_*_IN THE IMPALA WITH SAM, DEAN, AND CASTIEL*_*_*_

Dean is behind the wheel of Baby with Sam in the passenger seat, and a very solemn Castiel in the backseat.  They have been driving in complete silence for over an hour.  Finally, Sam breaks the tense silence, "So...what are we gonna do, Dean?"

Dean doesn't respond immediately, thinking carefully about his twin sister and the situation she's gotten herself in.  "I vote we go to Tijuana and spend every dime we have on booze and beautiful senoritas."

"Dean...."

"I mean, we tried to kill the devil and couldn't, so why not spend the rest of the time we have left enjoying ourselves?"

"That's not what I meant, Dean.  What are we gonna do about Jean?  She's pregnant with Lucifer's child."

The elder Winchester's grip tightens on the steering wheel, "Nothing."

Sam looks at Dean in shock, "Nothing?!  How can we not do anything about this, Dean?!"

"Because there really isn't anything we can do about it, Sam."

"We can lock her in Bobby's basement until we can figure something out."

"I would advise against that,"  Castiel speaks up.

"Why?" asks Sam.

"Because Lucifer wouldn't be able to get to her."

"That's kind of the point, Cass."

Castiel shakes his head, "You don't understand, Sam.  If Lucifer is kept away from Jean, he would go into a rage, spreading death and destruction until Jean is back by his side."

"If Jean is that important to him, why hasn't he taken her somewhere only he can get to her?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure.  Most likely because he either doesn't trust demons around her now that she's with child or because Jean wants to be around you two and he wants her to be happy."

"Yeah, I can't see the last one being the reason," Sam grumbles.

"It's very possible.  Because of the bond between an ugear and an etam, Lucifer will feel things for Jean he normally wouldn't feel for anyone."

"What about the Good Squad?  Now that Jean's carrying Lucifer's kid will they try to kill her?"  Dean asks Castiel.

"If the baby had been conceived before they had bonded, yes.  The baby would have been born a nephilim.  But since the baby was conceived after they bonded, the baby will be a fledgling."

"What's the difference?"  Dean asks.

"Nephilim are half human and half angel while fledglings are full angel."

"Then wouldn't it be a nephilim and not a fledgling?" asks Sam.

"No.  When Lucifer bonded his grace to Jean's soul, she became more angel than human.  So the baby will be born a fledgling."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...hold on a sec....Are you freakin' pulling my leg?  Jean has wings now?!" Dean says.

Castiel tilts his head, "I am not 'pulling your leg'.  Such an action would be uncomfortable for both of us.  Especially since you are driving."  

Dean looks at Castiel in the rearview mirror in disbelief, "It was just a figure of speech, Cass."

"Oh.  To answer your question, no.  Jean doesn't have wings and can't fly, but she has stopped aging."

"I thought that the angels despised Lucifer, so why wouldn't they try to kill his fledgling?" Sam asks the angel.

"Because fledglings are very rare even when God was still in Heaven.  Since he's been gone, there hasn't been any created at all.  Jean's baby will be the first fledgling in many millennia and angels will instinctively protect it, even if Lucifer is the father."

The three are silent for a couple of minutes before Sam pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.  "What are you doing?" Dean asks Sam, glancing over at him.

"Calling Bobby.  He needs to know about this."

"That's where we're going."

Sam looks away from Dean, "I don't think we should."

"Why?"

"Because I might do something that I'll later regret if I see Jean any time soon."

Dean is silent for a moment before saying, "Okay.  I'll stop at the next motel and we'll figure out what to do next."

*_*_*_AT BOBBY'S*_*_*_

Bobby has been yelling at Jean for nearly an hour; calling her everything from the world's biggest idjit to a string of colorful cuss words very creatively strung together.  He's in the middle of an impressive rant when his phone rings.  Ellen answers it, putting it on speaker, "I don't know who this is, but trust me you'll want to call back later."

"Ellen?!  Is that really you?!"  Sam's voice asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, Sam.  It's me."

"How...how are you alive?!"

"Your sister had Lucifer save us."

There's muffled arguing on the other end of the line then Dean's voice asks, "Ellen, is...is Jo...?"

"She's fine Dean.  Lucifer healed her then sent us back here.  Jo is currently hiding all the weapons in the house to make sure that Bobby doesn't kill your sister.  As you can no doubt hear, he's not very happy with Jean at the moment."

"I'm guessing that she told him that she's pregnant?" asks Sam.

"Yeah..." Ellen is about to say something else, but is interrupted by a raging Bobby.

"You two dumbasses knew about this?!  And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

"Hey, we just found out ourselves.  From Lucifer," Sam states.

For the next thirty minutes, both Bobby and Sam yell at Jean.  Finally Jean snaps, "Stop!  I've had enough yelling for one day.  What's done is done.  I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby.  Sam, call me back when you pull that rather large stick out of your ass and can talk to me like a civil human being."  She pushes a button on the phone's base and hangs up on Sam.  

The phone rings again and Jean answers it.  "Did you just hang up on me?!" Sam asks angrily.

"I don't know.  Did it sound something like this?"  Jean hangs up on him again.  She then turns to Bobby, "And you!  Now that I'm carrying Luci's baby he doesn't need Sam as his vessel anymore.  That problem has been solved without anyone sacrificing themselves so lay off me you old grouch."  Jean huffs, "Now, I'm going upstairs to take a bath and relax."  She then walks past Bobby to the stairs and walks up them to the guest bathroom.

*****************

The next morning Jean wakes up in the arms of Lucifer.  Sensing that his etam is waking up, Lucifer starts running his primary feathers over Jean's naked body causing her to sigh in contentment.  "Good morning, my love."  She snuggles into his chest and just peacefully lays there for a moment.  

"Good morning, beloved."  Jean places a passionate kiss to Lucifer's lips.  He flips them over so that he's on top of her and deepens the kiss.  Above them, Lucifer's wings flare open and Jean gently runs her fingers through his feathers which causes him to moan loudly.  However, before things can go any further, there's a knock on the bedroom door.  Jean breaks the kiss to say, "Yeah?  What is it?"

Jo's voice can be heard from the other side of the door, "Breakfast is ready, Jeanie."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."  The sound of Jo's footsteps can be heard moving away from the door and back downstairs.  At the mention of food, Jean's stomach let's out a small angry growl.  "Heh, I should get down there."

Lucifer gets off of Jean and with a snap of his fingers he's fully dressed.  "I have things I need to tend to anyway."

"Like what?"  Jean asks in curiosity while sitting up.

"Like tracking down a demon named Crowley," Lucifer grins.  "It's hilarious how he thinks he can actually hide from me."  His face darkens, "And once I've grown tired of our little game of cat and mouse, I will show him exactly why I should be respected."  His face returns to normal when he hears Jean's stomach growl again.  He places a kiss to his etam's forehead, "Go and eat, kitten.  I'll return this evening."

Lucifer disappears and Jean gets off of the bed.  She stretches before getting dressed in a pair of black pants and a grey v-neck t-shirt.  She walks downstairs and into the kitchen where she sees Ellen putting biscuits and gravy on to plates.  Jean grabs a coffee mug then goes to pick up the coffee pot, but Ellen quickly slaps the back of her hand.  "Hey!  Why did you do that for?"

"You're pregnant Jean and caffeine is bad for the baby." Ellen replies, holding out a plate for the younger woman to take.  "That means no coffee and no energy drinks."

Jean takes the plate, pouting, "I didn't know that."  She places her plate on the table next to Jo before walking over to the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice.  She pours some of the juice into a clean glass then sits down to enjoy her meal.  "Where's Bobby?"  Jean asks when she notices that the older grouchier hunter isn't eating with them.

Ellen sits down across from Jo with her own plate.  "He's been busy looking through books for any information about the offspring of an angel and a human.  He's been at it since you went upstairs last night."

There's a tense silence between the three women before Jo breaks it by asking, "How far along along are you, Jeanie?"

Jean thinks for several minutes, calculating in her head how long it's been since she and Lucifer bonded.  "Almost three weeks."

After they're done eating, Jean washes the dishes and puts them away.  She then pulls on her combat boots and grabs her car keys before shouting, "I'm going into town!  Does anybody need anything?"

Ellen walks into the kitchen from the study.  She holds out a piece of paper for the red headed woman to take.  "Here's a list of things we need."

Jean scans the list quickly until she comes to the last item, "What's Pedialyte?"

"It's a drink that helps rehydrate and restore vitamins that you lose when you throw up once morning sickness starts.  And the peppermints will help with the nausea."

Jean's face softens and she tells Ellen, "Thank you."

Ellen looks confused, "For what?"

"For treating me normally....For not hating me."

Ellen looks at Jean with a gentle expression, "Nobody hates you, Jean.  The boys are just upset right now, but they'll get over it."

Jean gives Ellen a small smile, "That's comforting to know.  I think I know a way to win Bobby over."

Ellen raises an eyebrow, "Oh?  And what would that be?"

Jean's smile grows bigger, "You'll see when I get back."  She says before walking out the door.

A few hours later, Jean returns to Bobby's with everything on the list plus a surprise for Bobby.  She puts everything away then goes upstairs to change into the custom shirt that she had made.  She puts her leather jacket back on, zipping it closed to hide the new shirt.  She then walks back downstairs to the study where Bobby, Ellen, and Jo are doing research and drinking.  "Hey, I'm back."  The two Harvelle women greet Jean happily while Bobby just grunts at her.  "I got something to cheer you up, Bobby."

This gets the older man's attention and he looks up at Jean.  "What is it?"

Jean unzips her jacket and opens it wide so that the others can read the words on the shirt.  The shirt has 'World's Biggest Idjit' with an arrow pointing up at the head of whoever is wearing the shirt.  Ellen and Jo chuckle while Bobby snorts in amusement.  "I had this shirt made for anyone that comes to you needing help with a stupid situation that they got themselves into.  In exchange for helping them, you can make them wear this shirt."

"So it's mostly goin' to be worn by you and your brothers," Bobby jokingly says.

Jean laughs, "Probably.  So am I forgiven?"

"Wear that shirt for a week and you will be."

"Done!"  Jean says before hugging Bobby from behind.

*_*_*_

A month passes by and Christmas arrives.  Jean is now seven weeks pregnant and is experiencing severe morning sickness.  While the peppermints and Lucifer's powers do help soothe her stomach, they don't always work.  Like right now.  Jean is sitting in front of her new best friend, the toilet bowl, having spent the last thirty minutes throwing up.  "This fucking sucks," she murmurs to herself.  After about  five more minutes, her stomach finally settles down and she brushes her teeth before leaving the bathroom.  She returns to the guest room to change out of her pyjamas and into a pair of black leggings; because she feels too bloated to wear jeans; and a Christmas sweater with a chibi Batman chasing a chibi Joker and Harley Quinn.

Jean walks downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a Pedialyte along with a package of crackers.  She sits down at the kitchen table, opens the Pedialyte then takes a sip.  She opens the package of crackers and is nibbling on one when the sound of a very familiar voice reaches her ears.  She stands up then walks towards the voice to see her twin in the study with Bobby.  Jean's face lights up in happiness, "Dean!"  He turns around and is immediately pulled into a tight hug by Jean.

Dean chuckles and returns Jean's embrace, "It's good to see you too, Jeanie."  He pulls away from her slightly so that he can look her over.  "How are you?"

Jean sighs, "Not very well at the moment.  Started getting morning sickness last week and it fucking sucks."  She looks around the room for her little brother, "Where's Sam?"

Dean's smile fades, "He didn't want to come."  Jean looks devastated.  "Just give him time, Jeanie.  He'll come around.  Uh, he did ask me to give you this," Dean picks up a large box of chocolates and hands it to Jean.  Her mouth begins to water as she opens the box.  Dean picks up something wrapped in Wal-Mart sacks, "I got you this.  Merry Christmas."  Jean tears open the sacks to reveal a maternity shirt that reads, 'Don't Eat Watermelon Seeds'.  "For when you're...you know...showing."

Jean laughs, "Thanks, Dean.  I've got something for you too.  Hang on."  She goes upstairs and grabs a couple of carefully wrapped presents.  She goes back downstairs and gives one present to Dean then the other to Bobby.  She got Dean a Metallica shirt and a $50 gift card to Biggerson's.   For Bobby, she got a large leather journal, similar to her father's, so that Bobby can write down his vast knowledge of the supernatural.  All that's left is Sam's gift of a thick flannel shirt and a new silver knife.  Jean hands Dean Sam's gift, "Here, Dean, will you give this to Sam?"

Dean takes it, "Yeah, sure."

"Jean, your Christmas gift from me is not being shot in the ass," Bobby tells her jokingly.  He then tells her that he's thinking about having one of the spare rooms upstairs converted into a nursery.  Bobby then opens a bottle of Irish whiskey and pours some into two glasses for Dean and himself.  Jean grabs her Pedialyte from the kitchen and then rejoins Bobby and Dean.

Later that night, as Jean is lying in bed about to drift off to sleep, there's the sound of fluttering wings and a pair of arms wrap around around her from behind.  "Hello, my love.  I've got something special for you."

Jean wiggles her ass against Lucifer causing him to moan.  "I can definitely feel what it is," she says, giggling.

Lucifer begins to kiss, suck, and bite at Jean's neck.  "Oh, I'm going to give you that as well," he rolls his etam over onto her back then climbs on top of her, making sure to keep his weight off of her.  He places a chaste kiss to her lips, "But I also have a gift for you."  He reaches over and turns on the old lamp that rests on the nightstand beside the bed.

Jean blinks her eyes at the sudden light, but after a few seconds her eyes adjust.  "I've got something for you too.  It's in the nightstand drawer."  Lucifer sits up and opens the drawer, pulling out a thick square present.  Jean giggles at the look of excitement on Lucifer's face as he opens the gift; a first edition of Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged.  "I thought that you would like something to read while I'm sleeping and I think you will really enjoy this book."

"Thank you my love," Lucifer puts the book down on top of the nightstand then turns to his etam.  "Now for your gift," he holds out his left hand and a small black ring box suddenly appears on his palm.  Jean shifts a bit uncomfortable with where this is going.  "It's my understanding that it is tradition for married couples to wear wedding rings, correct?"

"Yes," Jean says a bit warily, "but I really don't need a ring, Luci.  I don't like to wear jewelry."

"Maybe not, but you belong to me and this will make sure everyone knows it.  Besides, I think you will like this ring," he opens the box revealing a gold wedding band engraved with strange words on the outside and inside. 

Jean instantly recognizes inscription, "Aww, Luci!  You had it engraved like the one ring from The Lord of the Rings!  You got me the precious."  Lucifer tilts his head at her in an adorable way as he takes the ring out of the box.  "Thank you, beloved!  I'm definitely going to wear it."

He slides the ring onto her left ring finger, "You are such a...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Dork?"

"Yes, that's it.  You are a dork, my love."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.  "And you are stuck with me forever."  He kisses her again, pushing her back on to the bed, his wings spreading out into a display for her as things become more heated.  Suddenly, Jean breaks the kiss, "Oh, shit."

"What?"

"Bathroom," Jean manages to slip out from under Lucifer then runs to the bathroom.  She barely makes it in time.  As she's throwing up, Lucifer walks in and holds her hair out of the way with one hand while rubbing her back with the other.

*_*_*_*

Almost another month goes by and Jean is now eleven weeks pregnant.  She frowns at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room and gently rubs her swollen belly.  Jean's pretty sure that she's not supposed to be this big at only three months.

'A Wonderful Day' for Pie begins to play from her phone causing Jean to hurry over to where it sits on top of the nightstand.  "Hi, Dean!" She greets her twin cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Do you remember Dad's old friend Martin?"

Jean frowns, "Yeah.  He saved Dad's ass more times than we could count."

"Well, he called and told Sam and me about a case in Ketchum, Oklahoma in a psychiatric hospital."  Jean's eyebrows raise at this, "Sammy has the stupid idea that we both get committed into the hospital so I'll need you to come down here and take care of Baby while we're in there.  We will also need you to be our get-away driver for when we gank whatever is killing patients and make our escape.  Do you, uh, feel up to it?"

"Hell yeah!  I've been going a bit stir crazy lately and this is the perfect excuse to get out for a little while."

"Are you sure Lucifer will let you?"

Jean huffs, "Of course.  The deal was that I wouldn't confront any monsters.  He didn't say anything about being your get-away driver.  So I'll be there in about eight hours, give or take a hour."

"Okay.  See you soon, Jeanie."  Dean then hangs up and so does Jean.  She quickly gets dressed in dark grey stretch pants and a lavender long sleeve shirt that shows off her new baby bump.  She pulls on a pair of tennis shoes before packing a duffle bag with a couple of outfits, her hygiene products, and several chocolate bars.

Jean walks downstairs with keys in her hand and her bag over her shoulder.  "Bobby!"  She shouts with a mischievous grin on her face, "Sam and Dean are in a looney bin!  I'm going to break 'em out!"

"Okay!  Wait...what?!"  he shouts back.  Jean chuckles to herself as she leaves Bobby's house.  She climbs behind the wheel of her Mustang, starts the engine, then drives off.

She arrives in Oklahoma at seven p.m.  She spots a What-A-Burger and immediately pulls into the parking lot.  She gets out of her car then makes her way inside.  She first uses the restroom, which she is in dire need of, then she orders a double cheeseburger and three orders of large tater tots to go.  As she's waiting for her food, she texts Dean to let him know that she's in Ketchum and to find out what motel her brothers are staying at.  He answers back quickly with 'Holiday Pines Motel room 149'.  As it turns out, she's not that far from their motel.  Her number is called and she eagerly grabs her food before leaving the fast food joint.  Jean gets into her car and starts to drive again, munching on tater tots.  She gets the sudden craving for chocolate covered tater tots so she stops at the first convenience store and buys a bottle of Hersey's chocolate syrup.  Afterwards, she drives the rest of the way to the motel.  She parks beside the Impala, grabs her food and drink before getting out of her Mustang.  She knocks on the door to room 149 and seconds later it opens to reveal a rather grumpy looking Dean.

"Dean-o!" Jean greets her older twin merrily, giving him a big hug.

"Hi, Jeanie," Dean pulls away and his eyes widen when they land on her belly.  "Holy shit... you're already starting to show."  He gently pokes her bump.

"Yeah, I know," Jean says, walking past Dean into the room.  "Hi, Sammy!"  She greets her scowling little brother, who is sitting on one of the beds, as she walks over to the other bed.  Jean sits down on the bed before pulling her food out of the bags.

Dean sees the face that Sam is giving Jean and tells him, "Knock it off, Sam.  You need to seriously get over this shit."  He looks over at his twin who isn't paying attention because she's too busy putting chocolate syrup on tater tots then popping them in her mouth.  Dean gives her a strange look, "What are you eating?"

"Chocolate covered tater tots."  Sam and Dean both give her disgusted looks.  "What?  Don't knock it until you try it.  Besides, I was craving chocolate and potatoes and this satisfies both cravings.  Two birds with one stone."

Jean refocuses her attention back on her food as her brothers argue quietly with each other.  A few moments later, Jean suddenly breaks down into tears.  Dean and Sam stop arguing and look over at their sister, "Look what you did, Sam!  You made Jean cry."

Jean feels Lucifer's grace stir inside of her, checking on her.  "It's not anything that Sammy said.  It's...it's...I'm out of tater tots!"

The next day, the three Winchesters get into the Impala and drive to Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital to meet with a Doctor Fuller.  An orderly leads them to the doctor's office.  She knocks on the door before opening it and saying, "The Van Halens are here to see you Doctor Fuller."

"Good.  Send them in."  A man says and the orderly steps to the side, allowing the three siblings to enter the office.  Inside the office, a middle-aged man with a receding hairline and square frame glasses sits behind a medium size mahogany desk.  He stands up when Dean, Sam, and Jean enter the room.  "Hello.  I'm Doctor Fuller," the man introduces himself while holding out his hand for them to shake.

Dean steps forward and shakes the doctor's hand, "I'm Edward Van Halen.  This is my younger brother, Alex," Dean points at Sam, who looks awkward but shakes the doctor's hand as well.  "And this is our sister...."

"Vanessa Wilson," Jean interrupts Dean, stepping forward to shake Fuller's hand.

"How far along are you, Mrs. Wilson?"  Fuller asks noticing her baby bump and the ring on her left hand.

"Three months.  This is our first child."

Fuller smiles at Jean, "I bet you and your husband are very excited.  I have three children myself and I was excited during each of my wife's pregnancies."  Fuller moves his arm towards the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please have a seat."  Dean and Sam sit down in the chairs while Jean walks over to the small white couch on the other side of the room and sits down.  The doctor then sits down in his own chair before picking up a folder on his desk.  He looks at the file for a moment then at Sam and Dean.  "You were referred to me by a Doctor Babar in Chicago?"

"That's right," Dean answers him.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"  Fuller asks, putting the folder down on the desk.

Jean raises an eyebrow and thinks to herself, 'Really dude?  You question the name Babar, but not Van Halen?'

"I don't know.  I don't have any elephant books."  Jean gives Dean a small smile in amusement since he recently gave her some Babar books for the baby.  "Look, doctor, I think that the doc was in over his head with this one..." Dean points at Sam, "because my brother's, uh," he cuckoo whistles while moving his finger around in a circle near his temple.

Fuller holds up his hand in a gesture for Dean to stop, "Okay, fine, thank you, that's....That's really not necessary."  He then turns to Sam, "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex."

Sam sighs, "I'm fine.  I mean....Okay, a little depressed, I guess."  As he's speaking, Doctor Fuller picks up a pen and begins to take notes on a clipboard.

"All right.  Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

Fuller stops writing and looks up at Sam, "The apocalypse?"

"Yeah.  That's right."

Fuller looks over at Dean who gives him a I-told-you-so grin.  "And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah.  I mean, I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from hell.  So now he's topside, married to our sister, and her baby is the spawn of Satan."

Doctor Fuller glances over at Jean who is frowning at Sam with her arms crossed over her chest.  "You think your sister's husband is the devil and her unborn child is the Antichrist?"

"I told you, Alex, just because you don't like Wade that doesn't mean he's the devil."  Jean says, drawing Sam's attention to her.

"No.  The fact that he's the devil makes him the devil," Sam angrily tells her before looking back at the doctor.  "We're trying to stop him."

Fuller looks alarmed, "Who is?"

"Me.  Uh, him," Sam points at Dean.  "And, uh, this one angel."

"Oh, you mean like a....Like an angel on your shoulder?"

"No, no.  His name's Castiel.  He wears a trench coat."

Dean says, "See what I mean, doc?  The kid's been beating himself up about this for months.  The apocalypse wasn't his fault."

This gets the doctor's attention, "It's not?"

"No.  There was this other demon, Ruby, she got him addicted to demon blood.  I mean, near the end, he was practically chugging the stuff.  My brother's not evil.  He was just...high.  So could you fix him up so that we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?"

Doctor Fuller looks over at Jean, "And do you travel with your brothers on any of these 'hunts', Vanessa?"

"Oh, no.  My husband and I are living with my paralysed uncle until we can find a place of our own."

"Edward," Fuller addresses Dean again.  "How do you see Vanessa's husband, Wade?  Do you think he's the devil too?"

"Oh, without a doubt.  The man is an evil douchebag, but I don't hold that against my sister or her baby.  I mean, the kid can't help who it's father is."

Doctor Fuller picks up the phone that's on his desk then presses a button.  "Erma...cancel my lunch."

Twenty minutes later, Dean and Sam walk out of Fuller's office with a short brunette nurse.  Doctor Fuller then turns to Jean, "I would like to keep both of your brothers for observation for a few days."

Jean nods, "Okay."

"And since your brothers delusions seem to revolve around your husband I would like for you and your husband to come in for a private therapy session with your brothers."

Jean rubs the back of her head, "I don't believe that will be possible.  My husband is very busy at the moment."

"I understand, Mrs. Wilson."  Fuller holds out his hand for Jean to shake.

She shakes his hand, "It was nice to meet you, Doctor Fuller.  Can I say goodbye to my brothers?"

"Of course.  They should be in the activity room by now.  I'll have a nurse show you the way."  

The same brunette nurse that escorted Sam and Dean earlier now escorts Jean to the activity room. The nurse, Erma, tells Jean to let her know when she's ready to leave and she will show her the way out.  Erma then walks into the nurses' station, leaving Jean alone.  Jean spots her brothers talking to a bald man dressed in the same blue pants, white shirt, and blue robe as her brothers and the other patients.  She walks over to the three men just in time to hear the man she assumes is Martin say, "Wow, you boys got big."  He shakes Sam's hand, "You look good."  He then sees Jean, "Little Jeanie?"

Jean gives the man a small smile, "Hi, Martin."  Honestly, Jean has never really liked Martin...he's always given her the creeps.

"Look at you, wow.  You're going to be a mother soon....That's amazing."  Martin motions for them to sit down, "Thanks for coming."

Dean and Sam sit in two chairs opposite Martin while Jean just shakes her head.  "I'm not helping on this case.  I'm just here to car-sit for Dean."  She hugs her twin from behind and then Sam, who shifts uncomfortably at her touch.  "I'll see you boys later."

As Jean is walking away from them, towards the nurses' station, Dean yells out, "Hey!  If there's even one tiny scratch on my Baby when I get outta here, I will kill you!"  Several doctors and nurses are now staring at Dean in concern.  "What?  I meant it as a figure of speech not literally."

Erma meets Jean outside of the nurses station then escorts the female Winchester to the exit.  Jean gets into the Impala and drives away from the hospital.  On her way back to the motel, she stops at a Wal-Mart to buy some snacks.  She's about to pay for her food when she sees a Venom cup and has to buy it because she loves the villain/anti-hero.  After paying, Jean returns to her brothers' motel room where she begins to stuff her face with Cheetos while watching episodes of One Piece.

When Lucifer arrives later that night, Jean is in a very amorous mood and as soon as her husband appears she literally pounces on him.  Lucifer is caught off guard and tumbles backwards onto Sam's bed, "oh, my dad!"  Jean begins to eagerly strip Lucifer of his clothes, behaving very much like a child on Christmas Day.

After they make love; on Sam's bed because Jean is mad at her little brother for acting like an asshole the past few months; Lucifer is in a really good mood.  Jean runs her hand up and down his bare chest, "So, what's got you in such a great mood?  Did you finally catch that demon that gave Dean the Colt?"

"Crowley?  No.  I'm in a good mood because I can hear the babies' hearts beating."

"Well, that's not fair.  I want to hear too.  Wait...did you say babies?!  As in more than one?!"  Lucifer gives Jean a proud, cocky smile.  "Damn it, Lucifer!  You fucking asshole!"  Jean is suddenly pissed at her mate so she punches him in the groin.  Lucifer grunts in slight pain, but mostly in annoyance.  Jean rolls off of Lucifer and turns her back on him.  

Lucifer is angry and confused, "Why are you mad at me?  You knew this was a possibility; twins run in your family."

"I know!  I don't know exactly why I'm upset with you, but I am!"  All of a sudden, Lucifer is tossed from the bed by an unseen force.  "Holy shit!  What was that?  Did I do that?  I'm so sorry, Luci!"  Jean bursts into tears.

Lucifer stands up from the floor, his feathers disheveled and looking incredibly confused by his etam's change of moods.  "It's alright, my love.  You didn't do it; the babies did.  Their powers are starting to develop and they were just reacting to your anger."  He runs his primary feathers over her body in an attempt to soothe Jean.  Jean stops crying and moves over so that her ugear can get back into bed.  He climbs into bed beside her and she cuddles up against his chest once again.  

Lucifer places a hand on Jean's swollen belly.  "So now that the babies' powers are developing, can you heal your vessel?"

"Not yet.  I want to wait until they're stronger."

A few days later, Dean calls Jean to tell her that they've discovered the creature that's killing patients at the psychiatric hospital is a wraith and they know who it is.  He tells her to be waiting for them at two a.m. near a fire exit located behind the hospital.  She tells him that they can count on her before hanging up.

Jean spends the rest of the afternoon sleeping.  She has been exhausted lately.  She's woken up at ten p.m. by Lucifer arriving.  They spend the next three hours in each other's arms until it's almost time for Jean to meet her brothers.  She leaves Lucifer at the motel before driving to Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital.  About a quarter mile away from her destination, she turns the Impala's headlights off.  She manages to locate the door Dean told her about and parks nearby.  Not even twenty minutes later, the fire door slams open and both of her brothers come running out.  Dean opens the passenger side door then climbs inside.  Sam does the same in the back as Dean shouts, "Go, go, go!"  Jean starts the engine then floors it.

The siblings arrive back at the motel about fifteen minutes later.  "Oh, man!  I haven't done anything fun like that in months.  I miss it."  Jean says full of excitement.  She opens the door to the room and walks inside.  She's followed closely by Dean and then Sam.  All three fail to notice Lucifer's presence.

"Well, that's your fault, Jean.  If you had stayed away from Lucifer like anybody with an ounce of common sense would have, then you would still be hunting with us."  Sam snaps at his older sister.

"Sam!" Dean shouts, smacking Sam on the back of his head.

Jean begins to cry hysterically and Sam at least has the decency to look ashamed of himself.  All of a sudden, there's a loud snarl before a hand wraps around Sam's throat and slams him against a wall.  The youngest Winchester finds himself staring into the glowing crimson eyes of a very angry Lucifer.  "You know, Sam....You can demonize and hate me all you want.  I can handle it.  But Jean doesn't deserve your anger or hatred; she's done nothing wrong.  The only thing Jean has done is to love someone who is not worthy of her love."  He tightens his grip on Sam's throat and lifts the terrified Winchester off of his feet.  "So direct your anger at me, not her."

Jean walks over to her ugear and places a hand on Lucifer's arm.  "Luci, let Sam go," she sniffles, trying to stop herself from crying.  "I don't...know... exactly why...I'm crying."  She breaks down into tears again.

Lucifer drops Sam before turning to Jean and wrapping his wings around her.  His first instinct is to calm his etam down by purring, but he doesn't trust Sam or Dean enough to purr around them.  So he puts an arm around Jean's waist, leads her outside to the deserted parking lot, and over to her car.  He gently encourages her to sit on the hood before sitting down beside her.  Jean immediately buries her face into Lucifer's chest as his deep, rumbling, broken purr begins.  After about five minutes, Jean finally calms down.  She places a gentle kiss to his lips causing his feathers to puff in pleasure.  "I never thought that I would say this, but this is worse than PMS.  Damn mood swings."

"I believe I know a way to cheer you up, my love."  He slides off of the hood and then holds out his left hand for Jean to take.

"Oh?  And that would be?"  She asks while putting her hand in his.

Lucifer gently pulls Jean to her feet and holds her close to him.  "You once asked me to dance, so I figured I would dance with you for your birthday."  Jean's face lights up in joy.  "What song would you like to dance to?"

"There's this new Pink song that I really like, 'A Million Dreams'."

Lucifer snaps his fingers and the song begins to play from the radio of Jean's Mustang.  He then places his right hand on her left hip while keeping her right hand in his left.  Jean rests her left hand on Lucifer's right shoulder and the two lovers start to dance to the music.  As they dance, Dean and Sam leave their motel room and are surprised by what they see; how gentle Lucifer is with their sister, how happy he makes her, and how he looks at her.  When the song ends Lucifer tells Jean, "Happy birthday, my love."  He then kisses her passionately.

Dean clears his throat to get Lucifer and Jean's attention.  They break the kiss and turn to face Dean.  "Sam and I are heading back to Bobby's.  We'll see you there.  Oh, and happy birthday."

Jean gives her twin brother a huge grin, "Happy birthday, Dean-o!"

Dean gives her belly a gentle poke as he passes by her on his way to the Impala.  As Sam walks past them, he casts Lucifer a wary glance, but pats Jean on the shoulder and tells her, "I'm, uh, I'm sorry for earlier.  I'll see you at Bobby's.  Happy birthday, Jeanie."  Sam then climbs into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Jean's grin widens and tears start to fall from her eyes yet again as her brothers begin to drive away.  Lucifer is alarmed by her tears, "Why are you crying now?"

"Because I'm so happy that Sammy is being civil to me again."

Lucifer just looks confused about what he should do.  He wasn't prepared for the wild mood swings that occur during pregnancy and is mainly relying on memories of Nick's experiences of when Sarah was pregnant.  So Lucifer at least has that to go off of, but experiencing something through someone else's memories isn't the same as actually experiencing it first hand.  So his mate's quickly changing moods is throwing the poor archangel off; he doesn't know if he should smite someone, offer her comfort, or just give her space.

Jean turns to Lucifer, "You know what I really want right now?"

"What?"

"Some Devil's Food cake."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at her in amusement, "Is that your way of telling me you want sex?  Or do you want the actual cake?"

"Both."


	25. The Reason He's Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Valentine's Day, Sam and Dean work a case where a couple literally ate each other. They discover later it's actually the work of Famine, another one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Meanwhile, Lucifer takes Jean on a romantic date in Paris, France.  
> Two weeks later, Jean is traveling with her brothers when they find a hunt in Arizona. Unfortunately, little do they know that the creature they're after is a huge threat to Jean and her unborn babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  I used Google translator for the French in this chapter so please forgive me if some of it is wrong. 

After the wraith hunt in Oklahoma, Jean returns to Bobby's to help him with the phones and research while Dean and Sam travel to Housatonic, Massachusetts to investigate a possible poltergeist haunting the house of one of their old babysitters.  However, Sam ends up unwilling swapping bodies with a teenage boy named Gary Frankel via witchcraft.  The two brothers manage to get Sam back into his own body and Gary back into his.  Dean then scares the crap out of Gary by telling him to straighten up and fly right or they will be back to kill him.

The following week, Castiel takes Sam and Dean back in time to 1978 in order to stop the angel, Anna, from killing John and Mary before Dean, Jean, and Sam are born.  Jean wants to go with them, but Castiel refuses to take her with them.  He explains to her that time traveling is very difficult even with the power of heaven and that he only has enough power to take Dean and Sam with him...if he even has that much power.  That and he really doesn't want to piss off Lucifer.  So Jean calls for her ugear and begs him to take her into the past to save her parents, but he tells her no.  They get into a huge argument and all the yelling gets Bobby's attention and he rolls into the kitchen where he sees the two nose to nose, shouting at each other.  Bobby points a shotgun at Lucifer and tells him to get the hell off of his property before he fills him so full of salt that he craps margaritas.  Lucifer isn't intimidated by Bobby's threat and grabs the shotgun from his hands before twisting it into a knot.  Lucifer then leaves to calm down before he completely loses control of his temper.  He returns later that night as Jean is just starting to drift off to sleep.  She hears the sound of fluttering wings signaling the arrival of her husband and opens her eyes to see Lucifer standing by the side of her bed.  She immediately turns her back to him, obviously still mad at him.

Lucifer sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, "Jean.  I want you to understand just why I refused to take you back to 1978."  Jean rolls over to face him.  "I didn't want you to go because I knew that Michael would show up and I don't want you around my older brother."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I don't know if he will try to kill you or take you and the babies away where I won't be able get to you.  Either way, it means that I could lose you and if that ever happens I would be devastated."

Jean's anger disappears, "I understand that, Luci.  But I would've been with you so I know I would have been safe."

Lucifer turns on the bed in order to look at her.  He cups her cheek, "I'm honored that you have so much faith in me, my love, but time traveling takes a lot of power and I would've been left in a very weakened state.  Michael, however, would have been at full strength since he has not been cut off from heaven.  As much as I hate to admit this, but if I had taken you back in time, I wouldn't have been strong enough to protect myself from my brother much less you or our little ones."  He places a hand on her belly.

Jean nods her head, "I understand, beloved."  She places a gentle kiss to his lips and he eagerly returns it.  He gets on top of her, keeping most of his weight off of her by supporting himself with his elbows and knees.  Things quickly become heated between the lovers and they spend the rest of the night tangled in each other's arms.

*************

Another week passes by and it's now Valentine's Day.  While her brothers are dealing with the second horseman, Famine, Lucifer decides to take Jean on an actual date.  He dresses up in a white suit with a blue button up dress shirt under the white jacket.  He snaps his fingers and a large box of chocolates appears in his hands.  He then flies to Bobby's and appears in the guest room where Jean is reading a book on parenting.  She looks up when Lucifer holds the box in front of her face.  "Chocolate!" she says, grabbing the box from her ugear.  "Thank you, beloved."  She opens the box and begins to eat the chocolate.

He watches her in amusement, "Don't fill up on those, love.  I'm taking you out to eat," he looks at what his etam is wearing: black sweatpants and one of Bobby's old grey shirts.  "But first you'll need a change of clothes."  He waves his hand and a beautiful dress appears on the end of the bed.  It's white with a lace pattern of blue roses over the bodice, long sleeves, and bottom of the dress.

 

Jean raises an eyebrow at the dress, "Um...it's a very nice dress, Luci, but I don't like to wear dresses."

"I know, but I promise you that nobody is going to look up your dress....I take that back, I might."  Lucifer smirks at Jean, "Wear it for me, my love.  I've always wanted to see you in something beautiful and elegant instead of those lumberjack clothes you always wear."

"I don't know...."  Lucifer gives her his best puppy eyes and Jean instantly caves.  "Okay, I'll wear the dress, but I'm not wearing high heels."

"Agreed," he waves his hand again and a pair of beautiful blue gladiator sandals appear beside the dress.

 

Jean stands up from the bed and Lucifer's eyes immediately go to her swollen belly.  "Since you're making me wear a dress, I think it's only fair that I make you wait outside the room until I'm ready."

Lucifer pouts, "I don't see how that's fair."

Jean smiles at him, "Trust me, it will be worth the wait."  She kisses him on the lips, "Oh, and Luci...you look very handsome."

He raises an eyebrow at her, "Don't I always?"

She chuckles, "Of course, you do.  Now go so I can get ready."

Lucifer pouts again but disappears, leaving Jean alone.  Two hours later, he returns to Bobby's house.  He kills some more time by messing with the paralyzed hunter; causing a strong breeze to go through the room and scattering loose papers around the room, taking things when Bobby turns away for a second and putting them just out of his reach.  It doesn't take long for Bobby to realize that something supernatural is going on and quickly retrieves his new shotgun.  "Alright, I know you're there.  Now show yourself ya son of a bitch!"

Lucifer appears right behind Bobby, "Actually, it's more like son of a bastard since I technically don't have a mother."

Bobby jumps slightly and turns his head to look over his shoulder at the fallen archangel.  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Jean to finish getting dressed so I can take her out to eat at a nice restaurant.  But she's taking forever and I'm so bored," he whines.

"Good thing I'm ready then," Jean's voice says from the doorway behind Lucifer.

Both Bobby and Lucifer turn around to see Jean standing there wearing the dress that Lucifer gave her with her shoulder length hair curled and light make-up on her face.  Bobby's mouth drops open slightly at the sight of Jean in an actual dress.  Lucifer grins and takes one of her hands, kissing the back of it before flipping it over and placing another kiss to the pulse point of her wrist.  His smile widens when he notices how well the dress shows off his mate's baby bump.  "You look stunning, kitten."

"Don't I always?" she sasses back to him his own words from earlier.

"You will always look stunning to me, Jean, no matter what."  Jean begins to cry tears of joy and Lucifer wipes them away.

Jean frowns slightly, "Why did you have to make the dress so snug?"

"I want everyone to see that you're carrying my babies."

"Babies?  Did you just say babies?"

"Yes, Singer, I said babies.  As in more than one; twins as a matter of fact."  Lucifer turns his attention back to his etam, "Now before we go, there's one more thing I must do."  He places his right hand on Jean's round belly.  She feels a slight tingling sensation and watches in amazement as the blisters, open wounds, and scars on Lucifer's face start to heal.  Once his vessel is mostly restored, he rubs her belly affectionately with his thumb before removing his hand.  "That will do for now.  I don't want to take the chance of accidentally hurting our little ones."  He then takes Jean's hand once again and the two disappear.

They appear outside a fancy restaurant in what seems to be Paris.  They walk inside the restaurant and Jean's mouth drops open slightly at how beautifully decorated it is. The walls are marble trimmed in gold with paintings near the ceiling.  There are floor to ceiling windows on one wall with gold curtains partially covering them.  Hanging from the ceiling are antique gold chandeliers spaced about twenty feet apart.  The tables are small, meant to seat only two, but are covered in a red table cloth which reaches the black and white checkered floor with smaller white table cloths over them.  The chairs are red and gold and look very comfortable.  

Lucifer and Jean walk up to where a well-groomed man of average height is standing behind a podium.  When the maître d' sees them his eyes flash black and he bows low to them.  "Mon Seigneur!  Ma reine!  Puis-je te montrer à ta table?"  (My Lord!  My Queen!  May I show you to your table?)

"Oui," (Yes,) Lucifer replies and the couple follows the demon maître d' to the best table in the restaurant.  Lucifer pulls a chair out for Jean and she sits down.  He then sits down in the chair across from her as the maître d' returns to his post at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Luci, this is all very beautiful and romantic, but it's not really my thing.  I mean I feel completely out of place here."

Lucifer takes her hand and kisses it, "I know, but I want to show you off.  So will you do this for me, my love?"

"Of course, I will."  

A slender blonde hair male waiter approaches their table with two menus.  His eyes flash black as he hands them the menus.  "Que puis-je vous faire boire, Mon Seigneur?" (What can I get you to drink, my Lord?)

"Un verre de ton vin le plus Cher pour moi et un verre d'eau pour ma femme," (A glass of your most expensive wine for me and a glass of water for my wife.) Lucifer tells the waiter in perfect French.  The waiter bows and leaves to get their drinks.

"Um, Lucifer?  Are all of the staff in this restaurant demons?"

He chuckles, "Yes, along with the other customers.  They are some of my most loyal demons.  I figured this would be the best way to ease you into your new role as Queen of Hell."

Jean shifts in her chair and turns her attention to her menu.  "I don't suppose there's a way for me to have you without having to take the title of  Queen of Hell?"

"No," he tells her and she sighs.

A few minutes later, the demon waiter returns with their drinks.  "Puis-je prendre votre commander, mon Seigneur?"  (May I take your order, my Lord?)

"Je vais avoir un steak bien cuit et une pomme de terre haute four," (I'll have a steak well done and a baked potato.) Jean tells the waiter.  Her French isn't as good as Lucifer's, but at least she didn't say something completely weird or stupid.

Lucifer smiles at his etam and tells the waiter what he wants.  They hand the waiter the menus and he walks away.  "I should have known that you could speak French, my love."

She nods, "I speak many languages, Bobby and Pastor Jim taught me when I was little.  I'm a little rusty though."  She looks into his icy blue eyes and says, "Je t'aime."  (I love you.)

Lucifer's smile widens and he leans over the table to kiss her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two weeks later and Jean is now sixteen weeks pregnant.  She's traveling with her brothers to Scottsdale, Arizona where four children have gone missing and three young women have mysteriously died.  Sam is behind the wheel while Dean is asleep in the passenger seat and Jean is laying down in the backseat.  All of a sudden, Jean feels something wet on her shirt.  She sits up and looks down at her shirt where there's two wet spots over her breasts.  "Huh.  Sammy, could you pull into the next store or gas station?"  Jean asks, confused.

"Yeah.  Sure," Sam replies.

Jean pulls her phone out of her yellow and grey flannel over shirt.  She scrolls through her contacts until she finds the number she needs.  She pushes the call button and after three rings a woman answers, "Hello, Jean."

"Hi, Ellen.  I have a question for you."

"Okay, but make it quick I'm in the middle of a hunt."

"I, uh, think that I started, uh, lactating is that normal?"

The Impala suddenly jerks to the right causing Dean's head to bang into the window.  "Ow!  What the hell, Sammy?"  Dean complains while rubbing his head.

"It's completely normal, Jeanie.  It's called colostrum," Ellen tells the younger more inexperienced woman over the phone.  "It's just your body getting ready for the baby."

"Oh, okay.  Do I just wait for it to stop?"

"Yeah, that's about all you can do about it.  I've got to go now, Jean.  Call me if you have anymore questions."

"Thanks, Ellen."  Jean says before hanging up.

"Wait for what to stop?" A confused Dean asks his siblings.

"Apparently, Jean is... lactating," Sam tells him sounding awkward.

Dean looks over the backseat at his twin sister, sees the wet spots, then quickly turns away.  "Ew, Jean, can't you, uh, hold it in or something?"

Jean looks at Dean in disbelief, "Yeah, Dean, and I can also write my name in the snow with them too."

"So there's nothing you can do to stop it?  You better not get it all over my Baby."

"Ellen says I just have to wait for them to stop."  Jean grins mischievously, "Or I guess I can always have Lucifer suck 'em dry."

Both of her brothers make a face of disgust and simultaneously tell her, "No!"

************

A few hours later, they find an abandoned house to squat in about five miles outside of the Scottsdale city limits.  It's dusty and mostly empty inside, but there's at least an old couch with a hideaway bed so they have a place to sleep.  Jean immediately changes her shirt while Sam and Dean are in another room changing into their FBI outfits.  Since Jean's FBI outfit no longer fits, she's going to stay behind and do research on her laptop to figure out what they're hunting.

After a long day of interviewing the friends and family of the deceased women and missing children and coming up with nothing, Dean and Sam return to the abandoned house to see if Jean has found anything.

"I haven't found a damn thing," she tells her brothers.  "I thought it might have been a changeling, but there's absolutely no connection between the missing kids and the dead women.  I've also ruled out the usual suspects: werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and demons."  She sighs, "I also did a background check on the women and couldn't even find a parking ticket for any of them.  The only thing I did find is that they all had the same OB-GYN which isn't that odd in a town of this size.  So I need you guys to go to the morgue and look at the bodies.  If you two find anything freaky maybe then I can narrow the list down to a couple of monsters."  Jean's stomach lets out a loud grumble, "But first, we should get something to eat.  My babies are hungry."

"Babies?" Sam asks, surprised.

Dean chuckles and holds his right hand out towards Sam.  "Pay up, Sammy.  I told you Jean was too big to be having only one baby."  Jean quickly stands up from the couch and punches Dean's bicep, hard.  "Ow!"  He rubs the spot where his twin hit him as she storms past him and out of the house.

They pick up food from a diner in town then stop at a grocery store for some snacks for Jean.  They return to the abandoned house to enjoy their food.  Jean focuses solely on her food, but her brothers eat while doing research on her and Sam's laptops.  At least, Sam is doing research; Dean is on Busty Asian Beauties dot com.  Jean finishes her own food and manages to eat half of Dean's fries before he notices her and guards his remaining food.

At two in the morning, Sam and Dean go to break into the morgue where the women's bodies are.  They leave Jean, who is fast asleep on the dilapidated mattress of the old couch, alone at the old house.  The brothers manage to break into the building without any problems then they split up.  Dean goes to look for the bodies while Sam looks for where the morgue keeps the medical files.  Sam finds the files and quickly flips through them.  Once he's done, he walks through the building to where the bodies are kept.  When he arrives he sees Dean leaning over one of the women's bodies looking for any strange marks or bites.

Dean looks up at Sam when he stops across from him.  "I don't think this is a job for us, Sammy.  I haven't found any strange causes of death with any of the three women."

Sam shakes his head, "No.  Something strange is definitely going on, Dean."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because according to their files Anna Marie Darkholme," Sam points down at the body they're standing next to, "was seven months pregnant.  Emma Gray was six months pregnant and Violet Lasko four."

Dean looks surprised and glances at each of the women's flat abdomens.  "Okay, being that far along they all should be showing, but they look as if they've never been knocked up.  So... where's the babies?"

"I don't know.  Maybe it's time to call Bobby." Sam suggests to his older brother.

Dean pulls his phone out from the pocket of  his jacket and calls the older hunter.  The phone rings three times before a grumpy voice says, "What do you want?" 

"Well, hello to you too," Dean replies.  "Listen, Bobby.  Jean, Sam, and I are on a hunt in Arizona and we can't figure out what it is we're hunting."  Bobby's only response is a grunt and Dean takes that as a 'go on'.  "Four kids have gone missing and three women were found dead.  All three women were pregnant, but there's no sign of the babies.  It looks like they were never pregnant."

"Balls!  Get Jean out of there now, Dean!"

"What?  Why?"

"Because you're hunting an aswang...a creature that's part vampire and part witch and they eat children and unborn fetuses."

"Shit!" Dean abruptly ends the call then dials Jean's number.  "Sam, we have to go now!"

"Why?  What's going on, Dean?"

"Jean is in danger and so are our future nieces or nephews.  This monster eats children and unborn babies.  Damn it!  Jean isn't answering her phone."  He ends the call as he hurries out of the building with Sam right behind him.  He tries to call Castiel, but he doesn't answer either.  They climb into Baby and Dean peels out in the parking lot in his rush to get back to make sure that his little sister is okay.

***********

Meanwhile at the abandoned house, Jean is still sleeping with one hand resting on her round belly and the other under her wadded up jacket that she's using as a pillow where an iron knife is hidden.  Years ago, her father taught Dean, Sam, and her to sleep with one eye open, however, since Jean's been sleeping with Lucifer at night she's gotten out of the habit of doing so due to how safe she feels with him by her side.

Jean is suddenly startled awake by a loud tik-tik noise and she's instantly on alert; wrapping her hand around the handle of the knife and cracking open one eye.  The noise comes again sounding farther away this time, but Jean doesn't buy it and keeps her hand wrapped around her knife.  As the creature slowly approaches Jean she gets a good look at it; it's clearly female with long greasy black hair, bat-like wings, a mouthful of sharp fangs, a long probe-like tongue, and blood-shot eyes.  Jean curses herself out in her mind as she realizes what this creature is and that her babies are in imminent danger.  She is now regretting her decision of asking Lucifer to stay away while she's with her brothers.  Of course, Lucifer was not happy about her request, but reluctantly agreed.  As the aswang stands over the bed, Jean sits up and swings the iron knife, slicing the aswang across her chest.  The aswang howls in pain and fury, but takes a few steps away from Jean.  Jean feels the sensation of grace stirring deep within her, but it's not Lucifer's familiar grace; it's far too weak and she doesn't feel the usual inhuman strength she gets from her ugear's grace.  Instead this grace seems to be calling out to someone.  As Jean quickly gets to her feet and takes a fighting stance, she thinks to herself 'I wonder if the babies just cried out for their daddy?'

As a matter of fact, they did.  But Lucifer isn't the only angel to hear it.  Angels all over the Earth and in Heaven heard the call.  Most angels are unsure of what to do; their instincts tell them to go and protect the unborn fledglings, but the fact that the fledglings' father is Lucifer causes them to reconsider.  Michael and Raphael ignore the cry, figuring it would be for the best if the abominations are dead. There are only three angels that actually respond.  The first is Lucifer.  When he feels his offsprings' distress call he is immediately on his feet.  Snarling fiercely and his eyes glowing red in anger, he flares all six of his magnificent wings, the feathers bristling.  The demons that are in the room with him shrink back and cower in fear.  With a single downward thrust of his wings Lucifer disappears from the throne room in Hell.  The second angel to respond is the archangel Gabriel.  When he feels the call he's in the middle of teaching a jackass a valuable lesson, but stops to go and check on his human best friend and his nieces or nephews.  However when he feels the overwhelming power from his older brother's rage Gabriel decides to stay away and let Lucifer handle it.  The final angel to react is Castiel.  He can also sense Lucifer's anger and decides to find Sam and Dean in order to warn them.

Meanwhile, the aswang has recovered and starts to move towards Jean.  The aswang stops when the temperature in the house suddenly drops below freezing and the very air itself crackles with electricity.  Lucifer appears in front of Jean ready to proctect her and his unborn fledglings.   His wings are raised high in an intimidating posture and his eyes are glowing crimson.  He grabs the aswang by her throat then throws her across the room.  Her back slams against the wall and she drops to the floor.  Before the aswang can get back to her feet, Lucifer is standing over her.  The front door bursts open causing Jean and Lucifer to glance over at it to see Sam and Dean standing in the threshold with Castiel right behind them.  Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the aswang opens her bat-like wings to fly away only to have Lucifer grab her wings and with ease breaks them before ripping them from her back.  She screams in agony and Lucifer takes this opportunity to grasp her long tongue then he yanks it out of her mouth.  He crushes one of her kneecaps by stomping on it.  He then rips off one of her arms.  Dean, Sam, and Castiel watch in terror as Lucifer continues to tear the aswang apart limb by limb.

Once the aswang is reduced to a puddle of blood, guts, and limbs thrown in random directions, Lucifer turns his attention to the three males standing in the doorway.  Lucifer fully extends his wings, lightning flashing behind him causing the shadows of his wings to become visible for the two male Winchesters to see.  Castiel's wings lower in submission and press tightly against his back in fear while he physically shrinks away from the more powerful fallen angel.  Lucifer starts to take a step towards them, but Jean's voice stops him in his tracks.  "Luci," she calls his name and he can hear how scared and upset she is.

Lucifer changes directions and goes to comfort his etam.  He snaps his fingers and the blood that covers him instantly vanishes along with what is left of the aswang laying on the floor.  As Lucifer approaches Jean, Dean goes to intercept him, but is stopped by Castiel placing a hand on his shoulder.  "Don't, Dean."

"Did you see what he just did?!  I can't let him near my sister!"

"Dean, if you try to keep Lucifer away from Jean you will meet the same fate as that aswang."

Dean sighs, but doesn't make any further attempts to stop Lucifer.  Lucifer reaches Jean and cups her face in his hands.  "It's okay, love.  You and our little ones are safe now."  He leads her over to the hideaway bed, but makes a face of disgust when he sees the ratty old mattress.  Lucifer snaps his fingers and the couch is replaced by a queen size bed.

"Thank you, Luci," Jean tells her ugear sincerely while laying down on the bed.

"I will always protect you and our fledglings," Lucifer says, laying down beside Jean.  She cuddles up against Lucifer, laying her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her; his wings folded behind him.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel are still standing awkwardly by the front door.  "Are you okay, Jeanie?" Dean asks.

Jean looks over at her twin, "I'm fine."  She replies, but Lucifer can tell that she's still upset.

Lucifer looks over at the trio; his eyes back to their normal icy blue; and sighs.  "You might as well come inside.  I'm not leaving Jean's side and I can tell that you're not going to leave me alone with her."

"Damn straight," Dean says, sounding more confident than he actually feels, then walks farther into the house with Sam hesitantly following him.   Castiel brings up the rear, making sure to stay as far away from Lucifer as he can.

Castiel takes in Lucifer's appearance carefully.  "Your vessel...it has been healed."

"For the most part.  I had to drain some of the babies' grace to repair Nick, which is why they couldn't protect Jean from the aswang."

"If you hadn't shown up when you did, beloved, I hate to think about what would've happened."  Jean shudders.

Lucifer holds her closer to him and begins to purr.  Sam and Dean are shocked, "Is...is he... purring?" asks Sam.

"The Devil purrs like an overgrown alley cat?"

"All angels purr.  It's our way of comforting each other."  Castiel tells the brothers.

Dean opens his mouth to make a smart ass comment, but closes it when Lucifer raises a hand, ready to snap his fingers in retaliation.  Dean looks around the dusty living room, "So where are Sam and I suppose to sleep?"

"Not my problem," Lucifer replies, his broken rumbling purr momentarily coming to a stop.

Jean yawns, "It can be."  Lucifer huffs, but snaps his fingers and two military cots appear with a mattress, sheets, a blanket, and a pillow each.  "Thank you, beloved."

Lucifer purrs louder at Jean's appreciation and she's quickly lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning, Lucifer cannot stand the boredom of staring down Castiel anymore and decides to mess with Dean and Sam.  He gently rolls Jean onto her back, she lets out a loud snore, but doesn't wake up.  Reluctant to leave Sam and Dean in a room with the Devil, Castiel watches in curiosity from the corner that he's been standing in all night.  Lucifer gets on his knees and starts to kneed and play with Jean's breasts causing her to moan in her sleep.  He then starts slightly bouncing on the bed causing the bed springs to squeak.  Jean opens her eyes a little and asks in a sleep-filled voice, "What are you doing, Luci?"

He chuckles then whispers into her ear, "I'm messing with your brothers."  He squeezes both of her breasts roughly and she cries out in pleasure.

Dean turns over on his bed and mummers, "What the hell is that noise?"  Lucifer squeezes Jean's breasts again and a moan of pleasure escapes her lips.  "You two better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"Ew, Jean!" Sam says, putting his pillow over his head.

"Relax, guys.  We're not doing anything.  Lucifer is just messing with you."  Lucifer laughs and stops bouncing on the bed, but keeps stimulating Jean's breasts.  "Luci, stop or I'm gonna start....And there they go," she sighs as she begins lactating.  "Damn it."

Lucifer feels something wet and removes his hands.  He chuckles, "Want me to help you with that?"

A pillow is thrown at Lucifer, but the fallen angel catches it with ease, not even having to turn his head to look.  "Keep your damn lips off my sister while you're around Sam and me.  It's gross."

Jean sits up, "Stop being a hypocrite, Dean.  You slept with Anna once and she was an angel."

"Yeah, but we didn't do it with Sam and you in the room," Dean replies while sitting up in his bed.  Lucifer throws Dean's pillow back at him, hitting him in the face.

Jean laughs and Lucifer smirks at Dean.  "Trust me, Dean, if we were actually having sex you would know it.  Your sister is a screamer."

Two identical sounds of disgust come from Dean and Sam.  "This is hell...I'm in hell." Sam says, moving his pillow so that he can cover his ears.

Jean playfully slaps Lucifer's arm, "Luci, stop tormenting my brothers."

"But it's so much fun," Lucifer tells her as she stands up from the bed and starts to walk towards the front door.  "What are you doing?"

Jean looks over her shoulder at her ugear, "I'd tell you, but then you might want to spank me."  She winks at him and Lucifer's feathers ruffle in arousal.  She also sees Castiel's wings ruffle slightly and so does Lucifer.  He flares his wings in anger at the younger angel and Castiel lowers his own wings.

Sam and Dean both groan in misery, "Damn it, Jean.  I thought you were on our side."

"I'm on whichever side is more fun, which just so happens to be Luci's at the moment," she replies before opening the front door and walking outside, shutting the door behind her.

When Jean returns after finding a place to pee, she walks into the living room only to see Lucifer lighting Black Cat firecrackers and tossing them at her brothers and Castiel.  When Lucifer notices Jean he immediately stops and the firecrackers disappear.  "C'mon, Jean.  Pay attention to me.  I'm bored."  Lucifer whines while pouting at his etam.

Jean shakes her head, "I swear I married a five year old."  She walks towards the bed and sits down behind Lucifer.  She begins to run her fingers gently through his crimson feathers causing him to moan and open his wings to give her better access to his feathers.

Dean and Sam give their sister a look of concern while Castiel looks surprised that Lucifer is allowing Jean to touch his wings.  Since Sam and Dean can't see Lucifer's wings, it appears to them that Jean's lost her mind.  "Um, Jeanie?  Are you okay?"  Dean asks his twin.

"Yep," she replies happily while continuing to run her fingers through Lucifer's feathers, straightening them and removing any dirt or loose feathers that she finds.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" asks Sam this time.

"Grooming Luci's wings," Jean tells Sam.  She lovingly strokes Lucifer's tender tertiaries; the feathers closest to where his wings emerge from his back; causing Lucifer to gasp and moan loudly.

As Jean continues to preen her ugear's wings, Dean and Sam start to get ready to leave.  Once everything is packed away Dean turns to his twin sister, "Let's go."  Jean gets up off of the bed after giving Lucifer's wings one final stroke over the bend of his main pair of wings.  Lucifer stands up as well and starts to follow Jean to the door.  "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean says holding up his hands, "where do you think you're going?"

"With my mate," Lucifer states.

"Oh, no...no.  You're not riding in my Baby."

Lucifer scowls at the oldest Winchester.  "Well, I'm not letting Jean out of my sight," Lucifer raises his wings in agitation and wraps an arm around Jean's waist.  "So if you don't want me in your precious car I can always take Jean with me."

Jean suddenly loses her temper, "That's enough both of you!  If you two don't start getting along, I'm gonna castrate both of you!  And if either of you think that I won't do it let me remind you that I'm pumped full of hormones right now and I'm capable of anything.  Now everybody get in the damn car!"

Five minutes later, they're all in the Impala with the exception of Castiel, who left to continue his search for God.  Dean is behind the wheel, Sam is in the passenger seat beside Dean, while Jean and Lucifer sit together in the backseat.  An hour passes by in awkward silence until 'Sugar, Sugar' plays from Jean's phone and she pulls it out of her pocket.  Lucifer leans over and looks at the screen, "Who's Mr. Mxyzptlk?"

Jean chuckles, "He's a comic book trickster that enjoys tormenting Superman in different childish ways.  It's my contact name for Gabriel."

"Oh?  What does my little brother want?" Lucifer says, sounding a little jealous.

"He just wants to know if the babies and I are okay."  Jean sends a text back to Gabriel, 'We're fine.  Luci arrived in time and tore the aswang to pieces.  It was terrifying and strangely arousing at the same time.'

It takes a couple of minutes for Gabriel to respond, 'Eeeewwww!  TMI, Red! TMI!'

Jean bursts out laughing and the three men look at her.  "What's so funny, kitten?"

She shows Lucifer the messages, "I'm tormenting your little brother like we tormented my brothers this morning."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "I see that you're in a tormenting kind of mood today."

Jean leans against Lucifer and he wraps an arm around her.  "I wonder whose fault that is?"

Lucifer kisses Jean, "Hey!  Cut that out!  Do I need to buy a squirt bottle and spray you two?"  Dean asks glaring at the two from the rearview mirror.

"Can I see your phone?" Lucifer asks Jean.

She hands it to him, "Sure.  What are you doing?"

"You'll see."  Lucifer types in, 'Big dicks in his little brother's bum' then hits send.  He shows the message to Jean who giggles, grabs the phone, then types, 'Cat*' before sending it.

Gabriel soon texts back, 'What?'  Followed immediately by, 'which word is supposed to be cat?'  Both Lucifer and Jean burst out laughing.


	26. Love the Way You Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the aswang, Lucifer travels with the Winchesters for a couple of weeks to keep his etam safe. He then takes Jean to a safehouse he built for their growing family.  
> Death raises the dead in Sioux Falls and Bobby has to kill his wife again. When Jean finds out that Lucifer was behind it, all hell breaks out between the two mates.

Lucifer stays by Jean's side for the next two weeks to ensure her safety. He thoroughly enjoys annoying Sam and Dean every chance that he gets: randomly appearing behind them, singing Heat of the Moment or Stairway to Heaven non-stop until Jean yells at him to stop, and making sexual innuendos about what Jean likes him to do to her in bed. The last being his favorite torture for the two brothers.

************

One day, Jean mentions that she is craving Chinese food, so Lucifer flies to China and brings back a bunch of food. He lays the food out on the coffee table in the hotel room that the Winchesters are currently staying in. Jean immediately walks over to the coffee table, mouth watering, and picks up a carton of sweet and sour chicken, three egg rolls, and a pair of chopsticks. Lucifer looks over at Sam and Dean, "Since I brought back so much food, I guess you two can have whatever Jean doesn't eat." Dean and Sam's jaws clench in anger at the tone Lucifer uses; like they're dogs begging for scraps at his feet.

"Luci be nice," Jean reprimands the fallen archangel.

"I thought I was being nice...I brought them food when I didn't have to."

"And thank you for that, but you're speaking to them as if they're dogs." Jean opens her food, picks up the chopsticks, then starts to eat.

Lucifer smirks, "Well, if the shoe fits."

The brothers glare at Lucifer before picking up a carton of food each. As Sam goes to open his, he examines the box closely. "Wait...did you actually go to China for these?"

"Of course. It's the best place to get Chinese food," Lucifer tells Sam like he's speaking to a small child.

*************

A huge downside of constantly traveling with Dean and Sam is that it makes it hard for Jean and Lucifer to have as many intimate moments as they would like, but they do have them. They find time for sex during Jean's morning showers before her brothers are awake or on the rare occasions that they're left alone in the motel rooms. On one such rare occasion, they were in the middle of sex when Sam and Dean walked in on them, getting the perfect view of Lucifer's ass. When Jean asks him about it later, he tells her it was an accident that he didn't sense her brothers approaching. But it wasn't an accident. 

Lucifer even manages to tempt Jean into having sex in the bathroom of a couple of supermarkets, something she would normally be repulsed by.

*****************

Finally the day comes when Lucifer has to leave to attend an important meeting so he reluctantly leaves Jean in her brothers' care.  Jean is incredibly sad when he has to go, but Dean and Sam are relieved to finally get some time away from Lucifer.

Hours pass by and Jean is sitting next to Dean on the small couch in their latest motel room in Rockford, Tennessee. They're watching a cheap B movie on the Syfy channel, making snarky comments to each other about it and making each other laugh. Dean is eating chilli cheese fries while Jean munches on Oreos dipped in mustard. Dean makes a face of disgust at what his sister is eating, "Gross, Jeanie."

"Babies get what babies want," Jean tells her twin. "As long as it's actually food. Last week I was craving dirt and chalk."

Sam looks up from his laptop at his older siblings just in time to see Jean dunk an Oreo in Dean's chilli then pop it in her mouth. Sam makes a face and says, "Jean's pregnant with the Devil's babies, the cravings could be a whole lot worse, Dean."

The sound of fluttering wings alert the siblings to the arrival of an angel and Lucifer appears beside Jean, sitting on the arm rest of the couch with his arms folded across his chest. Jean looks up at her ugear and laughs. "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, Sammy."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Were you ladies talking about lil' ol' me?" Sam and Dean huff in irritation. "Well, dish, dish, dish," he says in a feminine voice causing Jean to break down giggling.

Once she stops she says to him, "Hello, beloved."

"Hello, kitten." He kisses her forehead, his cold lips feeling really good on her slightly heated skin.

Jean steals a couple of fries from Dean then dips the chilli free ends in her chocolate shake. As she's licking the chilli from her fingers, she feels a fluttering sensation in her stomach. "Huh?" She places a hand on her round belly. She feels the fluttering again and tears start to flow from her eyes.

Lucifer notices the tears running down his etam's face and is instantly worried, "What's wrong, kitten?"

"Nothing is wrong," she replies. She lifts her dark blue t-shirt, grabs one of Lucifer's hands, then places it on her bare stomach. A slight chill goes through her at his touch and the fluttering immediately returns. A look of elation mixed with wonder appears on Lucifer's face and a wide grin spreads across Jean's face at his reaction. "I think the babies are moving."

Lucifer lovingly rubs her belly and looks into her emerald green eyes. "Elasa bolape ozien. Olani hoath ol." (You are mine. I love you.)

Jean tilts her head, "What does that mean? Was it enochian?" There's a sudden hard kick where Lucifer's hand is resting and both of the expecting parent's faces light up in awe. "They're kicking!"

"I wanna feel," Dean says, reaching over to put his hand on his twin sister's belly. Sam stands up from his spot on one of the beds and walks over to feel as well. "Wow...this is so freaky. They're not gonna burst out of you like a xenomorph are they?"

Jean snorts, "Don't be ridiculous, Dean." She looks at her angelic husband, "I want to hear the babies' heartbeats. Is there any way you can do that?" Seconds later the room is filled with two soft but steady heartbeats. Jean's eyes tear up as she hears her babies' beating hearts for the first time. There's a sudden pressure on her bladder and she immediately has to urinate, "Uh-oh. Let me up. I gotta pee. Now." Sam and Dean remove their hands. When Lucifer removes his hand the babies' heartbeats can no longer be heard throughout the room. Lucifer helps Jean to stand and she quickly walks to the bathroom with her husband right behind her.

After she's done in the bathroom, Lucifer takes her hand in his. "I have something to show you, kitten. Say goodbye to Chip and Dale, you won't be seeing them for a couple of days."

Dean is instantly on his feet, "Where are you taking her?!"

"Relax, Dean. Don't get your pink satin panties in a bunch," Lucifer tells the eldest Winchester with an arrogant smirk on his face and a playful wink.

Dean's face turns red, but whether it's from anger or embarrassment Jean cannot tell. Before a fight can break out between her ugear and her twin Jean tells Dean, "It's okay, Dean. I'll call you in an hour to let you know I'm alright."

Before either brother can argue, Lucifer wraps an arm around Jean's waist and the two of them disappear. They appear in front of a large, beautiful ranch house situated in the middle of a vast meadow, which is surrounded by a thick forestry of trees. There's a gravel driveway leading from a small garage through the front yard and disappearing into the nearby woods. "Welcome to our new home, my love." He begins to lead Jean up to the oak front door, which has different warding symbols curved into it, most of which she has never seen before. "The house is warded against every supernatural being that I know of, excluding myself and our babies, of course. The best part is that it's far enough away from any filthy cities that we don't have to worry about any hairless apes stumbling across it."

Jean looks into Lucifer's icy blue eyes and places a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you, beloved. It's wonderful." The feathers on Lucifer's wings fluff in pride at his mate's praise of the home he made for her.

Lucifer releases Jean's waist in order to open the door for her. She walks inside and finds herself in a large living room. Lucifer enters behind her and wraps both of his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach and his head on her right shoulder. The living room is decorated in a rustic fashion: the walls painted a rich tan and the thick carpet on the floor is a dark brown. There's a large stone fireplace on the wall about fifteen feet from the front door with a large screen TV mounted above it. To the left of the fireplace there is a brown leather Laz-e-boy that faces the far wall which is made of gorgeous floor to ceiling bay windows that look out onto the lawn. On the wall opposite of the fireplace, is a long, plush brown sectional sofa. A beautiful wooden coffee table with a glass inlay is in front of the sofa. Across from the front door is a large archway that leads into another room.

Lucifer moves to stand beside Jean, keeping his right arm wrapped around her waist. He begins to lead her through the archway, "This is the dining room." The room is fairly simple: the walls are painted a dark gray and the floor is made of Mirren gray oak vinyl planking. There's a couple of beautiful scenic paintings on the wall opposite of Jean and Lucifer and smaller arched doorways on the left and right walls. In the middle of the room is a large mahogany table that can easily seat eight people with matching chairs. Above the table is a small modern style chandelier.

He then leads her through the doorway to the left, "And this is the kitchen." The kitchen is very spacious even with the medium sized white marble island in the middle of the room. The floor is made of black marble tiles and the walls are white. The right wall is almost completely made of glass with a set of sliding French patio doors in the middle. This wall gives the perfect view of the vast backyard. Across from the dining room doorway is a black French door refrigerator then four feet of white marble countertop between the fridge and a black dishwasher. To the left of the dishwasher is a stainless steel double sink. In that corner of the kitchen is another doorway which leads out into the living room. On the wall to the left, starting from the small doorway to the living room, is ten feet of marble countertop before reaching a black, glass top four burner stove. The countertop continues down the rest of the wall and along the next, stopping a foot away from the doorway to the dining room. At the end of the counter is a black microwave with a toaster beside it. Running above and below the counter are black cabinets.

Lucifer leads Jean back into the dining room and through the doorway on the other side of the room. They walk into a long hallway with three doors on the right wall and two doors on the left. "This," Lucifer walks over to the first door on the right and opens it. "Is going to be the babies' room. I thought you would like to decorate this room yourself so I left it bare."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't know anything about interior design. So I would've been happy if you had decorated this room as well."

"You say that now, but wait until you start nesting." He tells her while smirking.

"Nesting? Oh, please tell me that I'm not gonna build a giant bird's nest."

He chuckles, "No. Nesting is when you'll start to excessively clean and rearrange everything in sight to get the house ready for our little ones. Hopefully, you will focus that energy on this room." He shuts the door to the future nursery then points down the hall to the other two doors on the right, "The other two rooms are the guest bedroom and bathroom." He then points at the farthest door on the left, "That leads to my office. Most of the time I will keep it locked, for... safety purposes...but whenever it's not you're welcome to come inside."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it has something to do with Hell?"

"Yes," he replies. He places his hand on the small of Jean's back and takes her to the door across from the nursery. "Now for my favorite part of the tour...the master bedroom." He opens the door to reveal the huge bedroom: the walls are a dark red and the floor is covered in soft black carpet. There's a granite fireplace on the left wall in between two large bow style windows. Black curtains hang over the windows, but are tied to the side of each window to let the sunlight in. A king sized four poster bed made from oak wood stained black and covered with black satin sheets and a thick red duvet is across from the hallway door. On both sides of the bed are matching black night stands both have identical gold antique lamps on top. In the middle of the wall to the right is another door, which Jean assumes leads to the master bathroom. A large black wardrobe with a mirror finish takes up the entire wall left of the door and to the right is a gorgeous black goth makeup vanity including a matching stool with a red velvet cushion. Jean raises an eyebrow and looks over at her ugear, "You know I'm not gonna use that very often, right?"

Lucifer gives her a mysterious smile, "You never know, my love."

Jean huffs then walks over to the door between the wardrobe and the vanity. She opens the door and sees that her previous assumption is correct; the door leads into the master bathroom. The bathroom is large and decorated in white and gold. On the left side of the room is a bathtub the size of a four person hot tub and on the right a shower with sliding glass doors. Jean walks into the bathroom and slides one of the shower doors open. The shower can easily fit at least three people and there's three shower heads: one on each of the walls opposite each other and the last attached to the ceiling. Between the shower and the bathtub are his and hers sinks and in the left corner of the room, across from the bathtub, is the toilet.

"The house is wonderful, Luci."

"So you like it?"

Jean turns around to face her ugear, "I love it." Lucifer's crimson feathers fluff in pride once again. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, pressing herself against him as close as she can with her swollen belly. "Thank you, beloved." She kisses him on the lips, "Now...how about we break in that new king sized bed?"

Lucifer snarls before easily picking her up bridal style, carrying her over the threshold into the bedroom, and over to the bed. He places her down gently on the soft bed then bends over to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Jean wraps her arms around Lucifer's neck, deepening the kiss. Finally he breaks the kiss to pull her shirt off over her head. He crawls on top of her, making sure to keep his weight off of her. He buries his head in the side of her neck, sucking and biting. A Wonderful Day For Pie plays from Jean's phone causing Lucifer to growl in annoyance. "Of course, your brother would call right when we're about to have sex."

Jean chuckles at her husband's exasperation, "I'll make this quick, Luci." He huffs, but moves down the bed to nuzzle her exposed belly. As Jean picks up her phone, Lucifer begins pressing kisses to her stomach the chill from his lips causing goosebumps to break out all over her body. "Hiya, Dean-o."

"Are you alright? Where did that bastard take you?"

Jean becomes angry, "Knock it off, Dean!" Lucifer looks up at his etam's sudden anger.

"Huh? What'd I...?"

"Stop calling my husband names you damn fucking dickhole of a jackass!"

Lucifer's eyebrows raise at Jean's inventive use of swear words and at how angry she became over pretty much nothing. "Whoa, whoa...hold on, Jeanie. No need to bite my head off. Just calm down, okay? I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I want you asshole!" Jean suddenly breaks down crying, "All I want is for my brothers and my husband to get along and for the world not to end!"

Lucifer tenses, unsure of what to do about his mate's swiftly changing moods. "Uhh," Dean is just as unsure of what to say or do as Lucifer.

Jean takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down. Once she's calm again she answers Dean, "I'm fine. Luci took me to a safehouse he made for us."

"Where?"

"Uh...I don't know. Luci, beloved, where exactly are we?"

Lucifer snorts, "Like I'm going to tell your brothers."

"It might come in handy if they know where to find me."

"Or we could end up with a couple of very annoying houseguests."

Jean huffs, "Don't worry, Dean. I'll get the location out of him no matter what it takes or how long I have to do it."

There's a long pause, "Eww! Damn it, Jean!" Dean hangs up on her as she bursts out laughing.

Lucifer chuckles, "Such a naughty girl."

"Yes, but I'm your naughty girl." She grabs the collar of his green over shirt and tugs on it to get him to move his face closer to hers until he is once again on top of her. "Now let's finish what we started before I have another mood swing."

*************

A few days pass by, during which Jean drives Lucifer crazy with her indecision on what color to make the nursery. "How about yellow  with white trim?" Lucifer snaps his fingers and the walls of the nursery are instantly painted. Jean tilts her head from side to side, "No, I've changed my mind. Let's try purple with green trim." He snaps his fingers again and the yellow turns to purple and the white to green. "Hmm...no. Too psychopathic chaotic clown. Not good colors for a baby's room. Oooh, I know! Pastel pink with lavender trim!" Another snap of his fingers and the room changes colors again. "No, this won't do either...what if the babies are boys?"

Lucifer's anger is rising every time Jean changes her mind. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "Would knowing the gender of our babies help you pick the colors of the room?"

Jean thinks for a moment, "You know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes. I also know that they're superfetation twins, which means that they were conceived at different times. They develop at the same time, but differ in maturity."

"Okay, what are they?" Lucifer opens his mouth to tell Jean, but she stops him. "Wait, no! I've changed my mind. I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise." Seconds later, "Although...it would make decorating the nursery easier. Okay, I want to know." He opens his mouth again, "No! I don't." Lucifer is now thoroughly annoyed. "Seriously, what are they? No, no, no! Lucifer don't you dare tell me!" His eyes flash crimson in anger before he suddenly disappears.

Two hours later Lucifer returns with dinner for Jean. Drawn by the delicious smell of food, Jean walks into the dining room to see her ugear sitting at the table drinking a glass of red wine. "Join me, my love. I've brought you the best lasagna Italy has to offer."

He stands up, walks around the table, and pulls the chair opposite of his out for Jean. She sits down in the chair where a plate of mouthwatering lasagna is waiting on the table for her. "Thank you, beloved." Lucifer returns to his own chair. After Jean's done eating she looks at Lucifer and says, "Luci, there's something that's been bothering me lately and I need to know the truth."

Lucifer looks at her curiously, "What is it, love?"

"Since you're using Nick as your vessel, does that mean you used his sperm to impregnate me?"

"Yes," he replies without hesitation. "I needed his genetic material for the babies' vessels, but the sperm was infused with my essence."

"So the babies are a mix of me, you, and Nick? How does this work exactly?"

"The babies will be born as angels, but will have their own vessels. Their vessels will look like a mix of Nick and you, but that's where Nick's involvement ends. Everything else that the babies get will be from you and me. They should grow incredibly fast; by two years, they should be fully grown."

"Should be?"

Lucifer frowns slightly, "Yes. To be honest I don't know if they will grow that fast or not anymore. They seem to be developing in your womb at the normal human rate."

Jean looks at her husband in surprise, "You mean they weren't supposed to?"

Lucifer shakes his head, "No. The etam before you her offspring was fully developed by her fourth month of pregnancy."

"Didn't she die during her pregnancy?"

Lucifer's eyes meet his mate's, "Yes. The stress of her body going through such a rushed pregnancy mixed with the power of the offspring is what killed her. I'm not worried about that happening with you though. Dad obviously fixed that flaw with you."

Jean wrings her hands together on the table. Looking very upset and on the verge of tears she asks Lucifer, "Did you ask Nick if you could use his sperm? Is he even still alive and, if he is, is he aware of what's happening?"

Lucifer frowns and stands up from his chair. He walks over to Jean, turns her chair to the side so that she's now facing him, then crouches down in front of her. He cups her face and wipes away the silent tears that are now escaping from her eyes. "Yes, he's still alive, but I keep him unconscious most of the time. No, I didn't ask him and he doesn't know that you're pregnant."

"I want to talk to him."

Lucifer's frown deepens, "Jean...If I give Nick control again he will be in immense pain."

More tears fall from her eyes, "It won't take long, I promise. Nick needs to know about this and I want to be the one to tell him. Please, Lucifer, this is important to me."

Lucifer sighs, "Fine. You have five minutes, love." He closes his eyes and suddenly collapses to the floor.

"Luci?" Jean asks, unsure of what to do.

A low, pain filled moan is Jean's only answer followed by a weak voice asking, "What happened? Why am I in so much pain?"

Jean recognizes the voice as Nick's and not Lucifer's deeper more authority filled voice. She gets off of her chair and kneels beside him. "Nick?" She wraps her arms around him and slowly helps him to sit up. "I convinced Lucifer to give you back control for five minutes."

Nick's body is trembling from the pain that he's in. "Lucifer? That's right. I said yes to the devil." Nick pulls away from Jean's embrace slightly and cracks his stormy blue eyes open. He struggles to focus for several seconds until his vision sharpens and he can see Jean's face clearly. "Jean?"

She gives him a small smile, "Yeah. It's me, Nick."

He lifts a hand to touch her face, "I don't get a lot of glimpses inside of Lucifer's mind, but the ones I do get are always about you. Lucifer truly loves you." Fresh tears start to slide down Jean's cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She wipes away her own tears, "It's just the stupid hormones."

Nick looks confused for a moment before his eyes land on Jean's swollen abdomen. His confusion is instantly replaced by surprise, "You're pregnant."

Jean nods, "Yes. With twins. I'm almost 19 weeks pregnant." She swallows the nervous lump in her throat, afraid of how Nick is going react. "I wanted you to know because...because Luci fused his grace with your sperm." Nick stiffens at the news and goes into mild shock. He's snapped out of it when Jean breaks down sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Nick! I...I never thought about how you would feel about this."

He gently hugs her, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay. I don't blame you. I'm the one who agreed to let him use my body. Granted, I never thought something like this would happen, but," he pulls back to look in her eyes, "I'm okay with it." He becomes sad when he realizes that he won't be around to watch the babies grow up. He watches Jean try to get her crying under control. "Hey, Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah?" She manages to get out between sniffles.

"Can you have Lucifer keep me updated on the babies?" He places a hand on her belly, rubbing gently. One of the babies kicks against his hand.

Jean nods, "Of course."

Nick opens his mouth to thank her when his body begins to uncontrollably twitch like he's having a seizure. He quickly moves away from Jean to prevent accidentally hurting her. He then collapses to the floor once again. The twitching stops as suddenly as it started and his eyes snap open revealing Lucifer's familiar icy blue eyes. "Lucifer," she whispers his name still sniffling.

Lucifer stands up then gently pulls Jean to her feet. "I thought speaking to Nick would make you happy...Why are you still crying?"

"I am happy, Luci. Thank you." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's binge watch nature shows and eat ice cream with pickles."

*************

A few days later, Jean is alone in the house because Lucifer has some important business to attend to. She's sitting on the plush living room sofa in a pair of Green Lantern sleep pants and a green maternity shirt. She's watching The Lost World: Jurassic Park and eating strawberries dipped in chocolate cookie and cream swirl spread. She moans in pure bliss at the taste. Suddenly, Jean's phone rings and she knows it's Sam because the ringtone is Asia's Heat of the Moment. She picks her phone up from the coffee table and answers it, "Hiya, Sammy."

"Did you know about what Lucifer did!?" Sam shouts at Jean over the phone.

"Uhh, my husband is the Devil, Sam. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"Did you know that Lucifer made Death raise the dead in Sioux Falls!? Including Bobby's wife Karen!?"

Jean freezes, "No...I didn't know anything about that. Is Bobby alright? Did everything turn out okay?"

"No, Jean. Everything didn't turn out okay! Bobby is devastated! The dead that rose returned to their loved ones and eventually became so ravenous that they started killing and eating them! Bobby had to kill his wife and burn her body...again!"

By the time Sam's done talking, Jean's face is deathly pale. She is silent for several minutes, taking several deep breaths. "Sam? Could you ask Cass to ward Bobby's house to keep Lucifer out?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam replies sounding calmer now.

"I'm about to have a few words with my husband so give Bobby a heads up that I'm probably going to be staying with him for a while."

"Do you need Dean and me to pick you up somewhere?"

Jean thinks about it for a moment, "No. Just ask Cass if he will pick me up in about an hour at these coordinates: 38.5458 degrees north 106.9253 degrees west."

"Okay, got it. Jean, if you're about to 'have a few words' with Lucifer like you used to 'have a few words' with Dad then be careful."

"Don't worry, Sam. Lucifer won't hurt me."

Sam sighs, "Just be careful, Jean. Sometimes I worry that you forget that he's the devil." Sam tells her before hanging up.

Jean puts her phone down on the table and goes over everything that Sam just told her in her mind. The longer she thinks about it the angrier she becomes. She stands up and shouts, "Lucifer! Get your feathery ass home! Now!"

There's the sound of flapping wings and Lucifer appears a few feet away from the front door. "You bellowed, my love?"

Jean clenches her hands into fists and stomps over to him. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about what you did to Bobby!?"

"Ah, I see that you've talked to one of your brothers." He calmly says, tapping his chin with the index finger of his left hand.

"Why did you do it?"

He shrugs, "Because I could."

The irises of Jean's eyes glow a brilliant gold as she becomes enraged. Lucifer looks at her eyes in surprise and curiosity. Seconds later, Jean's right hand connects with Lucifer's nose. There's a loud snapping sound as his nose actually breaks and the impact causes him to stumble backwards a couple of steps. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that on Bobby again!"

Lucifer raises a hand to his bleeding nose and wipes away some of the blood. He looks at the blood in surprise before glaring at his angry mate, his own eyes glowing bright red. The blood quickly stops flowing and his nose snaps back into place as Lucifer heals himself. In the blink of an eye, he wraps a hand around Jean's throat, being careful not to cut off her air, but applying enough pressure to make sure he gets his point across. "Don't ever do that again." He tells her, his voice a low threatening growl.

Jean glares back at Lucifer, "I will if you ever fuck with Bobby like that again!"

Lucifer snarls in rage, but disappears before he fully loses his temper. Jean angrily goes into the master bedroom and quickly packs some clothes into a duffel bag. She then goes into the bathroom to pack her hygiene products. After she's done in the bathroom, she walks back into the living room with her bag in tow, grabs her phone from the coffee table before walking out the front door. She sees Castiel standing about a hundred feet away, looking around, slightly nervous. "Hello, Castiel." Jean greets the angel as she waddles towards him. "Thanks for coming to pick me up."

"You're welcome. I would have picked you up inside, but this is as close to the house that I can get." Castiel frowns, "Are you okay? I heard shouting."

"I'm fine, Cass," she tells him, but tears are running down her face.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Jean suddenly bursts out laughing at the adorable expression on Castiel's face. This only confuses the angel more. "Sorry. These mood swings are killing me. One minute I could be happy the next angry. Yesterday, I broke down crying hysterically over a McDonald's commercial." She wipes her tears away with the back of her hands and takes a deep breath. "Anyway, we should go before Lucifer returns."

Castiel nods and puts his right hand on Jean's shoulder. They disappear then reappear a few seconds later inside Bobby's study. Bobby is tossing back shots of whiskey with Sam and Dean in the middle of the room. "Hello," Castiel says from behind Dean and Sam making the three men slightly jump in surprise.

"I'm never gonna get used to that," Bobby grumbles. He then notices Jean standing next to Castiel, "Jean? How are you doing, girl?"

"If I could bend over backwards, I'd be a damn camel." She walks over to Bobby then leans down to hug him. "I'm so sorry for what Lucifer did, Bobby. I had absolutely no idea what he was up to."

Bobby hugs her back, "I believe you, Jeanie."

Jean pulls away and stands up to her full height, "If it makes you feel any better, I broke Lucifer's nose after I found out."

The four men's eyebrows shoot upwards towards their hairlines in astonishment. "Actually, yeah. It does make me feel a little better." Bobby replies.

"You broke the devil's nose? How'd you manage to do that?" Dean asks, sounding impressed. "I punched Cass once and it was like punching a brick wall."

She places her right hand on her belly, "I had a little help."

Castiel looks at her in concern, "He didn't hit you back?"

"No. But it looks like I'm going to be staying here for at least a little while."

"That's fine with me," replies Bobby, happy to have the female Winchester living with him again.

"I'm gonna go unpack," she tells them. Bobby, Dean, and Sam nod at Jean. She leaves the study and makes her way to the guest room on the second floor. She opens the door then enters the bedroom. While walking over to the bed to sit her bag down, she passes by the window that looks out on the salvage yard. Something in the yard catches her eye and she stops to see what it is. Standing beside a dilapidated, rusty old pick-up truck is Lucifer. He's staring up at the window at Jean. She stares back at him for a moment before turning away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter is going to take a while to post. Please be patient.


End file.
